La Mesa del Mundo
by Escriba
Summary: El Consejo Mundial rige el destino del mundo, pero oscuros tiempos se avecinan. ¿Podrán Anoth y Leyenn salvarlo, o el destino que los une tras 2000 años será fatal para ambos?
1. capítulo 1

**Nota:** Esta historia es la primera novela dentro de la tetralogía "La Profecía inacabada" y la escribí hace mucho, mucho tiempo (como mínimo, un lustro), así que espero un poco de compasión en cuanto a su calidad (ay, Dios, cuántos adverbios terminados en –mente…). La historia en sí es una secuela a la primera novela que escribí (y que no publico aquí porque son 180 hojas escritas a lápiz que no pasé a limpio en su día, una tarea que ahora no me veo con fuerzas de llevar a cabo), pero puede leerse independientemente. "La Mesa del mundo" aún está inconclusa, pero si me veo con ánimo (y un poco de apoyo) prometo terminarla.

No es que sea el colmo de la originalidad, de hecho, las fuentes son más obvias que el guión de "American Pie" (y que incluso estoy utilizando ahora, en uno de mis fics), pero de todas formas, es una creación mía, así que nadie puede utilizarla sin mi permiso, ¿entendido? Entendido :-)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Dicen que antes de que existiera el Consejo Mundial (por fin todas las religiones se pusieron de acuerdo para designar el lugar donde vivían: mundo), cada reino tenía su propia política y se ocupaba de sus asuntos, haciendo esporádicamente alguna alianza con otro reino o creando alguna guerra. Eso en la época en la que nos encontramos (año 5730 desde los Primeros Civilizados) era inconcebible. El mundo estaría en constante caos: guerras, traiciones… demasiado malo para el corazón. Lo ideal era que todo el mundo tuviera la "misma" política (seguro que los reinos del sur tenían algo que decir en contra), por lo que se decidió crear un Consejo Mundial donde un representante de cada reino tomaría parte y se intentaría que todos llegaran a un acuerdo común. Eso resultaba francamente difícil (por no decir imposible) y el C.M. (todos lo llamaban así) era una discusión constante.

Aquella mañana no era diferente.

La sala del C.M. tenía forma ovalada. Era una estancia sobria y bastante vacía, aunque no se notaba mucho pues siempre estaba abarrotada de gente. Los representantes de cada reino (hombres y mujeres que primero eran seleccionados junto con otros de su mismo reino por el rey y que después era elegidos por el pueblo), se sentaban en la enorme mesa circular del centro de la sala. Era una mesa colosal, pues los representantes debían sentarse juntos, pero no demasiado. Cada sitio reservado al representante de turno tenía una pequeña pantalla holográfica de ordenador en la que aparecían las votaciones o los mensajes del monarca del reino que representaban o alguna otra persona (aunque siempre por asuntos oficiales). El ordenador se controlaba por la mente, gracias a un pequeño aparato que se colocaba en la sien, conectado al oído y a las ondas cerebrales. Detrás del representante siempre había otro asiento, el del secretario-consejero. La función del secretario era pasarle informes a su representante o aconsejarle sobre la mejor elección, aunque siempre era el representante el que tenía la última palabra (podía escuchar al secretario y no hacerle caso).

Aquella mañana Calus, el secretario del representante fitharense, estaba muy ocupado. Intentaba encontrar algún informe que respaldara las acusaciones que estaba vertiendo su representante (y mejor amigo). El representante de Fithar (el reino natural del secretario) era Anoth Berylian, un jovencísimo representante de sólo 21 años que se había ganado a pulso su carrera. Era arrogante, serio, duro e implacable y la gente lo admiraba, lo temía o lo odiaba, pero nadie se quedaba indiferente ante su persona. Uno de los que más le odiaban era Karassian, el representante de Alnem. Se decía que Karassian era el nombre que tenían los reyes de Zian, una región que antiguamente fue un reino, pero cuando un duque de Dímar, llamado Anoth II (y que los dimarenses conocen legendariamente como "Hijo del Dragón"), mató a su último rey, Karassian XIV, Alnem lo aprovechó para apropiárselo y convertirlo en una de sus provincias. Las malas lenguas contaban que Karassian odiaba a muerte a Anoth por tres razones: primera, porque se llamaba Anoth Berylian como el duque que mató al último rey zianiano; segunda, porque era dimarense como aquel duque (aunque en el año en el que comienza esta historia Dímar era una provincia fitharense, no el poderoso ducado que fue siglos atrás); y tercera, que eran igual de jóvenes y cabezotas, pero sus ideas eran diametralmente contrarias. Karassian pedía una mayor libertad para los reinos e incluso para las provincias, al tiempo que detestaba tener que cargar con los reinos del sur, necesitados de cierta ayuda económica y tecnológica a causa de haber estado aislados durante siglos por divergencias religiosas. Anoth en cambio, quería una igualdad mundial y para ello todos los reinos debían estar unidos, no separados haciendo su propia política.

Aquella mañana los dos representantes discutían. Todo comenzó cuando Ena, representante de uno de los reinos del sur, comentó que necesitaban una cantidad mayor de procesadores para poner en marcha el funcionamiento de los ordenadores para su última ciudad. Karassian, por supuesto, se indignó. Dijo que ya habían malgastado muchos procesadores y que nadie estaba por la labor de _regalarles_ más a unos incompetentes como ellos. Antes de que Ena comenzara a gritar de pura rabia, Anoth tomó la palabra y le acusó a Karassian de ser un separatista, racista e intransigente (además de un avaro de cuidado) y agregó que lo único que quería era seguir teniendo aislados a los reinos del sur como Alnem los había tenido durante eones. Calus, su secretario-consejero, comenzó a buscar de inmediato documentos que respaldaran tal acusación.

— El representante fitharense debería disculparse por sus palabras, ya que son injuriosas y del todo falsas -advirtió Karassian controlando el tono de su voz-. El representante fitharense corre el peligro de ser considerado pueril y estúpido.

— El representante fitharense no es ninguna de las dos cosas y se retractará de sus palabras cuando le dé la gana -respondió Anoth rojo de ira pero sin gritar-. Además, si es mentira ¿por qué debería retirarlo? ¿El representante alnemniense tiene miedo de que se confirmen mis palabras?

Karassian acusó el impacto, su ceniciento rostro palideció aún más y sus negros ojos brillaron belicosamente.

— El representante alnemniense no teme las palabras de un hombre insensato -Kerjun, su secretario-consejero, le susurró algo al oído-. Sobre todo un hombre que necesita la materia prima de Alnem para fabricar los procesadores que piensa enviar a los reinos del sur.

Anoth apretó los dientes. Aquello era un golpe bajo, hacerle chantaje con los acuerdos económicos que había entre Alnem y Fithar era un golpe muy bajo.

— Veo que el representante fitharense se ha quedado sin argumentos - ironizó Karassian.

— Teniendo en cuenta que el representante alnemniense me ha acallado con un arma que empieza por "c"… - se defendió Anoth intentando no decir demasiado.

— Anoth, tranquilízate, no podemos poner en peligro los acuerdos económicos, nuestro rey se enfadaría - le susurró Calus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

— No puedo dejar que se salga con la suya - masculló él con la mandíbula tensa.

— Si rompes los acuerdos por insultarlo sí que se saldrá con la suya - razonó su secretario.

Anoth miró a su amigo. Sus ojos claros, casi blancos, estaban clavados en él y ni aún su extremada estatura disimulaba su miedo. Con el pelo largo y castaño que lo peinaba hacia atrás y tapaba con la levita, nadie pensaría que temía a su representante.

— Tengo que irme o estallaré - informó Anoth cogiendo aire.

Calus afirmó con la cabeza y lo dejó pasar. Al salir de la sala vio como Karassian dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

Para meditar no había nada mejor que el solarium del edificio. Era la habitación que se encontraba a mayor altura, la última de todos los pisos. Cubierta por una gran cúpula de cristal especial para proteger de los rayos peligrosos y del calor excesivo. En medio de la estancia se hallaba una antigua fuente de piedra, decorada por un gracioso angelito que lanzaba un alegre chorro de agua clara. Alrededor de ella se extendía el pequeño jardín de plantas exóticas. Aquel lugar era una delicia para los sentidos.

Anoth lamentó una vez más que el solarium estuviera sólo reservado para los representantes, debería de poder visitarlo todo el mundo, como todo el mundo debiera tener la misma tecnología y opciones de futuro. Ver obstruidos sus utópicos sueños lo desmoralizaban de sobremanera. Calus tenía razón, no podía romper los acuerdos económicos hechos por su rey, pero no podía dejar que Karassian venciera, no cuando su pueblo confiaba en él.

Anoth cogió aire y se dispuso a volver para un asalto más.

* * *

Pero debo dejar a Anoth volviendo a la sala del C.M. y narrar lo que le ocurría a otra persona, una mujer que llegaba en ese mismo instante al edificio del Consejo. Era bella, como bello es un amanecer de primavera tras la tormenta. Resultaba llamativo, aparte de su belleza, el rojo fuego de su cabello, la calculada frialdad de sus claros ojos y la delicadeza y exquisitez de sus movimientos. Nadie hubiera pensado que aquella joven iba a la sala del Consejo Mundial, como nadie hubiera sospechado cuan importante iba a ser.

Cuando entró en el enorme y geométrico edificio (lleno de figuras simétricas), sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago. Había superado todas las pruebas y exámenes y tenía la completa confianza de su padre, pero aún así se sentía incapaz de asumir el trabajo que le esperaba.

Cogió el ascensor, e identificándose gracias a la tarjeta que le dio su padre, marcó el piso 150. Allí, siguiendo el pasillo principal ("no tiene pérdida" le había dicho su padre), se encontraría de frente con la puerta que daba a la sala.

Le pareció sorprendente ver la corrección de sus indicaciones al encontrarse minutos más tarde con aquella puerta. Se quedó un momento allí. No tenía el valor suficiente para entrar, no podía competir con la experiencia de los hombres y mujeres que habría en la sala. Pero tampoco podía hacer esperar más a su secretario-consejero, debía de estar preguntándose el porqué de su retraso. Mejor entrar y comenzar su trabajo que explicarle que había puesto mal la hora en el despertador.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones que ni siquiera escuchó los sordos pasos acercándose a sus espaldas. Así que cuando fue a meter su tarjeta de identificación se sobresaltó al ver a otra persona haciendo lo mismo. Anoth tampoco se había percatado de la joven, pues el camino hacia la sala lo hacía de forma automática, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos y haciendo caso omiso a sus sentidos. En el momento que introdujo la tarjeta de identificación y notó un obstáculo cerrándole el paso, despertó de la ensoñación.

Los dos se miraron de arriba abajo, sorprendidos de ver a alguien que no esperaban, ni conocían.

— ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Anoth, desconfiado como era.

La joven tardó en contestar. El hombre que tenía en frente (un chico no mayor que ella), además de ser uno de los representantes más famosos y carismáticos, era el hombre más bello que jamás había visto. Bello, con ese calificativo. Sus rasgos eran suaves y preciosos, sin ninguna imperfección. Sus ojos grandes y de pestañas largas, de un color verde oscuro extraordinario, de mirada fija, segura y ligeramente sensual (o por lo menos eso le pareció a ella). Su pelo cobrizo brillante y sedoso, lo llevaba muy corto hasta la coronilla y a partir de ahí echado hacia adelante, como era la moda en aquella época. Y vestía, como era la moda también, el obligatorio traje oscuro con levita de mangas estrechas y el broche prendido al cuello con forma de rombo azul zafiro bordeado por una línea dorada que lo distinguía como representante.

— Leyenn - se presentó tras el primer estupor.

— Leyenn ¿qué? - inquirió él.

— Soy Le… - iba a repetir ella, pero se detuvo, pues pensó que podría dar la imagen de estúpida - Soy la nueva representante nigaltareña.

Anoth comprendió entonces por qué el asiento perteneciente al reino de Nigaltare se encontraba vacío.

— ¿Así que Serott, el antiguo representante, no va a volver? - quiso saber curioso.

— No, mi padre estaba demasiado estresado y no podía seguir… - Leyenn se calló al darse cuenta de que se había ido de la lengua.

— ¡Oh! ¿Es su padre? - se sorprendió él.

— Sí - fue lo único que ella respondió un poco avergonzada.

Anoth tenía un día bastante malo y es por eso que el comentario que hizo a continuación fue inconvenientemente zafio.

— Vaya, entonces usted ha entrado, como decían antiguamente, "por enchufe" - y al decir esto sonrió maliciosamente.

Leyenn no contestó, endureció el rostro, e introduciendo su tarjeta de identificación, entró en la sala decidida. Anoth suspiró pegándose en la cabeza, "tonto bocazas" murmuró.

Cuando irrumpió en la sala, pudo observar como Karassian no le quitaba ojo de encima a la nueva representante. Eso le molestó. Una joven con tanta belleza y clase como ella no podía terminar en brazos de un idiota como el alnemniense.

— ¿Quién es? - le preguntó en voz baja Calus señalando a la nigaltareña.

— Leyenn, la nueva representante de Nigaltare - informó Anoth.

— ¿De veras? - se sorprendió el secretario - He oído cosas muy buenas sobre ella.

Tras eso, Anoth se quedó estupefacto, aunque a la vez curioso. Ahora tenía ganas de saber quién era aquella joven. Así que mientras los demás discutían sobre los mismos temas de siempre, él se dedicó a encontrar el expediente de la nigaltareña. Buscar información que no tenía nada que ver con lo que se estaba hablando en la reunión estaba absolutamente prohibido, Calus más de una vez se lo había advertido, pero si no se daban cuenta no pasaba nada. Al fin accedió a la ficha de la joven. Leyenn era una joven de 21 años (los mismos que él, qué coincidencia) de padre nigaltareño y madre oscequiana, los dos respetables y de buena posición social. Tenía un hermano cursando los estudios para ser miembro del Consejo de Seguridad. En cuanto a ella, siempre había sido una alumna modelo (sin escándalos conocidos) que en las pruebas de acceso al puesto de representante había conseguido las mejores notas de la historia de su reino y en algunas ocasiones notas más altas que las sacadas por él. Anoth se mordió el labio inferior instintivamente, aquella joven se había ganado tan a pulso como él su puesto. Incluso puede que le resultara más difícil, ya que se encontraba bajo la presión de no defraudar a su padre. Lamentó profundamente las palabras que le había dicho. Por eso escribió: "_Siento mis palabras. No tengo perdón, pero no podré dormir si no me perdona. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas_" y lo guardo en un minúsculo disco. Hubiera puesto "mis más humildes disculpas", pero le pareció que eso ya era pasarse un poco, no podía comprometer más su orgullo.

Al terminar la sesión, le dio el disco a Calus y le pidió que se lo llevara a Leyenn. Su amigo lo miró sorprendido, pero cumplió el encargo. Leyenn miró al secretario igual de sorprendida, después dirigió su mirada a Anoth. Sus ojos brillaron al tiempo que el broche con forma de rombo que la identificaba como representante. Escuchó fría las explicaciones de Calus. Anoth esperó impaciente, si cogía el disco sería una buena señal, pero si no… Afortunadamente para su corazón, Leyenn aceptó el disco. Mientras Calus volvía a su encuentro, observó con ensoñadora felicidad cómo las facciones de la nigaltareña se suavizaban al leer el mensaje. Por alguna razón, sospechaba que iba a ser una aliada importante.

* * *

— ¿Me estás diciendo que el gran Anoth Berylian, el increíble representante fitharense, te ha pedido disculpas? - le preguntaba estupefacta Lórener a Leyenn mientras destapaba el envoltorio de su comida.

Ellas dos estaban sentadas en una de las rectangulares mesas de la cafetería del edificio del Consejo Mundial.

Lórener era la mejor amiga de Leyenn desde que se conocieran años atrás en una fiesta dada por su padre. Una mujer joven (apenas dos años mayor que ella), de pelo tan rojo como el de su amiga, ojos verde grisáceos como el mar en invierno, un cuerpo sano y delgado (como el de todas las jóvenes de entonces) y la decisión y picardía propias de una mujer que sabe desenvolverse por sí misma. Era miembro del Consejo de Seguridad, consejo encargado de que el Consejo Mundial no se saliera de los márgenes de la ley y, por supuesto, igualmente encargado de las fuerzas de seguridad (policía y demás). Como miembro de tal consejo, llevaba al cuello el broche con forma de rombo, aunque de color verde esmeralda en el interior.

— No sé por qué te extraña tanto que me haya pedido perdón después de las palabras que me dirigió - comentó Leyenn atrapando una hoja de lechuga con el tenedor.

— Leyenn, querida, Anoth jamás pide perdón -le informó Lórener-. ¿No sabes lo orgulloso que es?

— Sí, había oído cosas al respecto -admitió la representante-. Pero siempre pensé que eran exageraciones.

— Con Anoth nada son exageraciones - advirtió Lórener.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que es cierto su éxito con las mujeres y cómo las utiliza para conseguir lo que quiere? - preguntó Leyenn horrorizada.

— Por supuesto -afirmó su amiga-. Aunque siempre es un auténtico caballero, por lo que a esas mujeres no les importa mucho ser utilizadas. Además -agregó malévola-, ni siquiera a mí me importaría ser utilizado por un chico tan guapo.

Leyenn miró al suelo avergonzada por las palabras de Lórener.

— ¡Leyenn, has enrojecido!

— No es cierto - negó esquiva Leyenn.

Lórener la miró en actitud cariñosa.

— Es muy guapo, ¿verdad? - observó.

— Sí, es muy guapo -admitió Leyenn en actitud indiferente-. Pero un completo idiota.

Lórener sonrió irónicamente.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mirarla? - le preguntaba, mientras tanto, Calus a su amigo.

— ¿Mirar a quién? - preguntó estupefacto Anoth saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

— A la representante nigaltareña - respondió Calus fastidiado.

— ¡No es cierto, no la estaba mirando! - negó él, volviendo la vista a la joven pelirroja que comía varias mesas más allá.

— No, qué va -bromeó Calus-. La observación estática de una persona no se llama mirar.

— Es amiga de Lórener - reparó Anoth haciendo caso omiso a su amigo.

— Sabiendo lo temperamental que es la miembro del Consejo de Seguridad, no me extrañaría que su amiga fuera igual - comentó Calus.

Anoth se encogió de hombros. Había algo en esa chica que lo subyugaba y no pararía hasta encontrarlo.

— ¿Qué tal hoy en el Consejo? - le preguntó Leyenn a su amiga para cambiar de tema.

— Igual de aburrido que siempre - lamentó Lórener -. Si nadie infringe la ley me voy a ver obligada a cometer un delito grave yo misma.

— ¿Qué pasa con esos ladrones de información? ¿Con esos "Piratas de la Libertad"? - quiso saber Leyenn divertida.

— Hace semanas que no dan un "gran golpe" -informó Lórener en tono triste-. De verdad que me gustaría que volvieran a actuar.

— ¿Todavía le tienes ganas a su jefe? - inquirió Leyenn sonriendo.

— ¡Pues claro! -afirmó su amiga-. Imagínate la fama que me ganaré si capturo a un tipo tan listo. ¡Nos ha dado esquinazo durante años!

— ¡Ilam! - exclamó sorprendido Anoth reconociendo al camarero que se les había acercado.

El joven sonrió y dejó ver sus blanquísimos dientes que contrastaban con la piel morena-rojiza. Sus ojos claros brillaban divertidos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? - se sorprendió el representante fitharense.

Ilam se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios en señal de silencio.

— Esforzándome en el noble arte del trabajo - informó guiñando un ojo.

Anoth sonrió igual de cómplice que el camarero.

— No has escogido un trabajo muy… _remunerado_ - comentó el altísimo Calus con cierto aire bromista.

— Por si tus ojos no se has dado cuenta, ésta es la cafetería del Consejo Mundial… -Ilam se calló mirando a todos lados en actitud recelosa, como si ya hubiera dicho demasiado-. Además, el pago por mis servicios es mayor de lo que tu mente imagina -Sonrió divertido sacando su bloc-ordenador-. ¿Los señores quieren algo de beber?

— Pues ahora que lo dices… ¿Que tal si nos trajeras un poco de agua mineral? - preguntó Anoth.

— Agua mineral… -murmuró Ilam dándole a un botón de su ordenador y girándose hacia la barra de la taberna-. ¡Marchando!

Anoth sonrió al ver a su amigo con tanta ilusión en su nuevo trabajo.

— A todo esto… no me has dicho cómo te ha ido en tu primera reunión del C.M - se dio cuenta Lórener.

— Con lo de Anoth se me ha olvidado por completo -se justificó Leyenn echándole una rápida y automática mirada al representante fitharense-. Bueno… no ha estado tan mal, al parecer hay algunos problemas con los reinos del sur. Ena, una de las representantes, pide más procesadores para poner en marcha los ordenadores de una nueva ciudad. Al parecer, el representante alnemniense -Karassian creo que se llama- no está muy contento con esta petición.

Lórener oscureció el semblante.

— A Karassian nunca le ha gustado tener que ayudar a los reinos del sur - comentó gravemente -. Nunca me ha caído bien ese chico, tiene _algo malo_, no sé qué es, pero no me gusta. Su secretario-consejero, Kerjun, me parece igualmente una persona despreciable. - Lórener miró por encima del hombro de su amiga, hacia donde debía de estar Anoth -. En ese sentido, es lo bueno que tiene Anoth: siempre ha ayudado a los reinos del sur. Según él, todos debemos tener la misma tecnología y oportunidades.

– Bonita filosofía -admitió Leyenn-. Aunque muy _revolucionaria_. Si no fuera porque es representante, diría que podría ser un buen miembro de los "Piratas de la Libertad".

— ¿Las señoritas quieren algo para saciar su sed? - les cortó una seductora voz masculina.

Leyenn miró a su derecha y se topó con un atractivo joven de piel morena rojiza, pelo negro y rizado echado hacia adelante como era la moda y ojos claros de brillo alegre y perspicaz. Llevaba, como todos los empleados del mundo (menos los que trabajaban con sus manos), un traje con levita, aunque ésta era blanca y no negra, al contrario de lo habitual. Y prendida al cuello, lucía un broche de forma triangular amarillo bordeado por una fina banda de bronce. Era un camarero.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? - preguntó de sopetón Lórener olvidando todo rastro de educación.

— Soy el nuevo sirviente de hambrientos y sedientos - informó él sonriendo divertido.

— No eres de aquí -advirtió Lórener mirando atentamente al camarero-. ¿De Issaria, tal vez?

— Así es, la señorita tiene la aguda vista de un lince - bromeó el joven.

— En realidad lo he supuesto por el oído -desmintió Lórener siguiendo con la broma-. Sólo un íssaro habla de esa forma.

Camarero y miembro del Consejo de Seguridad se miraron con la misma complicidad contenida.

— ¿Acabas de empezar hoy? - cortó Leyenn antes de que su amiga reparara en que aquel joven era en realidad muy guapo, de clase inferior sin embargo.

– Sí, acabo de despuntar como los rayos del amanecer al alba -admitió el camarero en actitud teatral y sacando su bloc-ordenador-. Por cierto, antes de que las diosas de la belleza hagan su pedido, mi nombre es Ilam, humilde servidor vuestro cuando necesitéis saciar vuestra hambre o sed - Hizo una graciosa reverencia.

— Mi nombre es Lórener y mi amiga es Leyenn.

— ¿No serás la Lórener miembro del Consejo de Seguridad? - preguntó Ilam sorprendido.

— Sí, ¿por qué? - quiso saber ella igual de sorprendida.

— Hay un infiel, Han creo que se llama, en otra mesa, cuya lengua de serpiente está siseando abominaciones sobre ti. Dos infieles flacos y de aspecto rastrero como él lo escuchaban - informó Ilam.

— Han -masculló Lórener-. No sé cómo lo eligieron para ser miembro del Consejo de Seguridad. En realidad no sé cómo ha podido mandar un reino como Alnem a unos hombres de la calaña de Han, Kerjun y sobre todo Karassian a la Ciudad Neutral- después se giró hacia el camarero-. Gracias Ilam por la información, ya me encargaré de que se trague sus palabras.

— Siempre se debe ayudar a los buenos fieles -Ilam miró fijamente a Lórener-. Un aliado, aunque sea un simple servidor de hambrientos y sedientos, nunca es desfavorable.

— Lo tendré en cuenta. - respondió Lórener.

Leyenn palideció de espanto al ver a su amiga con un extraño brillo en los ojos al sonreír a aquel chico. Después de todo, sólo era un camarero.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos - opinó Anoth limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

— Estoy contigo -aceptó Calus-. Tengo muchos informes por llenar.

— Ánimo - bromeó Anoth con una falsa expresión de interés.

— Olvídame -respondió el secretario haciendo un gesto con la mano-. Qué suerte tenéis los representantes, dejáis que vuestros secretarios hagan todo el trabajo sucio.

— Como debe ser -argumentó Anoth-. Por algo mi rombo es azul y oro y no azul y plata - dijo señalando su broche del cuello.

Hace ya algún tiempo que Ilam estaba hablando con Lórener y Leyenn y Anoth no pudo resistir la curiosidad de saber qué estarían diciendo. Ante la asombrada mirada de Calus se acercó a la mesa donde se sentaban las dos mujeres.

Lórener vio acercarse al bello representante y a su extremadamente alto secretario-consejero, cuya estatura era casi la doble que la del representante fitharense.

— Leyenn, no mires hacia atrás, pero Anoth y su secretario Calus vienen hacia aquí - informó entre dientes, sonriendo para disimular.

Leyenn no estaba en esos momentos para hablar con Anoth. Intentaba que su amiga no encontrara demasiado _fascinante_ al nuevo camarero. Necesitaba para ello calma, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no comprendía, la presencia de Anoth la ponía irracionalmente nerviosa. Lo había comprobado al meter más de cien veces la pata en la sala del C.M. Además, le vino a la cabeza que Anoth utilizaba a las mujeres a su antojo y esto también la molestaba, aunque no sabía por qué (en esa época había muchas cosas que Leyenn no sabía).

Anoth llegó a la mesa intentando esbozar la sonrisa atractiva que lo caracterizaba, pese a que las manos le sudaran y sintiera cierto cosquilleo inexplicable en el estómago.

— Buenas tardes -saludó cortés-. Les deseo buen apetito.

— Buenas tardes, Anoth -le respondió Lórener-. Espero que tú tengas a partir de ahora mejor suerte con lo que dices.

Leyenn acuchilló con la mirada a su amiga.

— Veo que os han contado las nuevas -advirtió Anoth mirando irónicamente a la representante nigaltareña-. No me avergüenza confesar que merecía pedir disculpas por mis palabras. Me alegro que las aceptara.

— Las personas educadas aceptan las disculpas, representante Berylian -respondió Leyenn con los ojos ardientes de súbita furia-. Pero no crea que esto se le hace como favor personal, en lo que a mí respecta no creería las palabras de un hombre cuya primera afición es utilizar mujeres tanto como diversión como para fines políticos.

Lórener abrió los ojos como platos, horrorizada por las duras palabras de Leyenn. Anoth acusó el impacto en su orgullo ensombreciendo su semblante y apretando puños y dientes.

— Agradezco la aclaración de su opinión, señorita - logró decir tragándose la furia contenida -. Si me disculpan.

Leyenn vio marcharse al representante fitharense con un extraño nudo en la garganta.

— No es de mi incumbencia, bella señorita -comentó Ilam-, pero creo que su educación no se ha visto reflejada en sus palabras.

— Ilam tiene razón -admitió Lórener-. Te has excedido un poco, querida. No has debido decirle eso, aunque lo pensaras.

Leyenn se quedó un rato callada, intentando explicar el porqué de su reacción.

— No era mi intención insultarlo, pero… creo que debería disculparme - titubeó.

— Yo que tú no lo haría, querida -le aconsejó Lórener-. Si Anoth nunca pide disculpas, menos aún las acepta.

* * *

Leyenn era, aparte de seria y fría, muy reflexiva, no había nada que no pensara, por lo menos, cuarenta veces. Por supuesto, algo tan grave como insultar a un colega olvidando toda educación recibida y obligatoria, era lo que haría que no cesara de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Incluso yo me enfadaría si me faltaran así al respeto, aunque en realidad a veces me hayan hecho cosas peores… Por supuesto, un hombre tan temperamental y orgulloso como Anoth estaba echando chispas, terriblemente indignado. La verdad es que el enojo de Anoth era comprensible, pero un poco exagerado, ya que se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho por ser dimarense (región, como ya he dicho antes, que estaba dentro de Fithar), aunque en realidad esto no sea del todo exacto… bueno, estoy adelantando hechos y además, prometí que contaría esta historia objetivamente.

Pues bien, Leyenn estaba confusa y pensativa. Por un lado veía que sus palabras eran la pura verdad, ella no iba a ser utilizada como una mujer más, pero por otra parte, le había conmocionado enormemente la expresión de dolor que había adquirido el hermoso rostro de Anoth. No comprendía el porqué del dolor del joven ni su propia conmoción. Como ya he dicho antes, había muchas cosas que no comprendía.

Comenzar a leer los informes que su secretario-consejero le había pasado no le sirvió en absoluto para tranquilizarse.

Al apagar el ordenador, recordó que le había prometido a su padre llamar para contarle su primer día en el Consejo Mundial. Tras marcar el número privado de su casa, apareció ante ella la tranquilizadora imagen holográfica de su padre, sentado en la mesa de su despacho.

— ¡Leyenn! - se sorprendió esbozando una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

— Hola, papá - saludó ella agitando una mano en actitud algo infantil.

Su padre se quedó callado, mirándole con sus dulces ojos color almendra de expresión cariñosa.

— Dijiste que llamara… - comenzó Leyenn impaciente por romper el silencio.

— ¡Oh, sí, sí, claro! - exclamó él haciéndole saber que ya se acordaba. Después volvió a dirigirle la misma mirada de adoración y orgullo - ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Te las has arreglado bien? ¿Ha habido algún problema?

— Tranquilo, tranquilo, papá -le cortó ella enseñándole las palmas de las manos-. Tenemos tiempo. - Cogió aire y se insufló moral-. Todo ha ido bien, papá. Nuestro secretario-consejero me ha ayudado en lo que necesitaba y gracias a que tú me pusiste al día sobre los asuntos a discutir no ha habido problema. Además, todos los representantes me han acogido muy bien… - Se paró en ese punto, al recordar ciertos momentos desagradables del día (por lo menos para ella).

— ¿Ocurre algo? -se preocupó su padre-. ¿_Alguien_ te ha causado algún problema?

— Bueno, exactamente causar problemas… -titubeó Leyenn mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Ha habido… he tenido… algunas diferencias… con el representante fitharense.

— ¿Anoth Berylian? -se sorprendió su padre-. ¿Qué pasa ahora con él?

— Bueno, en fin, hoy a la mañana me ha soltado… una _impertinencia_ - consiguió responder la joven.

— ¿Qué clase de impertinencia?

— Nada de lo que tú te estás imaginando -respondió su hija al instante-. Además, se disculpó y ya… y ya todo está arreglado.

Leyenn enrojeció levemente al darse cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.

— Qué raro, ¿se ha disculpado? -preguntó Serott estupefacto-. En fin, aunque haya perdido perdón sigue siendo una impertinencia lo que te ha dicho, sea lo que sea. -Suspiró audiblemente-. Anoth… como siempre tan deslenguado. ¡Nunca me ha caído bien! Es insolente, orgulloso, egocéntrico… ¡Y jamás pide disculpas! Bueno, menos en este caso. -Miró severamente a Leyenn-. Ándate con cuidado con él, hija, no quisiera que pudiera _empañar_ tu honra.

Leyenn enrojeció aún más.

— No te preocupes, papá, yo no soy de las chicas que se dejan utilizar, ya lo sabes. -La joven se quedó un rato en silencio y agregó sonriendo quedamente: ¿Está mamá? Me gustaría mucho hablar con ella.

— Sí, sí, está aquí - afirmó su padre con una sonrisa que lo iluminaba todo a su alrededor -. Estoy seguro de que ella también estará deseando hablar contigo. Te paso a su holoteléfono. Hasta luego hija y que te vaya todo mucho mejor.

— Gracias papá y hasta luego a ti también - se despidió Leyenn haciendo un corto gesto con la mano.

A los segundos, la imagen de su padre en el despacho pasó a la de una mujer de mediana edad (cabello rojo, fríos y claros ojos, huesos delgados, lejana y serena belleza) leyendo un hololibro sentada en una habitación tenuemente iluminada.

— Mamá - susurró la joven nigaltareña.

La bella lectora desvió los ojos de su hololibro para posarlos en ella.

— ¡Leyenn, cariño, qué alegría verte! - exclamó dejando a un lado su lectura y mirando a su hija de forma distante pero a la vez maternal.

— Yo también me alegro de verte - respondió la joven un poco emocionada porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera ver a sus padres en carne y hueso.

— Dime cómo te ha ido - pidió Yarenn, la madre de Leyenn.

— Todo… muy bien, mamá - replicó la joven enrojeciendo una vez más.

— ¿Y qué tal Anoth? -preguntó su madre socarrona-. ¿Es tan guapo en persona como dicen? Después de todo recuerda la famosa leyenda dimarense, el mítico e invencible "Hijo del Dragón" encarnado en el duque Anoth que se casó con una noble nigaltareña llamada Leyenn y que su matrimonio unió a Dímar y Nigaltare tras una larga guerra y lo famosa que fue su historia de amor—

— ¡Mamá! - exclamó Leyenn palideciendo de espanto al ver tanta coincidencia de nombres.

— Vamos, hija, era una broma -la tranquilizó su madre, pero no dejó de mirarla con cierta astucia contenida-. Ahora en serio ¿Cómo te las has arreglado con el famoso representante?

— Bueno… -titubeó Leyenn, endureciendo su expresión tras varios segundos-. Puede que sea muy guapo, pero es insoportablemente altivo.

Su madre abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa.

— ¿A qué vienen esas palabras? - preguntó.

Leyenn le explicó apresuradamente, amontonándosele las palabras una detrás de otra, lo que le había ocurrido con Anoth.

— Y ahora, ¿crees que debería pedirle disculpas? -pidió consejo la joven al finalizar su relato-. Lórener me ha dicho que Anoth nunca las acepta.

— Lórener tiene razón, es una de las cosas que le han dado fama: nunca perdona los insultos personales - afirmó su madre, pero al ver la expresión de su hija agregó suavemente -. Aunque a ti te ha pedido disculpas, lo que querría decir que tal vez las acepte de tu boca. Al parecer, Leyenn, le has agradado.

La joven nigaltareña enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

— Si piensa que voy a caer en sus redes sólo por haberse disculpado y ser muy guapo está equivocado -respondió entre dientes-. Me da igual que le haya caído bien o que sea tan orgulloso que no acepta una crítica. Me da igual el famoso Anoth Berylian.

— Si es así, cariño, ¿por qué quieres pedirle disculpas tan desesperadamente?

Leyenn pensó en las palabras de su madre en el trayecto hacia la casa de Anoth. Sin duda no era porque el representante le gustara. Un joven tan egocéntrico, orgulloso e impertinente le sacaba de sus casillas. Sin embargo no quería que pensara que era tan insolente como él. Eso era, justamente, ella le tenía que demostrar que era más educada. Debía demostrarle su cortesía para que viera que como representante resultaba más respetuosa que él.

Los anchos tubos de cristal de suelo móvil que comunicaban los distintos edificios le dejaban ver el atardecer en la Ciudad Neutral. Mientras se desplazaba apoyada en el pasamanos observaba la naturaleza que se desplegaba más allá de la urbe. La Ciudad Neutral (Neutral simplemente para muchos) estaba erigida justo en el centro del mundo y era, al igual que los treinta kilómetros de perímetro que la rodeaban, territorio (como su propio nombre indicaba) neutral. Tras muchas discusiones, todos los reinos así lo habían elegido. La ciudad era exactamente como todas las demás: altísimos edificios geométricamente perfectos, comunicados por los tubos de cristal de suelo móvil, en el que se apiñaban todas las gentes de los contornos y rodeado de hermosa e intacta naturaleza. Las ciudades eran lo único que les estaba permitido a los hombres y mujeres retocar en el mundo.

La puerta de entrada a la casa de Anoth era exactamente igual a todas las demás puertas de aquel edificio. El joven vivía en un apartamento demasiado modesto para su cargo, algo que sus enemigos habían tomado como una muestra de su poco respeto hacia su cargo. Leyenn lo veía como algo raro, pero no como algo irrespetuoso.

Tras mirar hacia un lado y otro (llevaba incluso gafas de sol para no ser reconocida por las cámaras que vigilaban todo el edificio; después de todo había cámaras por toda la ciudad) y luchar entre su decisión y su cobardía, pulsó el timbre.

Leyenn dio un pequeño respingo cuando al poco tiempo la puerta se abrió deslizante hacia un lado y apareció ante ella la esbelta figura de Anoth ¡sin ni siquiera preguntar antes quién era! El representante fitharense estaba tan bello como siempre e incluso más, pues se había quitado la levita del trabajo y el broche romboidal de su cargo. Leyenn tragó saliva instintivamente.

Anoth, mientras tanto, miraba de hito en hito a la recién llegada joven. No entendía el porqué de su visita (un encuentro privado no era, precisamente, lo mejor para su reputación), pero se maravillaba al pensar que allí estaba. Era tal su sorpresa que estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al verla con aquellas gafas de sol en actitud recelosa. Por supuesto no lo hizo porque bastantes problemas había tenido con ella.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? - quiso saber el joven representante evitando decir su nombre en voz alta, cosa que la nigaltareña agradeció.

— Bueno, había pensado que… que mis palabras de este mediodía -titubeó nerviosa, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual-. En fin, que mis palabras de hoy no han sido adecuad… - Se calló en ese punto.

La joven Leyenn había visto más allá de la apuesta figura de Anoth, del corto pasillo de la entrada, del armario de estanterías que hacía de pared separadora de aquel pasillo, en el sofá azul transparente, una atractiva y correctamente vestida joven rubia que la observaba a su vez. A Leyenn se le cortó la respiración de repente.

— Lo… lo siento, no sabía que estuviera… _ocupado_ - tartamudeó aturdida -. Yo…

Anoth se giró y miró consternado a su bella invitada. Casi tuvo ganas de matarla sólo por estar allí (habiéndola invitado él).

— No es lo que piensa… - intentó explicarse con la más que típica frase.

— No, no importa, no debe excusarse, su vida privada es suya… -le cortó la joven un poco alterada-. Yo… yo ya me voy, no le molesto más, que… que disfrute, adiós. - Y se marchó antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más.

En el ascensor Leyenn no hizo ningún gesto (había una cámara en él, después de todo), pero sintió que un sentimiento de aflicción infinita le partía en dos el pecho, como un gran barranco. Anoth en cambio sí que hizo un gesto, le pegó tan fuerte a su puerta que a punto estuvo de romperse el pie.

Y esto sólo era el principio.


	2. capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Las palabras turbación, molestia, confusión, vergüenza e incluso desorientación se quedan cortas para describir lo que sintieron Leyenn y Anoth al día siguiente en la reunión del C.M. No se miraban, no hablaban, no prestaban atención… estaban los dos hundidos en sus sillas con la vista perdida en el infinito y la conciencia muy lejos de allí. Sus respectivos consejeros tuvieron que llamarles la atención en numerosas ocasiones.

Anoth se encontraba mucho más distraído y desorientado que Leyenn, después de todo él era mucho más impulsivo y temperamental que la joven, se tomaba los días como venían, sacando voluntad de su confianza en sí mismo y ganas de vivir de los pocos placeres que tenía a mano. Para Anoth depender de alguien era absurdo y más lo era todavía tener que dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, en su interior una voz muy lejana le decía que necesariamente debía explicarse frente a Leyenn, pues lo acaecido el día anterior no era lo que la nigaltareña pensaba, le decía que ella era _especial_. El representante fitharense no sabía el porqué de aquello que la diferenciaba del resto de las mujeres, sin embargo, le obsesionaba la sensación de recuerdo, como si la reconociera. Instintivamente la miró, sólo para comprobar que seguía siendo tan bella como siempre. Escuchaba atentamente, con su vista fija en la mesa, las explicaciones de su secretario. ¡Quién fuera él para susurrarle al oído! Anoth perdió momentáneamente la conciencia y se vio susurrándole él mismo palabras inmortales de amor mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos. Cuando volvió a la realidad, el representante pensó que había sido fruto de su acalorada imaginación, sin embargo, no comprendía por qué en aquel sueño se había visto a ellos dos vestidos con antiguos ropajes, más o menos de hace 2000 años. Leyenn se quedó reflexionando las palabras de su secretario-consejero y después hizo ademán de adelantarse a la pantalla holográfica de su ordenador. Anoth tuvo una súbita percepción del futuro, "_y ahora se acercará al ordenador con una mirada luminosa, como una lluvia de estrellas, y utilizando un suave gesto se llevará el pelo detrás de la oreja izquierda_". Casi tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa cuando lo imaginado se realizó, pero más que el asombro, en esa conmoción abundaba el hechizo de ver _de nuevo_ ese gesto después de tantos años…

Leyenn se dio cuenta de que el representante fitharense la contemplaba. Siempre le estaba observando con aquella mirada tan fija. La nigaltareña pensó que nunca había sentido con tanta fuerza la sensación de ser conocida en sus sentimientos más profundos. Sin duda esto la incomodaba, sus emociones eran sólo suyas, su vida no, pues las cámaras inundaban cada rincón de la ciudad (lo mismo que en las restantes ciudades) y la mayoría de ella era pública. Pero sus sentimientos eran algo diferente, lo que sentía hacia su familia u otra persona era algo que sólo ella podía controlar (o por lo menos eso pensaba ella). Anoth era inteligente y aprovechado, no podía dejar que la utilizara, no podía dejar que supiera nada privado de ella. Le devolvió la mirada casi con desafío, el representante la observó extrañado un momento y después giró la cabeza con una expresión que (de no ser por el mal humor que la disgustaba) hubiera calificado como turbación. En cuanto él dejó de mirarla, Leyenn sintió una leve punzada en el estomago y una extraña sensación de vacío, como si el simple hecho de que la observara le tranquilizara, como si notar sus ojos fijos en ella le diera una reconfortante sensación de seguridad. Se vio a sí misma, lejana y cercanamente al mismo tiempo, en cientos de momentos buscando aquella mirada, sonriendo al ver que sus ojos se posaban en ella, sintiendo sus brazos (seguros, fuertes, reales) alrededor de su cuerpo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos tan oscuramente verdes… Leyenn sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, "_pueriles tonterías_" pensó y se concentró en la reunión.

Una vez más, en la gran sala del Consejo Mundial, delante de todos los representantes, Ena, representante de uno de los reinos del sur, pidió una cantidad mayor de procesadores para poner en funcionamiento los ordenadores que controlaran su nueva ciudad. Una vez más, Karassian se negó.

— Me parece una falta total de responsabilidad pedir aquello que ellos no saben utilizar - habló con su acostumbrada voz tranquila mientras un brillo malicioso asomaba a sus oscuros ojos.

— La explosión fue un accidente -se justificó Ena con su piel color café casi tan pálida como la del alnemniense y sus ojos claros abriéndose azorados.

— No es culpa del reino de Alnem ni de ningún otro reino que en las tierras del sur no sepan cómo se maneja un ordenador.

Kerjun, el consejero de Karassian, tuvo que reprimir la risa al escuchar estas palabras.

— El representante alnemniense debería moderar sus términos, pueden llegar a ser hirientes para algunos de los presentes en la sala - le contestó Ena.

Varios de los representantes de algunos reinos del sur afirmaron con la cabeza en actitud grave.

— Creo que ya es suficiente de infructuosa cháchara por hoy -cortó Karassian-. El caso es claro: los reinos del sur desaprovecharon, a causa de su "negación para los aparatos modernos", los procesadores que anteriormente les dimos. No merece la pena volver a proporcionales más, pues seguramente tendrán algún otro "accidente". Hay que poner un límite a sus peticiones, no podemos darles todo lo que piden sólo por estar más atrasados.

— ¡Es vuestro deber, por habernos aislado durante tanto tiempo! - estalló Ena.

Esto no le hizo ningún bien. A los reinos que no eran íssaros (es decir, que no eran del sur) les molestaba sobremanera que se les echara la culpa de su atraso. Anoth carraspeó molesto, Ena era una buena chica, pero su mal humor no era _adecuado_ en ese momento.

Las votaciones del C.M. eran públicas. Cada representante daba su voto a través del ordenador y éste aparecía en una imagen holográfica de la mesa del Consejo. Cada asiento de cada representante estaba señalado por un punto, el cual se coloreaba de verde o rojo según la opinión (por supuesto, verde para el sí y rojo para el no).

Leyenn no se quedó pensativa mucho rato, algo no muy habitual en ella y que la nigaltareña atribuyó a lo incómoda que Anoth la había puesto. Simpatizaba con los reinos del sur, eso es cierto, pero no con tanto fervor como el representante fitharense. Que necesitaban ayuda era algo sabido, sin embargo, se les daría sin necesidad de tantas prisas. Además, no podían saltarse así como así las normas establecidas y pedir un aumento de la cantidad de procesadores que se les proporcionaban, no era culpa de ella que hubieran tenido aquel accidente. Por lo tanto, con la mortificante sensación de irritación que la acompañaba desde la mañana, votó sin mirar ni una vez el rostro de Anoth. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto su expresión de súplica que le habría hecho cambiar de decisión. Aunque mirándolo ahora, con cierta perspectiva, fue necesario y esencial. Se podría decir que fue obra del destino.

Así pues, cuando concluyó la votación, Anoth se dio cuenta dolorosamente de que la representante nigaltareña había votado a favor de Karassian. Si ella lo hubiera hecho en contra Ena habría ganado (y con ella el propio Anoth), pues la diferencia en el sufragio había sido de un sólo voto.

Con aquello la sesión de aquel día se dio por finalizada. El representante fitharense se levantó como accionado por un resorte. Tenía que convencer a Leyenn para que cambiara de opinión. Que no le hablara era lo de menos en aquellos momentos, no lo iba a hacer por él sino por los reinos del sur. Ella debía saber la verdad, no toda, por supuesto, pero sí parte.

— ¿A dónde vas? - le preguntó Calus agarrándole de un brazo.

— A arreglar esta situación - masculló Anoth.

— ¿Piensas hablar con Ena? - quiso saber el secretario con sus ojos casi blanco abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa.

— No -desmintió su representante-. Aunque debo hacer algo con respecto a ella… pero eso ya lo pensaré más tarde. -Se mantuvo un momento en silencio con la vista fija en Leyenn-. Ahora voy a cambiar la votación.

Dejando con la boca abierta al pobre Calus, Anoth se dirigió hacia la representante nigaltareña. La alcanzó en el pasillo que conducía a su despacho privado y la paró.

— Si pudiera hablar con usted un momento… es algo sobre el Consejo - agregó al ver la rencorosa mirada de la joven.

Leyenn mandó a su secretario que se adelantara y se encaró con Anoth en un tono irritado.

— ¿Y bien? - preguntó.

— Se ha equivocado en su votación - le instó el fitharense con los dientes apretados por la premura.

— ¿Se ha vuelto loco? - chirrió la voz de la joven en un tono más alto del que era aconsejable.

— Créame, no sabe lo que hace - contestó Anoth mirando receloso a ambos lados.

Leyenn le dirigió una mirada llena de dureza y enfado. El representante fitharense se estaba dando cuenta de que cuanto más hablaba peor estaba poniendo las cosas.

— Este no es el momento ni el lugar -habló notando que Karassian les estaba observando-. Pero si esta tarde viene a mi despacho se lo explicaré todo.

Y así se fue Anoth, dejando a la pobre nigaltareña en medio del pasillo con un descomunal nudo en el estomago.

* * *

Leyenn estaba enfadada cuando bajó al comedor del edificio del C.M. Es más, se podría decir que se encontraba terriblemente furibunda, echando chispas. Egocéntrico y presuntuoso especie de representante. ¡¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a pensar que iría a una reunión privada con él sólo porque _él_ lo deseara?! ¿Creía que su encanto y belleza la iban a conquistar? ¡Antes muerta! El muy estúpido le había propuesto la reunión ¡delante de todos los representantes! Su reputación se iba a ver seriamente dañada. Porque sabía lo que todos habían pensado: "_Mira a la representante nigaltareña, la nueva conquista de Anoth Berylian, su nuevo juguetito_". Estupendo, la colocarían en el mismo lugar que aquella joven rubia del día anterior. Ella iría a su despacho, sí, no a su casa, ¡pero estarían solos! Leyenn no quería meditar más sobre ese tema, ya que el simple hecho de tener a Anoth en sus pensamientos era un lujo que no se merecía.

Intentando parecer calmada se dirigió entre las mesas a la que ocupaba su amiga Lórener. La vio hablando. Con Ilam el camarero. La nigaltareña pestañeo varias veces para asegurarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas. Pero no, allí estaba la miembro del Consejo de Seguridad haciendo caso omiso a su _posición_ y hablando con un sirviente. No hay que pensar mal de Leyenn, ella no era ni mucho menos tan cerrada de mente, pero tenía un mal día y además sólo deseaba lo mejor para su amiga, no quería que sufriera por los cotilleos. La gente, después de todo, en esa época era de lo más conservadora, aunque en privado hicieran las mayores bestialidades, en público había que mantener el recato. No se permitían las insinuaciones sexuales a la vista de todos y por supuesto cada uno debía andar con los de su _clase_. Una miembro del Consejo de Seguridad estaba, en esa época, en la punta de la pirámide de la sociedad; un camarero en la base. Las malas lenguas eran algo que no faltaba en aquel tiempo. Leyenn volvió a pensar en Anoth y aquella chica rubia, después sacudió la cabeza, allá él con lo que hiciera.

— Buenos días - cortó la conversación de Lórener tras haber carraspeado fuertemente varias veces sin conseguir atención.

— ¡Leyenn, querida, qué alegría verte! - respondió al saludo, jubilosa, su amiga.

La representante estuvo a punto de decir que aquello no se lo creía ni ella y que su falsa sonrisa se notaba a kilómetros, pero refrenó su lengua.

— Veo que estabas en animada charla con nuestro camarero favorito - comentó intentando que su tono de voz fuera lo más sutilmente admonitorio posible.

— Mi corazón vuela por el cielo cual grácil gorrión al escuchar tan dulce cumplido de tan hermosa mujer - respondió Ilam con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Leyenn no supo si enrojecer por sus palabras o soltar un exasperado suspiro. No hizo ninguna de las dos cosas, se quedó mirando cómo la expresión de Lórener aumentaba en simpatía hacia el joven camarero. La nigaltareña veía tan cerca el enamoramiento que casi podía tocarlo. Conocía muy bien a Lórener, casi como si fuera su hija, y sabía que no era del todo impulsiva, aunque lo suyo no era precisamente la frialdad. En su joven vida, la miembro del Consejo de Seguridad había disfrutado de variados y cortos noviazgos, sin llegar a parecer nunca frívola. Eso era algo que Leyenn no comprendía. No se chupaba el dedo, pero una relación estable de tres años (que hacía muy poco que había llegado a su fin) le había dado una idea de lo inconsistente de la pasión. De repente volvió a aparecer en su mente la imagen de la joven rubia en el piso de Anoth y maldijo entre dientes.

— ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Lórener visiblemente preocupada por el humor de su amiga.

Leyenn estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al ver que algo la distraía del Ilam.

— Nada. No es nada - respondió no queriendo entrar en el tema.

— No da esa impresión, joven dama - le contradijo el camarero.

Leyenn lo miró sorprendida, siempre que hablaba con él le daba la impresión de que intentaba averiguar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles sobre ellas.

— No es nada, de verdad -simuló ella, aunque con expresión pensativa, para después cambiar de tema-. ¿Y de qué hablabais vosotros?

— Nos fijábamos en el hecho de que Anoth Berylian no ha venido a comer - respondió Lórener sin fijarse en el detalle de hablar en plural.

Leyenn apretó los dientes instintivamente mientras entornaba los ojos a causa del rencor. Su amiga la observó unos instantes, sorprendida, para después caer:

— ¡Es por Anoth! -exclamó, bajando después el tono ante la peligrosa mirada de Leyenn-. Es por él por lo que estás así. ¿ Ha habido algún problema ? - De repente cayó en otro detalle - ¿ Fuiste a pedirle disculpas ?

Leyenn torció el gesto y estiró el cuello molesta. No deseaba contarle aquello a nadie, pero la inquisitiva mirada de su amiga pudo con su voluntad.

— Bueno… sí, fui ayer.

— ¿Y por qué no me has contado nada? - se indignó Lórener, después dejó que la representante siguiera.

— En fin -suspiró-. Decidí que era lo mejor y me dirigí a su piso.

— El de Anoth - quiso cerciorarse su amiga con la boca abierta.

— Sí, el de Anoth -repitió Leyenn aún más molesta-. Por supuesto fui de incógnito… bueno, en fin, llegué allí con la intención de disculparme, pero al parecer él ya estaba ocupado. - Ante la asombrada mirada de su amiga se explicó: Estaba con una mujer.

— ¿Una mujer? -se extrañó Lórener-. Qué raro.

— ¿Es raro que Anoth esté con una mujer? - ironizó Leyenn.

— Ahora sí -respondió la miembro del Consejo de Seguridad-. No sólo resulta que estos días está de lo más tranquilo, sino que además no tiene necesidad.

— ¿Necesidad? - repitió estupefacta la representante.

— Quiero decir que no necesita información de ninguna clase -explicó Lórener-. Bueno, aparte del asunto de los reinos del sur y los procesadores, pero eso más bien es de índole económica… -se paró en ese punto, sorprendida por sus propias palabras-. Un momento… ¿cómo era aquella mujer?

— Tampoco me fijé mucho -masculló Leyenn un poco más enfadada de lo habitual-. Era joven, delgada, supongo que guapa, rubia…

— ¿Rubia? -le cortó Lórener-. Dime, ¿cómo iba vestida?

— Correctamente - soltó la representante desorientada.

— Me refiero a su broche.

— ¡Ah, eso! Ni idea. Bueno, espera… -Leyenn entrecerró los ojos intentando hacer memoria-. Creo… creo que era una estrella de ocho puntas totalmente de oro. Sí, eso era.

Lórener tragó saliva antes de contestar:

— Vergin.

— Oh, ¿así se llama? -dijo Leyenn en un tono bastante irónico-. Alegre es saber cual va a ser la próxima conquista de Anoth. Menos mal que los dejé solos, sino tal vez se hubieran ido a pique los dulces planes del representante fitharense con la rubia Vergin… -de repente la nigaltareña cayó en la cuenta-. ¡¿Has dicho Vergin?!

Lórener asintió mientras con un gesto le avisaba de que hablara en voz más baja.

— No puede ser - negó Leyenn.

— Créeme, es la única posibilidad -le respondió su amiga-. Además, tú misma has visto su broche…

— Con forma de estrella de ocho puntas totalmente dorada -concluyó la representante-. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta ayer! Ése es el símbolo de los dueños de las multinacionales. -Se quedó un rato en cohibido silencio y a continuación volvió a hablar-. Bueno Lórener, eso indica que tus teorías son erróneas, Anoth en cualquier ocasión tiene una nueva conquista que hacer ¿o me vas a decir que las dueñas de multinacionales no cuentan como amantes?

— Te equivocas Leyenn -la amonestó su amiga-. Por muy imposible que te parezca ellos dos nunca serán amantes. Hace tiempo lo fueron, pero rebasaron esa barrera y entraron en el terreno de la amistad. Si Vergin estaba en el piso de Anoth te aseguro que lo único que hacían era hablar. Ahora bien, es igualmente cierto que se piden favores el uno al otro. Me pregunto de qué querría hablarle Anoth.

Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, pensativas. Ilam, que aún se encontraba allí, carraspeó como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer. Lórener lo miró y de repente una idea iluminó su cabeza.

— La fabricación de procesadores - murmuró.

— ¿Cómo? - exclamó Leyenn dando un respingo.

— Ayer dijiste que los reinos del sur necesitaban más procesadores para poner en funcionamiento los ordenadores de una nueva ciudad, ¿verdad? Pero que cuando Anoth les defendió al parecer Karassian le hizo, digámoslo, chantaje con los acuerdos económicos entre Alnem y Fithar, ¿no es así? Hablemos con franqueza Leyenn, tanto tú como yo sabemos que aunque el C.M. toma las decisiones políticas, en realidad quien manda aquí son las multinacionales. Puede que Fithar necesite la materia prima de Alnem para hacer procesadores, pero una multinacional podría hacerlos por su cuenta y dárselos a los reinos del sur directamente o bien cedérselos al reino que representa Anoth para que luego éste se los suministrara. Vergin sería la persona con la que sin duda mejor trataría nuestro representante Berylian.

Leyenn escuchó aquellas palabras con evidente interés y mientras lo hacía una idea acudió también a su mente.

— Pero las multinacionales no pueden quebrantar una ley impuesta por el C.M., directamente no al menos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - quiso saber Lórener.

— Al hecho de que hoy se ha denegado la petición de los reinos del sur para obtener más procesadores -explicó la representante-. Lo que significa que si la multinacional de Vergin produce los procesadores, no podrá proporcionárselos a los reinos del sur y…

— Aunque se los entregue al reino de Fithar, ellos estarán en la misma situación -leyó sus pensamientos la miembro del Consejo de Seguridad-. Los planes de Anoth se quedarán inútiles.

— ¡Claro, es por eso por lo que quiere hablar conmigo! - exclamó Leyenn.

— ¿Qué?

— Anoth, me ha pedido que vaya esta tarde a su despacho. -Al ver la mirada de su amiga agregó: Por supuesto no pienso aparecer.

Ilam se movió nervioso.

— ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Lórener al instante.

— No. Bueno, deben de ser las nuevas sobre los reinos del sur. Ya saben, no hay cadena más fuerte que la que nos une a la madre tierra. Si me disculpan… - Y el camarero se marcho con la expresión de quien ha visto un fantasma.

Lórener se quedó observándolo hasta que desapareció entre la gente y, tras un momento de despiste, volvió con Leyenn.

— ¿Has dicho que no piensas ir a hablar con él? - quiso asegurarse.

— Sí, no quiero ser la comidilla de todo el C.M. No me pondré más en ridículo - argumentó la representante.

— ¿Más en ridículo? - se sorprendió su amiga - ¿Acaso has metido la pata en algo?

— No es nada…

— Leyenn, soy tu amiga, se supone que las amigas están para que se les cuente todo - le cortó Lórener.

— Bueno, tal vez mi actitud al ver a Vergin en el piso de Anoth fuera un poco… exagerada. -La miembro del Consejo de Seguridad suspiró audiblemente al escuchar esto-. Supongo que irme de allí corriendo después de decirle que le dejaba en sus "asuntos privados" podría considerarse inadecuado, sobre todo ahora que sé que sus "asuntos privados" eran profesionales.

Lórener se quedó un rato sin saber muy bien qué decir. Primero abrió la boca, pero la cerró al considerar su respuesta un poco fuerte. Se rascó la oreja en actitud dubitativa y al fin habló:

— Pues me parece que si no apareces a la reunión a la que te ha invitado quedarás mucho peor.

Leyenn se quedó demasiado estupefacta para responder.

— Si no apareces -prosiguió Lórener-, Anoth podría pensar que le tienes miedo o peor aún, que estás enamorada de él y te sientes desairada tras haber visto a otra mujer en su piso.

Leyenn tuvo que admitir que aquello parecía un argumento más que razonable.

— Además -volvió a hablar su amiga-, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué es lo que trama ahora Anoth?

— Sí, por supuesto, me muero de ganas -contestó la representante mordiéndose el labio inferior-. ¿Pero no crees que los demás miembros del C.M. pensarán mal de mí?

— Mira, no sé por qué, pero me da en la nariz que Anoth no desea en absoluto que vuestra reunión sea conocida - opinó Lórener.

Leyenn se arrellanó en el asiento y recordó la desconfiada mirada que le echó Anoth a Karassian antes de marcharse.

* * *

Los pasillos del edificio del Consejo Mundial estaban totalmente vacíos. No era de extrañar, por las tardes todo el mundo descansaba, el trabajo sólo se realizaba por las mañanas, el tiempo después de comer se solía gastar en ir al polideportivo, leer o simplemente relajarse, aunque la mayoría de la gente se dedicaba a hacer deporte. Después de todo, en aquella época era muy importante la imagen, no había personas obesas, no se podía permitir, se habían formado unos cánones de belleza a los que todos se tenían que amoldar. Se seguía al pie de la letra una máxima de los Primeros Civilizados: "_Mente sana en un cuerpo sano_". El deporte y una estricta vigilancia de la comida hacían posible ese estar sano con un cuerpo delgado (aunque también fuerte). Era algo del todo discutible (cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo), pero en esa época muy poca gente se atrevía a ir en contra de las costumbres establecidas. Uno de esos pocos era Anoth Berylian. Leyenn estaba convencida de ello mientras caminaba hacia el despacho del representante fitharense. También se dijo que tendría que ir al polideportivo como los demás al tiempo que escuchaba el sombrío sonido de sus pasos en aquellos pasillos vacíos.

— Pues ya podía haber alguien, aunque fuera una asistente doméstica - murmuró echando furtivas miradas a ambos lados.

Sospechaba que, viendo lo ocurrido el día anterior, al llegar al despacho del representante fitharense éste no preguntaría quién era. Aún así, dio un pequeño respingo cuando la puerta se deslizo y le dejó la vía libre casi al llamar.

— Me alegro de que haya venido -saludó Anoth desde el interior-. Pensaba que no lo haría.

Leyenn entró a la estancia y se quedó momentáneamente sorprendida. El despacho del fitharense era uno de los más sobrios que jamás hubiera visto, bastante más que el suyo incluso. Ni alfombras, ni decoración, ni cuadros, sólo una holofoto rompía la seriedad del lugar. El hecho de que no hubiera ventanas daba un aspecto aún más tétrico a todo. A la nigaltareña le chocó un despacho así, pues no encajaba con la personalidad del representante.

— No sé por qué se extraña de mi decisión -consiguió hablar al fin la joven-. Igual que puede hablar con Vergin sobre negocios, también puede discutir conmigo sobre política.

Anoth abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada.

— Por favor, si tiene la amabilidad de sentarse… -ofreció señalando el asiento frente a él -. Debe perdonarme el pensar que no iba a venir al resultar una reunión en privado algo _poco adecuado_.

Leyenn miró instintivamente la cámara que vigilaba el despacho.

— Hace tiempo que no funciona - informó Anoth con una queda sonrisa -. La verdad es que resulta increíble que los técnicos no se hayan dado cuenta de este detalle.

El representante fitharense pensaba derretir un poco el hielo entre los dos con esta broma, pero lo único que consiguió fue poner más tensa a Leyenn. Si la cámara del despacho no funcionaba nadie sabría lo que harían, estaba indefensa ante él.

—Si no se siente cómoda, puede marcharse - sugirió Anoth dándose cuenta de lo que le ocurría.

— No, me… me quedaré - respondió la nigaltareña en actitud decidida.

Hubo un largo y embarazoso silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar aunque los dos lo deseaban. Leyenn inconscientemente tamborileó con los dedos sobre el brazo de su silla, el representante fitharense vio esto como un aviso de que comenzara a explicarse.

— Se preguntará por qué mi insistencia en que viniera… -Leyenn le dirigió una mirada irónica-. Bien, yo quería convencerla de que cambiara su voto.

— ¿Qué? - preguntó la nigaltareña estupefacta.

Anoth tragó saliva antes de repetir:

— Deseo que cambie su voto.

— Es una broma, por supuesto - supuso ella intentando no salirse de sus casillas.

— No, no lo es, por supuesto - respondió él poniéndose muy serio.

Leyenn aspiró aire al tiempo que controlaba sus pulsaciones y replicó:

— Primero, cambiar el voto es algo que no se puede hacer y segundo, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo.

— Lo de poder o no rectificar sobre la votación ya lo discutiremos más tarde -acotó Anoth mirándola fijamente-. En cuanto a lo de no tener razones… francamente, me lo esperaba. También es por eso por lo que le he pedido venir. -La observó como si quisiera saber lo que pensaba-. Hay algo que debo decirle y no me interesa que nadie más lo sepa.

Los dos se miraron largo rato. Nadie quería dar su brazo a torcer.

— De qué se trata - quiso saber Leyenn sin disminuir un ápice su orgullo.

Anoth se levantó de su silla y rodeando la mesa, se sentó en ella en actitud despreocupada.

— Hablemos de los reinos del sur -comenzó mientras jugaba con su broche-. Usted ha votado para que se les deniegue una mayor cantidad de procesadores. Bien ¿por qué lo ha hecho?

— Mis razones son sólo mías y de mi rey, representante Berylian.

— Ya lo sé, ha votado en contra porque cree que se deben seguir las normas establecidas y que el accidente que tuvieron no cambia los hechos, ¿no es así? - le leyó la mente Anoth mientras sonreía divertido.

La nigaltareña arqueó una ceja, pero consiguió reportarse y no decir nada.

— Eso es muy noble -prosiguió el representante fitharense, ahora ya más serio-. Es demostrativo de unos fuertes principios. Sin embargo, cualquiera se puede equivocar si no se saben todos los hechos.

— ¿Insinúa que no sé hacer mi trabajo? - preguntó Leyenn en tono enojado.

— Nada más lejos de mi intención -la calmó él enseñándole las palmas de las manos-. Simplemente intento explicarle que hay detalles que no han sido notificados al C.M.

— ¿Como cuales? - quiso saber ella olvidando momentáneamente su enfado y dejándole paso a la curiosidad.

— Como por ejemplo el hecho de que el accidente que tuvieron los íssaros con los ordenadores y que hizo que se destruyeran en su mayor parte no fue un accidente - respondió Anoth.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Fue un atentado - informó el representante fitharense muy serio -. Un atentado planeado y ejecutado por los alnemnienses.

— ¿Está usted totalmente loco? -saltó Leyenn indignada-. Ésa es una acusación infundada y absolutamente ridícula. Los alnemnienses no sólo no cometerían una insensatez semejante, sino que además no tienen razones para hacerlo.

— Bueno, en realidad se equivoca, pero tiene razón al pensar que los racionales alnemnienses no lo harían, porque fueron zianianos los que lo cometieron - explicó Anoth tranquilo.

Leyenn lo miró feroz, pero dejó que prosiguiera.

— Los zianianos son alnemnienses, sin embargo ellos nunca se han sentido así desde que mataran a su último rey hace más de 2000 años y Alnem convirtiera a Zian en una de sus provincias. Durante siglos, han aumentado su influencia en el reino de Alnem hasta resultar necesarios para el mismo, han copado los puestos políticos y económicos y casi parece que se acoplaron a su nuevo reino perfectamente. Pero eso sólo son apariencias, en realidad los zianianos les guardan un rencor tremendo a los alnemnienses y lo que quieren es vengarse y conseguir un nuevo imperio. Bien, Karassian es uno de los zianianos más ambiciosos que he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Sólo tiene un objetivo en la vida: gobernar el mundo. Para él, el C.M. es un paso para ese objetivo. Sin embargo, se ha topado con cierto obstáculo: los reinos del sur. Estos reinos que parecen tan primitivos tienen una idea muy firme de la libertad y no se dejarán gobernar por alguien como él. Karassian quiere deshacerse de ellos a toda costa, por eso el atentado: haría que los íssaros parecieran unos incompetentes y además, si se les denegaba el derecho a pedir más procesadores, se enfadarían en sobremanera, dejando, tal vez, ellos mismos el C.M.

Al terminar la explicación Anoth miró fijamente a Leyenn.

— Ha conseguido ganar la votación - habló la nigaltareña con voz neutra.

— Exactamente, sólo cambiar esa votación y el hecho de que el Consejo de Seguridad controla al C.M. evitará el desastre - opinó el representante fitharense.

— Supongamos que le creo -admitió Leyenn-, ¿cómo sabe todo esto?

— Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Anoth con una mueca de lástima-, pero mis informadores deben mantenerse en secreto.

— Bien, no es que me haya convencido del todo, pero supongo que tampoco puedo correr el riesgo -razonó la nigaltareña-. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cambiar mi voto?

— Ya se ha dado algún que otro precedente, un representante puede comunicar al Consejo que se equivocó en la votación por alguna razón y que quiere cambiarlo.

— ¿No es un poco… _ridículo_? - lamentó Leyenn.

— No creo que nada de lo que haga usted pueda definirse como ridículo.

La nigaltareña hizo caso omiso del halago y suspiró impotente.

— De acuerdo, por el bien del equilibrio mundial cambiaré mi voto -decidió-. Pero más vale que todo lo que ha dicho sea cierto.

— Hasta la última palabra, lo juro por mi honor - y al decir esto hizo la señal del juramento, besando sus dedos índice y medio.

Leyenn observó fascinada aquel gesto, convencida de que era lo más sensual que jamás había visto. De repente se dio cuenta de que no respiraba y se levantó rápidamente, temerosa de sus sensaciones.

— Gracias por la aclaración de los hechos, representante Berylian. Ahora, desafortunadamente, debo marcharme. Con su permiso…

— Por supuesto, ya le he arrebatado demasiado tiempo - reconoció Anoth haciendo una corta reverencia tras levantarse de la mesa.

— Buenas tardes - se despidió ella.

— Buenas tardes.

Leyenn se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— Eh, representante Gae Serott - la llamó en el último momento Anoth.

La nigaltareña dio un pequeño respingo al oír su apellido y se giró. El joven fitharense se acercó a ella y puso en sus manos un diminuto disco.

— La grabación de la cámara del pasillo que da a mi piso - informó -. He pensado que querría tenerla, por si acaso.

Leyenn cerró la mano alrededor del disco sin saber qué decir, aquel chico le rompía todos los esquemas, aunque todavía no era capaz de saber si eso le agradaba o le enfurecía. Con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza volvió a despedirse de él, incapaz de sostener su mirada o quedarse allí más tiempo y se marchó.

* * *

Lo único que Anoth me contó fue que después de la reunión se quedó una hora más en su despacho, pero yo supongo que pensaría en Leyenn sin poder borrar de sus labios una tonta sonrisa. Después de todo, la había tenido tan cerca… y aunque la acababa de conocer ya le gustaba. Bueno, esto tampoco era muy raro, a Anoth le gustaban muchas mujeres, pero ésta era diferente. Sí, él mismo admitía que era muy típico y cursi y muy poco profesional por su parte, pero qué le iba a hacer si era así. En todos aquellos años no había conocido ninguna mujer que fuera tan fascinante como Leyenn. Luminosamente bella con aquellos cabellos como el fuego y sus fríos ojos azules y extraordinariamente inteligente y abierta de mente (por lo menos así le pareció a él). Merecería la pena hacer un hueco en su agenda para intimar con ella, aunque sabía de sobra que la nigaltareña no estaría por la labor dada su fama.

Seguramente pasó así aquella hora. Después, se levantó, estiró las piernas y se dirigió a la pared del fondo. Pulsando un botón camuflado que sólo él conocía, se abrió un pasadizo secreto. Anoth dirigió una mirada irónica a la cámara de su despacho, era increíblemente oportuno que estuviera estropeada. Bajó las escaleras casi en la penumbra y escuchó cómo se cerraba automáticamente la entrada sobre su cabeza. A continuación se encendieron las luces y un largo pasillo apareció ante él. Anoth fue avanzando y el suelo comenzó a deslizarse a sus pies. El fitharense se apoyó en el pasamanos y sonrió, un pequeño "regalo" de parte de la constructora encargada de montar los tubos que comunicaban los edificios de la ciudad. Llegó a una bifurcación y torció a la izquierda. No había nadie por allí, así que oyó con bastante antelación dos voces dialogando, una de mujer y la otra de hombre. Espiando por la puerta que daba a una estancia llena de ordenadores, Anoth observó que una joven de cabello castaño daba indicaciones a otro joven de rostro imperturbable.

— ¿Seguro que tu arreglo dará resultados? - preguntaba la chica.

— Créeme, si eres lo suficientemente hábil podrás acceder a cualquier información - respondió él.

La joven entornó los ojos, rencorosa.

— Cuidado Soike o mi hermana puede tomárselo como un insulto - habló Anoth divertido.

— ¡Anoth! - exclamó ella alegre mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de astucia con aquellos ojos suyos que eran totalmente negros con los iris de un sangriento rojo.

— No pretendía insultarla -se defendió el joven-, sólo expresaba una afirmación - sus ojos cambiaron de un añil estival a un amarillo chillón, sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión seria e imperturbable.

— ¿Sabes Soike? Me parece que le tienes un poco de miedo a mi hermana -se burló Anoth-. Puede que siempre estés serio como corresponde a un buen ciudadano del reino de Tap, pero el color de tus ojos te delatará.

— Espero que sea cuando descifre su código de colores -deseó su hermana-. Ahora solamente sé que el amarillo es el color que suelen tener sus ojos cuando están alegres y azul claro cuando serios, pero todavía no controlo muy bien cómo van las mezclas de varios colores.

— Es algo sencillo, Ansea -explicó Anoth-. Los taps tienen siete colores básicos (como el arcoiris) para cada sentimiento: amarillo para la alegría, rojo para la furia, naranja para la pasión, verde para la mentira y el engaño, celeste para la seriedad, añil para el espíritu soñador y violeta para la tristeza. Para averiguar los sentimientos que producen las diferentes mezclas de colores, sólo tienes que saber cuáles son las emociones principales.

— Ni yo lo hubiera explicado mejor y eso que soy tap - afirmó Soike con sus ojos amarillos brillando rabiosamente.

— Puedes burlarte, pero acabaré por cogerle el truco - aseguró Ansea con su joven y atlético cuerpo estirado hacia él.

— No creo que eso resulta tan desagradable para mí como piensas - le respondió el tap mudando la tonalidad de su mirada a una mezcla extraña, algo como amarillo combinado con azul oscuro.

Ansea ladeó su castaña cabeza y lo observó atenta, mientras una brillante y etérea aura la rodeaba sutilmente. Anoth pensó que aquello era algo que le venía de su madre, aunque sólo lo tuviera algunas veces.

— ¿Y que tal tu reunión privada? -cambió de tema ella mirando a su hermano con su habitual perspicacia-. Tenías que discutir con la representante nigaltareña… Leyenn se llama, ¿verdad? ¿O era "mi querido y dulce amor"?

— No seas idiota - la reprendió Anoth sonriente mientras le propinaba un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin hablar.

— ¿Y bien? -se impacientó Ansea-. ¿Me vas a contar cómo te ha ido?

— ¡Oh, bueno! Lo habitual - contestó su hermano esquivo.

— Eso suele ser un revolcón y un cambio de mantas -ironizó ella-, y tú no tienes pinta de habértelo pasado bien, por lo menos no _lo bien_ que se supone que deberías haberlo pasado.

— Ansea, recuerda que es una representante, no puedo jugar con lo que constituye su cargo -le recordó Anot -. Los dos somos profesionales.

— Si no fuera porque te conozco de toda la vida diría que te importan los sentimientos de esa chica - advirtió su hermana, maliciosa.

— Tonterías, es simple pragmatismo -respondió él serio-. Tampoco voy a complicarme la vida _ahora_.

Ansea le dirigió una mirada llena de ironía.

— ¿Pero al final qué? -insistió-. ¿La has convencido?

— Síiii… -respondió Anoth asqueado-. No confiaba mucho en mí, pero finalmente ha accedido ha cambiar su voto.

— ¿Las has convencido sin acostarte con ella? -preguntó Soike con sus ojos teñidos de un amarillo verdoso-. ¡Qué novedad!

— No creo que se hubiera acostado conmigo por nada del mundo -observó el representante con cierta sonrisa triste-. Por lo que he podido comprobar es una mujer muy sensata.

— Nadie es más sensata que Leyenn Gae Serott -ironizo Ansea-. He visto su ficha hermanito, es la profesionalidad personificada, una chica de lo más seria. Es por eso raro que te haya creído _a ti_.

— Ya te he dicho que es una mujer razonable, en cuanto le he explicado la situación ha comprendido el problema - la defendió Anoth.

— Supongo que no habrá hablado mucho con su padre sobre ti -comentó Ansea sin rebajar ni por un momento el tono irónico-. Recuerda que te odia un "muchito".

El representante torció el gesto, fastidiado.

— En fin -cambió de tema-, supongo que nuestro jefe estará contento.

— Supongo -admitió Ansea encogiéndose de hombros-. Porque cuando ha venido al enterarse de la votación… - Al decir esto la joven sacudió su mano.

— ¿Se ha enterado sin que yo se lo dijera? ¡Qué bárbaro! - exclamó Anoth sorprendido.

— Uno se entera de mogollón de cosas en una cafetería, al parecer -bromeó su hermana-. Creo que ha conseguido la información gracias a una conversación de una bonita y belicosa mujer.

— Mmmm… es parte de su trabajo conseguir gente que confíe en él - argumentó el representante.

— Ya, pero no creo que eso incluya el enamoramiento -respondió Ansea divertida-. A nuestro jefe se le pone un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto al hablar sobre ella. Créeme habla continuamente sobre la "otra pelirroja". ¿Pero sabes qué? Yo creo que hacen una buena pareja.

— Si la incluyes en el grupo de amores imposibles, por supuesto -puntualizó Anoth-. No creo que un "Pirata de la Libertad" como nosotros que roba información para conseguir un mundo más libre y una miembro del Consejo de Seguridad cuyo deber es mantener el sistema actual puedan juntarse nunca.

— Supongo que tienen las mismas oportunidades que un impulsivo y ligón guaperas con una fría y sensata medio monja.

Anoth le dirigió una mirada cortante a su hermana.

— Hablas como si quisiera ligármela - masculló.

— ¿Y no quieres? -bromeó Ansea-. Bueno, tal vez tengas razón, no creo que pudieras llevártela a la cama.

— ¿Insinúas que no podría? - se indignó Anoth.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió Ansea -. ¡Estamos hablando de Leyenn! Nunca podrás acercarte a ella lo suficiente.

— La única forma que yo veo para poder conquistarla es coincidir muchas veces con ella. Dicen que el roce hace el cariño -lo ayudó el tap con sus ojos volviendo a su celeste de costumbre-. Claro que para eso tendrías que saber cómo pasa el tiempo y con quién.

— ¿Sabes Soike? Eres un auténtico genio - sonrió Anoth.

* * *

Se dice que hecha una ley hecha la trampa, de la misma forma, construido un edificio construido la forma de subir furtivamente por él. Una simple ballesta de largo alcance y mira telescópica junto con una resistente cuerda cuyo extremo se adhería increíblemente a los lisos cristales que cubrían por entero los geométricos edificios. Eso y su extraordinaria destreza para la escalada era lo único que Anoth necesitaba para subir. Justamente lo que en aquellos momentos estaba haciendo. Ya era el atardecer y los últimos rayos de sol brillaban en las cristaleras emanando un resplandor anaranjado.

El piso de Leyenn estaba en el ático, en el piso 320 y era visible su terraza desde la mitad del camino en el que el pobre representante fitharense se encontraba. Anoth pensó que era una estupidez sacrificarse así por una mujer, pero el recuerdo de la risa irónica de su hermana y un vistazo al trecho que lo separaba del suelo hicieron que siguiera escalando.

Ya era casi de noche y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar cuando el esforzado joven apoyó una mano en el balcón de la nigaltareña. Era una amplia terraza de forma circular separada del piso por una enorme y corrediza puerta de cristal seguramente asegurada por una alarma que sonaría al ser abierta. Buen intento, pensó divertido Anoth y sacando un destornillador soltó una pequeña chapa que se encontraba al lado de la puerta. Con hábiles gestos cortó los cables y los volvió a juntar con otros que allí estaban. Un verdadero juego de niños. Siempre que hacía algo así recordaba su juventud, no hacía mucho, cuando él e Ilam se dedicaban entrar en las casas para robar información restringida y huían de la policía corriendo por las calles como si fuera un juego. ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Después organizaron el grupo llamado los "Piratas de la Libertad" y tuvieron que utilizar formas más sutiles para conseguir información.

Anoth puso la mano en la manilla y poco a poco abrió la puerta, en seguida le vino el sutil aroma del perfume de Leyenn unido al aroma floral de las velas olorosas. Una de ellas, de color rosa pastel, se erguía encima de la mesa de madera puesta en medio de la sala. Una gran alfombra de enmarañados dibujos, un par de gruesos sillones, una mesilla de té (horrible bebida nigaltareña) y una antigua mecedora creaban la acogedora decoración. No se parecían en nada a los modernos muebles de su casa. Salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo y avanzó dejando atrás el recibidor. Olvidándose del resto de las habitaciones se dirigió (ni él mismo sabía el porqué) a la puerta del fondo. Al abrirla se encontró con el dormitorio de la representante nigaltareña. Le embargó una extraña emoción al ver la amplia cama de seda y bordados blancos, el osito de peluche que descansaba encima, el tocador cubierto por los objetos de belleza utilizados por ella… después de todo era _su habitación_.

Primero se dedicó a rebuscar en los cajones de la mesilla, pero allí no había más que tonterías como caramelos para la garganta, varios pañuelos y una batería recargable para el despertador. Al lado de la lámpara de mesa un hololibro: "Orgullo y prejuicio", de Janetia Gae Austendric. Una historia de amor sensato.

El tocador era, sin duda, más interesante para Anoth. Observó con curiosidad el color de la barra de labios y la base de maquillaje que Leyenn utilizaba. Roció un poco de perfume al aire y notó las sutiles notas de la rosa junto con la violeta. El primer cajón guardaba toda la ropa interior de la joven, una mezcla de comodidad y clase. Anoth tuvo que cerrar los ojos y tranquilizarse al descubrir un sujetador de encaje negro, mejor no imaginarse a Leyenn con aquello puesto… Sin embargo, allí también había un pequeño ordenador. Al encenderlo apareció la pantalla holográfica que informaba de que aquello era una agenda. El joven leyó con detenimiento todas sus citas, pero en los últimos días ella no había hecho vida social. Sólo aquella tarde tenía una cita, era una visita al director del polideportivo para conseguir dar clases de… ¡Oh, vaya! Eso sí que era una sorpresa. Justamente una de sus especialidades. Con unas cuantas llamadas y un par de cambios tenía la forma perfecta de ver a la nigaltareña fuera del C.M. Ya más alegre, Anoth guardó la agenda.

Como todavía le quedaba algo de tiempo, probó con el segundo cajón. Cerrado. Sin duda Leyenn no sabía que él podía forzar una cerradura con un simple gancho, porque si no, no hubiera dejado varios encima del tocador. Unas precisas maniobras, un pequeño "clac" y ya estaba, cajón abierto. Se encontraba casi vacío, pues allí no había más que el diario de Leyenn y una cajita. No podía mirar el diario, pues no conocía la clave secreta que lo abría, por lo tanto, cogió la cajita. Había dos discos, uno encima del otro. Tomó el primero y lo puso en el reproductor, a la vez que colocaba en su sien el dispositivo que lo controlaba. Apareció ante él la pantalla holográfica, "recuerdos" ponía. Eran fotos de ella cuando joven, algunas estáticas, otras cortas secuencias animadas; a veces salía con sus padres o su hermano (un encanto de ojos claros), otras veces sola; las había sacadas en el mar, otras en el campo… Le gustó sobre todo la foto en la que una Leyenn niña corría por la playa hacia la orilla y, cogiendo una caracola, escuchaba atónita el sonido del mar; había en su rostro una inocencia ya desaparecida que lo conmovió. Después cogió el otro disco. El título de éste era muy distinto: "cosas que quiero olvidar". Primero, una sucesión de fotos en las que al parecer salía horrible, después venían un par de calificaciones escolares con los notables subrayados resaltándolos aún más de la monotonía de sobresalientes. Pero lo que más afectó a Anoth, fueron las imágenes de un joven que le hablaba con mucha confianza a Leyenn. Era de estatura media (más bajo que él), ojos vulgares (incomparables a los suyos), sonrisa sardónica (la suya era cien veces mejor) y el cabello, aunque echado hacia adelante, lucía una raya en medio de lo más petulante. Un joven que le resultaba conocido al fitharense, haciendo algo de memoria descubrió que aquel era un tal Steil Gae Garton, miembro del Consejo de Nigaltare. Tendría que investigar algo sobre él. En una de las imágenes aparecía sonriendo tumbado en la hierba mientras decía: "_Sólo hay una cosa que nos separa de la felicidad cariño: tu carrera_". Y aunque el tono parecía de broma, al representante fitharense le comenzó a hervir la sangre ante tan gran machismo.

Cerraba de nuevo el cajón cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de entrada. ¡ Leyenn ya estaba en casa ! Apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar y se metió por puro instinto debajo de la cama. Por un momento no escuchó nada y comenzaron a correrle unos sudores fríos por la espalda. ¿Había cerrado la puerta de la terraza? ¿O la había dejado abierta? Intentó tranquilizarse un poco, no, había cerrado la puerta ¡pero por favor que no saliera al balcón o vería los cables salientes de la pared! Por fin, pasos decididos fueron acercándose y las piernas de Leyenn aparecieron en la habitación. La vio acercarse al tocador.

— Menudo día - se dijo a sí misma.

Después, para sorpresa del representante fitharense, Leyenn se echó encima de la cama. Notó cómo el colchón bajaba levemente sobre su cabeza y escuchó el ruido de los muelles al crujir. Anoth sintió cierto cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar un sonido tan familiar para él, sobre todo por el suspiro que la joven soltó al unísono. La respiración de la joven sonaba pausada y rítmica en la silenciosa habitación. Anoth apretó los puños, mejor hacer oídos sordos porque si no…

El joven fitharense pensó por un momento que Leyenn se había dormido, pero una vez más ella rompió sus previsiones, saltando de la cama. Era ágil. Vio a sus piernas salir por la puerta y se quedó esperando lo que se dispondría hacer. Escuchó el sutil ruido de la ropa que se desliza por la piel hasta caer al suelo y más tarde, a sus oídos llegó el vigorizante chapoteo del agua de la ducha. O salía entonces de aquel piso o no lo hacía nunca.

Largarse de una casa sin que nadie se enterara era la especialidad de Anoth, no solo por las veces que había robado información secreta, sino también por las fugas a las que se había tenido que dar cuando un marido volvía sin previo aviso a los brazos de su esposa que en esos momentos le era infiel con el fitharense. Al dirigirse al salón tuvo que pasar por el baño, que la puerta de éste estuviera abierta creo que también fue obra del destino. Por un momento nuestro fitharense dudó, no estaba bien que la espiara cuando se duchaba, no estaba bien que quisiera verla desnuda… ¡Qué demonios! tampoco se iba a enterar.

La cristalera de la ducha estaba empañada a causa del vapor caliente, así que el cuerpo de la joven sólo se insinuaba. Sin embargo, Anoth podía notar los delgados brazos elevados hacia la cabeza y las manos enredadas en el cabello tan rojo como una hoguera, la redondez de los senos, la perfección de las piernas; ni en sus mejores sueños habría podido imaginar algo tan espléndido. Un desconocido sentimiento egoísta se apoderó de él, iba a ser suya, sola y exclusivamente suya, aunque tuviera que matar para conseguirla. Porque a pesar de que éste era un sentimiento muy machista e impropio de Anoth, el destino que los había unido tras más de 2000 años era algo imposible de frenar.


	3. capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

— Siento tener que informarles de la noticia de que deseo se repita la votación de ayer. Es tan consternante para mí como para ustedes, pero mi honestidad me ha obligado, ya que deseo cambiar mi voto. - Un corto murmullo desaprobatorio se levanto en la sala -. La razón no puede ser otra: a causa de un desafortunado dolor de cabeza, no comprendí con claridad las propuestas a elegir y erré en mi decisión. No pueden imaginarse mi terrible conmoción al darme cuenta del terrible error y comprenderé sus quejas. Sin embargo, apelo a su sentido del deber, ya que yo falté ayer al mío. Si aceptan repetir la votación juro por mi honor y la reputación de mi reino que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Leyenn terminó su discurso con un hondo suspiro y se sentó. Karassian, por supuesto, hizo ademán de quejarse, pero Ena se le adelantó exponiendo al resto de representantes precedentes de un cambio de votación que ella había encontrado mientras la nigaltareña hablaba. Anoth la miraba con admiración. Era, verdaderamente, una mujer valiente, aunque podía haberle pedido a su consejero que se excusara por el cambio de votación, había decidido dar las explicaciones ella misma. Eso era algo que no muchos se hubieran atrevido a hacer. Allí, erguida como había estado, con la cabeza alta y la voz segura, parecía tan firme como los acantilados de su tierra natal, parecía casi un sueño y sin embargo él supo que era real, pues de su mente no se iba su imagen desnuda. Eso había sido muy real, tanto que Anoth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desmayarse.

Se repitió la votación y, como el representante fitharense había supuesto, el voto de Leyenn la decantó en favor de los reinos del sur: se les proporcionarían más procesadores. Con esto y al no haber asuntos de mayor importancia, la sesión del C.M. concluyó.

Karassian palideció y, apretando los puños hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos, atravesó con su oscura mirada al sonriente Anoth. Después se acercó a la joven Leyenn, que en esos momentos intentaba convencer a su consejero por decimocuarta vez de lo acertado de su decisión. La nigaltareña miró al representante alnemniense como si éste fuera un fantasma de su familia. Karassian puso en la mano de ella una pequeña píldora verde.

— Para su desafortunado dolor de cabeza -explicó con cierto tono malicioso. A continuación dirigió su mirada al atractivo Anoth-. Aunque tal vez prefiera una flecha envenenada, por lo que veo su "dolor de cabeza" tiene toda la pinta de tener una increíble reincidencia. - Hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza y se marchó.

Leyenn se quedó momentáneamente aturdida, no había insinuado lo que le había parecido que había insinuado, no podía haberlo insinuado. Vio como Karassian se acercaba a su consejero y le susurraba algo como, si la joven no se equivocaba, "plan B". Todavía con cierta sensación de incertidumbre, se dirigió al asiento de Ena. La representante resplandecía de felicidad al igual que su cabello rubio trigo (cubierto por el típico adorno íssaro en forma de faja ancha de tela arrollada a la cabeza) y sus claros ojos en su redondeado rostro color café.

— Vengo a pedirle disculpas por mi error de ayer - se explicó la nigaltareña.

— Oh, tu corazón no debe desvelarse más -respondió Ena abrazándola con la típica calidez íssara-. Todo aquello quedó atrás como la arena del desierto al encontrar un oasis.

— Puede, pero estoy segura de que el mal trago que pasó ayer no hay quien se lo quite - insistió Leyenn apesadumbrada.

— Incluso el trago del salado e inmenso mar debe regocijar nuestro corazón, pues recuerda a nuestro cuerpo que nuestra alma vive - sentenció la representante íssara con un proverbio de su tierra.

— Ya, algo así como el fin justifica los medios, ¿no? - comprendió la nigaltareña en tono ligero.

— Tu lengua se expresa con la inteligencia y maestría semejante al vuelo del halcón de los desiertos - respondió Ena siguiendo la broma.

— Me alegro de que me perdone -confesó Leyenn aliviada-, un aliado siempre es bienvenido.

— Tus palabras son las mías - concedió Ena haciendo una cortés reverencia.

Leyenn se la devolvió y regresó a su sitio, con una sensación de felicidad que hacía mucho que no sentía.

Anoth observó con detenimiento la conversación entre la nigaltareña y Ena. Sin duda era una noticia fabulosa que las dos se llevaran bien. Sin embargo, el joven fitharense se daba cuenta de que, por muy bien que le cayera la representante íssara, debía mantenerse en una discreta ignorancia. No podía saber que intentaban ayudar a su pueblo, no sólo porque era algo que debía mantenerse en secreto, sino también y sobre todo porque ella no admitiría la ayuda de ningún extranjero. Era normal que pensara así, el orgullo pesaba mucho y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aún así, Anoth no tenía ni idea de cómo despistar a Ena.

En esos momentos, y como si le hubiera escuchado, a la representante se le cayeron varios discos al suelo. Rápidamente se dispuso a recogerlos y con la misma celeridad llegó a su lado Calus. Agachado, su secretario tenía la estatura de un hombre normal. Hubo un primer rechazo por parte de la representante y, tras eso, un par de bromas mientras recogían los discos que iniciaron una amplia sonrisa en Ena que ella siguió manteniendo cuando se incorporaron. Aquella sonrisa era extraordinariamente blanca, parecía una enorme muralla de porcelana. Calus también sonreía, con cierto desacostumbrado temblor en el labio inferior. La mente de Anoth se iluminó como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima. Era descabellado, incluso un poco egoísta, pero resultaría tan grato y perfecto si saliera bien… Llamó a Calus con un gesto (el secretario hizo una fugaz mueca de disgusto) y se dispuso a salir. Antes de llegar a la puerta pasó por delante de Leyenn. Los dos se miraron por un segundo, un simple segundo que duró toda una vida para ellos. La nigaltareña pensó que esa era la despedida, que su relación por fin sería solamente profesional. Sin embargo, Anoth sabía perfectamente que aún les quedaban muchas reuniones en privados.

* * *

La cafetería del C.M. era, junto con el polideportivo, el centro neurálgico de la vida social de los representantes. Ellos y compañeros suyos del Consejo de Seguridad o del SubConsejo militar o de cualquier otro consejo, se reunían para comer. Así pues, los temas que se trataban en la enorme sala rectangular llena de mesas puestas en ordenadas filas eran enormemente interesantes, sobre todo si se tenía el oído preparado. Ilam tenía el mejor oído del mundo.

El joven íssaro le servía la bebida a un representante de su tierra. Estaba contento con su nuevo "trabajo", ser camarero era entretenido y siempre había algo de lo que enterarse. Además, también estaba _ella_. Como siempre, se encontraba sentada con su amiga representante mientras sonreía y sus ojos verdes como mar en invierno brillaban vivaces. Lástima que fuera miembro del Consejo de Seguridad.

Entonces Anoth llegó a la cafetería. Era fácil saber cuando entraba Anoth en aquel lugar. Primero, porque siempre iba acompañado de su secretario Calus, cuya estatura era el doble que la de cualquier hombre y se asemejaba a una torre y segundo, porque cuando el representante fitharense entraba en una estancia, todo el mundo se giraba automáticamente para verlo. Su magnetismo y belleza eran tales que a veces parecía irreal, como si no fuera de este mundo. En contra de lo que la mayoría pensaba, Anoth detestaba su belleza, a causa de ella le había resultado muy difícil que la gente le tomara en serio. Ilam se dio cuenta divertido de que Leyenn había vuelto la cabeza para no mirarlo, era increíblemente terca aquella muchacha.

El joven camarero íssaro se estiró la blanca levita y se dirigió a la mesa donde se sentaban sus amigos.

— … qué quieres de ese Steil Gae Garton - decía Calus con su típica cara de extremo asombro.

— Sólo quiero saber cómo van las cosas por Nigaltare, eso es todo - explicó Anoth intentando parecer razonable.

— Su lengua es bífida como la de las serpientes - entró en la conversación Ilam -. Su corazón ansía nuevas de él, cual león hambriento, por motivos personales.

— ¿Y por qué no le pides a tu hermana que averigüe cosas? -preguntó el secretario mientras el fitharense atravesaba con la mirada al camarero-. Es ella la experta pirata informática.

— Su voluntad se resiste ante tal idea dado que, al citado hijo de las lágrimas Steil, un tenue hilo lo relaciona con Leyenn -respondió Ilam sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Y a mis humildes oídos ha llegado la noticia, cual sutil nota musical, de que Ansea y su hermano de sangre han echado monedas al cielo por la sensata cabellos de fuego.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que Steil Gae Garton está relacionado con Leyenn? - quiso saber Anoth estupefacto.

— Dios El Alto todo lo sabe pues tiene oídos en toda morada -recitó el íssaro-. En esporádicas palabras ha aparecido el nombre, claro como agua del arroyo, de los labios de miel de la hija de las lágrimas.

Calus necesitó unos segundos para asimilar las palabras del camarero, su forma de hablar era tan extraña. No entendía la expresión "hija de las lágrimas", después comprendió, quería decir nigaltareña, pues Nigaltare es el reino donde llueve todo los días (menos uno o dos al año), de ahí venía el término.

— ¿Leyenn ha hablado de él? -preguntó Anoth curioso, pero con un matiz de inquietud-. ¿Qué dijo de él?

— Parca fue en palabras - contestó Ilam sonriendo malicioso.

— Ilam… - se impacientó Anoth tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa.

— Puñales eran, envenenados como sólo lengua de mujer sabe hacerlo.

Anoth sonrió, al parecer no se llevaba bien con él… que noticia tan encantadora.

— De todas formas, investiga sobre él, Calus - insistió el representante fitharense.

— ¿Y qué hay de la renovada opinión mundial? - cambió de tema Ilam.

— La votación ha salido en favor de los reinos del sur - informó Anoth.

El íssaro asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho.

— La representante Ena estaba de lo más feliz - puntualizó Calus.

Anoth dudó un segundo; si había algún momento en el que poner sobre la mesa su plan era aquel. Debía de decírselo entonces, o entonces o nunca. Era extraño, esa última temporada el atribulado representante debía tomar decisiones siguiendo esa consigna.

— Eh, Calus… -comenzó, pasándose la lengua por sus resecos labios-. ¿Sabes? Parece increíble, pero tengo una _solución_ para, digamos, apartar a Ena de lo que estamos haciendo.

— ¿De veras? -se sorprendió el altísimo secretario-. ¿De qué se trata?

— Bueno… ¡Je, vas a reírte! - Anoth sonrió forzadamente.

— ¿De qué se trata? - repitió Calus, ya más alerta.

Anoth se rascó la nuca un poco indeciso de cómo seguir.

— ¿Recuerdas esa historia que se cuenta en los centros de aprendizaje para ser representante o secretario-consejero? ¿Esa historia cuya moraleja es no te enamores de una compañera de trabajo? -Anoth tragó saliva-. Ya sabes, la historia de los dos representantes que se enamoraron y casi crean un caos mundial…

— La recuerdo, sí - admitió Calus con extrema prudencia.

— Bueno, no tiene por qué tomarse tan en serio -aligeró el fitharense intentando que aquello no se le fuera de las manos-. Quiero decir que enamorarse de una compañera puede ser bueno, siempre y cuando nos convenga que, por decirlo de alguna manera, se vuelva _despistada_.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? - quiso saber su secretario, súbitamente tenso.

— Bueno, queremos que Ena no descubra nuestros planes, debemos frenar sus suspicacias, a ti parece que te cae bien…

— Un momento, un momento, ¿y eso qué tiene que ver? - intentó pararlo Calus.

— En fin, si se diera el caso de que a ella también le cayeras bien… - Anoth hizo un significativo gesto, juntando repetidamente sus dedos índices.

— ¿QUIERES QUE HAGA QUE SE ENAMORE DE MÍ?

Anoth e Ilam cubrieron rápidamente la boca de su furioso amigo mientras hacían gestos de "aquí no ha pasado nada" a la docena de personas que se habían girado hacia ellos.

— ¿Podrías decirlo más alto? -susurró el representante fitharense con intensidad-. Creo que en el reino de Tap aún no se han enterado.

Calus se soltó del "cálido" abrazo de sus compañeros con los ojos llenos de enfado.

— ¿Pretendes que intente engatusar a Ena, quiero decir, la representante Ena, sólo para que _tu plan_ vaya bien? - quiso asegurarse intentando no subir mucho el tono de la voz.

— Básicamente… -admitió Anoth encogiéndose de hombros-. Y teniendo en cuenta que el futuro del mundo depende de ello… sí, creo que sí.

— No pienso hacerlo - se negó el secretario entre dientes.

— ¡Calus! - siseó Anoth enfadándose.

— Es totalmente inmoral -arguyó el altísimo secretario-. Además, dudo mucho que se dejara engatusar… yo no soy el típico guaperas.

— Tus palabras arrastran espíritus tristes como cadenas -advirtió Ilam-. ¿Acaso tu corazón danza a ritmo distinto que tu mente?

Calus enrojeció.

— Te gusta… - notó Anoth sonriendo maliciosamente - Eso hará aún más fácil todo esto.

— Recuerda que es ella la que debe ser enamorada, no yo - farfulló Calus molesto.

— Con esa cara de bueno, amigo mío, serías capaz de engatusar incluso a Leyenn - bromeó Anoth.

— Hablando de danzas del corazón… - murmuró Ilam como por casualidad.

Anoth lo acalló con una dura mirada.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga? -preguntó Calus molestamente curioso-. Si no me equivoco sería necesario que yo hablara con ella, creo que es un paso obligatorio, y por si no lo has notado ella y yo no nos hablamos a no ser que sea estrictamente profesional. Por no decir que si ahora empezara a hablarle del tiempo sin venir a cuento podría sospechar y…

— ¿Mandarte a pescar anguilas en el desierto? - probó a soltar la expresión Ilam.

— Nunca mejor dicho - asintió Calus.

— Sois tan negativos, tan terriblemente negativos -lamentó Anoth-. ¿Para qué creéis que existe la expresión "juego sucio"? Para definir mis planes, está claro.

— ¿Qué planes? - inquirió Calus extremadamente alarmado.

— _El plan_ que va ha llevarte a los brazos de Ena -aclaró Anoth-. El plan para cuyo éxito voy a necesitar la inestimable ayuda de nuestro heroico Ilam.

— Este humilde esclavo de tu voluntad se dejará guiar por tus órdenes - aceptó el íssaro en actitud teatral.

— De acuerdo, entonces robarás un disco de la cartera de Ena y me lo traerás -prosiguió Anoth siguiéndole el juego a Ilam y poniendo un tono autoritario-. Después Calus cogerá el disco, se dirigirá al lugar donde está Ena y, arguyendo que es uno de los que antes se le han caído y que se lo devuelve, entablará una conversación con ella. ¿Se ha entendido bien el plan?

Ilam sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente con una sonrisa divertida y Calus asintió porque veía el peligro de negarse en los ojos de su amigo.

Haciendo un gesto Anoth mandó al íssaro a la mesa de Ena. Una vez allí, el joven de los ojos claros y la piel morena rojiza comenzó a conversar con ella y unos representantes de los reinos del sur que se sentaban a la mesa en un tono bromista y jocoso. Entre broma y broma y en uno de los comentarios más graciosos (que hizo que a uno de los íssaros se le atragantara la comida), Ilam soltó la cartera de Ena y le robó uno de los discos con la mayor discreción y limpieza. Al volver a la mesa de sus amigos, su rostro mostraba la más luminosa de las sonrisas.

— Rivaliza con las legendarias ninfas en belleza y su sabiduría sorprende como una fuente en medio de un desolado páramo. Todo ello sazonado con la más argentina de las risas que jamás haya honrado a mis oídos - halagó mientras le entregaba el disco a Calus.

El pobre secretario miró el disco mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Ena, porque de haber mirado hacia adelante se hubiera desmayado. No era posible que aquello le estuviera pasando a él, no era posible que _tuviera_ que hablar con Ena, aquel ángel de belleza e inteligencia que alegraba su trabajo cada día. ¡Todo por culpa de Anoth Berylian! Ahora se veía obligado a plantarle cara a su timidez para seguir _su plan_, egocéntrico sabelotodo ¡con lo que le había costado disimular sus sentimientos hasta entonces! Desde aquel día en el que ella, porque su secretario-consejero estaba demasiado ocupado, le entregó un disco (uno como el que tenía en la mano) para que se lo diera a Anoth con una sonrisa tan cálida que por un momento pensó que lo estaban abrazando… ¡Era demasiado hermosa para fijarse en un tipo tan vulgar como él (aunque tuviera la envergadura de una torre)! ¡Además era más inteligente que él y tenía un sentido del humor admirable y sabía conversar y seguro que tenía innumerables pretendientes y no perdería su precioso tiempo con un estúpido secretario que no era capaz de soltar una frase completa y con sentido! He de decir que si lo comparamos con el Calus que yo conocí, éste era optimista, aunque claro… Volviendo a lo importante, por fin el nervioso secretario llegó al lado de la deseada representante. Todos los que en la mesa estaban se quedaron mudos de estupor al verle. Ena se dio la vuelta al ver el extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros y se topó con el altísimo joven.

— Eh, representante… - Calus tenía la garganta tan seca que ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de la joven.

Ena, cortés, se levantó.

— ¿Sí? - preguntó intentando esconder su asombro.

Calus sintió que todas las ideas se le licuaban y desaparecían de su cerebro fluyendo por sus sienes en forma de gotas de sudor frío. Notaba el corazón en los oídos y por un momento pensó que todos los allí presentes podían escuchar sus latidos. Ena lo miraba expectante. Tan bella, tan perfecta y él tan torpe… Tuvo ganas de abandonar.

— ¿Deseaba informarme de algo? - probó a decir la joven adquiriendo un tono oficial.

¡Tono oficial! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Protocolo político! Siempre que debía de tratar asuntos profesionales con ella se olvidaba de su timidez. Ahora debía hacer lo mismo, sólo bastaba conque se lo tomara como una más de su obligaciones de trabajo.

— Si-siento molestarla en esta hora de la comida, donde se descansa de nuestras obligaciones, pero me he visto obligado a interrumpirla para darle uno de los discos que se le han caído anteriormente. - Calus tragó saliva sólo para asegurarse de que seguía vivo.

Ena se dispuso a coger el disco con mirada serena.

— El tiempo a volado cual cuervo de mal agüero antes de que tus manos lo entregaran - saltó de pronto el secretario de Ena.

La joven se paró en secó y dirigió al nerviosísimo Calus una inquisitiva mirada. Él titubeó, pues no se esperaba que alguien le fuera a recriminar el tiempo que había tardado en traer el disco desde la reunión.

— ¿Tal vez las palabras del informativo círculo interesaban a los oídos del Bello de boscosa mirada? - aventuró uno de los representantes de los reinos del sur en tono malicioso.

Ena le dirigió una mirada llena de reproches a su compañero, pero no dijo nada, esperando las explicaciones de Calus.

Si vosotros supierais… pensó por un instante el altísimo joven.

— Bu-bueno, cuando le he ayudado a recoger los discos se me ha quedado en la mano por despiste y-y hasta ahora no había pensado en él. So-sólo cuando lo he visto entre mis cosas - intento explicar.

— ¿Nos enseñas un espejo donde nos reflejamos necios o debemos pensar que tú mismo te lo enseñas a ti? - bromeó el secretario íssaro.

Todos los allí presentes prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas, Ena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no unirse a las risas. Calus quería morirse.

— No es necio, despistado tal vez, pero no necio - interrumpió una voz femenina.

Los íssaros se callaron, Ena se giró y Calus pudo ver la serena y atractiva figura de Leyenn mirándoles confiada.

¿Qué hacía ella allí? Bueno, eso mismo se le pasó por la mente a la propia nigaltareña mientras observaba a los estupefactos íssaros. Todo había comenzado cuando Ilam empezó a bromear con los representantes de los reinos del sur. La única razón por la que dirigió su mirada a aquella conversación fue que Lórener miraba al camarero con la extraña expresión de ensoñación que siempre ponía al hacerlo. Fue en ese momento, cuando le iba a comentar algo a su amiga sobre el humor de los íssaros, fue entonces cuando Leyenn vio cómo el camarero soltaba la cartera de Ena y con el más furtivo y preciso de los gestos le robaba uno de sus discos. La nigaltareña se quedó atónita, no por la perfección del hurto sino porque ¿qué querría un camarero de un disco de un representante? Por supuesto no podía ser para él. ¿Para quién, entonces? Tuvo su respuesta cuando observó que se acercaba a la mesa de Anoth. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan rastrero? El representante Berylian bajó innumerables enteros en aquellos segundos. Leyenn se dijo que jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el fitharense no tocó el disco, ni siquiera lo miró, Ilam le entregó el preciado objeto ¿a Calus? Bueno, era su secretario, así que se podía considerar algo normal (si algo en todo aquello era normal). Pero para enredar más las cosas y sorprender aún más a la nigaltareña, Calus cogió el disco y se dirigió con el hacia la mesa de Ena ¡sin mirar siquiera su contenido! ¡¿Pero qué tormentas pasaba?!

No pudo evitar acercarse al grupo y escuchar la conversación.

— ¡Representante Gae Sorett! -exclamó Calus en un tono alarmantemente agudo-. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Leyenn aún no sabía la razón. Se encogió de hombros con aparente indiferencia.

— ¿Podría hablar un momentito con usted… secretario? - probó a decir la joven haciéndole un gesto con el dedo índice.

Calus obedeció mientras le dirigía a los íssaros una estúpida sonrisa.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué tormentas estáis jugando tú y tu egocéntrico representante? - inquirió (una vez lejos de curiosos oídos) Leyenn olvidándose de modales establecidos.

— Oh, bueno… el disco… - El pobre secretario sudaba de pura angustia.

— Ya, el disco. No se le ha caído a ella, lo ha robado Ilam el camarero. -Cambió el tono acusatorio a otro curioso-. Pero no habéis leído lo que contenía, por lo tanto no es robo de información. ¿Qué es entonces?

Calus suspiró abatido y le dirigió a Ena una mirada en la que se leían todos sus sueños frustrados de amor. Leyenn tuvo uno de esos chispazos de la famosa intuición femenina y supo con toda certeza que todo aquel teatro no era por motivos profesionales. La pelirroja representante se quedó tan sorprendida que por un momento no pudo acertar a decir nada.

— Estooo… _Calus_ -comenzó utilizando, no muy convencida, su nombre-, tú sabes esa historia de los dos representantes que se enamoraron y—

— ¡Oh, vamos, no empezarás tú también! -le cortó el secretario exasperado-. ¿Hay alguien más que lo sepa? ¿Habéis recibido un bando en el que lo dice? ¿O acaso está ostentosamente escrito en mi frente?

— ¡Tranquilízate hombre! -le aconsejó Leyenn-. No es nada de lo que piensas, simplemente lo he intuido.

— No me dirá que puede intuirse tan fácilmente - se asustó Calus.

— Hombre, pues no sé - dudó un momento ella -. Supongo que siendo mujer…

— ¡Ah, no! - exclamó Calus con voz ahogada.

— ¿Qué… qué pasa? - quiso saber Leyenn sorprendida.

— Genial, francamente genial, se habrá enterado y ahora seguro que se está riendo de mí a mandíbula batiente - se lamentó abatido Calus.

— No se ha enterado - le contestó Leyenn con una leve sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Cómo? -se sobresaltó el secretario-. ¿Cómo puede saberlo?

— Intuición femenina una vez más -respondió alegre-. Si lo supiera se le notaría, créeme.

Por un momento Ena los miró y Leyenn vio en sus ojos un brillo enigmático que ni con toda su intuición femenina pudo descifrar.

— ¿Seguro que no lo sabe? - quiso asegurarse Calus.

— Claro -respondió ella, aunque esta vez no había tanta seguridad en su voz -. Tu secreto está seguro.

Calus le dirigió una mirada agradecida.

— Entonces todo este lío del disco ha sido para que entablaras conversación con Ena, ¿no? - supuso Leyenn.

— Sí, se le ocurrió a Anoth - contestó Calus en un resignado suspiro.

Leyenn miró momentáneamente al representante fitharense y éste le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad. Tenía unos ojos francamente preciosos, del mismo color que un bosque de pinos, unos ojos que ella nunca se cansaría de observar. Sacudió la cabeza molesta por sus pensamientos.

— ¿Es típico que se le ocurran cosas como estas, verdad? - preguntó irónica.

— Supongo que no puede evitarlo - respondió Calus con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

— No es necesario ser tan retorcido -lo amonestó la joven-. Se puede entablar una conversación _normal_ con una mujer sin tener que recurrir a planes tan elaborados.

— Pues ya me dirá cómo - murmuró el secretario.

— Primeramente debe ser sincero -aconsejó ella-, si no le miente y empieza a hablar con ella de una forma civilizada no tiene por qué mandarle a cazar truenos. Además, estoy segura de que Ena sería incapaz de ser descortés con usted y evitarlo, va en contra de su educación íssara.

— ¿Usted cree? - se esperanzó Calus.

— Estoy convencida -respondió la joven, resuelta-. Pero evite, hasta estar totalmente convencido, mostrarle sus sentimientos, ya sabe que resultaría muy embarazoso, trabajando juntos, que se lo dijera sin que ella sintiera lo mismo.

Calus sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente, ni aunque le torturaran mostraría sus sentimientos a la bella Ena.

— ¿Pero dónde podría hablar con ella? -preguntó Calus extremadamente curioso-. En el C.M. no puedo, pues es nuestro lugar de trabajo y no me parece nada correcto conversar de algo no profesional. Aquí en cambio, en la cafetería, está rodeada de sus compañeros íssaros y resultaría imposible conversar con ella sin levantar sospechas.

— ¿Y si pruebas a hablarle en el polideportivo? -aventuró Leyenn sonriendo tiernamente-. Es el lugar donde se reúne todo el mundo y una conversación fugaz pasaría desapercibida.

— ¡El polideportivo! No se me había ni ocurrido. -Miró hacia Ena con evidente nerviosismo-. Sí, el polideportivo es el lugar adecuado.

— Muy bien -concluyó Leyenn satisfecha -. Ahora vuelva allí y actúe como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Sí -aceptó Calus y se dirigió hacia los íssaros. Tras varios pasos se giró-. Gracias, muchas gracias… por todo.

Leyenn se encogió de hombros y observó cómo el secretario le devolvía el disco a Ena. Había en su mirada una seguridad que antes no había y la joven íssara se comportó de manera encantadora al olvidar lo ocurrido anteriormente. La joven pelirroja estaba feliz, era agradable ver a alguien que tenía buenos sentimientos en su interior y Calus parecía tan contento…

El comportamiento del secretario de Anoth era inusual y muy extraño, pero que Leyenn se levantara y conversara con él para (al parecer) arreglar los problemas que tenía el pobre con los íssaros resultaba aún más curioso. Seguro que su amiga pensaba que estaba demasiado embobada para notar todos aquellos extraños sucesos, pero la verdad es que Lórener se había dado cuenta muy bien de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Ella era un miembro del Consejo de Seguridad y descubrir hechos extraños era parte de su obligación. Una sonrisa maravillosa o una conversación fascinante no la apartaban de sus obligaciones por mucho que Leyenn lo creyera así.

— La torre fitharense parece erguirse de nuevo con orgullo entre los hijos de Dios El Alto - comentó la hermosa voz de Ilam utilizando el calificativo de su tierra para nombrar a los íssaros, pues como todo el mundo sabe ellos creen en Dios El Alto y no en Dios El Bueno.

Lórener se giró hacia él. Se había sentado en la silla donde antes estuviera Leyenn y miraba a Calus (que de nuevo hablaba con Ena) con sus claros ojos. Lórener estaba verdaderamente intrigada con el camarero, aparecía de la nada, se metía en su vida con una sutil curiosidad inaudita en un camarero de la cafetería del C.M., se comportaba con Anoth como si le conociera de toda la vida y por si fuera poco ese día le había robado a Ena de la misma cartera uno de sus discos. En contra de lo que muchos suponían, ella sabía de todo eso, pero no había dicho nada pues quería llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Además, Ilam era verdaderamente atractivo.

— Leyenn es fabulosa dando consejos - respondió sencillamente.

— Corazón de azúcar para el orbe, de hiel para sí misma - recitó el camarero.

Lórener estuvo a punto de responder que no era así, que lo único que le ocurría era que había sufrido mucho por culpa de un chico. Pero se abstuvo de hablar. Si alguna vez le hacía una confidencia sería de ella misma. No podía decirle nada acerca de Leyenn sin su permiso. Hasta ahora si habían dicho algo, digamos, privado de ella, lo había dicho la propia Leyenn.

Se encogió de hombros, Ilam le sonrió, ella sonrió devolviéndole la sonrisa. De repente el mundo era peligrosamente feliz. ¡Ella no sabía nada sobre ese chico! Los informes sobre él estaban totalmente limpios, sospechosamente limpios. Pero todo aquel asunto…

Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse todas esas ideas y se concentró en lo que momentos antes estaba haciendo.

— ¿Dígitos de recaudación? - preguntó el camarero mirando la holopantalla de su ordenador.

— Sí, estoy repasando mis cuentas para el próximo "examen fiscal" - respondió Lórener asombrada porque aquel chico supiera de esas cosas.

— Laberinto de la mente llena de insalvables trampas - opinó Ilam.

— ¿Quieres decir con eso que es muy complicado? - inquirió Lórener dudosa.

El camarero asintió e hizo un significativo gesto, como si se estuviera ahorcando con una cuerda invisible. Volvió a mirar la pantalla holográfica.

— Impreso nº 7133 de desgravación por servicio social del C.S. - dijo en lenguaje absolutamente técnico-económico.

Lórener se quedó boquiabierta al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del íssaro.

— ¿Sabes de esto? - le preguntó estupefacta.

— Llegué a la cúspide del conocimiento sobre la infraestructura vital - informó humilde.

La joven soltó un "¿Eh?" de incomprensión.

— Fui economista - aclaró Ilam con expresión esforzada para ser prosaico.

— Sería fantástico que pudieras ayudarme - comentó soñadora Lórener con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— Soy libre cual halcón del desierto cuando la vara corta está en tres y la larga en doce - soltó él a bocajarro sin pensarlo demasiado.

Lórener se felicitó a sí misma por saber utilizar tan bien sus armas de mujer.

— Te veo muy holgazán, sirviente íssaro. ¿No tienes nadie a quién servir? - preguntó una voz masculina en un tono evidentemente insultante.

Lórener entrecerró los ojos de puro rencor al mirar la erguida figura de Han, miembro alnemniense del Consejo de Seguridad. Él le dirigió una sonrisa prepotente, como diciendo "ya sé que ahora me odias, pero recuerda que te conozco mejor que nadie". A Lórener le dio una arcada.

— Han, estaba hablando - consiguió articular en un tono que dejaba muy claro que él sobraba allí.

— Con un camarero íssaro - apuntilló el alnemniense. Después se acercó a ella y le susurró, de modo que sólo ella le escuchara: ¿Tan mal te van las cosas que tienes que _pagar_ por un poco de pasión?

"¿_Y yo me he acostado con este tipo_?" pensó Lórener poniendo cara de asco. Decididamente fue un error y cuando lo hizo no estaba en sus cabales. Por qué no se podrían borrar los errores cometidos de un plumazo como el polvo…

— Han, te aconsejaría que te fueras - siseó.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso molesto? - preguntó haciéndose el inocente mientras se atusaba el ondulado cabello.

Lórener sentía demasiado desprecio para responder. ¿De verdad había sido la novia de ese ser despreciable? ¿Pero en qué estaría pensando?

— Han, creo que tu amo te llama - habló Leyenn que ya había venido y estaba situada justo detrás del miembro del C.S.

El alnemniense miró hacia donde estaba Karassian, haciéndole imperiosos gestos para que se acercara.

— Si me disculpan… - musitó encogiéndose de hombros.

— Ve perrito, ve - susurró Leyenn con voz musical al tiempo que sonreía maliciosa. Después dirigió su mirada a Ilam con evidente sorpresa.

El camarero, que seguía sentado mientras Han hablaba sin inmutarse, se levantó rápidamente haciendo un teatral gesto indicando que ya tenía el asiento libre.

Leyenn se sentó sin apartar una desconfiada mirada del íssaro.

Antes de marcharse el camarero recordó la hora en la que se suponía habían quedado enseñando tres dedos de su palma derecha extendidos. Movió los labios en silencio diciendo "te espero" o por lo menos eso creyó Lórener.

— ¿Te he dicho que hoy empiezo las clases de esgrima? - preguntó Leyenn con voz alegre.

Lórener la miró serena, aunque en el fondo reía divertida, ya que sabía de sobra que lo hacía para que dejara de pensar en Ilam.

— Creo que unas veinte veces.

— Estoy muy emocionada - explicó su amiga a modo de disculpa.

— Ya - fue lo único que dijo Lórener.

— Por fin tengo algo que hacer por las tardes.

— ¿Ajá? -El tono de Lórener era un pelín irónico-. Yo creía que tus visitas a Anoth eran tu pasatiempo.

— Ya sabes a lo que me refiero - respondió Leyenn molesta.

Lórener sonrió. Estaba muy feliz, al fin y al cabo iba a saber algo más del misterioso camarero gracias a que éste había sido economista. Gracioso, no ponía nada sobre eso en sus informes.

* * *

Las cámaras del comedor del C.M. vigilaban implacables como los ojos sin fatiga que eran. En la sala normalmente vacía por aquellas horas se encontraban dos personas, un hombre de raza íssaro y una mujer con el broche romboidal que la acreditaba como miembro del C.S., frente a un ordenador portátil, mirando absortos los dígitos que parpadeaban en la pantalla holográfica.

Lórener estaba ligeramente desilusionada, pensaba que al estar a solas con él podría hablar y sonsacarle algo, pero el camarero se había tomado muy en serio eso de ayudarle en su examen fiscal.

El corazón del pobre Ilam latía a 100 kilómetros por hora multiplicado por 400. Sudaba a chorros, le temblaban las manos, tenía la vista borrosa y parpadeaba tanto que pensó que iba a provocar un vendaval. ¡Por Dios El Alto, se le debía notar el nerviosismo desde el otro lado del mundo!

Allí estaba él, más tranquilo que un conejito en su madriguera, más impertérrito que una estatua, con la mirada más serena que un lago oscequiano. ¿Parpadeaba demasiado o eran imaginaciones suyas?

— Tus dígitos fiscales están como la estepa desértica, sin exuberancia ni negros pozos - comentó el íssaro.

— Que no hay nada sospechoso - supuso Lórener incierta.

Ilam asintió con la mirada muy atenta.

— A veces ocurre que no logro entenderte bien - explicó ella.

El camarero tragó saliva y adquirió una expresión de profunda concentración.

— ¿Preferirías que hablara así? -preguntó con la voz ronca por el esfuerzo-. ¿Con tu lenguaje prosaico y vulgar?

— No, en absoluto -respondió ella en un emotivo susurro-. Resulta… refrescante.

El camarero sonrió divertido.

— ¿Como lluvia en trópico o como naranjada en verano? - inquirió.

— Te crees muy listo, ¿eh? No me extraña que llegaras a Neutral siendo como eres de… -Estuvo a punto de decir la región pero recordó que él no se lo había dicho y resultaría obvio que había leído su ficha-. Siendo como eres de Issaria. ¿Cómo acabaste aquí?

A Ilam se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios. La expresión de la nigaltareña era adorable y ligeramente inquisitiva. El íssaro pensó por un momento que intentaba sonsacarle, pero desechó esa idea porque él era el mejor espía del mundo. Él era espía, un ladrón de información, un miembro de los "Piratas de la Libertad", ¿Cómo le podía decir eso a una miembro del Consejo de Seguridad cuyo mayor objetivo era atraparlo? ¿Cómo decirle que había nacido en una tribu del desierto? ¿Cómo decirle que su nacimiento fue la consecuencia de que su padre matara a un joven de la tribu contraria y que éstos decidieron que se casara con una de sus jóvenes para que Ilam al crecer fuera devuelto a ellos como compensación? ¿Cómo decirles que su madre se negó a devolverlo cuando él ya tenía 14 años? ¿Cómo decirle que por ello empezó la guerra entre las dos tribus? ¿Cómo decirle que él y su madre huyeron a la ciudad más cercana y que allí el joven Ilam, enterado de que las multinacionales pensaban acabar con todas las tribus del desierto para poder explotarlo a su antojo, decidió infiltrarse en una de ellas y hacerse economista? ¿Cómo decirle que en esa época fue cuando conoció a Anoth y que, unidos por una causa común, comenzaron a robar información de importante valor desbaratando los planes de las multinacionales? ¿Cómo decirle que decidió acompañar a Anoth hacia su tierra y que una vez allí crearon la banda llamada los "Piratas de la Libertad"? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo decirle a aquella preciosa mujer que le sonreía maravillosamente que no era más que un instrumento utilizado para sacar información de él?

— A un acontecimiento le sucede invariablemente otro en la gran rueda de la vida - respondió al fin encogiéndose de hombros desolado.

— Ya, lo de siempre -sentenció Lórener. Después se acercó a él de forma insinuante-. Es sólo que no sé cómo pudiste ser economista en Issaria y aquí trabajar como camarero.

Ilam titubeó por un momento mientras ella le miraba expectante. Después, al íssaro se le cayó algo al suelo y se agachó debajo de la mesa a recogerlo. Tiró de Lórener para que ella también se agachara. Por la mente de la nigaltareña corrió la idea de que las cámaras no podían ver a través de sustancias opacas.

— No quieras saberlo - susurró el joven con intensidad, para a continuación besarla en la boca de la forma en la que ella siempre había soñado aunque no lo supiera hasta ese momento.

Ilam se levantó y se fue con paso ligero. Lórener tragó saliva acongojada y pensó que su amiga Leyenn tenía suerte por poder escapar del hechizo de los hombres misteriosos.

* * *

El polideportivo era el edificio más emblemático y público de toda Neutral. Era diferente a cualquier otra construcción de la ciudad, siendo el polideportivo de la Ciudad Neutral su orgullo, ya que era el más bello y lujoso del mundo. Eran admiradas tanto sus piscinas, como sus saunas, solarium y, cómo no, sus salas de realidad virtual y su gran jardín construido como patio interior.

Leyenn admiraba cada detalle del edificio. Aquel lugar era una delicia. Casi parecía una niña al mirar con tanta ilusión las blancas paredes y las enormes columnas que sustentaban el techo en forma de medio arco pintado con exquisitos frescos.

El director del polideportivo, un atlético hombre que se conservaba de maravilla para sus 70 años, la guiaba alegremente orgulloso de enseñarle un lugar tan carismático.

— Y por aquí llegamos a la sala de esgrima - informó con voz meliflua.

La estancia era enorme y estaba dividida en distintos cuartos, cuyas paredes estaban estratégicamente colocadas para lograr convertirlos en un lugar apartado y oculto de los demás.

Leyenn y su guía se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos del fondo.

— Ésta será su sala de entrenamiento, la 56, ¡ah, mire, ya ha llegado el que será su profesor!

La nigaltareña observó la alta y esbelta figura del joven, instantáneamente sacudió la cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando o veía visiones.

— ¿Está seguro? -interrogó en tono dudoso-. Tal vez se haya equivocado… no estoy muy segura de que sea una buena elección.

El hombre la miró muy sorprendido.

— Ya sé que es muy joven, pero le aseguro que no podríamos haber hecho una mejor elección. Todos los demás alumnos van a consumirse de envidia cuando se enteren, después de todo no todos los novatos tienen la suerte de contar con las enseñanzas del mejor esgrimista de la Ciudad Neutral, tal vez del mundo. Debería agradecer su suerte, que le haya tocado este maestro de esgrima es casi increíble; ni queriendo, oiga.

Leyenn tuvo un escalofrío de sospecha a causa de ese último comentario. Suspiró vencida y volvió a observar, casi con autocompasión, al joven que se erguía ante ella con dulce y alentadora sonrisa.

Su maestro de esgrima era Anoth Berylian.


	4. capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

El tiempo suele volar de manera inusualmente rápida cuando suelen ocurrir cosas agradables o por lo menos eso suele parecer cuando en pleno caos recuerdas que fueron los últimos momentos de paz y calma que tuviste.

Sea como fuere, para Anoth la vida resultó ser como un suave viaje en balsa sobre las tranquilas aguas del mar durante los dos meses que pasaron tras presentarse como su nuevo maestro de esgrima.

Aquel día notó la vacilación de ella, su disgusto, pero actuó como si no le importara y allí no pasase nada.

— ¿Con qué espada prefiere comenzar a perfeccionarse: moderna, antigua u oscequiana? - fue lo primero que le preguntó tras el cortés saludo señalando una espada de hoja fina, otra de doble filo y una última enorme, casi como la mitad de un hombre (estos oscequianos…).

— Desearía utilizar la que se usa hoy en día, gracias, representante Berylian.

El formal apelativo chirrió en los oídos de Anoth.

— Si no le importa, preferiría que no me llamara representante Berylian, no estamos en el trabajo.

— ¿Y cómo querría que le llamara? - preguntó ligeramente desconfiada.

— Representante Berylian no porque aquí espero que se olvide de cual es mi cargo, Berylian a secas tampoco porque no somos compañeros de pandilla ni nada por el estilo, Anoth menos porque no nos conocemos tanto… maestro queda un poco soberbio y degradante hacia su persona… y teniendo en cuenta que le voy a enseñar esgrima… Bueno, creo que profesor Berylian es bastante plausible, ¿no cree?

— Creo que sí, profesor Berylian - accedió ella con cierto retintín irónico.

Así pues, como profesor Berylian, sus clases de esgrima se sucedieron una tras otra con total normalidad. Anoth actuaba correctamente, como un frío esgrimista sin el más mínimo contacto con su alumna más que cuando se enfrentaban en sus entrenamientos, aunque horas antes hubieran tenido una acalorada discusión sobre los aranceles que se debían pagar por cruzar el Golfo de las Disputas (o Golfo del Juramento o de las Lágrimas o de Oberón o como carajo quiera llamársele). El fitharense no quería forzar nada, si algo debía ocurrir que fuera ella misma quien lo provocara, pero tras su controlada indiferencia disfrutaba viendo el espectáculo de Leyenn lanzándose hacia él, corriendo con sus largas piernas o aceptando a regañadientes su mano cuando, al caerse, el joven se la ofrecía. Su esbeltez, agilidad, pasión y orgullo eran algo que asombraba de manera continuada a Anoth. De vez en cuando, en plena contienda, recordaba su imagen desnuda en la ducha y eso lo descontrolaba absolutamente, teniendo que alejarse convenientemente con la excusa de que necesitaba un vaso de agua. Sólo había un inconveniente en todo aquello: la nigaltareña aprendía más rápido que el diablo y sería todo lo adorable que se quisiera, pero Anoth no estaba dispuesto a dejar que le venciera.

Suspiró pensando en que al final iba que tener que utilizar algún truco rastrero para impedirle ganar, lo cual significaba que ella lo aprendería para usarlo en su contra.

— Tardan demasiado, ¿eh? - comentó Ilam con una suave sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Anoth se encogió de hombros y miró hacia el calmado y gris mar. En aquel puerto hacía frío, pues el gélido viento se colaba por todos los recovecos con punzante fuerza y el cielo nublado y plomizo volvía inútil cualquier intento de animar el humor. Hacía casi una hora que esperaban cierto "cargamento" y tenían los miembros entumecidos.

Ilam sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina corta y comenzó a soplarlas mientras restregaba una contra otra. Los climas húmedos y fríos no le iban nada bien a él, acostumbrado como estaba al cálido desierto. El hecho de ver a Anoth sólo vestido con la típica camisa de mangas anchas y cuello echado hacia delante le daba aún más escalofríos.

— ¿En ti hay seguridad de la fecha? - preguntó el íssaro.

Anoth asintió.

— Sí, estoy seguro. Este día y en este puerto. Nuestro contacto nos lo dejó muy claro.

— ¿Mencionó el repetidor de información ajena la naturaleza del cargamento en cuestión?

— Ni idea -negó el representante meneando la cabeza-. Lo único que sé es que nos dirá lo que planea Karassian. -Hizo una pequeña pero grave pausa-. Estos días ha estado muy tranquilo, _demasiado_ tranquilo. No me fío de él y no me creo que se haya rendido. Trama algo. ¿Y qué se sabe de Han? - cambió de tema.

Ilam se sobresaltó.

— Na-nada, a la par de Karassian supongo. Decir quiero… que no hay novedades.

Anoth le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, larga y profunda.

— ¿No tiene Lórener ninguna sospecha? - inquirió.

Ilam tragó saliva.

— Conocimiento de ello no tengo. Al menos no por parte de ella.

— Para ella eres un camarero Ilam, no te dirá absolutamente nada -afirmó el representante en un tono más bien duro-. Me refiero a qué pone en sus informes personales. -Lo observó y un brillo de sospecha asomó a su mirada-. Porque habrás leído sus informes, ¿verdad? Toda esta pantomima de coqueteos no es más que una excusa para conseguir su clave de acceso a su ordenador. Eso está claro para ti, ¿no?

Oh, sí, estaba terriblemente claro. Cada vez que se veían a escondidas, cada vez que bromeaban, cada vez que ella sonreía, cada vez que sus cuerpos se rozaban, cada vez que sus labios se besaban, él se recordaba a sí mismo que todo aquello no era más que una mentira, una verdad a medias, un sueño que se convertiría en humo. Su "misión" estaba clara, su "deber" estaba claro, su "ética" no podía estar más clara… era "él" el que no se aclaraba. Jugar con los sentimientos siempre ha sido peligroso, no tanto por tener que hacer daño a otras personas, sino por el hecho de que puedes mezclarte demasiado y al final no saber qué sentimientos son los verdaderos y cuáles no. El problema de Ilam era que _todos_ eran verdaderos. Creía firmemente en los preceptos que le habían llevado a crear lo "Piratas de la Libertad", creía en la necesidad de destruir a Karassian y sus planes al precio que fuera, pero también _sabía_ que quería a Lórener. La _quería_. Podía haberse convencido en un principio de que no era más que un juego, una chica bonita que sería divertido conquistar porque era en realidad una enemiga a ultranza de todo en lo que creía, sin embargo el juego, la broma, le había estallado en las manos y se dio cuenta de lo real que era cuando comenzó a importarle que le descubriera. ¿Por qué debería preocuparle? Desaparecía y ya está, era un experto en eso, esfumarse como una bandeja de canapés en un aperitivo gratis, el hecho de que la dejaría dolida y resentida no debería haberle preocupado. Pero le preocupaba. Y ahora su mejor amigo le recordaba el mayor de todos los dilemas. Su misión era robarle el código de su ordenador para dárselo a Ansea y que ésta sacara la información necesaria, el problema era que para robarle ese código debería hacer ciertas manipulaciones en su ordenador (que todo representante llevaba encima incluso fuera del trabajo por si acaso), lo que quería decir que ella debería estar o muy despistada o dormida para permitírselo, siendo la única manera de que esto ocurriera que se acostara con ella. Por supuesto que Ilam quería hacer el amor con ella, no había cosa en el mundo que deseara con más intensidad, todas sus hormonas se revolucionaban con sólo pensarlo, no soñaba con otra cosa. Era el hecho de que cuando se durmiera tendría que tomar prestado su ordenador y robarle el código lo que le producía arcadas, el hecho de que ella se quedaría confiadamente dormida en sus brazos y él la traicionaría. Pero si no conseguía el código tal vez no vencieran a Karassian y la libertad tan soñada jamás llegaría. Y él deseaba esa libertad tanto como acostarse con Lórener. Era la paradoja suprema.

– Conseguiré la llave de su ventana al mundo electrónico, ¿de acuerdo? -pidió asqueado-. Sólo concédeme un poco de fracción de vida.

— Tiempo es justamente lo único que no tenemos -recordó Anoth. Después miró al mar largamente y soltó un largo suspiro reflexivo-. Mira Ilam, sé que nuestra vida es muy difícil y a veces se hace… _solitaria_, pero así es como debe ser. -Clavó en el íssaro una mirada circunspecta-. Nuestras ideas son demasiado peligrosas en este mundo y nuestros enemigos demasiado numerosos, cualquier traspié, por pequeño que sea, puede dar al traste con todos nuestros planes. Aunque es cierto que tenemos un considerable número de partidarios y que incluso algunos están entre las esferas del poder, hemos asegurado su fidelidad y podemos asegurar su silencio, si se diera el caso de traición, por medio de información comprometedora. No es el caso Ilam, ella es una leal miembro del Consejo de Seguridad, nada le detendrá en su afán de mantener la legalidad. Ni siquiera el amor, Ilam. -Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de dureza-. ¿Quieres comprobarlo por ti mismo?, de acuerdo, eres libre para hacer lo que te plazca. Pero recuerda que yo no caeré contigo. -Le puso una mano en el hombro-. Eres como un hermano para mí, Ilam. Te quiero demasiado para ver cómo debo dejarte en la estacada. No me obligues a hacerlo, por favor.

— No obligues a mi corazón de igual manera - respondió el íssaro con tono enfurecido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Anoth sorprendido.

— A la sensata cabellos de fuego por supuesto -masculló Ilam-. Aplícate el dicho a tu persona antes de que tu boca recite tan retóricos sermones.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que estoy enamorado de Leyenn? - interrogó Anoth con los ojos muy abiertos y las cejas arqueadas.

— Tus palabras coinciden con mis pensamientos, como el florecimiento con la Primavera. ¿Vas a negar mi razón?

Por un instante el fitharense lo miró fijamente sin poder hablar. Luego prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas que silenciaron momentáneamente a las gaviotas del puerto.

— ¿Enamorado yo de Leyenn? ¿_Yo_? ¡Que el Dragón Gel me libre de ello!

— Tu comportamiento jamás había deambulado por caminos semejantes anteriormente, errante de esmeraldina mirada - advirtió Ilam utilizando el apodo que había usado para Anoth en sus tiempos en Issaria.

— Puede que haya estado un poco raro esta última temporada…

— ¿_ Un poco_ ?

—… pero se debe a que me estoy haciendo viejo y formal, mi querido Ilam. -Estuvo a punto de reír de nuevo pero pudo contenerse-. Te puedo asegurar que no siento nada "anormal" por Leyenn. -Ilam le dirigió una mirada irónica-. Sí, vale, es cierto que tal vez la trate mejor que a otras mujeres, pero eso es solamente porque trabajo con ella.

— Pasas mucha fracción de vida interesándote por su persona - puntualizó el íssaro.

— Porque para mí es como un juguete nuevo, Ilam. Resulta fascinante porque aún no la conozco del todo. Me siento un poco posesivo con ella porque no quiero que nadie me la quite hasta haberle exprimido todo su jugo -explicó Anoth-. Además, sólo pienso en ella para inventar nuevas formas de sacarla de quicio. Bueno, y cuando… - le echó una significativa mirada a su compañero.

— Tu alma se muere por llegar al culmen con ella en posición horizontal - chinchó Ilam.

— No seas soez -lo amonestó Anoth-. Pero tienes razón, me encantaría. Lo cual demuestra que lo que siento por ella es lo normal, ¿no? Como hasta ahora esperaré a acostarme con ella.

— "Hasta ahora" no habías aguardado, "hasta ahora" cazabas como halcón del desierto. Y la expresión "hasta ahora" resulta muy significativa.

Anoth iba a contestarle, pero sonó la larga y profunda llamada de llegada del barco.

El fitharense y el íssaro se dirigieron a la zona de descarga y se mezclaron con los marineros que los miraban atónitos (¿dos jóvenes atractivos en traje de calle deambulando por esta parte del mundo?). Del estribor de la recién llegada nave surgió una plataforma transportadora por donde comenzaron a descender los productos cuyo tamaño permitía que los estibadores se los llevaran (las mercancías de gran tamaño eran descargadas con ayuda de las grúas).

— Estoy impaciente por leer lo que pone en el disco - comentó Anoth mientras miraba a los mozos cargando los paquetes hasta la cinta transportadora correspondiente.

— ¿_Disco_? - se sorprendió Ilam -. ¿Acaso no ignorábamos que la sustancia definidora del cargamento fuera un informativo círculo?

— Sí, pero ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? - razonó el otro.

En ese instante, una mano palmeó el hombro de Anoth en actitud respetuosa. El así perturbado se dio la vuelta con rapidez y se topó de frente con un hombre de mediana estatura y edad, con la gran nariz enrojecida por el frío y unas orejas sobresalientes del gorro de lana embutido hasta las cejas.

— Señor - susurró mirando receloso a todos lados.

— Terék - respondió Anoth un poco asqueado por la teatralidad del hombre.

— Tengo lo que le prometí, señor - informó el hombre en voz muy baja acercándose al fitharense. Luego se metió la mano lentamente por el cuello del jersey sin dejar de mirar a diestro y siniestro.

— Terék… - suspiró Anoth a punto de perder la calma.

— Lo siento, señor. Aquí tiene, señor. - Le entregó un pequeño objeto envuelto por un oscuro pañuelo mientras se encogía de hombros como queriendo esconderse.

— Gracias, Terék - dijo Anoth meneando vencido la cabeza.

— A sus órdenes, señor - susurró el hombre cuadrándose ligeramente. Luego se marchó de allí a toda prisa.

Anoth suspiró una vez más mientras Ilam pestañeaba incrédulo. El representante cerró su puño sobre el preciado objeto y se dirigió a un lugar más apartado en compañía de su camarada.

Una vez lejos de indiscretas miradas, Anoth desenvolvió el pañuelo y descubrió una cajita. Al abrirla se quedó mudo. Era un pequeño tubo alargado con un líquido verde en el interior. Al ponerlo a la luz el contenido brilló como una esmeralda.

— ¿Qué dragones es esto? - exclamó Anoth estupefacto.

— Ignora mi desconocimiento si existe, pero ¿acaso no es un molde de cadena hereditaria utilizada por los hombres de ciencia?

Anoth se mantuvo callado un buen rato, no tanto para opinar sobre la afirmación de su amigo como para comprender qué es lo que había dicho.

— ¿Una muestra genética? -quiso asegurarse. Ilam asintió-. Sí, creo que lo es. -Sacudió un poco el contenido del tubo ante la reprobadora mirada del íssaro-. En fin, y ahora… ¡¿Qué marejadas hacemos?!

— En primigenio lugar bajar las octavas de voz, ulteriormente seguido de rebajar las autóctonas expresiones, para concluir en un pausado recorrido mental de ideas - aconsejó Ilam serenamente molesto.

Anoth hizo una mueca. Era, por su ascendencia dimarense, un tipo muy orgulloso y que le criticaran le "repateaba" bastante (antigua expresión que significa contrariedad aguda en sentido psíquico).

— Bueno, mi erudito censor íssaro -replicó sarcásticamente-, eso _no responde_ a mi pregunta.

— Soportas mejor el arrancamiento de los miembros a la fustigación de tu forma de ser -se burló Ilam. Después se puso serio-. ¿Es posible que este tubular vidrio nos provoque más quebraderos de cabeza que cualquiera de los vastos inconvenientes con los que hemos rivalizado? ¿Acaso no conocemos, en todo el extenso espacio terrenal, ni una sola alma que pueda ayudarnos como el faro guía al barco en la oscuridad?

— Bueeenooo… - musitó Anoth con una expresión muy, muy alejada de la certidumbre.

— Suelta tu lengua - le exhortó el íssaro arqueando una ceja.

— Conozco a alguien… -comenzó a explicar con vacilación-. ¡Pero es de una forma tan superficial! - aclaró rápidamente.

— Hoy estoy tan poco exigente como un hambriento con la comida - puntualizó Ilam.

— En fin, supongo que si no hay otra cosa… - cedió el fitharense -. Una vez salí con una altaiense. Era una mujer muy guapa, hija de un importante comerciante, con mucha clase—

— Excluye los intrascendentes detalles de taberna y sumérgete en la principal corriente de pensamientos.

— Sí, bien… eeeeh… esta chica tenía una hermana menor, Sithena, que estudiaba Genética en la Universidad - aclaró Anoth -. Me parece que ahora es ayudante en un laboratorio o algo así. -Ilam lo miró de manera grave-. Ya te advertí que no era mucho.

— ¿Su mente se haya atada a filosofías que nos son reacias? - preguntó Ilam.

— ¿Te crees que habría propuesto a una pro-zianiana? Sé poco de su forma de pensar, pues no hablé mucho con ella, aunque yo diría que tiene ideas liberales e incluso que llegaría a ayudarnos, pero…

— Oh, detesto esa conjunción obstaculizante - masculló el íssaro -. _Pero_… ¿qué cosa?

— Dudo mucho que podamos hablar con una geneticista que apenas conocemos sin levantar las sospechas de Karassian. Y no queremos por nada del mundo que sepa que tiene una fuga de información y que conocemos sus planes. Ni tú, ni mi hermana, ni Soike, ni yo podríamos acercarnos a ella sin resultar sospechosos y no pienso darle _esto_ a nadie más. La entrega de la muestra genética a Sithena hay que hacerla con la mayor naturalidad e inocencia; lo ideal sería que la hiciera alguien que ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo. -Anoth torció el gesto-. Pero por supuesto no conocemos a nadie fuera de nuestros círculos en el que podamos confiar.

— Otra pared de acero que se interpone entre nuestros cuerpos terrenales y nuestras esencias soñadas -suspiró Ilam-. Dios El Alto tiene por costumbre ponernos pruebas en el camino… _a cada paso_.

— Bueno, al menos no podemos quejarnos de aburrimiento -comentó Anoth, ligeramente bromista-. Supongo que algo ya se nos ocurrirá… o simplemente _ocurrirá_. Por ahora aguardaremos mientras guardamos esta muestra. -La miró con aprensión-. Será mejor que la guardes tú.

Anoth vivía en un mundo acostumbrado a las pruebas y perfeccionamientos genéticos y todo eso, pero le producían cierto resquemor aquellas cosas. Al fin y al cabo él no era exactamente de _ese mundo_.

Ilam, en efecto, guardó la muestra y los dos se dirigieron de vuelta a la ciudad en su carro. Ese transporte no era como los utilizados en la antigüedad (cuando se inventó) sino que carecía de ruedas, flotaba en el aire, aunque seguía siendo tirado por caballos. Pero eran caballos mejorados genéticamente que corrían a velocidades insólitas. Se prefirió esta modalidad de transporte al mecánico. De hecho, hace tiempo algunos científicos tuvieron una gran discusión con la Iglesia buenista cuando anunciaron la invención de un vehículo capaz de transportar gente de un lugar a otro sin necesidad de ayuda animal. Era un caso insólito, el hombre capaz de moverse sin la asistencia animal o natural (como el viento en los barcos), sólo por fuerza mecanizada. El 5º Concilio de Ablen rechazó la propuesta y declaró herejía tal plan, ya que perturbaba el mundo creado por Dios El Bueno al tener que crearse largos caminos para aquel nuevo transporte. Los científicos adujeron el hecho de que así las cosas podrían hacerse más rápidas, los productos podrían llegar antes (no había peligro de que se desperdiciaran, ya que se habían inventado, hacía años, productos de conservación), el comerció se aceleraría… Las altas esferas de la Iglesia buenista tuvieron que reflexionar largamente sobre esta cuestión (es decir, varias décadas) y al final consiguieron darle solución gracias a los geneticistas: si era posible mejorar genéticamente las cosechas, también era posible hacerlo con los animales, ya que la filosofía buenista sólo prohibía la modificación del mundo, su morfología, no decía nada de vegetales y animales. Además, el hombre estaba en el mundo para protegerlo a él y a las criaturas inferiores que vivían en él, ¿acaso mejorarlas no era un medio de protegerlas? Así se decidió (bueno, lo decidió la Iglesia buenista pero nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria) y así se hizo (por supuesto eso no se podía aplicar a los barcos, pero creo recordar que se consiguió hacerlos más ligeros y rápidos y la polémica disminuyó). El mundo seguiría igual, los retoques genéticos se generalizarían hasta aplicarse a los humanos y la elección genética de los hijos y los seres humanos se apiñarían en las ciudades.

Bueno, no del todo. Había dos excepciones. La primera eran los nómadas del desierto de los que era descendiente Ilam, guerreros sin techo fijo que debían pasar lo indecible para sobrevivir. El segundo grupo eran ciertas personas renegadas, parias que estaban disconformes con vivir en las ciudades y habían querido crear su hogar en otro lugar. No eran muchos, no tanto porque no lo permitiera la Iglesia buenista (aunque se necesitaba su permiso para construir una casa fuera de la ciudad, pero lo permitían ya que no eran muchos), sino porque había muy poca gente capaz de abandonar la comodidad de la urbe. Normalmente vivían en la costa, siendo la pesca su principal recurso y utilizando algo de terreno para plantar unas pocas hortalizas, plantarlas _en el suelo_ (algo impensable para los ciudadanos, ya que en la ciudad había un gran edificio con plantaciones hidropónicas y la tierra no era ni tan siquiera necesaria). El que los productos que recolectaban fueran _naturales_, también hacía posible unos ingresos extras, pues esos productos eran muy bien pagados por los cocineros de las ciudades que servían tan inaudito manjar en algunos pocos restaurantes (y eran exorbitantemente caros). La vida de aquellos parias ("externos" los llamaban) era dura, pero también pacífica y llena de pequeños momentos de dicha. Anoth lo sabía muy bien: era hijo de una familia de "externos".

Ilam condujo con maestría el carruaje (por su ascendencia nómada le encantaban los caballos) y tiempo después, no tanto como cabría pensar viendo la distancia del puerto a Neutral en un mapa, lo metió en la gran estación-establo pública (todos los transportes eran públicos en las ciudades).

- ¿Un paseíto? - sugirió Anoth sonriente.

Ilam aceptó. Los grandes jardines exteriores de la ciudad (que también podían retocarse un poco, ya que si no la vegetación cubriría la urbe) estaban preciosos en aquella estación, con sus colores esmeraldinos, diamantinos, dorados, multicolores y el ligero aire del sur que invitaba a caminar por ellos. Seguramente habría mucha gente paseando.

------------------------------------------------------

Leyenn y Lórener habían decidido dar un paseo. No era la primera vez que Leyenn paseaba por los jardines de Ciudad Neutral, pero sí que era su primer paseo en aquella época del año. Y hace bastante que no tomaba el aire (esta expresión, como muchas otras, no hay que tomársela literalmente, lo que significa es que no salía a caminar por allí, no que no "tomara" el aire; es obvio que lo hacía, ya que vivía).

El silencio fue el compañero de camino de las dos amigas, ya que apenas salieron palabras de sus labios. El paisaje era maravilloso y vital, con la nueva savia brotando de nuevo tras el invierno, pero aunque fuera realmente cautivador no era la razón del impresionante silencio entre ellas. No querían hablar y al mismo tiempo se decían todo a causa de su actitud.

Leyenn sentía revoloteando la sombra de un ser perturbador, una fuente de continuos problemas: Anoth, el representante que por su insolencia y arrogancia era capaz de hacerle perder la calma y el serio y diestro profesor de esgrima que la instruía de forma soberbia en el noble y útil arte de la esgrima (obviamente no había nada más útil que saber utilizar el único arma, junto con el arco y la ballesta, que se utilizaba). Eso era lo más desconcertante, parecía que fueran dos seres totalmente diferentes, dos variantes de la personalidad humana: la irresponsabilidad y la alegría y la más completa seriedad. Ninguna de las dos convencían a Leyenn, por alguna razón desconfiaba de esos dos papeles que interpretaba Anoth, justamente porque parecían papeles no su verdadera personalidad. Desconfiaba totalmente del joven y aún temía que pudiera tirarle los tejos, aunque no había hecho el más mínimo intento hasta entonces. Además, si llegara a proponerle algo extraprofesional ella se negaría… ¿verdad? ¡Oh, era mejor no pensar en él! Sus ojos se posaron casualmente en Lórener. A pesar de que no había hablado sobre su joven camarero íssaro (o precisamente por eso), Leyenn sospechaba que lo había visto en varias (si no muchas) ocasiones fuera de la cafetería. Notaba su felicidad y éxtasis en cada brillo estelar de sus ojos, en cada sonrisa, en cada gesto, en cada parte de su persona y no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella, ya que Ilam era amigo (o por lo menos conocido) de Anoth y por alguna razón percibía en ello problemas.

Felicidad o alegría eran dos palabras que podían acercarse a definir el estado de ánimo de Lórener, pero que no llegaban a expresarlo del todo. Era un completo fervor, una pasión que activaba cada célula de su cuerpo, un invisible ladrón que le robaba la personalidad y la alienaba hasta convertirla en un cuerpo que alojaba la mitad de un alma perteneciente al dueño de su corazón. Esas palabras sí definían mejor sus sentimientos, palabras que más parecían los versos de un poeta íssaro; un íssaro, justo el hombre que había conquistado su corazón. No merecía la pena negarlo, se había enamorado de él. Al principio era atracción y curiosidad femenina, fruto de su misterioso comportamiento, pero después de haber estado juntos tantas veces en secretas citas concertadas en los jardines y tras haber conseguido leer su ficha completa, no tenía nada de qué temer…

— Oye Ilam -comentó Anoth mientras los dos paseaban en solitario-, me dijiste que Lórener estuvo muy curiosa contigo al principio y que te hacía muchas preguntas. ¿Sigue ocurriendo lo mismo?

— Curiosa y apropiada interrogación que sale de tus labios. La dueña de mi… la representante corporal de la abstracción social de la seguridad ha abandonado sus sospechas, como un lagarto abandona a sus crías para que sobrevivan.

— ¿Y no te parece eso sospechoso? - preguntó Anoth suspicaz.

— De inexistente proceder. Mi cautivante cuerpo ha debido derrotar cualquier rebelde duda de su mente.

— ¿Disipar las sospechas de una miembro del C.S. sólo por tu cara bonita? - receló Anoth, luego sonrió como si lo hiciera a una chanza personal -. Más fácil es pensar que Lórener ha sido convencida por falsas informaciones.

— Aclara el significado de tus vocablos - pidió Ilam mosqueado.

— Ilam, me parece que te confías demasiado últimamente. ¡Por todas las disputas del Golfo del Juramento, si no llega a ser por mí, Lórener te hubiera descubierto hace tiempo! Entre sonrisa y sonrisa la "adorable" nigaltareña estaba escarbando en tu pasado, amigo mío. -Anoth se deleito en la boquiabierta expresión del íssaro-. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera descubrir nada comprometedor, Ansea retocó de forma inmejorable todo lo habido y por haber referente a ti. -Sonrió malévolo antes de continuar-. Por cierto, el hecho de que no hables sobre tu trabajo como economista -empleo que no se reflejaba en tus informes y que se te escapó- se debe al trauma sufrido por la desgraciada muerte de tu padre cuando trabajabas en aquella multinacional. Y la razón por la que viniste a Ciudad Neutral es que querías dejar atrás tan trágico pasado. O por lo menos eso es lo que pone en tu informe psiquiátrico.

— ¿Un reparador de mentes? -se extrañó Ilam-. Ignoraba que en alguna fracción de tiempo anterior hubiera tratado con alguno.

— Por supuesto que no, pedazo de zopenco. Pero alguna explicación teníamos que dar para tu inexplicable silencio sobre tu pasado. Además, así evitamos que ella te pregunte algo, porque el psiquiatra lo desaconseja completamente.

Ilam fijó su vista en la lejanía con expresión estupefacta.

— Estás perdiendo facultades, jefe -le reprendió su amigo-. ¿Ves? Eso es lo bueno de ser una figura pública y poder utilizar una sola personalidad: tienes que hacer algo realmente raro para que la gente sospeche de ti y así te evitas el tener que engendrar tan enrevesados planes.

Ilam pensó seriamente en las palabras de su amigo. Una sola personalidad, sin tener que huir a cada momento, esconderse en cada rincón, recelar de cada persona…

Lórener sonrió espontáneamente a causa de un recuerdo personal. Era una sonrisa muy elocuente, hablaba de amor, diversión, dulzura y entrega. Esto último no de forma carnal, lo cual le había parecido extraño a la joven (pues la química entre ellos era evidente), aunque acabó por ver en ese gesto una señal de cariño y preocupación por parte de él. No podía ser otra cosa, no se le ocurría otra razón, la desconfianza o sospecha que tuviera en un principio se había desvanecido por completo tras leer los informes psiquiátricos. Se podría decir que confiaba plenamente en él, pero no sería cierto, había una parte que seguía notando puntos que no concordaban (como esa aparente amistad con Anoth), sin embargo era tan feliz en esos momentos que su egoísmo le impedía ahondar más y provocarle un dolor insoportable al descubrir la verdad.

Leyenn seguía observando a su amiga con una expresión de preocupación que escondía el recóndito sentimiento de curiosidad, o mejor dicho, envidia sana. Estar enamorada era una emoción maravillosa, angustia y alivio a la vez. Eso era lo que decían todas las novelas románticas que ella había leído (o mejor dicho, las que se había permitido leer a su corazón), aunque con Steil no había sentido nada de eso (como mariposas en el estómago, pulso acelerado o sonrisa de idiota), sólo le había gustado, le había parecido inteligente y educado, pero jamás se había apoderado de ella una sensación tan poderosa como la que explicaban los libros. No sintió nada, expresémoslo así, "natural por estar enamorada", ni al principio de la relación ni mucho menos al final, cuando todo estaba tan envenenado. Los músculos de Leyenn se tensaron involuntariamente y tragó saliva, como tantas veces se había tragado su orgullo, su personalidad, su propia sangre en la boca… Como la última vez. Parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas mientras intentaba recomponerse, no merecía la pena pensar en él, sólo era un hombre cobarde que ni siquiera se merecía el apelativo de "hombre", no era como Anoth, él jamás se habría atrevido a hacerle aquello… ¿Por qué tormentas había pensado en eso? No conocía al representante.

Intentó relajarse y seguir aparentando normalidad frente a Lórener. Su amiga ya lo sabía todo sobre su relación con Steil, pero aún así no le gustaba mostrar su amargura ante ella; ni ante nadie, bastante le costó contárselo a su madre y le había parecido imposible revelárselo a su padre. A Leyenn no le gustaba que la trataran como víctima, tal vez porque lo había sido. De todas formas, Lórener no parecía darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo, miraba con fijeza hacia lontananza con los ojos muy brillantes y una sonrisa radiante. La nigaltareña siguió su mirada y divisó las atractivas figuras de dos hombres que se acercaban.

Un poco antes de ver a la pareja de pelirrojas, Anoth sintió la cercanía de "algo", una especie de música relajante en el corazón, y supo que estaba cerca de la cabezota representante. No se equivocaba. A amplia distancia, lo único que diferenciaba a las dos mujeres de cualquier hombre era su rojo cabello largo (la moda en los hombres era llevarlo corto). Si no, la ropa era exactamente igual, los mismos pantalones, oscuras gabardinas cortas, zapatos tal vez con algo más de tacón… la moda era el reflejo de la igualdad de sexos, la igualdad social. Aunque las mujeres, siempre algo especiales en su femineidad, podían llevar unos ligeros jerseys de cuello de cisne además de las "masculinas" camisas de mangas anchas. Estos jerseys eran lo que llevaban las dos nigaltareñas.

Ilam esbozó una sonrisa tan enorme que pareció que se le iba a salir del rostro. Su paso se aligeró al instante. Anoth lo miró preocupado, estaba enamorado de verdad de Lórener.

— Que Dios El Alto guarde vuestras personas, diosas de la belleza, rivales de la magnificencia del sol - saludó jovialmente el íssaro a las dos mujeres.

— Buenos días - se conformó con decir Anoth.

— Todo lo que tú has dicho para vosotros también - respondió al saludo Lórener bromista.

Leyenn se contentó con sonreír quedamente.

Hubo un embarazoso silencio. Ilam y Lórener se miraban y luego miraron intencionalmente a sus respectivos acompañantes.

— Oh, por favor, no seáis tan sutiles - replicó sarcásticamente Anoth.

Ilam le metió un codazo (muy poco suave) en el estómago.

— Está bien, está bien, ya me voy… -Ilam le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero que muy asesina-. Quiero decir… acabo de recordar que tengo algo _muy importante_ que hacer, así que si no os importa tengo que dejaros solos.

Esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la entrada de la ciudad.

— ¿Usted va a quedarse aquí de señorita de compañía o qué? - le susurró a Leyenn al pasar por su lado.

La nigaltareña se mordió el labio inferior confusa, pero al final comprendió que las cosas eran así inevitablemente.

— Eeeeeeh… yo _también_ he recordado que tengo encargos que no puedo dejar para mañana, así que me temo que yo también tengo que marcharme. A no ser que alguien tenga algo en contra que decir - agregó rápidamente.

Como era de esperar ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Al alejarse Anoth gesticuló la palabra "clave" con un peligroso brillo en los ojos. Ilam comprendió y tragó saliva.

— ¡Qué suerte tener amigos tan ocupados! -ironizó Lórener-. Nos han dejado solos.

Ilam miró con intensidad a la pelirroja. Era necesario elegir y decidió que su trabajo era lo principal, para lo que había luchado tanto tiempo, lo que se había marcado como meta mucho antes de conocer a Lórener. Además, Anoth tenía razón, su forma de vida estaba llena de peligros; con suerte moriría mañana, con suerte no tendría que romperle el corazón. Cogió la mano de la joven y la condujo a otro lugar, a uno más _privado_.

— Ilam, ¿qué ocurre? ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó Lórener dubitativa y excitada a la vez.

La respuesta vino por sí misma cuando llegaron a uno de los sitios más populares de los jardines, uno de loa apartados "nidos de amor", donde los amantes podían conocerse carnalmente fuera de cámaras, miradas ajenas y escándalos infructuosos.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - Sí, la pregunta era más que estúpida, pero Lórener quería asegurarse.

— Disculpa mi impertinente lengua, pero mi cuerpo no podía soportar más fracción de tiempo tan flamígero deseo. - La besó en la boca con ardor, rápidamente se separó -. Mi alma se tuerce de lamento, tu mente debe estar aguijoneando mi persona con oportunos insultos.

— No, no, nada de eso -negó dulcemente ella acariciándole la mejilla-. Me parece… que reflejas con precisión mis sentimientos. Esto era algo que… esperaba hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Tu corazón ansía el éxtasis corporal de la misma manera? - inquirió dudoso Ilam.

— Sí, oh sí - susurró Lórener con intensidad.

El íssaro la abrazó apasionadamente, pero su expresión seguía reflejando duda y congoja.

— El río de la vida es sinuoso y está saturado de mezquinas piedras -filosofeó-, pero cuando alguna de ellas golpee tu ánima y desmientas todas mis expresiones deja que tu mente te recite esto que es la única certeza de toda mi existencia: mi corazón está encadenado a tu alma. -Lórener le miró confusa-. Dicho en tu prosaico lenguaje: te quiero.

— Y yo a ti - confesó ella emocionada abandonándose al abrazo.

Antes de abandonarse él también, el íssaro anotó el lugar donde quedaba el ordenador portátil. Con suerte moriría mañana. Con suerte Anoth también sufriría aquel sentimiento.

El representante fitharense adoptó una mueca bufonesca. Justo entonces dejaba a su amigo a solas y como sabía que esta vez Ilam iba a cumplir con su misión (y su corazón se resentiría por ello), decidió desconectarse de su vida como Pirata de la Libertad y ser más "representante Berylian" que nunca. Hacer tal cosa frente a Leyenn era más que grato.

— ¿La puedo acompañar hasta su piso, representante Gae Sorett? - ofreció cortésmente.

La mirada de la joven era capaz de congelar el desierto, pero Anoth a duras penas pudo contener la risa.

— ¿Hasta su bloque de apartamentos? -La expresión de la nigaltareña no varió-. ¿Hasta el cruce más cercano? ¿Hasta la cinta transportadora hacia allí? Bueno pues… ¿le importaría mucho que siguiera junto a usted hasta la entrada a la ciudad?

— Si no hay más remedio… - suspiró Leyenn ligeramente irritada.

Anoth fingió molestarse.

— Quiero decir que no está tan mal que me acompañe hasta la entrada -se corrigió ella-. Lo siento, estoy un poco trastornada.

Lo miró y una sonrisa de maravillosa disculpa se dibujó en sus labios. Anoth olvidó de inmediato el hecho de que jamás aceptaba disculpas. Aquella chica era muy agradable cuando quería, cierto que ocurría en pocas ocasiones, pero Anoth las disfrutaba con irremediable entusiasmo. Aquel entusiasmo no era preocupante, o por lo menos no se lo parecía a él, sólo indicaba que había cierta atracción. Bueno, si era así ¿qué importaba? Era una mujer atractiva (muy atractiva) e inteligente, cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ella. Pero la atracción y el enamoramiento eran muy diferentes: la primera era puramente sexual, la segunda era problemáticamente sentimental. El amor era una dependencia (total o parcial) hacia otra persona, cosa que Anoth no estaba dispuesto a que le ocurriera, por mucho que dijera Ilam. El fitharense era muy capaz de vivir sin la presencia de la joven, aunque evitó con rapidez ese pensamiento, pues Leyenn ya era como un entrañable juguete o como un mobiliario que no te gusta demasiado pero que te da pena cambiar. Pero no era ni mucho menos amor. No, no era amor.

--------------------------------------------

Es de suponer que todo hubiera ido igual, que los pensamientos, acciones y destinos de todos habrían resultado de otro modo, de no ser por aquel día en el que todo cambió.

No era una fecha especial, no llovía, ni nevaba ni hacía un sol o calor excesivos, no pegaba el viento con demasiada fuerza, ni el ambiente estaba cargado de electricidad, ni siquiera había más disturbios de lo habitual. Nada hacía prever que aquel día lo trastocaría todo. Ni siquiera cuando pasó y las cosas habían sucedido, la gente, los implicados, se dieron cuenta de que el Destino había girado una vuelta de rosca más.

Por eso Leyenn avanzaba despreocupada hacia el polideportivo. Cómo no, sólo iba a ser otra tarde entrenando con Anoth. Él serio, ella apremiante por ganar, el entrechocar de los aceros y los ácidos comentarios de su profesor en relación al paisaje virtual que habían creado para aquella ocasión (Anoth odiaba lo artificial). En definitiva, un día más cargando con la ambivalencia del representante/profesor fitharense.

Al pasar por la sala de tiro, estancia previa a la de esgrima, se topó con una sorprendente y cuchicheante multitud.

— ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó al hombre más cercano a ella.

El desconocido parecía estar muy concentrado en lo que fuera que ocurriese allí, pero al escuchar la agradable voz de Leyenn se giró hacia ella con amabilidad.

— Nada de gran importancia, sólo una disputa más entre el representante Karassian y el representante Berylian. -Sonrió irónicamente-. Creo que ya es la doceava.

— ¿Se están peleando? - exclamó la nigaltareña espantada.

— Oh, no en ese sentido -la tranquilizó él-. Sólo es una competición de arco. El representante Berylian practicaba su puntería y, como es ya habitual, al pasar por aquí el representante alnemniense lo ha aguijoneado hasta que el otro no ha tenido más remedio que retarlo para probar su valía.

Leyenn se calló el comentario sobre el infantil y ridículo orgullo de los hombres. En vez de eso miró su reloj.

— Pues me temo que tendré que interrumpirles -comentó en tono pesaroso-. Tengo clase de esgrima con el representante Berylian.

— Aunque no dudo de que el fitharense quiera dar clase a una joven tan hermosa como usted, me temo que tendrá que esperar a que terminen. Son muy suyos con esas cosas.

Leyenn enrojeció tanto como su cabello al escuchar el cumplido; tal vez fuera un trauma o algo parecido, pero no podía evitar ruborizarse al escuchar alguno.

— De todas formas, creo que lo mejor será colocarme en primera fila. Así al menos él me verá y tal vez acelere la competición.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa irónica hasta doler.

– Lo primero podrá conseguirlo sin dificultad -esto está lleno de hombres galantes-, lo segundo me temo que será un poco imposible. Pero buena suerte.

La joven apenas pudo exhibir una ligerísima sonrisa cargada de timidez y se adentró en el bosque humano que rápidamente se abrió ante ella como las enormes puertas del palacio de Fithar ante la comitiva real. Pronto se vio en primera fila, rodeada de hombres pero en primera fila.

Anoth y Karassian se erguían serenos a unos diez metros de la diana electrónica. El fitharense, además del arco moderno (con su visor computerizado y el pequeño controlador de peso, fuerza y dirección) y el carcaj, vestía el jubón para la esgrima. Karassian sólo llevaba el arco y el carcaj, un complemento necesario desde los principios del tiro, utilizado y mejorado por los dimarenses que lo cargaban a la espalda, aunque luego esto se retocó por motivos de comodidad y rapidez (nadie era mejor arquero que los dimarenses y cuando no se puede ser mejor hay que ser más veloz) y se acabó por llevar colgado en el cinto. A Karassian no parecía importarle, moviéndose con desenvoltura, mientras que Anoth (de ascendencia dimarense no olvidemos) sacudía ligeramente la pierna izquierda de vez en cuando.

El ambiente estaba cargado y tenso, pero sobrenaturalmente silencioso. Anoth echó un vistazo al público y vislumbró a la nigaltareña. Le dirigió una mueca divertida al tiempo que el alnemniense se preparaba para el disparo, luego observó con atención cómo la flecha de su adversario se clavaba con rápida precisión en la diana.

Resonaron tibios aplausos en la sala para recompensar forzadamente el certero disparo de Karassian.

Casi había acertado el centro de la diana. Sólo unos milímetros lo separaban de la perfección. Pero el ordenador apuntó metódicamente ese detalle, aunque Karassian sonreía confiando en la victoria.

— Su turno -informó en tono de necia superioridad-. Si no prefiere retirarse ahora, claro. Tal vez sería mejor, dadas las circunstancias.

Anoth le respondió dirigiéndole una mirada llena de indiferencia.

Se puso en posición de tiro. Separó las piernas calculadamente, apoyándose levemente en la de atrás, mientras sacaba con suavidad una flecha. La miró, la sopesó seriamente y la puso en el arco. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire, mantuvo el arco bajo unos segundos y luego lo elevó hasta sus ojos con un movimiento estudiadamente metódico. Tensó la cuerda lentamente, concentrándose en el crujido que producía. Examinó las coordenadas de su visor. Movió ligeramente la cabeza al tiempo que ajustaba el tiro. Entonces se quedó quieto. Todo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse mientras él se concentraba en la diana. Los latidos de su corazón sonaban claramente en sus oídos; los controló, los contó. Con todos los músculos tensados, con todos sus nervios replegados en un estado de recogimiento, esperó al margen existente entre un latido y otro (apenas unas centésimas de segundo, si es que llega) y cuando llegó el adecuado soltó la flecha con profesional precisión. El proyectil voló con su característico silbido (que pone de punta los pelos de la nuca) y se clavó en la diana.

La estancia estalló en murmullos y exclamaciones admirativas. La flecha de Anoth había dado en el centro de la diana; en el centro matemáticamente perfecto.

Anoth había ganado el reto.

Con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción se giró hacia su oponente. Las facciones de Karassian estaban desencajadas por la indignación y se encontraba más pálido que de costumbre (parecía mármol, hielo encalado).

— Enhorabuena - consiguió articular forzadamente.

— Ha sido fácil - respondió Anoth con insolencia.

Una chispa de odio indescriptible brilló en los oscuros ojos de Karassian.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero Leyenn sintió la necesidad de separarlos y enfriar el ambiente.

— Extraordinaria competición - señaló mientras esbozaba una de sus más cautivadoras sonrisas -. Los dos han estado muy bien. Son unos arqueros maravillosos.

Su utilización del plural, sin enfatizar a ninguno de los dos, estaba claramente dirigida a evitar disputas.

— Muchas gracias - replicaron al unísono, haciendo una ligera reverencia al mismo tiempo. Luego se miraron desconcertados.

A Leyenn le pareció increíblemente divertido, pero tuvo la sensatez de no reírse. Miró la diana. El tiro de Anoth había sido perfecto, más que eso, había sido divino, Anoth había adquirido un aura indescriptible de grandeza e imbatibilidad al prepararlo. Por unos segundos dejó de ser humano para convertirse en un ser de leyenda e incluso a Leyenn se le olvidó por esos instantes que era su siempre odiado representante.

Anoth siguió la mirada de Leyenn mientras se quitaba el carcaj (con tal celeridad que parecía que le quemara).

— ¿Impresionante disparo, verdad? - apuntó sonriente - Lo que hace ser de Dímar.

— ¡Felicidades Berylian! -exclamó Karassian con un horrible sarcasmo arrastrado en todas las sílabas- ¿Hoy eres de allí?

— ¿A qué te refieres Karassian? ¿Qué es lo que anda por tu retorcida y maquiavélica mente?

Leyenn observó impotente como la confiada e irónica sonrisa de Karassian aumentaba el enfado de Anoth.

— Oh, vamos, vamos, Berylian, no te hagas el remilgado delante de la señorita. Todo el mundo que tenga al menos dos neuronas ha podido advertir que no le tienes demasiada lealtad a la patria. Ni a nada, todo sea dicho.

Obviamente, lo que Karassian había dicho estaba dirigido a molestar a Leyenn, ya que para un nigaltareño no hay nada peor que la traición a la patria.

— ¿Ha visto usted hasta dónde llega la irritación de los _alnemnienses_ cuando pierden? -logró ironizar Anoth recuperándose de su ira-. Les vences en una estúpida apuesta de tiro y comienzan a echar insensatas pestes sobre ti.

— Lo mejor que deberían hacer ustedes dos - aconsejó Leyenn en el reprobador tono de una madre -, es dejar estas estúpidas disputas. Al final van a enfadarse de verdad. - La joven se dio una ligera patada mental porque estaba claro que esos dos ya estaban enfadados.

Karassian consiguió esbozar una sonrisa que incluso parecía verdadera.

— La joven tiene razón, ¿no crees Berylian? Estos retos no hacen más que mermar nuestras fuerzas. Deberías ser más inteligente y unirte a mí.

Anoth rió porque no pudo hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Yo unirme _a ti_? Ni siquiera había pasado por mi cabeza la posibilidad de que tú te unieras a mí.

— Eres lo suficientemente astuto como para saber que tus patéticas ideas no me interesan -argumentó Karassian con una sardónica sonrisa en los labios-. Pero lo que yo te ofrezco no está lejos de lo que tú verdaderamente quieres. Poder, Berylian, poder para hacer _todo_ lo que deseas. ¿Me vas a decir que no te tienta? ¿Me vas a decir que tu mente nunca ha acariciado esa posibilidad?

Anoth negó con la cabeza como si ya estuviera muy cansado de explicar lo mismo.

— El poder sólo me interesa si ayuda a otros, Karassian. ¿De qué me sirve si estoy solo? _Todo lo que deseo_ son otras cosas.

— Por ahora -susurró el alnemniense acercándose mucho a él-. Pero llegará un día en el que todo lo que quieres habrá desaparecido y estarás _solo_. Entonces te darás cuenta de lo que es el poder, entonces lo desearás como nunca has deseado nada. Entonces te unirás a mí.

— ¡Jamás! - clamó Anoth con voz imperiosa.

— ¿_Jamás_? - se burló Karassian -. Esa es una palabra muy definitiva, Berylian, y la vida es demasiado larga para ser definitivo. - Esbozó una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción -. Ya nos veremos.

Le dio la espalda al fitharense deliberadamente y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— Oh, por cierto -agregó en tono malévolo: recuerda mis palabras.

Los puños de Anoth estaban tan apretados que tenía los nudillos blancos como la piedra caliza.

— Maldito sádico confiado… -farfulló incapaz de un pensamiento coherente-. Por el Dragón Gel que no dejaré… mientras esté el C.M. y haya esperanza… será hijo de…

— ¿ Profesor Berylian ? - llamó Leyenn preocupada.

En cuanto escuchó la voz de la joven y el apelativo que ésta le daba, Anoth se calmó considerablemente. Consiguió el dominio completo de su mente tras varios intentos.

— Lo siento, el representante Berylian ha tenido algunas discrepancias políticas -explicó masajeándose las sienes con los dedos-. Pero no debe preocuparse, el profesor Berylian está dispuesto para darle clase - y al decir esto sonrió de esa manera maravillosa que sólo Anoth sabía.

— Estupendo, porque hemos perdido mucho tiempo y hay que recuperarlo - recalcó Leyenn dirigiéndose a la sala de esgrima.

Anoth hizo un burlón saludo militar a sus espaldas. La joven se giró rápidamente, pero él disimuló a tiempo. Leyenn miraba hacia el lado contrario de la sala de esgrima, hacia la salida que daba al patio interior. Vio encantada como sentados en la fuente central charlaban plácidamente la torre de Calus y la exótica representante Ena.

Ya habían mantenido charlas varias veces y parecía que se llevaban bien, sin embargo la expresión de Ena era tan cauta y enigmática que no se podía saber qué le parecían esos encuentros. Es cierto que la representante iba al polideportivo para utilizar el solarium y leer en la fuente del jardín cuando hacía sol y que Calus aprovechó aquello para acercarse tímidamente a ella por primera vez y que dos o tres conversaciones más tarde Ena había dejado de abrir el libro esperando al altísimo secretario, pero era imposible discernir si lo hacía porque aguardaba con impaciencia al joven o por educación, sabiendo que la iba a molestar y no queriendo perturbarlo haciéndole pensar que interrumpía su lectura (los íssaros son tremendamente educados). Anoth sabía que a Calus le daba igual una u otra cosa, ya que lo único que le importaba a él era que la preciosa representante se dignaba a hablarle y que cada segundo que pasaba con ella era como tocar una nube con los dedos. El representante Berylian en cambio no era tan poético y veía en ello gran diferencia: si a Ena no estaba comenzando a gustarle Calus estaría mucho menos despistaba y bastante más atenta de lo que el fitharense deseaba. Leyenn veía más lejos que los hombres, cierto era que la representante íssara tenía una personalidad misteriosa y una capacidad increíble para guardar sus sentimientos, sin embargo seguía hablando con Calus y eso era una buena señal, porque Ena podría ser todo lo educada que quisiera pero siempre había sutiles señales que se podían dejar para hacerle ver a un hombre que no era bienvenido; Leyenn era una mujer y lo sabía perfectamente. Ahora bien, hasta dónde llegaba el afecto de Ena por el secretario fitharense era una cosa imposible de saber.

Estaban mirando a la pareja y de repente se les ocurrió al mismo tiempo que aquello lo habían creado ellos: Anoth había mandado a Calus que enamorara a Ena y Leyenn había aleccionado a éste para poder hablar sin dificultades con la joven. Era como un experimento científico del que se encargaran ellos o como dos padres que dirigieran a sus hijos. Mientras este pensamiento fluía por su mente se miraron y era tal su concentración y su falta de máscaras para disimular la expresión que se dieron cuenta, mirándose así, de que en realidad eran los dos iguales: solitarios, magnánimos pero poderosos, muy poderosos. Apartaron la vista más rápido que un rayo, despavoridos por la visión.

El entrenamiento fue inexplicablemente normal, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había sucedido. Practicaron con la espada antigua, ya que Leyenn había adquirido considerable destreza con la moderna. Hacía tiempo que no se utilizaba, pero nunca se puede saber lo que se va a usar en un futuro, ¿verdad? Lo cierto es que con este arma la joven aprendía incluso antes que con la otra, lo cual crispaba los nervios de Anoth. Tal vez _algo_ en los genes de Leyenn la hacía predispuesta hacia este tipo de espada. Fuera lo que fuese, la representante se desenvolvió tan endiabladamente bien que Anoth tuvo serias dificultades para librarse de sus arremetidas. Su vía de escape fue la realidad virtual que tanto maldecía, habían elegido un paisaje natural, con un riachuelo y hierba y un árbol, que en realidad era un poste mecánico maquillado por la magia del ordenador. Anoth utilizó este árbol para esconderse y evitar los certeros golpes de la joven. Sin embargo uno fue especialmente certero, ya que Leyenn logró que su espada pasara a través del fino hueco que existía entre el poste y la circunferencia del falso árbol e hirió a un sorprendido Anoth en el brazo. Cuando Leyenn vio la sangre brotando de la herida se detuvo e inmediatamente sintió un ligero mareo. No, no era culpa de la visión de la hemoglobina, era algo mucho menos explicable pero más grave (algo que hace bastante que no le ocurría y que tal vez el Destino guardaba para aquel preciso día), por lo que ella lo achacó al hecho de ver sangre (al fin y al cabo mucha gente se marea por verla) o simplemente al cansancio. Entre los dos pararon la hemorragia atando fuertemente un pañuelo al brazo y aunque la joven se disculpó repetidas veces y se mostró dispuesta a dejar el entrenamiento de inmediato, Anoth estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que continuaron hasta el término del mismo.

Fue cuando Anoth dejaba (de muy mala manera eso sí) las espadas en su sitio cuando Leyenn comenzó a sentir por segunda vez aquella sensación tan conocida por ella, pero no por ello menos angustiosa. La vista se le nubló ligeramente mientras Anoth le pedía que lo acompañara afuera. Leyenn sintió que el corazón se le paraba y después comenzaba a latir de forma anómala. Siguió los pasos de su joven profesor pero no podía escucharle porque le rugían los oídos y sólo podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada. De repente en el tenue equilibrio de su cuerpo se rompió un hilo y Leyenn tuvo que apoyarse en el brazo de Anoth para no caer. De todas formas perdió la consciencia en el mismo momento en el que él la sujetaba.

La mente es algo muy curioso. Leyenn estaba totalmente inconsciente, un largo pozo negro que absorbía sus capacidades motoras, sin embargo, en un punto remoto, en cierta parte muy dentro de su cerebro, escuchaba la voz apremiante de Anoth gritando: "_no te mueras_" y "_vamos Leyenn_" y "_respira, olas rugientes, respira_", pero sobre todo "_no te mueras, por favor, no me dejes_".

¿Fueron esos ánimos los que consiguieron despertarla? ¿O lo hubiera hecho de todas formas porque su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a todo aquello ? No lo supo, nunca lo supo.

Oscuridad. Olor a cerrado, a húmedo, a jabón. Frío. Estaba tumbada en un suelo rugoso. Llevaba la camisa y el jubón desatados y el pecho desnudo. Los sensibles pezones estaban totalmente endurecidos por el frío. Aunque la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, Leyenn sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber lo que ocurría. Poco a poco se le fue haciendo la vista a la oscuridad y consiguió averiguar que estaba en un sitio pequeño lleno de utensilios de limpieza: el cuarto de la limpieza presumiblemente. Los ruidos de afuera se escuchaban amortiguados, pero… alguien sollozaba. La joven nigaltareña miró hacia todos los lados. Anoth se encontraba sentado, la espalda recostada en la pared, con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados sobre las rodillas flexionadas. Anoth estaba… ¿sollozando? La simple idea le pareció inconcebible.

— ¿Re-representante Berylian? - balbuceó.

Anoth levantó la cabeza tan rápidamente que Leyenn pensó que se iba a desnucar. El joven abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tartamudeó y al avanzar hacia ella se cayó de bruces.

— Le-Leyenn -consiguió articular. Se acercó a ella y le sujetó la cabeza echando sus cabellos hacia atrás-. Pe-pensé que estabas… no-no te movías y-y no respirabas… yo… yo intenté reanimarte… yo… yo hice lo que pude pero… ¡Por el Dragón Gel, me alegro de que estés viva!

Y le abrazó. Las emociones de Anoth estaban a flor de piel, Leyenn pudo notar que toda aquella situación había derribado las fuertes y laboriosamente erigidas barreras de su autocontrol. Era muy embarazoso, pero a la joven no le salían las palabras para pedirle que la soltara, tenía tanto frío y su cuerpo era tan cálido…

Anoth no podía dejar de abrazarla, había estado a punto de que muriera, a punto de perderla y ese sentimiento es el que le descubrió que en realidad la amaba. Cuando la reanimación artificial, los gritos, incluso las oraciones (no era un hombre excesivamente religioso) fracasaron y se quedó sólo en aquel cuarto, sintió un miedo terrible y no porque estuviera al lado de un cadáver, sino porque ese cadáver era Leyenn. Obviamente él se había convencido de que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, pero eso era cuando perderla no era una posibilidad, cuando la vida era eterna, cuando pensaba que siempre estaría ahí, pero cuando contempló su cuerpo inerte sólo una idea pudo llegar a su cabeza "_la he perdido sin decirle que la quería_" y la conmoción fue enorme al darse cuenta de ello y sin embargo no era ni la mitad de perturbador de lo que era ahora porque ¡estaba viva! Había cometido el mayor pecado y error de un "Pirata de la Libertad", lo que tanto criticó de Ilam: se había enamorado y ni siquiera lo había visto venir. No sabía si reír o llorar, si gritar de júbilo o de dolor, pues había entregado su corazón a una mujer maravillosa que era la única que podía destruirle y Leyenn lo haría sin dilación si descubría quién era en realidad. Lo mejor era seguir su propio consejo y no verla. ¡No verla! No, cualquier cosa menos eso. ¡Y cualquier cosa menos rebelárselo a Ilam o a Ansea! Lo matarían y él tendría que darles la razón, porque aquella chica que con tanto ímpetu abrazaba (aprovechando la única oportunidad que tendría en la vida de tocarla tan íntimamente) no le correspondería jamás. Y si le correspondía sería aún peor, porque entonces estaría en el punto de mira de Karassian.

Este pensamiento le congeló la sangre y le devolvió la razón. Se apartó de Leyenn con firmeza y decisión.

— Lamento mi deshonroso comportamiento. Es sólo que… que… que nunca me había visto frente a un cadáver.

Anoth mentía mejor aún en las adversidades. Si Ilam hubiera estado allí no hubiera podido evitar reírse. Su primer cadáver…

— Ya, lo comprendo -susurró Leyenn por miedo a que en un tono más alto se le quebrara la voz por la emoción-. Pero como habrá comprobado yo no era un cadáver. Nadie revive milagrosamente.

Leyenn tampoco era una mujer muy religiosa.

— Claro, eso lo sé ahora -se molestó él-, pero no cuando se ha derrumbado en mis brazos, obligándome a traerla a este armario para evitar problemas y habladurías -claro que si me hubieran descubierto la que se habría armado-, cuando no tenía ni respiración, ni consciencia, ni pulso ni nada.

— Pulso seguro que tenía, débil pero tenía. -La mirada de Anoth hablaba por sí misma-. Está bien, está bien, lo siento, usted no lo sabía.

— No, no lo sabía - repitió el joven empezando a fastidiarse -. Y usted… ¡un momento! Usted no debería saber cómo se encontraba. -La claridad y rapidez volvieron a la mente de Anoth-. ¿Acaso esto le ha ocurrido anteriormente?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Leyenn al recordar la primera vez que le pasó, a los cinco años, y la terrible preocupación en la cara de sus padres.

— Sí, varias veces a lo largo de mi vida -confesó incapaz de mentir a la mirada del fitharense-. Los médicos no sabían lo que me pasaba, decían que era algo insólito, y empezó a preocuparnos a mí y a mis padres, pero como hacía mucho tiempo que no me sucedía, pensé que ya lo había superado.

— Creía que a los niños genéticamente vigilados y retocados no les ocurría esto - se sorprendió Anoth.

Se suponía que todos los fetos estaban, o por lo deberían, genéticamente vigilados para evitar enfermedades y poder conseguir un bebé sano, fuerte y lo más guapo que se pudiera. Que los padres rechazaran esta opción no estaba muy bien visto. Pero Leyenn se sentía demasiado cansada para mentir y además allí, en aquel oscuro armario, con Anoth tan cerca de ella, se respiraba un agradable ambiente de intimidad. Al carajo si luego el cínico representante lo utilizaba en su contra, no era peor que ser totalmente amoral.

— No soy una niña vigilada genéticamente, fui procreada por mis padres sin ninguna intromisión por parte de los geneticistas. Soy una hija "natural".

La expresión de Anoth sorprendió a Leyenn: era amable, incluso tierna.

— Menos mal, me sentía sólo en este mundo - comentó con una breve sonrisa.

— ¿Usted también es un hijo "natural"? - preguntó ella boquiabierta.

El fitharense asintió con un intenso brillo en los ojos.

Leyenn hubiera esperado cualquier cosa de él, menos que le confesara aquello. Bueno, tal vez se sentía igual que ella. Y en verdad era así como se sentía.

— Vamos, salgamos de aquí y volvamos al mundo real o la gente va a empezar a buscarnos y a sospechar cosas raras - aconsejó Anoth incorporándose y tendiéndole la mano.

— Sí, tiene razón. Sólo faltaba eso para redondear el día. - Se incorporó ella también, pero aún debía de estar algo débil, pues se tambaleó ligeramente.

Anoth la sujetó con rapidez.

— ¿Está bien? - preguntó preocupado.

— Sí, sí, como una rosa -aligeró velozmente Leyenn apartándose de sus brazos-. En serio, de verdad, me encuentro perfectamente, gracias, no es necesario que me sujete como a una niña.

Anoth la soltó, pero siguió cerca de ella, por si acaso.

— La acompañaré a casa - decidió sin dilación.

— Oh, no, no, eso sí que n… no es necesario, de verdad, me encuentro bien. -Y para demostrarlo dio una vuelta completa a sí misma con los brazos abiertos-. ¿Lo ve? En perfectas condiciones. - Al instante tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para evitar tambalearse de nuevo.

Anoth sonrió irónicamente.

— Ya veo, ya. La acompañaré a casa. - Leyenn iba a protestar pero él la acalló -. Y no se hable más.

La joven se encogió de hombros. Estaba demasiado agotada para discutir.

— Bien - se dio por satisfecho él -. Ahora nos cambiaremos de ropa y la acompañaré hasta su piso.

La gente no debió de estar muy preocupada por su paradero, porque pudieron salir del armario y entrar en los cambiadores sin problemas.

Cuando salió Leyenn Anoth ya la estaba esperando. Se había vestido aceleradamente para poder vigilar la salida de la nigaltareña y evitar que ésta se escapara y claro, eso había tenido catastróficas consecuencias en su aspecto.

Los ojos de Leyenn se posaron en la enmarañada cabellera de Anoth. El chico, asombrado por la expresión de ella, miró hacia arriba. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba debidamente acicalado. Se registró la ropa y miró frenéticamente en su bolsa de deporte, pero no encontró lo que buscaba.

— Vaya, debo de haberme olvidado el peine en mi taquilla - informó ligeramente avergonzado -. Ahora mismo vuelvo. Guárdeme la bolsa.

Aquel día el Destino debía de tenerlo todo preparado para cambiar las cosas, pues sólo así es explicable que Leyenn advirtiera que la punta de un objeto metálico sobresalía de la bolsa mal cerrada. Debió esperar a que Anoth volviera y se diera cuenta, lo cual habría sido lo más lógico y educado, pero el sexto sentido de la joven estaba inexplicablemente despierto, ya que no sólo no esperó sino que además abrió la bolsa para guardar el objeto debidamente. Bueno, esa _era_ su intención. En cuanto tuvo el aparato en las manos se dio cuenta de que era un reproductor de mensajes, algo poco usual (sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Anoth usaba ordenador portátil) y que era utilizado por los adolescentes para pasarse mensajes (habitualmente amorosos) unos a otros. Se suponía que era más privado (y barato) que un ordenador, ya que no estaba conectado a la red informática, sólo se metía el disco con el mensaje, se reproducía y punto.

Precisamente, el que usaba Anoth tenía un disco metido.

Era demasiado para la innata curiosidad de Leyenn. Se moría de ganas por saber el contenido del mensaje, probablemente la fijación de una cita por parte de una descerebrada belleza. El agotamiento y el malestar se le habían pasado de golpe.

He de decir en favor de Leyenn que aguantó un par de segundos antes de encender el aparato, pero, al fin y al cabo, ¿ qué daño podía hacer ? Los peores planes siempre han empezado con esa idea.

El mensaje apareció en una minúscula pantalla holográfica.

DE LA COMANDANCIA DE NYEK. SUR DE ISSARIA.

DAÑOS DE LA ÚLTIMA EXPLOSIÓN DE PROCESADORES CONTABILIZADOS. ZIANIANOS DESCUBIERTOS Y VIGILADOS. CALMA TOTAL SIN NOVEDADES.

Decir que Leyenn se quedó con la boca abierta sería quedarse corto. Tuvo que pellizcarse para convencerse de que no estaba soñando y asimilar lo que acababa de leer. ¡Un mensaje de una fuente oficial de Issaria! ¿Cómo podía tener el representante fitharense información que sólo se le daría al representante de Nyek (en este caso Ena)? Admiró el mérito de Anoth, porque todos los reinos querrían alguien como él, capaz de tener la más mínima información de todo lo que ocurría (como veis, era bien pensada, no se le ocurrió ni por un momento la idea de que fuera un "Pirata de la Libertad"). Claro que con razón podía saber tanto si era tan bueno haciendo amistades con las mujeres y de utilizarlas para sus propios beneficios. Se preguntó si el fitharense intentaría sonsacarle algo si saliera con él. La verdad es que la idea le pareció muy divertida. Estaría francamente bien hacerle creer que caía en su juego y después devolverle la jugada. La verdad es que la idea le entusiasmaba. Pero era imposible que pudiera hacerlo sin mermar su reputación. Aunque una cena sólo era una cena…

— Representante Gae Sorett - se extrañó una suave y peligrosa voz masculina.

Leyenn se giró tan rápidamente que su levita voló. Karassian la miraba sorprendido con sus oscuros ojos. Estaba sudoroso, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el cabello húmedo pegado a la cabeza, así que la nigaltareña dedujo que habría salido de la sauna y se dirigía al cambiador. Como su piel era tan blanca como el mármol, se asemejaba a una estatua de los Primeros Civilizados, sólo que con las "partes privadas" ocultas. La joven no se escandalizó en absoluto al verlo así, las saunas eran casi mixtas y además ver a personas con poca ropa encima era bastante normal en aquella época.

— Representante Karassian - saludó con voz estridente.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? - preguntó curioso.

Leyenn dio gracias a Dios El Bueno (puede que a veces sí fuera ligeramente religiosa) por haber guardado el reproductor de mensajes en la bolsa mientras divagaba sobre la estúpida posibilidad de cenar con Anoth.

— Guardaba las cosas del representante Berylian mientras vuelve - explicó vacilante.

Karassian soltó un "ah" de falsa y sardónica comprensión.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Van a alguna parte juntos?

— ¡No! -se indignó ella, pero luego cayó en la cuenta-. Bueno, sí… me va a acompañar a casa. -Karassian la miró con franca sorpresa-. P-porque… porque le tengo que dar… dar unos discos sobre… sobre música nigaltareña. Al parecer le interesa un grupo en concreto que casualmente yo tengo y él no.

Por supuesto Karassian no se creyó ni una palabra. No se puede querer dominar el mundo siendo estúpido. Agarró su toalla por un lado y se acercó a ella con mirada intensa.

— Vera, representante Gae Sorett -comenzó con suave voz-, me he fijado en que aún no ha cenado con los diferentes representantes para contrastar opiniones como se suele hacer habitualmente, así que había pensado en iniciarla en este tipo de formalidades invitándola a cenar.

Leyenn tuvo un momento de absoluto anonadamiento y luego un acceso de incomprensible aprensión. No quería cenar con aquel hombre.

— Vera representante, la verdad es que…

— Qué pasa aquí - cortó Anoth llegando a la carrera e interponiéndose de manera hostil entre los dos.

— Nada, Berylian -lo tranquilizó un divertidamente sereno Karassian-. Sólo invitaba a la joven representante Gae Sorett a una cena de intercambio.

Anoth palideció dramáticamente.

— Sí y yo iba a responderle que ya tengo planeadas varias cenas con la representante de Nyek, de Nidaraca y… con usted - agregó sabiendo inexplicablemente que eso haría que Karassian no la invitara.

Por segunda vez en aquel día Anoth estuvo a punto de desnucarse al girar la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿Qué? - exclamó con una mezcla de asombro, horror e ilusión.

— Que tenemos una cena usted y yo, la próxima semana, ¿recuerda? - Leyenn hizo varios poco sutiles gestos para que le siguiera la corriente.

— La próxima semana -repitió él estupefacto. Luego parpadeó comprendiendo-. Oh, sí, sí, claro, lo olvidaba. Ella y yo cenamos la próxima semana - explicó a Karassian con orgullosa sonrisa.

— Ya lo he cogido, Berylian. - Miró a la joven con sentida pena e hizo una ligera reverencia sólo para ella -. Bueno, es una lástima, otra vez será. Ya nos veremos.

Se alejó con su erguido y sereno paso de costumbre.

— ¿Así que usted y yo cenamos la próxima semana, eh? -bisbiseó Anoth entre dientes mientras disimulaba sonriendo y mirando a Karassian- ¿Y eso cuándo se ha decidido? Quiero decir que yo no recuerdo haber tomado parte en tal decisión. ¿Se hizo en algún momento en el que yo carecía de uso de razón?

Leyenn le miró con indiferencia por debajo de las pestañas.

— No, se decidió hace un momento. - Se dio cuenta de que su enfado era infantil y agregó con más simpatía -: Lo siento, pero el representante Karassian quería cenar conmigo y yo no lo deseaba, así que he tenido que inventarme alguna excusa.

— ¿No quería cenar con el representante Karassian? -se sorprendió Anoth-. ¿Por qué?

"_No me agrada_" estuvo a punto de decir Leyenn, pero se decantó por un:

— No me gusta cenar con personas cuyas opiniones me son desagradables.

Anoth se calló el "¿_y entonces por qué cenaría conmigo_?", ya que tal vez eso la molestaría y, por muy peligroso que fuera, él deseaba salir con ella.

— Espero que no se echará atrás en su decisión. Excusa o no, lo ha dicho delante de Karassian y no creo que le agrade descubrir que le han mentido.

Leyenn se le quedó mirando con una expresión muy pintoresca, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. No había caído en la cuenta de que Karassian le había proporcionado una excusa perfecta para poder cenar con Anoth sin que resultara peligroso. Si aquello de las "cenas de intercambio" existía (y nada parecía indicar que no existiera) podría salir con Anoth y averiguar cómo era él sin las máscaras de "representante" o "profesor", simplemente como Anoth Berylian. Averiguaría cómo era en realidad, cómo pensaba, cómo conseguía lo que conseguía. Sólo tenía que programar las cenas con la representante de Nyek y la de Nidaraca. Sabía que les caía bien a las dos, así que no creía que hubiera problemas. Nadie sospecharía nada raro si cenaba con Anoth después de hacerlo con otras dos representantes, ya que él también lo era. Y aunque sospecharan, allí estaban las cámaras de la ciudad para demostrar que no harían nada.

Era un plan perfecto y además puesto en bandeja sin que ella tuviera que mover un dedo, caído del cielo como por arte de magia, como creado por un ser superior.

— Por supuesto que no me voy a echar atrás, representante Berylian -afirmó con una salvaje y radiante sonrisa-. Le he invitado a cenar la próxima semana.

— ¿Además soy el invitado? -bromeó Anoth-. Me siento muy halagado. Y dígame, ¿dónde voy a tener el placer de cenar con usted?

— Representante Berylian, soy nueva en esta ciudad, pero hasta yo sé que sólo hay _un_ restaurante en Ciudad Neutral: "El Cocinero Mágico". No hay otro con más fama, calidad y variedad en los platos.

— No hay mayor verdad -estuvo de acuerdo Anoth sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativamente-. ¿Y cuando será _la tan planeada_ cena?

— Oh, ya le llamaré - le quitó importancia ella con petulancia.

Y los dos sonriendo se dirigieron a casa de Leyenn. Estaban satisfechos por cómo habían ido las cosas, sin sospechar de que lo que el Destino les había deparado era en realidad el comienzo hacia algo que ninguno de ellos esperaba.


	5. capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Mientras Anoth esperaba a Leyenn a la entrada del restaurante se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba nervioso. Antes de aquella noche sí que lo estuvo, no había podido comer ni descansar con normalidad, esto último sobre todo porque tenía sueños extrañísimos que le hacían sentir de todo menos calma.

Había llegado antes de lo acordado a la cita. Podía parecer demasiado ansioso, pero prefería que ella pensara eso a que lo maldijera por impuntual. Anoth era impetuoso, no imbécil.

Realmente no tuvo que impacientarse demasiado: segundos antes de la hora en punto señalada para la cita, la delgada figura de Leyenn apareció deslizándose como una antigua diosa a través del tubo comunicante que llevaba al restaurante.

Tenía un aspecto totalmente despreocupado.

Nada más lejos del sentimiento que le embargaba a la joven. Durante toda la semana había planeado tanto la cena, que temía que lo previsto le saliera mal. Nada salvo la mala suerte podía llevarle al desastre, porque todo lo demás lo tenía calculado al milímetro. De todas formas, debía tranquilizarse concentrándose en que el resto había salido bien. Las cenas con las dos representantes habían salido a las mil maravillas y le habían dejado un gran sabor de boca (y no sólo por los exquisitos platos del Jefe de Cocina Bómis Bertand). Es cierto que con la representante nidaraquense tuvo que pasarse la velada con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del aura brillante que envuelve a los habitantes del reino de Nidaraca (se desean mucho las gafas de sol cuando se habla con uno, pero aquello no había importado. Y después estaba la cena con Ena. Prácticamente había decidido quedar con ella para averiguar cómo iban las cosas entre ella y Calus. Evidentemente no había averiguado casi nada. Ena era una mujer tremendamente cauta y muy poco locuaz y eso lo era con asuntos oficiales, para qué decir con temas privados. Sin embargo, y esto es decir algo en favor del encanto de la nigaltareña, a Ena se le escapó ligeramente una vez (sólo una vez) que Calus le parecía un hombre simpático. Hubiera sido un calificativo bastante alentador sino fuera porque Leyenn notó que la íssara ocultaba algo.

Pero no era momento para preocuparse por nuevas cuestiones, ahora debía centrarse en Anoth.

Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba tremendamente guapo aquella noche. Y además era puntual. Había pensado que le haría esperar hasta que rabiara. Pues no, era puntual. Aquel chico la desconcertaba.

— Buenas noches - saludó cordial. Había practicado mucho con el tono de voz y también la irresistible sonrisa que ahora exhibía.

— Muy buenas noches - respondió él aún más educado mientras hacía una bonita reverencia.

Se quedaron mirándose como bobos.

— ¿Entramos? - propuso Anoth cediéndole el paso.

— Oh, sí, claro -balbuceó ella enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello-. Ya he hecho la reserva, así que no habrá problema.

— ¿Se puede entrar a este sitio sin reserva? - se extrañó Anoth en voz baja (pero no lo suficiente para que ella no lo oyese).

Leyenn enrojeció aún más.

El Jefe de Camareros les acompañó a su mesa y les sonrió cómplice. A la nigaltareña no le gustó nada esa sonrisa, sobre todo porque se fijó en que la mesa estaba algo más apartada de las demás ¡y encima con velas! ¿Acaso todo el mundo confabulaba contra ella? Nadie más, aparte de ella misma había notado algo raro. De hecho, la gente que estaba comiendo allí no se fijó demasiado en ellos. Vaya, no todo era tan malo.

Otra cosa que temía Leyenn era que Anoth decidiera los platos por ella, pero aquello tampoco ocurrió. El joven sólo se atrevió a preguntarle lo que iba a pedir, nada más.

— No le gusta experimentar con la comida, ¿verdad? - observó cuando le hubo dicho sus opciones.

— Es comida nigaltareña - se defendió ella.

Anoth disimuló la mueca de repulsión (la cocina de Nigaltare tenía fama de bastante mala, por no decir detestable).

— ¿No le gusta la comida fitharense? - probó a preguntar.

Leyenn meneó la cabeza con ligero reparo.

— No, demasiado… innovadora.

Había soltado el eufemismo del año; todo el mundo sabía eso.

Ni qué decir cómo se quedó cuando vio el primer plato del fitharense: un conjunto de diversos pescados bañados en salsa de queso, como una sopa. La nigaltareña no pudo disimular la mueca de disgusto. Su ensalada mixta le parecía el paraíso.

— ¿Qué? - se alarmó él.

— ¿Va a comerse _eso_?

— Por supuesto que sí -sonrió él-, es exquisito. -Leyenn no parecía muy convencida-. De verdad. Pruébelo.

— No, gracias.

— No debería ser tan conservadora, tiene que abrirse a cosas nuevas. Vamos, pruebe un poco. Un poquito nada más.

La joven lo miró desconfiada. Primero a él, luego al plato. La expresión de Anoth era alentadora y parecía decir "vamos, atrévete" al tiempo que le ofrecía un pedazo de sepia. Leyenn asintió imperceptiblemente, pero en vez de permitir que el fitharense le diera de comer, cogió su propio tenedor, ensartó el pedazo de sepia y se lo metió en la boca. El sabor era muy raro, fuerte y sabroso, y sin embargo no resultaba malo del todo.

— ¿Lo ve? No por nuevo tiene que ser invariablemente malo.

Al finalizar el primer plato, se acercó a su mesa el Jefe de Cocina Bómis Bertand. Era un hombre rechoncho y risueño y estaba claro que le encantaba su trabajo y comer bien. No era raro verle pasear por las mesas, pero normalmente esperaba al postre.

— ¡Representante Berylian! -exclamó jovialmente-. Es un verdadero placer volver a tenerlo en mi humilde restaurante. -Anoth se incorporó para darle la mano-. No, no, por favor, siéntese. - Sin embargo aceptó la mano y la estrechó con firmeza.

— ¿"Humilde" Bómis? -bromeó Anoth haciéndose el sorprendido-. Todo el mundo sabe que "el Cocinero Mágico" es el mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

— ¡Oh, me halaga, representante!

— Vamos, vamos, Bómis, menos coba - siguió bromeando el joven -. ¿Qué es lo que te trae por nuestra mesa antes del postre?

— Una excusa que me ha permitido el placer de saludarle -respondió alegremente-. Verá, sé muy bien que para el segundo plato ha pedido pescado, pero me temo que la lubina se ha terminado. Pero si quiere, nos quedan algunos de piscifactoría…

— Bómis, sabes muy bien que no comeré un pescado de piscifactoría, si vengo aquí es para poder comer uno "natural".

— Por supuesto, señor - respondió él sumiso.

— ¿Tienen lenguado "natural"?

— Claro, señor, un exquisito lenguado relleno de hongos.

— Perfecto, eso mismo.

Bómis hizo una ligera y respetuosa reverencia y se marchó. Leyenn estaba estupefacta.

Cuando les trajeron el segundo plato y Anoth pudo por fin degustar el primer trozo de su pescado, soltó un estremecedor suspiro de satisfacción.

— Le gusta el pescado "natural" - dedujo Leyenn aún anonadada.

— Sí, me recuerda a mi infancia - confesó Anoth sonriente.

A Leyenn se le atragantó el solomillo a medio camino. A los niños no se les permitía comer productos "naturales" (su sabor era demasiado fuerte), a no ser que fueran…

— ¿Es usted un… _"externo"_?

— ¿No lo sabía? - se asombró él.

Leyenn meneó la cabeza incapaz de hablar.

— Soy hijo de una pequeña familia residente en los acantilados de Dímar - aumentó. Había en su voz un matiz de infinita… ¿melancolía? No, más bien reserva, misterio.

— P-pero yo creía que… que los "externos" no eran muy… quiero decir que usted conoce a mucha… quiero decir que usted… - balbuceó Leyenn intentando expresar un pensamiento lo suficientemente lógico como para ser comprendido.

— Ya, entiendo - le tranquilizó Anoth -, quiere decir que los "externos" tienen fama de ser cerrados en sí mismos y poco sociables y que yo no entro en ese estereotipo, ¿verdad?

Leyenn asintió en silencio, intentando controlar el ligero hipo que le había producido atragantarse con la carne.

— Bueno, en realidad esa imagen que tiene de mí no es completamente cierta -continuó el fitharense con soltura-. La verdad es que me cuesta bastante tomar confianza. - La mirada de la joven habló por ella -. Con hombres, quiero decir. Debo conocer bien a un hombre antes de bromear con él.

A Leyenn le vino la imagen de Anoth riendo con Ilam, justo el segundo día desde que el íssaro se incorporara a su trabajo. Se sorprendió a sí misma al oírse preguntar:

— ¿Entonces conocía de antes a Ilam el camarero?

Hay que decir en favor del autocontrol de Anoth que el joven no mostró emoción alguna y consiguió disimular llevándose la copa a los labios la retahíla de insultos que se echó a su persona. Conseguía ser bocazas en los momentos menos oportunos.

— No, pero eso es distinto.

— ¿En que sentido? - preguntó la nigaltareña con ganas de hacerle hablar.

— En el sentido de que en cierta forma los dos somos iguales. -Anoth estiró el cuello molesto mientras espantaba de su mente la imagen de Ilam y él años atrás, mirando las estrellas en el desierto-. Quiero decir que él y yo procedemos de familias que no se adecuan a lo "normal", venimos de mundos solitarios y marginados, muchas veces menospreciados o insultados, eso hace que haya una relación muy especial entre los dos. Llámelo solidaridad si quiere. No podía dejar que un "compatriota" se sintiera más huérfano de lo que ya se sentía en tierras extrañas. No hubiera estado bien.

Se vio a sí mismo, a los doce años, mirando la mano que Ilam le ofrecía. Cuando se conocieron él se sentía muy sólo y el íssaro le ayudó con mucho gusto, sin pedir nada a cambio.

— Nunca he podido saber qué puede llevar a alguien a dejar su conocido mundo y entrar en otro que le es ajeno y hostil - comentó Leyenn con el ceño fruncido -. Quiero decir, ¿qué le impulsó a llegar hasta aquí, ha dejar su familia y hacerse consejero?

— Éramos muy pocos.

La respuesta de Anoth fue seca y Leyenn decidió que ahondar más en esa cuestión sería infructuoso.

— ¿Y no le fue duro amoldarse a la Universidad? ¿A sus reglas y disciplina? ¿A sus asignaturas? - siguió su interrogatorio por la tangente, ávida de información.

— Un poco, pero no demasiado, soy un joven muy listo y de muchos recursos.

Su respuesta volvía a estar cercana a la descortesía por su tosquedad. Leyenn se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensando en cómo proseguir la conversación.

— Normalmente uno decide hacer Ciencias Políticas y Económicas por una razón muy concreta, a no ser que se sea hijo o pariente de dueño de multinacional. De hecho, si se opta por la política, la mayoría de las veces suele ser por cuestiones idealistas, sobre todo si se hace uno candidato a representante del C.M. ¿Tenía… tiene usted esos ideales que le empujan a uno a tomar esa decisión?

— Noto cierta vacilación, incluso perplejidad en su voz - advirtió el joven arqueando una ceja.

— No, simplemente…

— ¿Soy demasiado egoísta para tener nobles ideales?

— No, ocurre que…

— Por supuesto mis ambiciones tendrían que ser mucho más mundanas y codiciosas, ¿verdad?

— ¡Para eso ya está el Consejo de Seguridad y no entiendo por qué no está en él! -estalló Leyenn-. Quiero decir que… bueno, sinceramente, aunque esto me cueste el que no vuelva a dirigirme la palabra, _escuché perfectamente_ la conversación que mantuvieron usted y el representante Karassian y hablaron del poder, como si fuera algo que ya tuvieran, una especie de canica de arcilla que intercambiar por otra mejor. Como si realmente dominaran el mundo o alguna vez pudieran llegar a hacerlo. Y sin embargo los dos sois del Consejo Mundial, un órgano que apenas tiene autoridad frente al Consejo de Seguridad. ¿Por qué se hizo representante, por qué no miembro del C.S.?

— ¿El C.M. palidece ante la omnipotencia del Consejo de Seguridad, verdad? - intentó bromear Anoth con más pena que cinismo-. El C.S., además de las decisiones del C.M., controla la policía y el ejército, el poco ejército que queda. Es órgano jurisdiccional en delitos políticos y único tribunal que puede juzgar a los representantes del C.M. Y además, en la elección de sus miembros participan las multinacionales, llevan las cuentas de las mismas y por si fuera poco, cuando los miembros cualificados del las multinacionales que forman la Comisión de Cuentas Mundial planifican los Planes Económicos Anuales, el C.S. tiene el deber de repasarlos. Puesto así es impresionante, ¿eh? _Pero_, la confirmación final de los Planes Económicos la tiene el C.M., es decir, que al final es él el que controla la economía y quien controla la economía controla el poder. Por otra parte, el marginado y poco poderoso C.M. puede tomar ciertas decisiones por su cuenta, con la confirmación de los monarcas, desatendiendo al magnífico C.S. Puede que lo hayan arrinconado mucho, pero el C.M. sigue siendo el exponente máximo de la democracia y la libertad. Mientras siga en pie el C.M. el mundo no carecerá de ninguna de esas dos cosas.

Leyenn se quedó momentáneamente pensativa. Ladeó la cabeza con mirada inquisitiva.

— ¿Entonces usted está en el C.M. para protegerlo o para controlarlo?

Anoth esbozó una enigmática sonrisa.

— Adivínelo.

La joven parpadeó asombrada.

— ¿Qué le parece si hacemos una cosa? -planteó él con expresión astuta-. En los próximos siete días usted piensa mis razones y una vez cumplido el plazo, en otra cena a la que por supuesto invitaré yo, no me las dice, sino que me responde a la pregunta de ¿y usted por qué se hizo miembro del C.M.?

— ¿Otra cena? - preguntó ella incrédula. Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al postre.

— Por supuesto, odio deberle algo a alguien y esta cena ha debido costarle un ojo de la cara aunque intentara abaratarla pidiendo platos no "naturales" para compensar los que yo he pedido. -Leyenn iba a protestar pero él la acalló alzando una mano-. No, no, ni hablar, no se hable más. La cita queda emplazada para dentro de siete días. -La joven le miró con duda y cautela-. Es normal que invite a otra cena si me han invitado antes a mí, no se preocupe.

Leyenn enrojeció considerablemente.

— No estaba pensando en eso - protestó. Por supuesto que estaba pensando en eso.

Anoth le guiñó un ojo con una mueca divertida.

----------------------------------------------

Ilam siempre había tenido un sueño muy ligero. Desde joven se había acostumbrado a mantenerse alerta para estar preparado frente a cualquier contratiempo, como pudiera ser una tormenta de arena o un ataque de la tribu de su abuelo materno (que su madre fuera su hija no quería decir que cesara la guerra mantenida con el clan de su padre). Años de experiencia le habían enseñado a poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba por el olor, el sonido y el tacto. Bajo el podía sentir un mullido colchón, sobre su cuerpo suaves mantas y un cálido cuerpo cuyo perfume le recordaba a una plantación de naranjas subía y bajaba levemente al ritmo de una armónica respiración.

Si alguna vez tenía que morir que fuera en aquel lugar.

Abrió los ojos y se deleitó en el especial brillo que la luz irradiada a través de los visillos le daba al rojo cabello de su amante. Su piel alabastrina contrastaba fuertemente con la morena rojiza del íssaro y se asemejaba a la diferencia real que existía entre Issaria y Uripa (como se le llamaba al mundo occidental y "civilizado"). En esos momentos comprendía completamente las palabras de su padre: "_cuando tu corazón se encadene al alma de una mujer, pescar un rayo con redes de oro le parecerá una hazaña ínfima a tu orgullo_". Seguramente Lórener le habría gustado a su padre. ¡Por Dios El Alto, incluso le hubiera agradado a su madre! Ahora eso ya daba igual, ella jamás los conocería y él no volvería a verlos. Pero ahora era un Pirata de la Libertad y tenía otras preocupaciones.

Pensar en aquello le recordó que debía encender el ordenador de Lórener para que Ansea pudiera recoger la información pertinente. Reculó molesto, traicionar de esa manera a la mujer que amaba le hacía sentirse el ser más vil y rastrero del mundo, aunque fuera por una buena causa. ¿Pero para qué al fin y al cabo? Habían repasado todos los informes de Lórener referentes al C.S. y no habían encontrado indicios de una conducta sospechosa sobre Han, el representante alnemniense y amigo (digámoslo así) de Karassian. De todos modos tendría que abrir las comunicaciones para que pudiera entrar Ansea, porque sino Anoth se pondría insoportable y necesitaría toda una caja de aspirinas para poder recuperarse del dolor de cabeza consecuencia de su bronca. Claro que no se atrevería a mencionarle nada si el íssaro le comentara su sorprendente cambio de humor y reserva respecto a Leyenn, producida sin explicación alguna de una parte hasta hace poco. Pero por supuesto Ilam no diría nada y se tragaría toda la reprimenda porque era íssaro y por lo tanto muy educado.

Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente, poniendo mucho esmero en no despertar a Lórener. Todo a su alrededor estaba en penumbra, pero Ilam conocía el piso de la joven lo suficientemente bien como para poder moverse con poca luz. Casi tan bien como conocía al portero del bloque de apartamentos de Lórener, le había sobornado tantas veces para que se hiciera el ciego y sordo y para que le dejara subir en el montacargas (que en ninguna casa tenía cámara porque no se consideraba necesario) que incluso había pensado en que pudieran abrir una cartilla conjunta. Sin embargo no había otra forma si quería ver a Lórener en un sitio más cómodo que los jardines de la ciudad. No quería que ella viera su piso, así que eligieron el piso de la joven y decidieron hacer lo único que dos amantes clandestinos pueden hacer para evitar las cámaras de la ciudad y los perjudiciales (sobre todo para Lórener dado su cargo) comentarios de la gente: sobornar al portero y utilizar el montacargas que paraba en todos los pisos (y que se utilizaba para subir o bajar comida, ropa o basura). A Anoth este método no le convencía (decía que dejaba testigos y era confiar demasiado en la discreción, nunca hasta entonces puesta en duda, de los porteros) y prefería utilizar métodos menos clásicos, más trabajosos, peligrosos y ridículos.

Ilam llegó al escritorio y encendió el ordenador hasta que Ansea le comunicó que había terminado su trabajo con un "_gracias guapetón_". El íssaro a duras penas consiguió evitar una carcajada.

— Mmmm… ¿Ilam? - llamó Lórener con voz soñolienta desde la habitación.

— ¿Sí, corazón de miel?

— ¿Dónde estás?

Ilam volvió al dormitorio y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

- Saciaba mi sed con el cristalino líquido de la vida - mintió esperando que la joven no estuviera despierta desde hace mucho.

Lórener asintió comprendiendo mientras bostezaba.

— Oh, bueno -suspiró, pero luego le dirigió al joven una mirada astuta y divertida-. ¿Sabes que estás muy guapo así?

Ilam sonrió prepotentemente.

— Esas palabras en mi mente gravadas estaban, pues todas las mujeres me las han susurrado al oído.

Lórener le disparó certeramente una almohada en la cabeza.

— ¡Serás presuntuoso! - exclamó.

— Tal cosa no soy -negó con sonrisa peligrosa -, ¡una fiera resulto ser!

Saltó sobre la cama con energía, arrancando de Leyenn una exclamación de sorpresa. Luego hubo otra serie de exclamaciones y ruiditos de alegría y satisfacción.

— Mi alma tiembla al pensar en que, desgraciadamente, mi cuerpo debe trasladarse a otro lugar - cortó Ilam.

— Vaya, qué fastidio. Tú sí que sabes desanimar a una mujer.

— Mi ánima se resiente, pero lo que debe ser será. Que tu corazón no se lamente demasiado -animó con una sonrisita alentadora-. Cuando el sol se acueste a descansar en el horizonte y las estrellas comiencen su titilante baile, mi cuerpo volverá a este lugar.

— Pues ya echo de menos tu cuerpo.

Tuvieron una larga despedida (intentar repetir las conversaciones de los enamorados resulta inútilmente extenso y tedioso) e Ilam volvió a meterse en el montacargas.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja el portero le recibió con una sonrisa cómplice. El íssaro se la devolvió con amabilidad.

Una sombra también vigilaba la escena. Un joven de cabello ondulado se escondía tras una pared confirmando sus sospechas. Y en el rostro de Han, miembro alnemniense del C.S., se dibujó una diabólica sonrisa mientras el Destino giraba una vez más.

------------------------------------------------------------

— ¡Los informes de Lórener ya han llegado! - informó Ansea a voz en grito, sentada de forma descarada y lánguida con la rodilla doblada y el pie apoyado en la silla, mientras rechupeteaba una barrita de caramelo.

Anoth entró en la estancia seguido de Soike, que había estado comprobando los circuitos alimentadores.

— ¿Qué, dándole a la comida sana? - bromeó el fitharense.

— Que te zurzan, capullo.

Anoth le propino un pescozón que la despeinó.

— Esa lengua, niña -conminó su hermano desafiando la rojinegra mirada rencorosa de Ansea-. Ya sabes que mamá odia las frases soeces.

— Mamá no está aquí -señaló ella-. Además, no te hagas el educado conmigo, te he oído decir cosas que enrojecerían a un marinero. - Y le sacó la lengua en actitud infantil.

— ¿Qué dicen los informes? - cambió de tema Anoth disimulando una sonrisa. Su hermana era terriblemente lista y despabilada.

— Pues dicen lo de siempre, que es… -Imitó el redoble de un tambor-. ¡Nada! Han está más tranquilito que un cordero pastando en un plácido prado al lado de su madre. -Mordisqueó la barrita de caramelo con saña-. Lo único reseñable, si es que se le puede llamar así, resulta ser que Hanito ha estrechado vínculos con los miembros del C.S. que le son más afines.

— Nada nuevo, parece que van a tener una votación sin importancia dentro de un par de días. Es de lo más normal que haga eso - señaló Anoth apartando un mechón de su flequillo de un soplo con aire malhumorado.

— ¿Por qué estás tan mosqueado? - preguntó Ansea extrañada.

— ¡Porque Karassian y los suyos no están haciendo _nada_! - exclamó Anoth abriendo sus brazos en signo de impotencia.

— Tranquilízate, habrán cogido vacaciones -opinó ella como si fuera algo obvio-. O más probable aún: habrán decidido abandonar sus planes. Bueno, sean lo que sean _sus planes_. Porque, sinceramente hermanito, yo nunca he estado muy convencida del rollo del "plan de Karassian de dominar el mundo". ¿Dominarlo cómo, con ayuda de quién? ¿Pero tú crees que la gente se dejaría dominar por ese soplagaitas así como así?

— No, mientras estemos nosotros -afirmó Anoth orgulloso-. Mira Ansea, no sé cómo quiere Karassian lograr sus planes, sólo sé que los tiene, ¿vale? Ya sabes que todo esto no fue idea mía.

Ella meneó la cabeza afirmativamente con gesto desganado murmurando "_sí, ya, ya_".

— A veces me pregunto si todo esto tiene sentido - comentó en voz queda.

— Por supuesto que sí, ya lo verás - animó él dándole palmaditas en el hombro -. Sólo tenemos que encontrarlo.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que nuestros padres saben algo de todo esto - se enfadó Ansea.

— Por supuesto, pero no nos lo van ha decir. Creo que están buscando el momento adecuado o algo por el estilo.

Los dos hermanos se miraron compartiendo su alto grado de compenetración y fastidio por el comportamiento de sus progenitores.

— ¿Qué tal te va a ti, Soike? -se interesó Ansea cambiando de tema-. ¿Cómo va ese circuito?

El brillo de los azules ojos de Soike se volvió gélido.

— He conseguido subsanar el problema… por ahora. Ven conmigo - indicó a Anoth-. ¿Ves? - señaló el joven agachado sobre los cables rodeados por cinta aislante.

— ¿Ver el qué? - se sorprendió el fitharense.

— La humedad está estropeando el circuito -explicó Soike-. Hay que cambiarlo.

— ¿Ya está estropeado? -exclamó Anoth alarmado-. ¡Pero si hace poco que construimos todo esto!

— Lo sé, lo sé - admitió el otro sacudiendo la cabeza con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— Cuando llegaste tú, Soike. No hace ni dos años de eso.

— Sí, pero debes comprender que montamos toda la estructura en muy poco tiempo. -Los ojos del joven se oscurecieron ligeramente-. Y además, yo soy un tap y nosotros vivimos bajo tierra y somos expertos en excavar túneles y todo eso, pero yo sólo soy una persona y es normal que pudiera equivocarme con la distribución. ¡Y encima sólo teníamos una máquina-topo excavadora: la mía!

— Vale, lo comprendo, tienes razón -admitió Anoth. Luego miró a Soike con sonrisa y mirada enigmáticas-. ¿Por qué marejadas te fuiste de Tap?

— Oh, es un reino muy aburrido -explicó él con una tonalidad azul amarillenta en sus ojos-. Se pasa uno todo el tiempo bajo tierra.

— Así que decidiste coger tu máquina-topo y largarte, apareciendo aquí, justo donde yo paseaba, por casualidad. -El joven asintió-. Soike, ahora también te pasas todo el tiempo bajo tierra. Quiero decir que cuando te comenté el plan de hacer estos subterráneos y tú accediste y los construimos, debiste sospechar que acabarías metido aquí por toda la problemática de arreglos eléctricos, fontanería y demás, sin contar, además, que seguimos ampliando este lugar. ¿Por qué no le enseñaste a alguien cómo se tenía que hacer la cosa y te fuiste?

Hubo un silencio aplacado por el absorbente ruido de los ventiladores como respuesta.

— ¡Eh, chicos! -llamó Ansea acercándose a ellos con una taza humeante en las manos-. Pensé que a Soike le apetecería un poco de café. - Le entregó el recipiente con un lenguaje corporal muy medido que indicaba una terrible ternura.

La mirada del joven se volvió azuladamente amarilla.

— ¿De verdad tengo que responderte? - habló sin mirar a Anoth pero dirigiéndose a él.

El fitharense meneó la cabeza en silencio sintiendo una ligera punzada de celos y enfado. Al fin y al cabo era el hermano mayor de Ansea y se sentía un poco protector de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que cruza por tu mente que ha logrado oscurecer tu expresión como nubarrón de tormenta? - inquirió Ilam avanzando a lo largo del túnel.

Anoth se encogió de hombros sin más explicación.

— ¿Qué, ya hemos terminado nuestra visita diaria a la paciente nigaltareña? - bromeó Ansea con una enorme sonrisa sarcástica.

Ilam decidió ignorarla.

— Hablando de visitas -recordó Anoth -, Ansea, mañana tienes que entrar en casa de Leyenn y leer su diario.

— ¡¿Que tengo que hacer qué?!

— Leer su diario -repitió serenamente su hermano-. Tú puedes descubrir su código, ¿verdad?

— Sí, claro, si meto una tarjeta de… -Sacudió la cabeza para no desviarse del tema-. ¿Para qué quieres tú que lea el diario de la medio monja nigaltareña?

— Quiero saber qué opinión tiene de mí - explicó Anoth.

Los ojos negros de iris rojos de Ansea expresaban toda la indiferencia que le merecía la explicación.

— No estoy muy seguro de si sospecha quién soy yo realmente. Creo que no, pero no estoy convencido del todo.

— Pero… - protestó ella.

— Hazlo Ansea, no es una petición, es una orden.

La joven resopló furibunda guardándose para sí toda una serie de palabras muy soeces.

--------------------------------------------------------------

El piso de Leyenn estaba sobrenaturalmente silencioso y en el ambiente se respiraba el aura inconfundible de sensatez e ingenuidad nigaltareña. La muy estúpida no había cerrado la puerta del montacargas. Bueno, es cierto que aunque lo hubiera hecho no hubiera servido para nada porque Ansea tenía mucha pericia abriendo cerraduras, pero no la había cerrado. En cuanto al portero… bueno, a su hermano iba a darle un patatús cuando se enterara de cuánto le había costado silenciar a aquel tipejo. El silencio cada vez costaba más caro en aquella ciudad.

Al dirigirse al dormitorio de Leyenn, la joven pasó por la puerta que daba al salón. ¿A qué clase de subnormal se le ocurre subir con una cuerda por la fachada 320 pisos? Un paranoico totalmente majareta. Parecía mentira que fuera su hermano.

Cuando tuvo en sus manos el diario le recorrió un ligero estremecimiento por la espalda; nunca había leído el diario de nadie y menos uno de una chica que apenas era unos años mayor que ella. Remordimientos a un lado, aquello era trabajo. Bueno, no, aquello era una chaladura de su hermano. Ilam debió haberle dicho algo para que no siguiera con la idea, pero esta última temporada estaba de un alelado subido. El amor tenía efectos realmente extraños en algunas personas. Ella en cambio, llevaba ese sentimiento muy bien, claro que ella y Soike aún no se habían enrollado. Pensar en el tap le aceleró el corazón y en sus labios se dibujó una enorme sonrisa.

Al final a todo el mundo le pasa igual con el amor. El filósofo Ortígar y Gassetium tenía razón: "_el amor es un estado de imbecilidad transitorio_". Os lo digo yo que lo he visto.

Ansea al fin consiguió descifrar el código de acceso y la primera página del diario apareció en la pantalla holográfica. Era un diario muy extenso: recogía todos los sucesos acaecidos a la nigaltareña desde hacía unos cuatro años.

Lo primero que le chocó a la joven fueron las repetidas menciones sobre un joven llamado Steil que al parecer había sido una especie de novio suyo. La verdad es que lo extraño resultaba ser la incertidumbre de tal noviazgo, ya que si bien mantuvieron relaciones sexuales (de hecho perdió la virginidad con él, pero las experiencias de cama no estaban entre sus recuerdos favoritos), no parecía en absoluto que sintiera amor, lo que se dice amor, por él. Efectivamente, definirle como "majo", "serio" o "trabajador" y tratar sus conversaciones como "muy edificantes", no es que hiciera que destilara pasión aquella relación. Ansea se sintió triste por la nigaltareña, nunca había sabido lo que era el amor, incluso aquella relación que ella había mantenido por respeto tanto hacia Steil como hacia su padre (el joven le caía muy bien), había terminado trágicamente, tras repetidas vejaciones psíquicas y más de un puñetazo en la boca. Ese Steil era un ser despreciable. No le contaría aquello a su hermano, no lo necesitaba y ella no iba a desvelar un secreto tan doloroso; por primera vez Leyenn le había caído bien y se sentía culpable de que Anoth la utilizara. Ojalá, algún día, encontrara el amor que la nigaltareña ya definía como "falsa ilusión, utopía de los necios".

La madre de Leyenn también aparecía repetidas veces, como una inestimable consejera, un bálsamo de tranquilidad en su agitada vida, un faro que le guiaba a buen puerto. De alguna forma su madre siempre sabía qué hacer y la había ayudado cuando más la necesitaba. Leyenn opinaba de ella que era una especie de "bruja". De todas formas, esta última temporada se había ido alejando de ella, porque la joven buscaba independencia y reafirmar su propia personalidad y pensaba que para hacerlo era indispensable no necesitar tanto a su madre. También era visible que Leyenn siempre había envidiado la relación de sus padres (que se habían conocido en un baile), aunque no entendía cómo su madre podía mantener una relación tan estrecha con un tal "Lobo", una especie de guardaespaldas, amigo personal, secretario o algo así.

Lórener también ocupaba un amplio espacio en el diario. Leyenn la quería mucho y la trataba como una hermana mayor a la que podía consultar sobre cualquier cosa. Esto era muy necesario, pues siempre había tenido que hacerse la responsable en casa y cuidar de su hermano menor Rácrid, que era muy mono pero bastante cándido e impetuoso. Lórener era su más leal amiga y Leyenn no veía con muy buenos ojos su relación con Ilam, de hecho el íssaro le parecía una persona muy sospechosa y más sospechosa aún le resultaba su relación con Anoth. Ansea anotó el hecho de que la nigaltareña había percibido algo extraño entre Ilam y Anoth; esos dos no sabían disimular, menudos espías estaban hechos.

Ansea tuvo una sesión de risas cuando leyó lo escrito sobre Anoth. Leyenn se ensañaba con él cosa fina: lo llamaba descarado, soez, orgulloso, chulo, machista (un término arcaico bastante poco utilizado), confiado, imprudente, engañoso… de todo menos bonito, vamos. Aunque es cierto que en un momento de debilidad había admitido que era muy atractivo, pero pronto rectificó con un "_si sólo te gusta el contenido, claro_". La faceta de Anoth como profesor de esgrima la intrigaba bastante, sobre todo porque no se adecuaba a su otra faceta de representante. Opinaba que aquello no era más que un juego de Anoth por desconcertar a todo el mundo, pero la verdad es que le faltaba convicción a sus argumentos. Después estaba el hecho de que había leído el disco reproductor con la información de Nyek. Ansea tragó saliva preocupada. Pero no tenía por qué, ya que a Leyenn si bien le había extrañado, sólo lo veía como un don prodigioso de su hermano para sacar información de cualquier sitio. De hecho la cena había sido para averiguar algo sobre las técnicas de seducción y sugestión de Anoth. En definitiva, a Leyenn le atraía tanto como odiaba la figura de Anoth.

Ansea cerró el diario satisfecha: todo estaba seguro por ahora.

Se dirigió al montacargas. el acceso al montacargas estaba en el pasillo que daba a la entrada, entre el dormitorio y la puerta de entrada, vamos. Así que cuando Ansea salía de la habitación y justo entonces llegaba Leyenn, la nigaltareña tuvo tiempo de atisbar una sombra de ojos rojos, aunque Ansea volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente.

Leyenn corrió en tiempo récord hacia el dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con ímpetu y… se encontró la estancia vacía. Parpadeó confusa, caminando hacia el centro de la habitación. Tal cosa aprovechó Ansea, que con inhumana agilidad se había apoyado en la parte superior del marco de la puerta, saltando vertiginosamente (pero en silencio, un silencio bien aprendido) hacia el acceso al montacargas. Leyenn no escuchó nada mientras inspeccionaba debajo de su cama.

Afuera, en el tubo comunicador a la salida del bloque de apartamentos de la nigaltareña, Ansea pudo respirar tranquila. Un error imperdonable no vigilar la llegada de Leyenn, pero la lectura del diario la había ensimismado demasiado. Afortunadamente no había ocurrido nada grave, así que no tenía por qué contárselo a su hermano.

El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas, con un último y hermoso resplandor anaranjado extendiéndose como un manto sobre los límpidos cristales y los cuidados jardines exteriores. Ansea pegó su nariz al vidrio del tubo comunicador, observando con estupor una torre humana caminando por allí a solas.

¿Calus?

----------------------------------------------------

El secretario-consejero del reino de Fithar, Calus, avanzaba por los hermosos de día y tenebrosos en la oscuridad senderos de los jardines. Un sentimiento de miedo, alegría y decisión infinita le abrumaba y le llenaba el pecho dificultándole respirar con normalidad.

Loco. Era un verdadero loco por intentar aquello, pero no se le podía culpar, al fin y al cabo no era dueño completo de sus facultades. Además, no había nada malo, bueno nada _muy malo_, en lo que estaba haciendo. Porque lo estaba haciendo, no podía parar sus piernas por mucho que se empeñara.

Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el despejado cielo.

A lo lejos, una diminuta figura sentada sobre la hierba, mecida por la brisa, mantenía su cabeza girada hacia arriba. Estaba tan hermosa que no había palabras para definirla. Siempre estaba hermosa y llegaría un momento en el que lo estaría aún más, pero entonces la envolvía un aura de tal pureza como nunca antes hubiera visto Calus.

Se produjo un ligero crujido bajo sus pies. Ena se dio la vuelta rápidamente con ademán de alerta.

— Calus… - se extrañó susurrando apenas. Tanto se había sorprendido que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila.

— Buenos días… tardes… noches, representante Ena - tartamudeó él.

— No es que mi espíritu no se regocije por su presencia pero, ¿puedo inquirir a que se debe que haya trasladado su cuerpo a este lugar?

— Bueno, yo… - Cogió aire para espantar el balbuceo. "_Ánimo Calus, se dijo, tú puedes_"-. Me había hablado de lo hermoso que era esto, de lo bien que se estaba aquí, de lo claramente que se meditaba en este lugar… que tenía curiosidad y deseaba verlo con mis propios ojos. -La miró con culpable atención-. Pero si la molesto y desea que me vaya…

— Oh, no, de inexistente proceder -negó ella sonriente. Como si hubiera amanecido le pareció a él-. Descanse sus huesos aquí, a mi lado, y deje fluir sus pensamientos al viento. Es reconfortante para el alma fluir pensamientos al aire en compañía.

Calus no sabía cómo había podido sentarse, sólo se dejó guiar por la hermosa sonrisa de la joven.

Y no hablaron más. Simplemente se quedaron allí, mirando las estrellas, con el único estímulo de estar el uno junto al otro (al menos por parte de Calus).

Fue la primera de muchas noches y durante ninguna de ellas osaron tocarse o hablar sobre sentimientos y ninguno de los dos sabía lo que sentía el otro. No les importaba entonces, ni en los momentos de crisis tampoco, sólo años más tarde, creo yo, a Calus le importó. Pero ya nada podía hacer.

-----------------------------------------------------

— Por su prestigio - dijo Leyenn.

Era la segunda cena. Ella y Anoth ya se habían sentado y habían pedido (Leyenn persuadida por él, todo platos "naturales"). La nigaltareña no esperaba ninguna sorpresa, pero la tuvo: Anoth llevaba puesto un jersey con cuello de cisne por debajo de la levita. No había ninguna norma que dijera que aquella prenda era sólo para mujeres, simplemente se suponía. El fitharense demostró que él no suponía nada.

Anoth la observaba atentamente.

— Por qué me hice representante del Consejo Mundial -explicó ella su comentario anterior-. Fue por el prestigio del C.M., el más antiguo y respetado de los Consejos. De alguna manera se consigue la misma respetabilidad de los miembros del C.S., pero sin su estrés. Además, mi padre fue representante antes de mí y siempre me fascinaron las historias que contaba sobre ese lugar. También podría decir que Lórener influyó, ya que ella era candidata a entrar en el C.S. y yo no quería que hubiera competencia entre nosotras, pero básicamente el hecho de que las decisiones del mundo, aunque luego las confirme el C.S., las toma el C.M. fue lo que me decidió. Me gustaba la idea de participar en la resolución de los problemas que preocupan a la sociedad.

— A los íssaros les alegraría escuchar eso, tienen muchos problemas. -El fitharense sonrió con ironía-. A Karassian creo que no tanto.

— ¿Sabe? Ese odio que mantienen los dos es totalmente infantil -valoró Leyenn-. Cada uno tiene derecho a mantener las opiniones que quiera.

— Por supuesto, mientras no perjudiquen a los demás - puntualizó Anoth, al que le pitaron ligeramente los oídos porque él no era precisamente un "buen chico".

— Oh, lo dice por el "supuesto atentado" en Issaria. Aunque descubriera de forma sorprendente que habían sido zianianos -al joven se le atragantó el vino en la faringe-, eso no demuestra que Karassian tuviera conocimiento de ello. Y aunque lo tuviera -agregó al ver que Anoth se disponía a replicar-, eso carece de importancia, pues fue un incidente ínfimo que no produjo excesivas reacciones. Los íssaros no se marcharán del Consejo Mundial tan fácilmente y dudo mucho que Karassian lleve a cabo ese "plan de dominar el mundo" siendo representante del C.M.. Si eso fuera cierto, ¿por qué es Han, y no él, miembro del poderoso C.S.? ¿Por qué se hizo representante?

— Para vigilarme a mí.

— Representante Berylian, su arrogancia sólo es comparable a su impetuosidad - pinchó ella.

— ¿Opina que no estoy en lo cierto? ¿Que Karassian está en el C.M. por otros motivos y que no aspira a tiranizar el mundo?

— Aunque aspirara a ello, representante Berylian, le resultaría imposible llevarlo a cabo - razonó Leyenn -. Esto es el mundo real. Más fácil es pensar que los "Piratas de la Libertad" acabarán por crear un caos mundial.

— ¿El qué? - exclamó él tosiendo el vino.

— Los "Piratas de la Libertad" -explicó la nigaltareña-. Esa sociedad proscrita que no hace más que dar problemas a las multinacionales y espía las redes informáticas de los distintos reinos.

— ¡Ah, ellos! - simuló Anoth sonriendo -. No son peligrosos. Son muy pocos.

— Eso no lo sabemos -recordó ella sagaz-. Pero siguiendo ese razonamiento… Karassian y Han sólo son dos.

— No es lo mismo - hizo pucheros Anoth.

— ¿No me diga, representante Berylian?

— Por favor, no me llame eso, es muy incómodo. Tutéeme por favor.

– ¿Llamarle por su nombre de pila? - preguntó Leyenn estupefacta.

— No se escandalice de tal manera, tengo un nombre muy bonito.

Ella arqueó una ceja con ironía.

— ¡Es verdad! -reiteró el fitharense-. Anoth no es sólo un nombre bonito, sino también legendario. En Dímar, donde me crié, tiene muchas reminiscencias históricas. El creador del ducado se llamaba igual que yo, Anoth Berylian, y uno de sus descendientes que también se llamaba de la misma manera que yo, encarnó el papel de un legendario guerrero de Dímar: el "Hijo del Dragón". Es una leyenda maravillosa, él solo consiguió reunir a un ejército internacional y vencer a Zian. De hecho, Zian es provincia de Alnem desde que el duque Anoth II, el mítico "Hijo del Dragón", derrotó a su último rey: Karassian XIV. -Sonrió con complicidad-. Y que yo recuerde…

— Si lo que va a decirme es que el duque de Dímar, Anoth II, se casó con una nigaltareña llamada Leyenn… -le cortó ella-. Puede ahorrarse las palabras. Es una coincidencia de nombres. Aquello ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y tiene más de leyenda que de realidad.

El fitharense hizo una mueca burlona.

— Bueno, como sea, puede llamarme por mi nombre. -Afrontó la mirada de la joven con valentía, pero terminó por capitular-. Si lo prefiere llámeme Berylian, pero tutéeme. Me molestan los formalismos. Lórener me tutea - argumentó como último recurso.

— Está bien, le llamaré… te llamaré Berylian, si así lo deseas - cedió ella.

— ¡Bien! ¿Puedo tutearla yo también?

— No.

La desilusión se dibujó claramente en el rostro del joven. "_Borde_" pensó.

El incidente se superó y dieron paso a una conversación muy fluida que tuvo como temas principales los íssaros y su fusión en el mundo occidental y sus responsabilidades como hermanos mayores, jerarquía familiar que compartían, y los problemas para controlar a sus hermanitos. Leyenn le comentó que le parecía increíble que su hermano, aquel muchacho que se creía todo lo que contabas, estudiara en la Universidad para ser miembro del C.S.. Anoth le confesó que lo increíble para él era asimilar la vida sexual de su hermana.

Rieron bastante y pasaron un rato mucho más agradable de lo que esperaban. Aquellos que los vieron por fuera pudieron notar cierta especial conexión que había entre los dos. Esa noche no parecían ellos mismos.

Pero el tiempo voló raudo como halcón de caza, encontrándose en que ya eran horas de volver a casa.

Aún había gente en el restaurante. Anoth descubrió que entre los comensales se encontraba Han cenando con un dueño de multinacional. Se le pusieron los pelos de la nuca como escarpias sin explicación. El alnemniense le dirigió una de sus terribles sonrisas; en ella se reflejaba una seguridad inhumana.

— Eh, Anoth, ¿es que ya no saludas? - le amonestó una voz femenina desde abajo mientras le tiraban de la manga.

El fitharense se dio cuenta de que era Vergin. La atractiva rubia le sonreía seductoramente. Ahora no…

— ¡Vergin! no te había visto - argumentó disculpándose.

— Ya me he fijado, ya -bromeó ella-. Hoy tienes otras cosas a las que atender.

Su mirada hacia Leyenn no tuvo nada de sutil. La nigaltareña no enrojeció lo más mínimo: de alguna manera le molestaba que Vergin fuera tan guapa.

— Vergin, por favor… - rogó Anoth en un susurro suplicante.

— Vale, ya me callo -accedió ella. Volvió a mirar a Leyenn con una sonrisa aún más amplia-. Pero estas son cosas que se le pueden permitir a una antigua amante, ¿verdad?

Anoth salió de allí antes de que el desastre fuera mayor.

— Me ofrecería para acompañarla a casa - comentó para cambiar de tema mientras se deslizaban por el tubo comunicador -, pero acabo de ver una cosa y he recordado un deber familiar.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— A los jardines, la noche está estrellada y se vislumbra la constelación del Dragón. -La miró sonriente-. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

— ¿Bromeas?

— ¡No pasará nada! - prometió él, alarmado.

— Ya lo sé, no lo decía por eso. - Ante la asombrada mirada del joven señaló una de las cámaras que les vigilaba.

— Realmente, la Junta de Moralidad debería tener otros pasatiempos además del de espiarnos.

— Compréndelo, la Iglesia Buenista no tiene más deber que el de velar por la moralidad.

— _Mi_ moralidad es asunto _mío_, no de ellos. No necesito que nadie me quite dinero de mis impuestos por "razones de índole exhibicionista y amoral".

Leyenn se encogió de hombros. Estaba de acuerdo con él casi al completo.

— No importa, podemos burlar a los "buenecitos" - decidió utilizando el término peyorativo con el que se denominaba a la Junta de Moralidad -. Venga conmigo.

— ¿A dónde vamos? - inquirió Leyenn más divertida que desconfiada.

— A la salida de la ciudad cuya cámara de vigilancia está estropeada.

— ¿Cómo tormentas sabes…? Oh, bueno, déjalo, está bien.

El manto celeste se extendía impoluto aquella noche.

Anoth buscó la constelación del Dragón y la vio claramente, como si las estrellas que la conformaban parpadearan al mismo tiempo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus pensamientos se unieran a aquel latido. Enseguida llegó a él una sensación reconfortante.

— ¿Puedo saber?, si no te importa mucho que le lo pregunte, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? - inquirió Leyenn atónita e intrigada.

— Pienso en mi madre -informó él sonriente extendiendo los brazos como si abrazara al aire-. Le prometí que cuando la constelación del dragón brillara de esta forma dirigiría mis pensamientos hacia ella para que el lazo que nos une no se rompiera.

— Oh… -consiguió articular la joven tras superar la urgencia de llamar a un médico psiquiatra-. ¿Cómo sabe ella que de verdad estás pensando en ella?

— Me siente, igual que yo la siento ahora - explicó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Era lo más raro que la nigaltareña había escuchado _jamás_. Estaba claro que en su familia estaban todos tan locos como él, claro que no era de extrañar siendo "externos". De todas formas también parecía que seguía una unión muy especial entre sus miembros (Anoth había hablado con mucho cariño de su hermana y obedecía a su madre en aquella chifladura porque así se sentía más cerca de ella). Aquello le llevó a pensar en su propia familia, que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía, y sobre todo en su padre, que había puesto su confianza en ella. El recuerdo de su padre le condujo a la meditación sobre el C.M. y esto a si Anoth habría robado información sobre su reino.

Lo miró; su rostro no mostraba más que plácida felicidad.

¿Se habría atrevido a robar información cuando su padre era representante? O lo que era aún peor: ¿le habría robado información a ella? ¿No sería aquello de no sonsacarle nada una estratagema para que ella se confiara porque en realidad estaba consiguiendo esa información de otras fuentes?

No es que confiara en él, pero aquella noche había descubierto facetas desconocidas en el joven; facetas que le gustaban. Parecía querer abrir una vía de confianza hacia ella, ¿pero no sería falsa aquella vía? Le importaba que pudiera ser mentira, más que nada porque le dañaría el orgullo el haberse dejado engañar y demostraría que, en contra de sus suposiciones, Anoth sólo era un aprovechado, tan neciamente ambicioso como Karassian.

¿Pero cómo saber la verdad? ¿Dónde encontrarla? Había un sitio, aunque pensar en él hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda. Aquello iba en contra de todos los preceptos que le había inculcado su padre, de todo lo que _era_. Aunque ella ya no era ella misma en esa ciudad y todas las enseñanzas de su padre no le solucionaban el dilema planteado, básicamente porque su padre nunca hubiera podido encontrarse en una situación como aquella (no soportaba al representante fitharense).

Suspiró derrotada, con un sentimiento de cansancio infinito. No había otro remedio, por terrible que aquello fuera para ella: tenía que entrar en el piso de Anoth.


	6. capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Todo el mundo utilizaba el montacargas para entrar en casas ajenas. Bueno, está bien, maticemos, dicho así parece que toda la gente tuviera por costumbre espiar el piso del vecino. Esto no era así de ninguna manera porque: _a-_ la mayoría de las personas tenían ética; _b-_ los porteros eran gente bastante sentimental y sólo dejaban el montacargas por asuntos amorosos (o porque la hermana de algún chico quería asegurarse de que la mujer con la que salía aquel estaba "limpia"); _c-_ aunque sentimentales, los porteros arriesgaban mucho dejando pasar a cualquier persona y exigían una cantidad de dinero bastante considerable, por lo que sólo gente muy acomodada podía permitírselo; _y d-_ todo objeto que se encontraba en la casa llevaba una especie de identificación magnética que impedía sacarlo de allí, a riesgo de que sonara una ruidosa alarma y se avisara automáticamente a la policía si se hacía; por supuesto eso sólo ocurría si se pasaban los objetos por la puerta de entrada o el montacargas, pero ¿a qué clase de loco imbécil se le ocurriría entrar en un piso ascendiendo por la fachada?

A Leyenn le había resultado mucho más fácil y barato de lo que esperaba entrar en casa de Anoth, seguramente porque el portero se quedó prendado de su sonrisa y belleza y le pareció un honor ayudarla.

Cuando subió, se quedó un rato sentada en la entrada del montacargas, con las piernas colgando, observando sin atender la pequeña y funcional cocina del joven (su piso al menos _tenía_ cocina, los de los miembros de la clase alta, como los representantes, normalmente no disponían de ella porque se consideraba muy bajo comer en casa o, peor aún, cocinar allí). Sentía un peso enorme en el estomago (y no, no era por _eso_) y se sentía peor de lo que jamás se había sentido, moralmente hablando. Había cosas viles y rastreras en el mundo, pero entrar en el piso de alguien era una de las peores (junto con romper la palabra dada y mentir). Hasta esto había llegado, hasta esto había llegado _por culpa de Anoth Berylian_.

Dirigir su ira y culpa contra el joven le sentó bien, al menos le dio una excusa para seguir adelante.

El piso de Anoth carecía de despacho, lo cual indicaba la humildad del lugar y la vagancia del fitharense, puesto que en toda la casa sólo había _un_ ordenador que estaba medio tirado en el salón. La joven tuvo el impulso de coger y dejarlo en buen sitio, pero consiguió dominarlo recordándose que estaba allí de forma secreta así que no era buena idea dejar pistas de su estancia en aquel lugar.

La decoración del piso le pareció muy curiosa: era moderna pero extremadamente sobria a la vez. Pero sobre todo hubo una cosa que le sorprendió: en toda la casa no había ni un sólo objeto que personalizara aquel lugar, que lo distinguiera como de Anoth Berylian, alguna holofoto o recuerdo _propios_. En aquel piso hubiera podido vivir cualquier persona y no hubiera importado, porque no había nada que lo caracterizara o lo hiciera específico de Anoth. Los pocos cuadros no representaban nada, las lámparas y sofás no decían nada de las peculiaridades de su dueño, los hololibros y discos de música no se caracterizaban por ninguna tendencia en especial… era como si todo aquello fuera de adorno, como si hubiera sido puesto así a propósito para no poder averiguar nada sobre su inquilino. Era realmente desolador.

Le alegró ver un objeto que al menos _parecía_ más personal: una gran caracola de mar. Era blanca, con el interior que producía destellos de arcoiris y un embriagante aroma a mar. Le recordó a un momento de su niñez que su padre grabó, cuando escuchó por primera vez el sonido del mar a través de una caracola. Pero nada era comparable a la sensación de realidad que producía aquella caracola, si cerraba los ojos podía escuchar incluso a las gaviotas y sentir el sabor de la sal en la boca. No era de extrañar que Anoth lo tuviera allí: debía de recordarle enormemente a su hogar.

Al ponerlo en su lugar se le resbalo y por poco no lo coge antes de que se estrellara en el suelo haciéndose añicos. A punto estuvo de una parada cardíaca, en una milésima de segundo vislumbró todo el lío en el que se metería y la boca se le quedó tan seca a consecuencia que se podría haber escrito en ella sin que la tinta se corriera. Y pese a ello, también escuchó un ruidito raro, como si alguna piedra estuviera en el interior de la caracola. La elevó encima de su ojo y la iluminó al sol, pero no tenía nada en el interior, a no ser una pequeña protuberancia. Estirando mucho los dedos, con la lengua fuera por la concentración, apretó el relieve y descubrió que en realidad era un botón. Se activó un ingenioso mecanismo por el cual se desplazó una parte del interior de la caracola y dejó caer un diminuto artilugio circular: un reproductor de fotografías.

Sólo había una holofoto: Anoth y un adolescente íssaro de aspecto conocido sentados en una polvareda. El fitharense era un niño, tendría unos doce años y el íssaro apenas rozaría los dieciséis o diecisiete, como mucho.

Un pensamiento surgiría en su mente tras la vista de esta imagen, pero no se tradujo hasta horas más tarde y por razones de peso. Algo no encajaba, esa holofoto contradecía una cuestión importante. De hecho, esa holofoto ponía en duda la integridad de un hombre… e incluso de dos. Leyenn lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero no conseguía sacar la idea, como cuando quieres recordar una canción y pruebas con diferentes melodías.

Volvió a dejar el reproductor de fotografías donde estaba, apretando el botón de la caracola para cerrar el mecanismo, con una sensación de anticipación. Algo grande se estaba gestando y no tardaría en ocurrir (de hecho _estaba_ ocurriendo).

Es comprensible la desgana con la que hizo la inspección en el piso de Anoth: no escrutó demasiado los hololibros, no miró con mucha atención los cajones y no se empeñó excesivamente con el ordenador pues no sabía el código de acceso. No encontró pues ninguna de la información comprometedora que buscaba, aunque adivinaba que aquella holofoto que acababa de ver era mucho más importante.

Estaba en el dormitorio cuando Anoth volvió a casa. Miraba un extraño artilugio que se encontraba allí. Un pequeño brasero circular, cuya llama estaba rodeada de tierra y debajo de la cual había otro plato con agua cristalina, todo ello apoyado en un delgado pie metálico. Miraba con atención la rareza y escuchó el zumbido y deslizarse de la puerta de entrada. Maldijo todo lo sagrado, siempre se quedaba dos horas repasando informes en su despacho tras ir al polideportivo (lo cual desmentía que fuera vago), ¡siempre! y hoy va y se le ocurre volver antes. Cuando miró el reloj se dio cuenta de que en realidad había pasado más de dos horas en el piso de Anoth. Se maldijo a sí misma.

En tres milésimas de segundo estudió todas las posibilidades de huida. Como vio que no existían, se decantó por esconderse. Dudó entre la cama y el amplio cortinón. La cercanía del joven la obligó por el cortinón (esconderse bajo la cama es más complicado y ruidoso). Se dijo que nadie sería tan gafe como ella, pero era obvio que no sabía que a todo el mundo le había pasado igual, aunque es cierto que tenía muy mala suerte porque no se dio cuenta de que se le caía algo.

Imaginaos la escena: Leyenn tras la cortina encomendándose a todos los dioses y Anoth, un experto espía, sin sospechar de ello.

Tenía aspecto de cansado, en realidad un muerto sería la imagen misma de la vitalidad comparado con él. No le había animado ni siquiera recibir un mensaje de Ilam en el que informaba sobre que había descubierto un mensaje de Han en el ordenador de Lórener e iba hacia el lugar de la cita para averiguar cosas. Pues muy bien, ¿y a él qué?

Cuando se quitaba la levita (Leyenn intentó cerrar los ojos, de veras que lo _intentó_) sonó su holoteléfono. Al pulsar el interruptor apareció la imagen holográfica de Vergin. Como siempre estaba sonriente y atractiva.

— Buenas noches, asaltacamas -saludó burlona-. ¿Has tenido un buen día?

— ¿Tú qué crees, rubita? - replicó él secamente.

— Uuuuh… qué picajoso. Desde que estás con la representante pelirroja te encuentro de muy mal humor. El celibato no te va.

— ¡Vergin, ¿qué dragones quieres?! - inquirió cortante en tono autoritario.

— Podría hacerte un favor y sacarte de tu deplorable estado, ya sabes: cama de agua, champaña, nata…

— ¡Vergin!

—… ½ de uvas, ¾ de nueces picadas y lo metes al horno 20 minutos a 180º - concluyó riendo.

La expresión de Anoth era todo un poema… de odio.

— Está bien, está bien - calmó ella -. En fin, no debería hacerlo, ya que me estás tratando muy mal, pero te daré una información que te interesará: ¿sabes con quién cenó ayer Han?

— Sí, con un dueño de multinacional.

— Bien, ¿y hace dos días?

Anoth se encogió de hombros meneando la cabeza.

— Con otro dueño de multinacional. Y ahora adivina con quién quiere cenar.

— Ni idea, chica.

— ¡Conmigo! - En la voz de Vergin había un ligero timbre victorioso.

— ¿Tres cenas con dueños de multinacionales en tan poco tiempo, qué es lo que quiere? - se preguntó el fitharense.

— Ese es tu trabajo, no el mío.

Anoth la miró como diciendo "qué maja que eres, guapa".

— Te dejaré con tus pesquisas. Ahora me tengo que despedir, pues me toca mi baño de burbujas diario -informó ella con voz coqueta-. Hasta luego, monín.

— Buenas noches Vergin y gracias por la información.

— Todo lo que quieras, mi amor. - Acabó por despedirse soplándole un beso y guiñando un ojo.

Anoth se restregó la cara con una mano, algunos días la actitud de Vergin era desesperante. Pero era muy útil para conseguir información, sobre todo porque había muy pocas cosas que ella no estuviera dispuesta a hacer.

Leyenn esperaba que se fuera al salón, la cocina o el baño para intentar salir del piso, lo que no esperaba era que Anoth comenzara a desnudarse _allí mismo_ antes de entrar en la ducha. Se tapó la boca para contener la exclamación de sorpresa y comenzó a sentir un calor tremendo; sus orejas ardían como carbones al fuego. "_Oh, por favor, por favo_r" rogaba, pero no sé si lo hacía para que parara o para que siguiera (las mujeres son muy extrañas). Cuando Anoth se quitó la camisa y estiró el torso marcando "_una tableta de chocolate que tentaría a un hiperglucémico" _(¿?) músculos, Leyenn se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar con normalidad. Su corazón latía apresuradamente a causa de la anticipación.

¿Afortunadamente? ¿Desgraciadamente? Un repentino resplandor surgido del brasero detuvo al joven justo cuando éste se disponía a bajarse los calzoncillos. Leyenn no pudo reprimir un suspiro de alivio. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto, ella ya lo sabía, porque lo había visto en la sauna, pero esto era distinto, era más _excitante_.

Tras el resplandor apareció, como por arte de magia, una hermosa mujer. Aquello era el colmo del servicio a domicilio. Era una joven preciosa, etérea y brillante; irreal. Tenía el cabello negro y sedoso en cuyos mechones se hallaban algunas pequeñas hojas pegadas, la piel era muy blanca y luminosa, los miembros largos y delgados y llevaba puesto un minúsculo vestido confeccionado con hojas verdes.

Lo último que necesitaba la nigaltareña era aquello.

Anoth miraba a la desconocida con sorpresa, pero no asombro porque hubiera aparecido de la nada, sino más bien curiosidad porque no la esperaba entonces.

— Thais -susurró-, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Necesito una razón para visitarte? - preguntó ella con una voz tremendamente sugerente, como un mágico murmullo entre los árboles.

— Eeeeh… pues sí. Quiero decir que aunque tengo el brasero con los cuatro elementos, a vosotros os es muy difícil viajar desde Avalón aquí.

¿Cuatro elementos? ¿Avalón? ¿Qué era aquello?

— Ciertamente -asintió Thais-, mis hermanas y mi madre ahora mismo estarán recuperándose de la tremenda fatiga que supone el haberme enviado hasta aquí.

— Lo cual nos conduce de nuevo a mi pregunta: ¿qué haces aquí?

— Veo que sigues con la misma costumbre de desvestirte en el cuarto en vez de en el baño antes de ducharte -desvió ella despreocupadamente-. ¿No temes que alguien te esté espiando?

Leyenn dio un ligero respingo cuando la mirada de la joven se posó en el cortinón.

- En absoluto, espero que quien me espíe disfrute del espectáculo -respondió Anoth insolentemente. Luego volvió a ponerse serio-. Thais, ¿qué haces aquí?

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Aunque parecía joven, había en su mirada una gran sabiduría y madurez. Le acarició el cabello al fitharense con mucha dulzura y amor, incluso con un toque maternal. Él cerró los ojos con un suspiro de satisfacción.

— Estábamos muy preocupados por ti -reconoció ella abrazándole ligeramente mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza-. Tienes un aspecto y un aura muy ajados, ¿te encuentras bien?

Anoth no respondió, pero tensó el cuerpo. Thais le obligó a sentarse en la cama y poniéndose de cuclillas tras él, comenzó a masajearle los hombros.

— Vamos Anoth, a mí me lo puedes decir - susurró besándole la nuca.

El fitharense suspiró y musitó palabras incomprensibles intentando aguantar, pero al final sucumbió.

— Yo… yo… comprendo la importancia de lo que debo hacer, Thais, de verdad que lo comprendo, pero… esta última temporada… desde hace algún tiempo… todos parecen estar desanimados y confusos, yo intento alentarlos claro, pero… en el fondo… yo también estoy igual que ellos. -Suspiró dolido-. Ya nada parece tener sentido, ya nada parece real… Karassian no actúa y yo me paso las noches en vela intentando averiguar su próxima jugada, aunque empiezo a creer que esa "jugada" no existe. Me siento tan inútil… me siento tan… tan… _solo_. - Escondió el rostro entre las manos con aire abatido.

— Anoth, te empeñas en hacerlo todo tú solo y eso no puede ser. No puedes cargarte con toda la responsabilidad, no lograrás más que preocupar a la gente que te quiere. Deberías compartir tus preocupaciones con alguien - aconsejó Thais abrazándolo cariñosamente.

— La gente ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones y responsabilidades y quien no las tiene es demasiado joven - argumentó él.

— Te olvidas de alguien - advirtió la joven.

Anoth la miró y comprendió alarmado.

— No, eso sí que no -rechazó tajantemente-. No tiene nada que ver y no la meteré en este asunto. Está mejor como está, no pondré su vida en peligro por un momento de debilidad.

Thais le obligó a mirarla acariciándole la barbilla.

— No es un momento de debilidad. Anoth, creas o no es _muy importante_ que tus facultades no se encuentren mermadas para lo que se avecina. Y creas o no, _ella_ es la clave.

— ¿Por qué, qué va a pasar? - inquirió él preocupado.

— Mi querido Anoth -murmuró Thais acariciándole el pecho y besándole en la boca-, no te lo puedo decir.

— Pero… -comenzó el fitharense. Ella lo detuvo besándolo de nuevo y obligándolo a tumbarse con caricias aún más voluptuosas-. No… no quiero…

— Lo sé… - suspiró ella cerrando los párpados del joven con besos.

Se detuvo al instante; estaba a horcajadas sobre él y él se había quedado dormido mágicamente.

De repente dejó de estar encima de la cama para descorrer la cortina y mirar frente a frente a Leyenn. Su expresión era tan seria que asustaba.

— Vete - ordenó.

Leyenn obedeció, aunque no sabría decirlo como, ya que temblaba de arriba abajo.

— Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu casa -especificó-. No podrás contarle esto a nadie hasta que no resulte peligroso. Lo recordarás, pero no podrás sacar conclusiones de ello. - Hizo un gesto brusco, abriendo la mano a la par de su frente.

La nigaltareña parpadeó confusa, pero siguió su camino hacia el montacargas porque eso era lo que _debía_ hacer. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío, aunque recordaba el piso de Anoth, la caracola y… el cuerpo del fitharense.

Cuando estuvo abajo el portero sonrió con picardía al ver el rostro enrojecido y alterado de Leyenn, pensando que era por una razón muy diferente e indecorosa.

Tenía que hablar con Lórener urgentemente, aunque no sabía con exactitud para contarle el qué.

-------------------------------------------------

Lo último que deseaba Lórener era una entrevista en privado con Han, pero el alnemniense lo había calificado como urgente y el hecho de planearla en su despacho le quitaba peligro. No se atrevería a hacer nada fuera de lugar y si se atrevía, recibiría el más grande rodillazo jamás recibido en la ingle ( cosa que ella en el fondo ansiaba ).

Realmente desconocía la desquiciada razón que le había impulsado a salir con él. Era petulante, engreído, vicioso… una persona repugnante en definitiva. Y en la cama no era tan bueno como él pensaba, al menos no era comparable a Ilam. No sabía si todos los íssaros lo hacían tan bien o solamente él, pero la verdad es que daban ganas de agradecerle a Dios El Bueno el haber creado un amante así. Claro que por culpa de esa cuestión ella ahora tenía que decidir… Mejor olvidarlo, no conseguía nada enfadándose. Cuando viera a Ilam aquella noche lo discutiría con él.

Llamó a la puerta de Han pulsando el timbre con saña.

— ¿Quién es? - preguntó la voz irritada del alnemniense.

— Yo, idiota - increpó ella.

La puerta se abrió al instante. Ante ella aparecieron Han, sentado a la mesa, y Karassian, de pie con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Los dos exhibían una enorme sonrisa malévola.

— Deberías controlar tu lengua, Lórener - aconsejó el primero.

— ¿Qué hace él aquí? - demandó la nigaltareña con expresión tosca.

— Te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo de algo importante, pero no especifiqué que estaría solo -respondió Han pausadamente-. El representante Karassian también tiene parte en esto.

Lórener los miró desconfiada, pero entró en la estancia.

— Bien, ¿de qué querías hablarme? - fue directamente al grano mientras se sentaba en la silla que le ofrecía Han.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron la misma mirada divertida.

— Lórener, has sido una chica muyyy mala - comentó su ex-novio.

La nigaltareña, estupefacta, pasó la vista de uno a otro. Ninguno de ellos agregó nada.

— Vale, me largo - decidió ofendida incorporándose.

— Yo que usted no lo haría, "Señoría" - advirtió Karassian con su suave voz poniendo un acento de burla en el cargo de la joven -. A menos, claro, que quiera dejar de ser Su Señoría.

Ella se paró en seco y le observó con ojos vitriólicos.

— ¿Qué… ha… dicho? - exigió vocalizando muy lentamente.

— Que podrías perder tu cargo -especificó Han disfrutando de cada momento-. ¿Sabes? a la Junta de Moralidad no le va a gustar. Y lo que no le gusta a la Junta no le gusta a las multinacionales y esto no agrada a los monarcas.

Lórener se dio cuenta de que respiraba muy fuerte y muy rápido, así que intentó controlarse antes de inquirir:

— ¿El qué no le va a gustar a la Junta de Moralidad?

— Que tengas relaciones sexuales ilícitas -respondió él sonriente-. Te he seguido - confesó a continuación.

La nigaltareña concentró sus esfuerzos en dirigirle la mirada de odio más mortífera que jamás hubiera intentado.

— Define ilícitas - siseó.

— Tener relaciones sexuales sin estar casada con un camarero _íssaro_ - expuso sin tapujos.

— Las relaciones sexuales antes del matrimonio pueden estar mal vistas, pero no son un delito -argumentó ella-. Además salgo con ese hombre de forma estable.

— Es un camarero - puntualizó Han.

— Se supone que las relaciones entre personas de diferente estrato social tampoco están prohibidas.

— Es íssaro - especificó él con brutalidad.

Lórener tragó saliva.

— La Junta de Moralidad puede llegar a ponerme una multa, aunque las parejas de diferentes religiones ya no son anatemas, pero su rechazo jamás será lo suficiente para echarme de mi cargo - arguyó.

— Oh, por supuesto, pero me parece que la oposición estricta de las multinacionales hará que tu rey pida tu cabeza. Y eso lo hará cuando se enteren de que tu querido novio, ese inocente camarero, es un "Pirata de la Libertad".

Lórener ni siquiera tuvo un momento de duda, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Era una de las cosas más divertidas que había oído en su vida.

— ¿Ilam un _espía_? ¿_Ilam_? ¿Yo saliendo con un "Pirata de la Libertad"?

— No te exaltes tanto -le aconsejó Han-. Comprendemos, bueno en realidad no, que la gente comete locuras por culpa de la atracción sexual…

— ¡Cállate, zopenco! -imprecó Lórener-. ¿Por qué clase de miembro del C.S. me has tomado? ¿Crees que comenzaría una relación con alguien sin investigarlo antes?

— Los informes se pueden falsear -apuntó Karassian sin perder la calma-. Los "Piratas de la Libertad" son expertos en eso.

Ella lo retó sonriente.

— No decís más que estupideces, todo eso no son más que conjeturas llenas de prejuicios.

— Ooooh… conjeturas, claro -susurró Karassian-. No son ciertas. Si te dijéramos que Ilam sólo se acuesta contigo para acceder a tu ordenador tú lo negarías sin ninguna duda.

— ¡Claro que sí, menuda estupidez!

— Entonces si Ilam hubiera venido a este despacho antes de nuestra cita… ¿qué dirías?

— Que es mentira - siseó ella.

— Odio hacerle esto a una mujer enamorada -le comentó Karassian a su amigo con gran ironía-. Me temo que _tenemos_ pruebas de ello.

— Sí -apoyó Han-, le tendimos una buena trampa a tu amigo. Sabíamos que si mandábamos un mensaje a tu ordenador diciendo que teníamos "algo importante", él caería como un tonto.

— Es mentira -repitió Lórener con tozudez pero menos convicción que antes-. Es una sucia mentira.

— Como quieras -dijo Karassian encogiéndose de hombros-. Han, enséñaselo.

El miembro del C.S. pulsó un interruptor y conectó la pantalla holográfica de su mesa.

— Esta es la grabación de la cámara de seguridad de este despacho -explicó Karassian-. Ahora mira.

— Yo no veo nada - respondió Lórener mordaz.

— Han - ordenó el representante.

Su amigo asintió y la pantalla se dividió en dos. Ambas imágenes reflejaban la mesa del despacho vacío.

— Esta es la grabación de una cámara autónoma que pusimos expresamente para este momento - siguió narrando Karassian.

Hubo un movimiento en la imagen de la derecha: la rejilla que daba al conducto de ventilación fue empujada por alguien.

— Advertirás que la otra grabación sigue igual, lo cual demuestra que fue manipulada por alguien que consiguió entrar en la red de grabaciones - señaló el representante.

Lórener vio que alguien salía del conducto de ventilación para aterrizar en el suelo del despacho. Aquella imagen congeló su alma. Fue como si cogieran sus entrañas y comenzaran a estrujárselas, como si le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho, como si le dieran una bofetada. Lágrimas de dolor que nublaban sus ojos no pudieron borrar la figura de Ilam buscando apremiante el ordenador por toda la estancia.

Han paró la grabación.

— El pobre no sabía que nos habíamos llevado el ordenador con nosotros - bromeó.

Lórener le echó una mirada de despreció absoluto a través de sus húmedos ojos.

— No es a mí a quien tienes que odiar, cariño - se excusó enseñándole las palmas de las manos.

— Nosotros no te hemos enseñado más que la verdad - argumentó Karassian.

— Con qué fin - masculló ella desconfiada.

— Te diríamos que sólo para advertirte de la calaña del tipejo con el que sales, por tu propio bien, pero… mentiríamos - respondió Han frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué queréis?

— Verás, vamos a enseñar este grabación a las autoridades porque somos unos buenos ciudadanos - explicó Han burlonamente -. Por supuesto será detenido inmediatamente. Como es un "Pirata de la Libertad" y un tipo muy noble no confesará nada. Peeerooo… ¿cómo pueden permitir dos buenos ciudadanos como nosotros ocultar información a la policía? Tendríamos que dar parte de tu relación con el íssaro. -Sonrió de forma terroríficamente malvada-. No es difícil imaginar el enredo que se armaría, sin mencionar que perderías tu cargo inmediatamente. Y no sólo eso, tu vida estaría acabada. _Acabada_, Lórener.

La nigaltareña tragó lágrimas junto con la saliva. Tenía los puños tan apretados que le dolía el clavarse de las uñas en las palmas.

— ¿Qué pides a cambio de tu silencio, cabrón? - siseó.

— Bueno, bueno, perdonaré tu vocabulario por esta vez, pero deberías recordar que me debes más respeto. En fin, lo _único_ que quiero es un poco de apoyo.

— ¿Apoyo? - se extrañó ella.

— Sí, dentro de poco voy a presentar una propuesta y quiero ganar -explicó-. Ya me he ganado muchos votos a favor, pero el tuyo me dará la victoria sin duda alguna. Los íssaros se negarán, por supuesto, pero no son mayoría.

La comprensión la azotó como un huracán.

— Quieres hacerte Presidente del Consejo.

— Sí, ¿qué pasa?

— ¿Para qué? El Presidente no puede hacer nada sin la mayoría.

— Pero querida, es que _tengo_ la mayoría -le recordó él-. Al menos mientras esté en mis manos esta grabación, ¿verdad?

— ¡Maldito bastardo, nunca te saldrás con la tuya! - chilló Lórener.

— ¿Y quién me va a parar: _tú_? - se burló Han.

La nigaltareña apretó los dientes, no perdería la calma, no frente a él.

— De todas formas tu poder es inútil a causa de la existencia del C.M.. Tú sólo puedes apoyar sus decisiones.

Una risa estalló en la estancia, una risotada de pura perfidia. Karassian reía a mandíbula batiente. Han se unió a él, aunque con menor ímpetu.

— Por supuesto, el C.M. y Anoth Berylian. Siempre los olvidamos, ¿no es cierto? - comentó y volvió a prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas.

— No sé de qué te ríes - masculló Lórener.

— Oh, de la vida nada más, no tiene importancia - respondió él sonriente.

— Me temo que Lórener no está de muy buen humor -advirtió Han-. Será mejor que la dejemos marchar para que pueda meditar sobre nuestra propuesta. Aunque no sé lo que tiene que meditar, si no hace lo que nosotros queremos no tendrá posibilidades por las que meditar. ¿No te parece, encanto?

— Si existe un dios en el mundo Han, algún día pagarás por todos tus males - prometió la joven.

— Sí, sí, confórmate con eso si quieres - murmuró Han.

Lórener estuvo a punto de saltar a la yugular del maldito, pero decidió que era desperdiciar fuerzas.

— Adiooos… - despidió el alnemniense mientras ella se marchaba muy erguida por la puerta.

Lórener estaba desecha, todo en lo que creía había sido destruido aquella tarde, todas sus esperanzas frustradas antes de que siquiera comenzaran a hacerse realidad. Se sentía muy sola y desdichada y no sabía a dónde ir o a quién acudir. El único hombre que había amado la había traicionado.

-----------------------------------------------

Ilam limpiaba las mesas en un silencio sepulcral. Era la semana en la que le tocaba recoger el local.

Pasaba la bayeta con aire ausente, incluso un poco fatigado. No le importaba trabajar a esas horas, lo único que le ocurría es que tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago. Sabía que probablemente eran imaginaciones suyas, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que en el despacho de Han no estuviera su ordenador. Ni ordenador, ni discos, ni pistas… ni nada de nada. Pudiera ser que el alnemniense fuera un tipo muy suspicaz y no se fiara de tener nada en su despacho, aunque le sorprendía, pues nunca había tomado a Han por alguien muy inteligente. Seguramente era influencia de Karassian. Fuera lo que fuera el "algo importante" que Han tenía que hablar con Lórener, estaba visto que no lo había encontrado. Lo fantástico hubiera sido quedarse a su conversación, pero Ilam tenía que estar en la cafetería para hacer su trabajo o si no lo perdería.

Escuchó un ruido en el exterior de la estancia. Parecían botas marcando el paso.

Ante la asombrada mirada del íssaro apareció una brigada de policías y soldados de vigilancia, llamativos con sus uniformes de cuello alto y duro llenos de botones y sus gorras que les daban una sombra extraña a sus cuadrados rostros. Los soldados llevaban espadas, pero los policías sujetaban sus manejables ballestas; era un arma rápida y precisa que no necesitaba demasiada puntería ni trabajo al prepararla como el arco, aunque no estaba muy bien vista, pues el honor de la lucha obligaba a la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y cualquier arma que matara a distancia y que no necesitara la fuerza humana o disparara muchos proyectiles a la vez estaba prohibida, aunque los policías ( que no los militares, arcaicamente orgullosos ellos ) se quejaban por aquella regla.

El íssaro y los hombres armados se quedaron mirándose, asimilando la situación, como si se hubiera parado la grabación de un vídeo. Sólo los corazones latían y la mente de Ilam corría vertiginosamente pese a su inamovilidad: era evidente que aquellos hombres no iban a tomar una copa, venían a por él. El joven se irguió con lentitud, dejó la bayeta encima de la mesa expulsando despacio el aire de sus pulmones, dio un paso hacia ellos… y luego se giró y huyó en dirección contraria. Los soldados fueron tras él esquivando las mesas con oficio. El íssaro escuchó el silbar y clavarse de las flechas de las ballestas demasiado cerca para su comodidad.

THUD, THUD, THUD.

La última se clavó en el marco de la puerta que daba a la despensa a centímetros del joven cuando éste entraba en aquella habitación. Rápidamente pulsó un botón oculto y saltó hacía la entrada secreta que se abría. Volvió a darle al interruptor, pero esta vez el de dentro, y bloqueó el acceso. Aquella vía estaría cerrada, por lo menos para los de fuera que intentaran meterse, como los soldados en la despensa que miraban a su alrededor con estupefacción. El joven había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y de hecho aquella desaparición daría mucho de qué hablar durante un par de semanas.

Ilam bajó a toda prisa las escaleras hasta posar los pies en el suelo del túnel principal y sólo entonces respiró con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que le duró poco, ya que debía averiguar qué sucedía exactamente. Corrió como si volara en dirección a la sala de ordenadores donde estaría (porque siempre estaba allí) Ansea.

La joven lo miró boquiabierta e increíblemente en ella, no fue capaz de decir nada.

— ¡Que tus ojos dejen de posarse en mí de manera tan extraña y pon tus manos a trabajar! - gritó él recuperando el resuello.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mis piernas acaban de hacerme huir de una brigada de adalides armados y mi mente desea saber el porqué!

— ¿Porque no puedes darte el lujo de que te cojan? - respondió Ansea extrañada.

— ¡La razón de mi huida no, borrico inexperto! ¡La razón de mi caza!

— Oh, eso… -cayó en la cuenta la joven-. Bueno si no hablaras tan raro… - murmuró.

Ansea se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a internarse en la tupida red informática. Capaz de perderse en su propia casa pero experta en ese mundo, entró en los lugares adecuados y consiguió la información pertinente. Las noticias eran desoladoras.

— Eeeeh… Ilam… ¿cómo te podría decir esto sin que te diera un ataque? -comenzó mordiéndose la carne del interior de su boca-. Bueno, no puedo. Ilam, hay una orden mundial de caza y captura sobre ti.

— ¡¿Cuál cosa?!

— Al parecer Su Señoría Han, miembro alnemniense del Consejo de Seguridad, ha puesto una denuncia contra ti acusándote de ser miembro de los "Piratas de la Libertad" dando como prueba una grabación en la que se te ve entrando y registrando su despacho. -Ansea lo miró apesadumbrada-. Creo que nos la han jugado bien, Ilam.

El íssaro apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras se sujetaba la cabeza. Aquello no podía estar sucediéndole a él, hace una hora era un hombre feliz, espía pero feliz, con un trabajo _normal_, una vida _normal_ y una novia… ¡Lórener! Por Dios El Alto, seguro que el asunto que Han quería enseñarle a Lórener era aquello, maldito… ¿Cómo que "maldito…"? la culpa era suya por mentirle a la única mujer que había amado jamás. Se merecía el que no volviera a hablarle. Oh, no, cualquier cosa menos eso.

— Enlaza por el mundo electrónico con la dueña de mi corazón - pidió.

— ¿Qué? Ah, que contacte con Lórener.

Ansea maniobró una vez más en aquel mar de información.

— Lo siento Ilam, no está disponible -informó frunciendo el cejo-. No hay forma de dar con ella. Al parecer se ha desconectado del mundo.

Ilam golpeó ligeramente la parte posterior de la cabeza contra la pared. Jamás se lo perdonaría, él no podía perdonárselo a sí mismo. Aquella tarde había perdido cualquier oportunidad de volver a la superficie en el mundo occidental y la razón de querer hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

Todo estaba empeorando por momentos.

----------------------------------------------------

Leyenn tuvo un sueño muy inquieto, el tipo de sueño del que te acuerdas perfectamente al día siguiente y que por ello te avergüenza aún más haberlo tenido. Digamos que la cama era un elemento importante en la fantasía, pero no precisamente en su función de mueble "para dormir".

Se despertó con la cabeza pesada, aún le duraba el ligero remolino de ideas del día anterior. Había algo en su mente que seguía sin encajar y que ella continuaba sin saber lo que era. Estúpida memoria suya… era capaz de evocar todos los movimientos de Anoth al desvestirse, pero era incapaz de recordar lo verdaderamente importante.

Se dio una ducha bien fría como castigo y para despejarse también, porque estaba un poco atontada.

El drama vino cuando se vistió. Se puso sus pantalones, la camisa, la levita del trabajo y el broche… ¡¿dónde truenos estaba el broche?! Se puso a buscarlo frenéticamente por toda la habitación, luego por el pasillo, toda la casa… Cuando vio que el balcón estaba limpio comenzó a correrle como un sudor frío por la espalda. Seguramente se lo había dejado en la taquilla del polideportivo o se le había caído por el camino… ¡cualquier cosa menos perderlo en el piso de Anoth! Sólo faltaba que el fitharense le echara en cara haber entrado a su casa. El pensarlo le ponía cardíaca. Tal vez el portero de su bloque de apartamentos lo hubiera encontrado y lo guardara; nada perdía en preguntar. Cuando salió de su piso juró por lo bajo: el broche estaba en el suelo, justo a la entrada. Obviamente alguien lo había dejado deliberadamente allí, ya que estaba reluciente.

Volvió a entrar en el piso para llamar al portero (ya había recuperado el broche, así que no tenía que bajar por si él lo guardaba). Le preguntó al buen hombre si él había encontrado su broche. El portero le respondió que no, pero también le informó de que había venido el representante Anoth Berylian y tras preguntar por su piso había subido a él.

Leyenn tuvo ganas de desintegrarse en ese mismo instante. Menuda mala suerte la suya. Seguro que nadie tenía tan mala pata como ella. Apostaría a que nadie podía sentirse en esos momentos tan mal…

Llamaron a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? - preguntó irritada. No estaba para visitas.

— S-soy Lórener.

La joven abrió inmediatamente.

Lórener tenía verdaderamente un aspecto desastroso y afligido. Llevaba las ropas arrugadas y húmedas, el cabello despeinado, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y estaba mortalmente pálida. Se quedó plantada ante la puerta mirando a su amiga con sus últimos rastros de compostura y luego se echó a sus brazos rompiendo a llorar aunque pensaba que ya no le quedaban lágrimas.

Leyenn la agarró por los hombros y la llevó al interior de su piso mientras le besaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, como una madre que intenta alejar una pesadilla de su hijo. La sentó en el sofá sin dejar de abrazarla. Lórener zollipaba incapaz de controlar su lloro; se sentía _tan_ cansada, tan tremendamente _sola_…

— Cálmate, por favor cariño, cálmate - pidió su amiga comenzando a lagrimear ligeramente por la preocupación -. Shhh… yo estoy aquí… me tienes aquí, a tu lado.

Estas palabras tuvieron el efecto de reducir los sollozos de Lórener, que aún se estremecía, pero hipaba menos.

— Muy bien, relájate, yo me ocuparé de todo -susurró Leyenn meciendo a su afligida compañera-. Traeré un poco de té caliente, ¿vale? Te sentará bien.

Lórener la miró agradecida. Era tan buena… desde niña. Ese pensamiento la hizo entrar en razón: Leyenn ya no era una niña.

— No, no, debes ir al C.M.. Tienes responsabilidades que cumplir. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Sólo… sólo necesitaba un lugar donde quedarme. Mi casa… mi casa me trae tantos recuerdos de… - Se le quebró la voz y volvió a echarse a llorar.

Leyenn fue corriendo a pedir el té a su portero. El hombre era una estupenda persona, pues la bebida no tardó en subir por el montacargas.

— Vamos, bebe, te hará bien - le persuadió a su amiga llevándole la taza a los labios con una mano mientras volvía a abrazarla con el otro brazo.

Lórener cogió con manos temblorosas el recipiente, bebiendo por su propia voluntad.

— Y ahora, cariño - murmuró Leyenn besándole la coronilla con extrema delicadeza -, dime qué es lo que te ha llevado a este estado.

La otra mujer la miró con hosquedad a través del flequillo.

— Vamos Lórener, estoy preocupada y quiero ayudarte. ¿Pero cómo voy a hacerlo si no me dices lo que te ocurre?

Su amiga resopló y se quedó mirando la taza con ojos amargados. Tragó saliva e intentó hablar un par de veces, pero lo que tenía que decir le resultaba tan doloroso que comenzaba a temblarle el labio inferior y se callaba. Leyenn en todo ese tiempo no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello para darle todo su ánimo.

— Me… me he pasado toda la noche fuera -logró decir al fin-. Yo… yo no podía volver a casa… no… no lograba pensar con claridad…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Lórener la miró y en sus ojos volvieron a surgir las lágrimas. Esta vez pudo contenerlas.

— A-ayer fui… fui a ver a Han. Tenía… tenía algo importante que enseñarme. Él…

Se interrumpió porque los sollozos se agolpaban en su garganta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te dijo? - ayudó Leyenn.

— Ilam es un "Pirata de la Libertad" - soltó Lórener a bocajarro antes de que su mente asimilara lo que acababa de decir.

Leyenn no replico. No preguntó, como sería de esperar, de qué manera sabía Han aquello. De alguna manera siempre había sabido que era cierto. Y además eso hacía que encajaran muchas piezas…

— Eso no es lo peor… -anunció su amiga sorbiéndose las lágrimas-. Han y… Karassian querían algo por… por silenciar mi… mi relación con Ilam.

— ¿Karassian estaba allí? -Lórener asintió-. ¿Qué querían?

— Al parecer, Han quiere hacerse Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad y… y _necesita_ mi voto para tener una mayoría sólida.

— ¿Presidente del Consejo? - repitió Leyenn estupefacta.

Las palabras de Anoth retumbaban en su cabeza: "_Karassian quiere dominar el mundo… pero mientras exista el C.M. y haya esperanza…_".

— ¿Y dónde está Ilam?

— No… no lo sé… probablemente ya lo hayan detenido. -Lórener apretó los dientes y endureció la mirada-. Me he pasado toda la noche maldiciéndome por dejarme engañar y maldiciéndole por engañarme. Yo confiaba en él… y… y él me _traicionó_… Y ahora… ahora debería odiarle… ¡y lo _odio_! Pero al mismo tiempo… no puedo… no puedo dejar de _amarle_.

Volvió a echarse a llorar aunque esta vez con mucho menos dramatismo. Leyenn la abrazó con más fuerza mientras su cabeza era un torbellino de ideas. Ilam había logrado colarse en la cafetería del C.M., lo cual indicaba la fuerza de los "Piratas de la Libertad". O bien eran muchos o bien tenían entre sus miembros a gente influyente, gente influyente que era capaz de decirle que esos espías eran pocos aunque nadie sabía el número… Apareció con nitidez en su mente esa parte de la conversación con Anoth, tan claramente como la parte que no encajaba en su cabeza…

— Y esto _no es_ _lo peor_ - confesó Lórener mordiéndose el labio.

— ¿Es que hay algo _más_?

Su amiga cerró los ojos con una terrible expresión de dolor. El día anterior aquello era sólo un error, entonces era todo un desastre. La culpa le desgarraba el alma y no era capaz de articular palabra. Leyenn volvió a animarla con todo el cariño que le era posible.

Entonces Lórener se lo contó.

Leyenn se quedó aún más espantada que ella.

— ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? - preguntó su amiga angustiada.

Leyenn no sabía qué contestar. Aquello era todo culpa de Ilam y esos "Piratas de la Libertad" que habían herido a su compañera de tal forma. Pero no, Ilam no era el mayor culpable. Había alguien que se merecía con más razón un castigo. Incluso por encima de los despreciables Han y Karassian. Al menos ellos no escondían sus verdaderas intenciones. Había alguien que era aún peor que ellos, peor que la peor alimaña del mundo, un joven tan falso que había negado conocer de antes al íssaro para luego aparecer en una holofoto de niñez con él.

Anoth Berylian…

---------------------------------------------------

El Consejo Mundial tuvo una sesión muy especial aquel día. Dejando a un lado sus obligaciones diarias, se convirtió en una sala de interrogatorios.

Teniendo en cuenta el problema de Ilam, que era camarero en la mismísima cafetería del C.M. y era un "Pirata de la Libertad", el Consejo de Seguridad había convocado una reunión de urgencia en la que discutir el problema (y a la que Lórener no fue, por lo que se le puso una multa). Tras una votación se eligieron varios miembros de este Consejo (entre los que se encontraba Han) para realizar una interrogación en la sala del C.M.. Era necesario saber todo lo posible sobre el íssaro ya que había huido (Leyenn dio un respingo al escuchar esta información).

Uno a uno, los representantes fueron pasando por delante de la pequeña comisión del C.S., para responder a sus preguntas. Básicamente se quería saber qué relación tenía el camarero con cada uno de los miembros.

Las respuestas fueron obvias: todos conocían a Ilam en su función como camarero, pero no tenían ninguna relación personal con él. Han se ensañó con los representantes íssaros, ya que eran compatriotas, pero éstos negaron, educadamente, conocimiento alguno de las actuaciones ilícitas del joven.

Para alguien que no supiera nada de lo que realmente ocurría (o sea, casi todos), el interrogatorio de Leyenn hubiera parecido normal. Pero alguien más avispado notaría la sutileza en el tono, las palabras, los gestos… La negación absoluta de la nigaltareña respecto a los actos de Ilam fue acompañada de una mortal mirada llena de odio hacia el alnemniense. La pregunta de Han sobre si conocía algo de los "Piratas de la Libertad" tenía un recóndito tono burlón. La respuesta de Leyenn fue un "no" tajante, tanto que provocaba daño a la columna vertebral.

Anoth fue el último. La Comisión elegía a los representantes que quería interrogar y Han convenció a sus colegas de que lo mejor era dejar al fitharense para el final.

La tensión en la sala se hizo apabullante. Puede que la mayoría de las personas allí reunidas no supiera lo que de verdad pasaba, pero cualquiera conocía el odio de Anoth hacia el miembro alnemniense del C.S.. La mirada que Han le dirigió dejaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Cuando se le preguntó a Anoth si conocía a Ilam, éste respondió que claro, como todo el mundo, porque era el camarero de la cafetería del C.M.. Han concretó si lo conocía _fuera_ de la cafetería, si lo conocía _de antes_. Anoth respondió, porque no era imbécil, que no, que la primera vez que le vio fue cuando comenzó a trabajar allí.

El joven notó la punzante mirada de Leyenn en su nuca, como si de repente esa parte de su cuerpo hubiera adquirido una sensibilidad extraordinaria. También sintió a Karassian sonreír.

Anoth apretó los puños. Sí, había ganado una batalla, había fastidiado a su compañero y logrado quitarles la información del C.S., pero la guerra era muy larga ( más de lo que él mismo pensaba ). Ilam estaba destrozado, aunque su desazón se debía más a Lórener que a su orden de búsqueda y captura mundial, pues cuando Anoth le sugirió que se volviera a Issaria donde podría esconderse, el íssaro se negó tajantemente. ¡Ni siquiera había querido ir a la casa de Anoth en Dímar! ¡Y su familia lo adoraba!

Sin ninguna clase de enconamiento de Han hacia Anoth (cosa que extrañó al joven), la sesión del C.M. se cerró con una más que clara conclusión: Ilam era un "Pirata de la Libertad", pero los representantes sólo lo conocían en su faceta como camarero y no tenía contacto alguno fuera de la cafetería con ningún miembro del Consejo Mundial.

Los representantes murmuraban molestos: menuda pérdida de tiempo, ¿qué se supone que querían encontrar?

A la salida, un pletórico Karassian detuvo al representante fitharense.

— ¡Berylian! ¿Acaso tienes prisa?

— Si es para alejarme de ti, Karassian, la respuesta es positiva.

El alnemniense sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Enfadado? -preguntó haciéndose el inocente. Luego adquirió una expresión desafiante-. Pues esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

Anoth miró a su alrededor. El pasillo estaba vacío.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Tan joven y ya senil?

— No intentes bromear para aparentar seguridad, Berylian -aconsejó Karassian-. Sé muy bien que estás en la cuerda floja. Debió de ser un golpe fuerte enterarse de que habían descubierto a tu mejor hombre.

— Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que me estás acusando de conocer a Ilam. Es más, me estarías acusando de _ser_ un "Pirata de la Libertad".

Una ligera sonrisa de ironía se dibujó en los labios de Karassian.

— Creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado sutil. No lo pienses, Berylian, lo _estoy_ haciendo. Sé que eres un "Pirata de la Libertad".

— Grave acusación -consideró Anoth confiadamente-. Pero si tan seguro estás de hacerla, ¿por qué no la presentas al C.S.? -Sonrió ampliamente-. Es verdad, te falta algo muy básico. ¿Cómo era?… Ah, sí, te faltan _pruebas_.

— Claro, eres muy listo y sabes que ahora mismo es tu palabra contra la mía y que eso no me llevará a ninguna parte… _por ahora_. Pero te lo he dicho Berylian, esto no ha hecho más que comenzar. ¿Crees que lo que le hemos hecho a Ilam y el que hayas perdido la información sobre el C.S. es muy grave? Pues espera un poco y verás lo que pasa. -Se acercó hasta estar cara a cara con él-. Vas a recibir golpes por todos lados y créeme, será de forma inevitable y definitiva. ¿Porque sabes lo más gracioso, Berylian? Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que pienso hacer, pero yo conozco todos los pasos que pretendes dar. Eres muy previsible, Berylian, y muy utópico y por eso es fácil pararte. -Karassian alzó la mano y le arregló el broche que pendía del cuello a su adversario-. Tenme miedo, Berylian. Tenme miedo. -Lo miró a los ojos con enorme sonrisa, retrocediendo-. Que tengas un buen día, chaval. No te quedan muchos.

Y se alejó mientras su risa retumbaba en el corredor.

Anoth subió corriendo al solarium, con la levita volando tras él cual cola de cometa. Frenético, la palabra que lo definía era frenético. La sangre bullía, carrera de perros rabiosos, y se agolpaba en las palpitantes sienes.

El sol había convertido el exótico jardín en un caleidoscopio de colores.

Pasa sin interés de los espectaculares tonos verdes de las hojas, del dulce chapoteo de la fuente, del tenue pero persistente aroma a violeta… demasiado extraño, pero no le prestó interés; se dirigió al ventanal del fondo y apoyó en él manos y frente. Maldito bastardo, ¡maldito bastardo! ¡¡maldito _bastardo_!! Golpeaba repetidamente la cabeza contra el cristal, como un autómata. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que estaba loco.

- ¿ Anoth ? - preguntó la voz de _ella_, no muy segura al utilizar su nombre de pila.

El joven se dio la vuelta rápidamente. ¿Por qué le resultaba su voz tan familiar? ¿Por qué parecía como si hubiera pronunciado su nombre toda la vida? ¿Por qué quería volver a escuchar cómo sonaba de sus labios? Nunca antes había utilizado su nombre, nunca antes habían estado los dos juntos y solos al hacerlo y sin embargo él sabía que esto había ocurrido ya cientos de veces. ¿Cómo podía haber vivido algo que _no_ había experimentado?

Estaba sentada al borde de la fuente, la mirada atenta ("_pura como lago de azur_"), la piel pálida ("_reflejo de costosa porcelana_"), pelo suelto sobre los hombros ("_cascada de fuego sagrado_"). Nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, siempre sensatamente recogido en coleta o trenza, y era espectacular. Diosa del deseo, ¿cómo podía ser tan fría, si su sola presencia enardecía sus sentidos?

La mirada de Leyenn hacía obvio que no leía sus pensamientos, pues era heladora.

— Re-representante Gae Serott… -articuló el joven-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

— El acceso al solarium es libre para todos los representantes - fue su glacial respuesta.

La palabra "acceso" y el frío comportamiento de la nigaltareña le recordaron el hecho de que sabía que ella había estado en su piso. Fue toda una sorpresa encontrar el broche a los pies de su cama tras despertarse a las horas, después de dormirle Thais, cuando ésta ya se había marchado. No podía imaginarse la razón que podía haber impulsado a Leyenn a hacer una cosa como entrar en su casa, pero no le preocupaba, pues era imposible que hubiera encontrado nada importante.

Inconscientemente su mirada se posó en el broche de la joven. Ella se tensó al instante.

— No se lo preguntaré, ¿de acuerdo? -propuso Anoth con voz queda-. Hoy estoy muy cansado y, sinceramente, no me apetece discutir.

— ¿El representante Karassian te ha enfadado? - inquirió ella ligeramente irónica.

Anoth se acercó a la joven hasta poder mirarla por encima. No se sentó.

— Hablar con Karassian siempre consigue enfadarme - argumentó.

— Me pregunto por qué será…

— Representante, ¿qué dragones le pasa? -exclamó Anoth-. No parece la misma.

— ¿No parezco la misma? ¿_Yo_ no parezco la misma? -Leyenn irguió la barbilla y él agachó la cabeza hacia ella-. ¿Y tú, qué pareces tú, qué _eres_ tú?

— ¿Pero qué…? - comenzó el fitharense estupefacto.

El rostro de los dos estaba muy cerca y cada uno podía escuchar la respiración del otro. La tensión era enorme y las hormonas se desataban sin control. Se miraban a los ojos con emoción intensa. Evidentemente la emoción de la joven era el odio, el odio más profundo y acérrimo por haberle mentido y haber causado el dolor de Lórener, pero el odio es un sentimiento muy intenso y no conoce de términos medios. Cuando se odia, es tal la sensación, que la razón queda completamente inutilizada. Y cuando la razón ya no existe, aquello que hace al ser humano como es desaparece, por lo que uno se convierte en un animal y como ellos se guía por las feromonas. Puede que la mente de Leyenn odiara a Anoth, pero sus hormonas se llevaban estupendamente. Dicho de otra manera, sentimentalmente no existía nada (al menos por parte de Leyenn), pero se atraían físicamente una barbaridad.

"_¡Oh, por el Dragón Gel! Tengo que besarla o si no me moriré_" pensó (es un decir) Anoth.

En un arrebato que cualquier ciudadano decente habría rechazado (lástima que nadie pudiera hacerlo porque el solarium no tenía cámara de vigilancia), el fitharense bajó la cabeza y posó sus labios en los de la joven, metiendo la mano hasta el codo en el agua de la fuente al hacerlo. Aunque parezca increíble, Leyenn no lo rechazó, sino que abrió la boca para que la lengua del chico entrara en ella.

Fue un beso realmente pasional, con sus labios buscándose ávidamente y mordiéndose furiosamente y su respiración entrecortada y su temperatura corporal subiendo… lo que se dice apasionado, vamos.

Anoth se separó para recuperar el resuello. Leyenn jadeaba ligeramente, levantó la vista hacia él y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

El joven se acarició la enrojecida mejilla, desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? - gritó. A estas alturas mantener las formalidades era una estupidez.

— ¡Eres un cerdo! - replicó ella chillando - ¡No te bastaba con mentir a todo el mundo y destrozarle la vida a Lórener, tenías que deshonrarme, ¿verdad?!

— ¡¿De qué dragones hablas?!

— ¡De ti, imbécil! ¡Y de esos "Piratas de la Libertad" de los que eres miembro!

Anoth la miró sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

— Sí, no te hagas el que no lo sabe. Descubrí la holofoto de la caracola, esa en la que estáis los dos de niños. Qué curioso tener esa holofoto de niño con alguien que se supone no conocías hasta hace unos meses. -Su sonrisa irónica se borró y endureció el gesto-. Él es un "Pirata de la Libertad" y tú también lo eres. Por eso sabes tantas cosas, por eso tenías un disco con información de la comandancia de Nyek y es por eso por lo que querías que tu secretario Calus saliera con la representante Ena, ¿verdad? No querías que se enterara de que tienes infiltrados en su tierra y que conoces más datos que ella. Bien, ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente.

— Claro, qué más vas a hacer -ironizó la joven-. Qué más se puede esperar de un hombre que accede a un puesto de enorme responsabilidad política de forma _sorprendente_, seguramente a costa de los demás, que miente y traiciona a aquellos ciudadanos que han puesto su confianza en él, que _creen_ en él para que defienda sus intereses. ¿Y mientras qué hace él? Roba información como un miserable ladrón, entra en la intimidad de la gente para encontrar lo más recóndito y usarlo en su contra para mayor beneficio.

— No se diferencia mucho de lo que tú has hecho -replicó Anoth tranquilamente-. ¿O entrar en casas ajenas es ahora un signo de buena educación?

Leyenn le lanzó otra torta, pero esta vez el fitharense la paró agarrándole de la muñeca. Las mandíbulas del joven estaban tensas y su mirada era ardiente.

— Sí, puede que sea un "Pirata de la Libertad" y robe información, pero no traiciono a los que _confían_ en mí ni lo hago en propio beneficio. No me creerás, pero aunque no creo que éste sea el mejor de los mundos y nuestro sistema político la mejor forma de gobernarlo, _quiero_ _protegerlo_ y no deseo que nadie tan vil como Karassian lo empeore y lo destruya. Y si para impedirlo debo robar información y presionar personas, lo haré. -Le soltó la mano con rudeza-. Y ahora si quieres puedes ir a cualquiera de tus adoradas instituciones y acusarme de ser un "Pirata de la Libertad". ¡Vamos, hazlo! Nadie te creerá.

Leyenn lo miró ceñuda mientras se frotaba la muñeca dolorida.

— ¿Realmente no te importa lo que le has hecho a Lórener, verdad? - acusó.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? Mi amigo también está sufriendo.

En la expresión de la joven se dibujó una mueca de cinismo.

— Que seamos espías, que estemos al otro lado de la línea, no significa que no tengamos sentimientos - confesó él.

— Por supuesto, eso lo dice un hombre que se ha acostado con media Neutral.

— Nunca he obligado a nadie a acostarse conmigo. Tampoco te obligué a ti a que cenaras conmigo.

Leyenn acusó el impacto.

— Si te queda un poco de orgullo, el más mínimo orgullo, Anoth, no me sumes al saco de tus conquistas - pidió.

— No lo hago, no lo eres.

— No será porque no has puesto esfuerzos en ello.

Se daba cuenta de que su actitud no era muy correcta ni muy racional, pues los primeros pasos siempre los había dado ella, pero no podía controlar su enfado.

— Yo nunca he hecho nada…

— ¿Y entrar en los informes del polideportivo para ser mi profesor de esgrima? -cortó ella bruscamente-. Ahora me dirás que no fuiste tú.

— No, si sí que fui yo, pero…

— ¿Qué pretendías conseguir, Anoth? Eres representante así que ya tenías información del C.M. e Ilam ya se ocupaba de Lórener para enterarte de cómo iba el C.S.. Tienes a Vergin que te informa sobre la situación en las multinacionales e infiltrados en Issaria que vigilan los cambios allí. Yo sólo soy representante de Nigaltare, ¿qué tiene eso de importante?

— Pues verás…

— ¿Qué podía tener yo que quisieras?

— Pues…

— ¿Qué querías de mí?

— ¡A ti! -estalló Anoth-. Te quería… a ti.

Leyenn cerró los ojos para contenerse. En su vida se había sentido más herida. Deseada como un objeto sexual, el sueño de cualquier chica.

— Eres despreciable -siseó-. Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido nunca y no quiero volver a verte. No quiero que me dirijas la palabra _jamás_. ¿Me has entendido? ¡_Nunca_!

Y dejó solo y desamparado al joven fitharense, erguido en medio del solarium, viendo como se alejaba aquello que tanto deseaba y que jamás tendría.


	7. capítulo 7

**Nota:** No tengo no idea de náutica, así que si la carrera de vela no es precisa… Bueno, he hecho lo que he podido.

**CAPÍTULO 7**

En el año 5731 d.P.C. (desde los Primeros Civilizados), el Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad, un veterano político ustraiense de canosa cabellera, dio el permiso para el comienzo de una votación que le tocaba de lleno: tras haber sido destituido por una moción de censura (decidida al parecer por su débil y "piadoso" gobierno al permitir el desastre del camarero íssaro), se decidía la candidatura de Su Señoría Han a ese mismo puesto.

El alnemniense tenía un buen apoyo, pensó el viejo Presidente, lo del camarero íssaro le había venido muy bien. Todo el mundo sufrió una gran indignación al enterarse de que un "Pirata de la Libertad" había llegado tan lejos y el blanco de sus reproches fue el ustraiense. Han jugó bien sus cartas mostrándose como un líder autoritario y ganándose el apoyo de las multinacionales, cosa que presionó a muchos miembros del C.S..

Cuando en la pantalla de votaciones apareció una mayoría de puntos verdes, el hemiciclo entero se quedó callado observando al canoso y ya depuesto Presidente. Su rostro seguía imperturbable, pero se diría que envejeció de repente, desde hace mucho tiempo aparentó la edad que tenía. Se irguió muy lentamente, con los hombros ligeramente hundidos, y pronunció con ceremonial y recia voz, señal de que aún no estaba derrotado del todo:

— Tras el recuento de votos, Su Señoría Han, representante del excelentísimo reino de Alnem, por una mayoría del 70 de la cámara, se convierte en nuevo Presidente del Consejo de Seguridad. Que su trabajo honre el cargo, Presidente.

El delgado Han se levantó de su asiento y recogió los aplausos de sus compañeros con una educada reverencia y la sonrisa bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

Nadie prestó pues atención a que la miembro nigaltareña del C.S. no se unía a ellos. Tampoco vieron la lágrima que surcó su mejilla y que Lórener disimuló tapándose los ojos con una mano. Había en su aspecto algo que partía el alma de aflicción.

Sólo el anciano ex-Presidente se fijó en aquel detalle, seguramente porque no deseaba mirar a Han y la joven siempre le había resultado simpática. Jamás la había visto en ese estado de angustia y teniendo en cuenta que había votado a favor de Han, se preguntó a qué clase de presión se enfrentaría. Sonrió dulcemente intentando que ella viera el gesto y animara el semblante, pero no lo logró.

Meneó la cabeza tristemente; aquello no le gustaba en absoluto.

--------------------------------------------------

Es curioso cómo suceden las cosas. Cuando todo aparentaba ser tranquilo estalló la chispa del desastre, pero cuando todo parecía perdido, renació la esperanza. Es como si el Destino hubiera querido jugar con nosotros antes de dejarnos en paz. Aunque ya lo dice un antiguo proverbio: Dios El Bueno aprieta, pero no ahoga .

Así pues, aunque pareciera increíble, Lórener estaba sentada en un verde prado, a kilómetros de Neutral, mecido por el viento. Si hubiera sido sensata, se decía, no se encontraría allí, esperando a quien esperaba, pero teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le había ocurrido y lo que faltaba por ocurrir, no quedaba otro remedio.

Escuchó un caballo galopando con fuerza a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó a su altura, la montura remoloneó y rebufó, como si el jinete dudara de qué hacer. Al fin bajó y se sentó al lado de Lórener.

— Buenos días, Ilam - saludó ésta sin mirarle.

— Lo mejor del día para ti también, Lórener.

El silencio se echó sobre ellos como un buitre sobre un cadáver y la joven no hizo nada por romperlo. Ilam la miró de reojo dubitativamente.

— Mi persona… mi alma se siente desgarrada, de veras, le pesa la culpa como una roca…

— Ilam, no quiero—

— ¡No! Mi corazón desea expresarte toda mi desolación -pidió él agitado-. Mi mente conoce tu imposibilidad para creer mis palabras, pero aunque todos mis actos pasados cuenten lo inverso, mi…

— Tu corazón está encadenado a mi alma -completó ella. Ilam la observó de hito en hito-. ¿Sabes? Cuando Han y Karassian me descubrieron quién eras, tengo que admitir que me enfadé, me enfadé mucho. Incluso puede que por un momento te odiara. Te echaba toda la culpa, pero eso no es la realidad. La verdad es que yo también tengo mi parte de responsabilidad, sabía que había cosas que no encajaban, pero las ignoré porque… porque estaba enamorada de ti. -Sonrió un poco a su pesar-. Fue entonces cuando te odié. Aunque en ese momento recordé unas palabras tuyas: dijiste algo como que si un día me contaban cosas hirientes sobre ti, yo tuviera en mente una cosa: que tu corazón estaba encadenado a mi alma. Es decir, que estabas enamorado de mí.

— El verbo sigue siendo "Presente de Indicativo" - puntualizó Ilam.

— Intentabas advertirme, ¿verdad?

El íssaro asintió.

— ¿Por qué? - inquirió ella confundida.

— Sólo deseaba expresar lo que de verdad se hallaba en mi corazón. -La miró como dudando y al fin confesó: Al principio sólo un juego era, mi honor no acepta mentira, mi mente carecía de imaginación suficiente para recrear algo entre una representante corporal de la abstracción social de la seguridad y un "Pirata de la Libertad". Pero luego, la razón del comienzo desconozco, mi mente descubrió que mi corazón estaba atado a tu alma y era algo abominable pues debía pedirte prestada la llave de tu ventana al mundo electrónico. Sé que es imposible para tu razón asimilar la importancia que tal objeto tenía para mi persona, pero era función sustentadora, decir quiero, trabajo, carecía de lazos con tu persona…

— Sí, lo sé - cortó Lórener -, Anoth me lo contó.

Ilam se quedó con la boca abierta.

— Aprovechó que estaba en el polideportivo para entablar conversación conmigo -explicó ella con soltura-. Será canalla, se las sabe todas… En fin, me explicó lo que intentabais hacer, tu misión y todo eso.

— ¿Anoth? -quiso asegurarse Ilam estupefacto-. ¿El silencio hecho humano?

— Estaba muy preocupado por nosotros y deseaba arreglar nuestros problemas.

— ¿Anoth? -repitió él aún con la mandíbula desencajada por el asombro-. ¿La insensibilidad hecha carne?

— ¡Ja! No tanto esta última temporada -se burló Lórener-. Leyenn todavía está que hecha chispas tras su último encuentro con él.

— Si impedimentos no tienes, suelta la lengua de fructíferas habladurías que pueden interesar a mi persona.

Lórener le contó, con una soltura extraordinaria para lo nerviosa y angustiada que se encontraba momentos antes, lo que había sucedido entre Leyenn y Anoth.

— ¡Traidor de boscosa mirada, hijo de serpiente bicéfala! -imprecó Ilam-. Toda esta fracción de vida censurando la actuación de mi corazón y resultaba que el suyo danzaba al mismo ritmo por otra doncella.

— ¿No lo sabías? -se extrañó Lórener-. No eres un espía tan bueno entonces.

— Perfecto resulto ser cuando importante la situación -se defendió él-. Tan bueno como para conocer el hecho de que es peligroso para nuestras personas extender informaciones inestimables.

— No resulta peligroso contármelo a mí, Ilam -replicó la nigaltareña-. Ahora mismo, con el chantaje de Han, no estoy en condiciones de denunciar a nadie.

— Oh, si tu persona supiera cuánto lamenta mi alma esta problemática… - comenzó a clamar Ilam.

— Sí, lo sé, ya lo has dicho y yo te creo.

El íssaro se paró al momento levantando la mirada hacia ella.

— ¿Son sinceras tus palabras?

— Sí que lo son, Ilam -asintió ella con voz fatigada-. La explicación de Anoth me reveló la verdad. Y aunque no la tuviera… bueno, has venido aquí.

— Mandaste que mi cuerpo se trasladara a este lugar - expuso Ilam.

— Sí, pero tú no sabías si iba a estar esperándote con todo un ejército de hombres armados.

— No, lo desconocía, pero mi corazón confiaba en tu ser.

— ¿Aunque fuera una… como lo has dicho… "representante corporal de la abstracción social de la seguridad"?

— Esa cuestión debió verse aclarada en tu mente antes de que me llamaras - argumentó Ilam -. Tu esencia sigue siendo esa función. Aunque… - Se calló.

— ¿Aunque qué? -insistió ella-. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

— ¿Tu mente nunca ha cavilado la posibilidad de ser una a nuestra causa? - intentó el íssaro observándola atentamente.

— ¿Unirme a vosotros? -comprendió Lórener momentáneamente horrorizada-. ¿Unirme a los "Piratas de la Libertad"? - Hubo un largo y tirante silencio - ¡Vosotros lucháis contra todo lo que he jurado proteger!

— ¿Cuales ideales fueron esos que ataron tu lealtad? - inquirió Ilam.

— ¡Proteger este mundo y el sistema político y social que lo rige! - exclamó la joven enardecida.

— ¡También es nuestra esencia soñada!

— ¡Mentira! Queréis destruirlo.

— ¡No, en primigenio lugar defenderlo, luego cambiarlo! -declamó él-. ¿Cuál razón crees que impulsa a nuestros espíritus a luchar contra la vil serpiente zianiana Karassian?

— De todas formas usáis métodos deshonrosos para lograr vuestros fines - puntualizó Lórener.

— ¿Las vías de actuación de los rastreros del pueblo de sangre y fuego, decir quiero, zianianos, le parecen a tu espíritu más honrosos? - hirió Ilam.

Lórener se quedó callada.

— No - respondió sucintamente.

— Si no más que por derribarlo de su poderoso asiento, ¿no serías una a nuestra causa y su actuación transcribirías para nosotros? - preguntó el íssaro.

Lórener lo pensó. En verdad Han desprestigiaba todo aquello en lo que creía y su nuevo puesto de Presidente del Consejo lo había logrado gracias a sucias artimañas. Lícito era pues, devolverle la pelota de la misma forma (curiosa expresión que significa hacerle lo mismo que te ha hecho a alguien que te ha perjudicado). No deseaba un futuro con un Han o un Karassian dominando las altas esferas. Aquello la decidió.

— Está bien, si es para destituir a Han y sólo para eso… lo haré - aceptó -. Pero en estos momentos no seré la persona en la que más confíe el C.S..

— La mente del infiel Han no puede ser tan laberíntica como para construir la idea de tu persona uniéndose a nosotros - comentó Ilam.

Lórener meneó la cabeza negativamente. Había llamado al íssaro para eso y en algún momento tendría que decírselo. Aunque usaría un camino suave… hasta donde pudiera.

— No me refiero a que Han no confíe en mí, sino a que el C.S. me repudiará. Al menos por un tiempo.

— Tu razonamiento explica.

— Verás Ilam… uf, esto es difícil… hay… hay una razón por la que te pidiera venir, aparte de para escuchar tus explicaciones… yo… -Se paró titubeante-. El C.S. me mantendrá a distancia después de la enorme multa que pagaré a la Junta de Moralidad.

— Ignoraba que tuvieran conocimiento de nuestra relación - se sorprendió el íssaro.

— Y no la tienen, pero… es difícil que no sospechen que pasa algo raro.

— ¿"Raro"… en qué exacta fracción de vida?

— Bueno, no sé, cuando comience a hinchárseme mucho el vientre y a los nueve meses una criatura salga de mis entrañas… creo que entonces se les encenderá la bombilla - estalló Lórener.

Ilam la miró de hito en hito, como si no comprendiera sus palabras. Si esto era el camino suave para darle las noticias, no quiero saber cómo era el fuerte.

— ¿Tus vocablos significan…? - interrogó el íssaro.

— Y además es un hijo "natural", aparte de ilegítimo y de madre soltera, la Junta de Moralidad va a matarme… - murmuraba Lórener atribulada.

— ¿Una nueva vida crece en tu interior? - preguntó Ilam boquiabierto.

— Y a qué velocidad - respondió ella mordaz.

— ¿Cómo?

Lórener le miró como si no fuera totalmente normal.

— Querrás decir cuándo -corrigió ella y él asintió-. Bueno, digamos que la primera vez, cuando me cogiste y me llevaste por sorpresa a un "nido de amor" de los jardines, yo no llevaba ningún anticonceptivo. Y tú tampoco, por lo que he podido comprobar.

Ilam se encogió de hombros como disculpándose. La verdad es que él no pensaba hacer nada aquel día, sólo se decidió tras la charla de Anoth. ¡Eso es! todo era culpa de Anoth.

— ¿Qué conclusión tienes en mente para el aún no llegado a la vida? - quiso saber.

— ¿No te he dicho que la Junta de Moralidad va a multarme? - recordó ella -. Pienso tenerlo.

— ¿Cuál razón te impulsa?

— Que es tuyo -confesó Lórener-. Mira lo he pensado mucho, sé que no es la mejor solución, pero creo que algo nacido de la relación tan preciosa que tuve contigo debe ser por fuerza maravilloso. No me importan los sacrificios, ni criarlo sola…

— ¡Detén tu lengua, detén tu lengua! -pidió Ilam alzando el brazo-. ¿Llevarlo a la madurez en compañía de ti misma? ¿Mi persona no cuenta en tus mentales planes?

— Pensé… pensé que te harías el saruiense con esto -se justificó ella-. Quiero decir que no creí que asumirías tus responsabilidades.

Ilam adquirió una expresión ofendida.

— Entiéndelo, con tu modo de vida…

El íssaro asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Mi mente comprende que mi modo de sostenimiento vital es… pernicioso para la salud -admitió Ilam-. Sin embargo eso no es óbice para que mi simiente disfrute de los humildes consejos que puedo darle. -Miró a la joven con seriedad-. Si tu persona no se opone.

— No, yo… -Las lágrimas saltaron a los ojos de Lórener por primera vez-. Supongo que tendré que dar muchos paseos a caballo fuera de la ciudad cuando nazca el… Me alegra… me alegra mucho que hayas… hayas decidido compartir esto conmigo. Me haces… me haces muy feliz.

Lágrimas brotaron también de los ojos de Ilam, un lujo que muy pocas veces se permitía dada su educación en el desierto donde el agua escasea.

— Lo que alegra tu alma, aligera mi corazón - susurró abrazándola.

Tras un tiempo que a ella le había parecido monstruosamente largo, Lórener volvía a sentir la felicidad brotando de su interior como una flor que se abriera tras el invierno. Puede que Han fuera Presidente del Consejo y la Junta de Moralidad le quitara medio sueldo por motivos "escandalosos", pero iba a tener un bebé de Ilam y él iba a estar junto a ella para apoyarla. Aquello merecía todos los sacrificios.

Para que su felicidad fuera perfecta, sólo faltaba que Leyenn también fuera feliz.

--------------------------------------------

La Junta de Moralidad fue brutalmente severa con Lórener y mostró toda su reprobación por lo que la joven había hecho (en el sentido extenso de la definición). Sin embargo, y para su disgusto, no pudieron más que ponerle una multa (cuantiosa eso sí) y una ligera amonestación administrativa (durante un mes no podría utilizar las instalaciones públicas). Realmente esto enfureció aún más a la Junta y no era de extrañar, porque aquellos días eran los peores de todo el año para la moral buenista: se celebraba la fiesta de Beltane, el solsticio de verano.

Beltane era la festividad más famosa y pagana de todas, una comunión entre la Tierra y los humanos, un puente entre lo racional y lo místico, una puerta hacia una momentánea libertad; la fiesta de la fecundidad.

El solsticio de verano era seguido en todo el mundo, pero eran Nigaltare y Dímar (y sobre todo éste último) los que más jolgorio montaban, siendo censurados una y otra vez por los sacerdotes buenistas. Pero cuanto más se empeñaba la Junta de Moralidad en poner orden, más gente iba a Nigaltare y Dímar y más se desmadraba aquello.

Este día era sobre todo importante en estas dos tierras por una antigua tradición: la carrera de vela.

En el puerto de Dímar la gente se apretujaba para conseguir la mejor visión de la salida. Era como un voluble mar humano cuya vista se hallaba fija en los enormes y coloridos mástiles de las dos embarcaciones.

Leyenn pasaba sinuosa a través de los espectadores, con una mano por delante como tajamar. La joven odiaba los lugares abarrotados y sentirse aplastada y tocada por todos lados (hubiera jurado que la habían palmeado el trasero más de tres veces), pero una importante razón la impulsaba a ello. Seguro que estaba más nerviosa que él y eso que ella no patroneaba la embarcación (ni siquiera competía).

Divisaba ya el punto de atraque, con los marineros terminando los últimos preparativos y poniendo a punto el barco. Aunque muy cercanos, parecía existir un enorme precipicio entre dimarenses y nigaltareños y cuando se miraban lo hacían con un odio casi personal; era parte de la tradición.

Leyenn iba a levantar el brazo para saludar cuando una mano ajena se lo sujetó. La joven, indignada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Más velozmente aún, palideció.

— Steil… - articuló débilmente.

El joven nigaltareño, con su cabello atusado y su impecable aspecto, sonrió:

— Me alegro de que aún recuerdes mi nombre. -Su voz era simpática, casi amable-. Temí que lo hubieras olvidado, Leyenn.

Ella parpadeó impertérrita al escuchar su nombre en aquel tono que le era tan familiar.

— Difícilmente puedo olvidar a mi ex-novio.

— Ex-prometido -puntualizó él casi desafiante-. Recuerda que te pedí en matrimonio y accediste.

— También te recuerdo que luego, a los tres días, cambié de idea -apuntilló Leyenn cortante-. Y también te recuerdo que no te lo tomaste muy bien.

— Fue un accidente… - intentó justificarse Steil.

— Siempre dices lo mismo - cortó la nigaltareña.

— Me hiciste tan feliz cuando dijiste que "sí" y luego… no podía comprenderlo -explicó Steil vacilante-. Me enfadé mucho, lo sé, pero debes comprender que te amaba. Lo lamento, no era mi intención que ocurriera…

— ¿Que ocurriera el qué? ¿Lamentas haberme pegado un puñetazo o que por culpa de éste me estrellara contra la pared y me llevaran al hospital por conmoción cerebral?

Steil tragó saliva, molesto.

— Lamento lo ocurrido -repitió obcecado-. Pero debes entender—

— Debes entender, debes entender… ¡siempre tengo que ser yo la que lo entienda! -estalló Leyenn-. Tú nunca tienes que entender nada, total tú nunca escuchas.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Siempre intentaba hacerte comprender mi punto de vista, pero en vez de entenderme, me machacabas. - Se le quedó mirando muy seria y agregó: Fue una de las razones que te di para romper nuestro compromiso. Una de tantas…

— Ahora lo ves todo distorsionado por el accidente, pero sabes que lo que dices no es cierto. ¡Nos llevábamos bien!

— No, Steil, tú te llevabas bien con mi padre y yo no era más que tu esclava sin opinión. Mis sentimientos e ideas no contaban para nada. -Bajó la voz para que sólo él le oyera-. Y menos aún en la cama, Steil.

— Nos lo pasábamos bien - replicó él con un hilo de voz, horrorizado por el vocabulario de la joven.

— De nuevo no, Steil. Tú te lo pasabas bien, mientras que yo rezaba para que la pesadilla acabara. Aunque la consumación era muy rápida, he de admitirlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién comparte ahora tu cama, zo… Leyenn? - interrogó rabioso.

La joven tensó todos los músculos en un reflejo de ira y defensa.

— Nadie, zoquete, pero no hay que ser un genio para saber cuándo un hombre es malo en la cama. Lórener me explicó muy bien…

— ¡Ah, Lórener, lo sabía! -exclamó Steil, casi victorioso-. Fue ella quien te metió todas esas absurdas ideas de cortar conmigo, ¿verdad? Esa pelandusca siempre me ha odiado…

— ¡No te metas con ella! Me ayudó a abrir los ojos y me dio el coraje para hacer lo que hace mucho debí haber hecho.

— No es cierto, sólo te ha llenado la cabeza de sucias mentiras. Pero yo haré que vuelvas a ver la verdad, yo haré que vuelvas a quererme… como yo te quiero a ti.

— Tú no harás nada, maldito cobarde. Prefiero que cien íssaros salvajes me violen, me arranquen las entrañas, me llenen el vacío de ácido sulfúrico y luego me entierren viva a volver contigo, aunque sólo sea un segundo.

— ¡Cómo! Maldita…

Leyenn sabía que la iba a golpear, ya lo había visto otras veces. Pero no podía moverse, no podía esquivar el golpe, algo muy arraigado en su interior, aquel miedo que la embargaba continuamente cuando aún salía con él, le paraba todas las fibras musculares.

El puño de Steil fue directamente hacia el rostro de la nigaltareña. Entonces, otra mano se interpuso en el camino, agarró el puño del joven y lo retorció hasta escucharse el crujido de la muñeca al romperse.

Steil soltó un alarido de dolor.

— Uy, cuánto lo siento… -dijo Anoth justificándose ante los espectadores que habían girado la vista hacia ellos-. Me temo que hoy es un día tan especial que no puedo controlar mi propia fuerza al estrechar la mano.

Los curiosos sonrieron divertidos y volvieron a prestar atención a los barcos.

Leyenn ignoró las quejas de Steil y clavó su mirada en el representante que hacía tanto que no veía tan de cerca (Anoth, tras el último rapapolvo de la nigaltareña, no había vuelto a hablar con ella y había dejado de ser su profesor de esgrima cambiándose por otro). El dimarense seguía igual, con su porte esbelto y orgulloso y esa atractiva sonrisa que ocultaba sus verdaderas emociones (ahora un poco tensa, incluso forzada). Los ojos refulgían como dos piedras preciosas y el cabello brillaba cobrizo bajo el sol. Lo más llamativo en él era que ya no llevaba sus ropas de la ciudad, sino que vestía un atuendo tradicional dimarense y en la cabeza llevaba puesta una gorra que lo distinguía como capitán de navío.

Mientras tanto, Steil se recuperaba y se dispuso a golpear a su oponente.

— Yo que usted no lo haría -aconsejó Anoth serenamente-. Armaría un escándalo, no lograría vencerme y además se ganaría muchos enemigos; ésta es mi tierra.

— ¡ Quién… tormentas… es _usted_?!

— Anoth Berylian, _representante_ del excelentísimo reino de Fithar -se presentó poniendo énfasis en su cargo y se dispuso a darle la mano, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el otro la tenía rota-. Oh, vaya, qué pena.

Steil apretó los dientes mezcla de furia y dolor. Luego palideció al darse cuenta de lo que significaba ese nombre.

— Lo denunciaré, sea quien sea - siseó recuperándose.

— Vaya, eso sería un error. Porque si usted denuncia que le he roto la mano, yo por supuesto tendré que argumentar que lo hice para salvar la cara de una compañera representante. -Se quedó sonriendo-. No sé quién de los dos perdería más.

— Era un asunto personal - justificó Steil con metálico mirar.

— En mi tierra pegar a una mujer no es algo personal, es una infamia. Cualquier hombre o mujer con el más mínimo orgullo tiene derecho a evitarlo. Y tomar represalias sería algo muy común - informó Anoth echando una significativa mirada a sus marineros.

Esta vez Steil se encogió aterrorizado.

— Veo que no es tan _valiente_ cuando se trata de pelear como un hombre - se burló el dimarense. A continuación se puso serio -. Lárguese, no quiero ver su miserable rostro en Dímar ni en cualquier otro lugar a menos de 20 kilómetros de la representante Gae Serott. Queda advertido.

El nigaltareño lo miró a los ojos para ver si hablaba en serio ( y ya te digo si hablaba en serio ) y luego a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la parte del público exclusivamente dimarense. Era el típico "hombre" al que no le gustan las peleas al mismo nivel y menos aún con desventaja, así que retrocedió.

— Terminaremos nuestra charla, Leyenn.

— No mientras yo siga vivo, mocoso - señaló Anoth.

Steil asimiló sus palabras y luego retrocedió entre la multitud, agarrando cuidadosamente su mano rota.

Anoth y Leyenn se miraron. La nigaltareña le dio la espalda inmediatamente y avanzó hacia el punto de atraque.

— ¿A dónde te crees que vas? - inquirió él siguiéndola.

— No hablo contigo, Anoth -recordó la joven (en actitud bastante infantil, si se me permite decirlo).

— Oh, vale, pero al menos merezco algo por salvarte la cara - razonó él.

— No te pedí ayuda.

— ¿Eso lo justifica? Pensaba que eras más educada.

Aquello tocó fibra. Leyenn se dio la vuelta y lo atravesó con la mirada.

— Gracias - masculló. Luego volvió a alejarse dándole la espalda.

Anoth se desinfló considerablemente, pero no se dio por vencido.

— ¿Ese era tu ex-novio? - quiso saber curioso.

— ¡¿Cómo rayos sabes…?! -exclamó ella sorprendida. Después cayó-. Ah, ya, por qué lo pregunto. Es obvio lo que hiciste, rata de alcantarilla.

Anoth se dio una patada mental (pero esta vez sin pasarse, porque tenía un concepto muy alto de sí mismo).

— Ya te lo dije, Anoth Berylian, para mí eres el ser más repulsivo de la existencia y no soporto que estés junto a mí - siseó Leyenn.

— ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho yo para que me odies tanto? -exigió tras ella-. ¿Qué he hecho yo que no hayas hecho tú?

Leyenn cerró los ojos por el súbito dolor, pero siguió avanzando.

— Leyenn, contéstame - ordenó Anoth.

— Déjame - pidió ella entre dientes.

— ¡Leyenn!

La joven lo ignoró.

— ¡¡Leyenn habla conmigo o monto una escena!! - gritó él a pleno pulmón.

La gente de alrededor se dio la vuelta sorprendida. El rostro de Leyenn se tiñó de granada madura.

— ¿Estás loco? - preguntó con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

— Como una cabra -admitió él-, pero habla conmigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros, vencida.

— Hoy tengo a derecho a estar nervioso, ¿verdad? - se disculpó el joven ante los espectadores, que tras la explicación volvieron a su atención hacia los veleros.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? - inquirió Leyenn cortante.

— Mira, sólo déjame cinco minutos -pidió Anoth-. Cinco minutos para explicarme. Y luego te dejaré en paz.

— Bien, empieza.

— Primero, mi intención no era hacer daño a Lórener, sólo queríamos la información de su ordenador, no es culpa mía si luego se enamoró de Ilam. Pero debes saber que él, no sé cómo, también se enamoró de ella. Así que lo que hizo Han, porque te recuerdo que los problemas empezaron por culpa de Han y Karassian, perjudicó a los dos. Pero no te preocupes, esa parte ya está arreglada.

Segundo, no te engañé tanto como dices. Es normal, creo yo, que no te dijera que pertenecía a los "Piratas de la Libertad", porque que yo sepa no es tu organización favorita y además era secreta. Aunque no sé lo que te resulta tan malvado de nosotros, sólo robamos información, no la utilizamos de forma ilícita contra la gente a no ser que sea necesario ¡y no hemos matado a nadie!

Tercero, Han y Karassian han sido más crueles con Lórener de lo que nosotros hemos sido jamás con nadie. Te recuerdo que gracias a sus rastreras técnicas, ahora Han es Presidente del C.S.. Y sé que esto no ha hecho más que empezar. Eras bastante incrédula hasta hace poco, pero creo que ahora tienes suficientes razones para desconfiar de Karassian. Yo, por mi parte, lo hago y todas mis acciones están dirigidas a pararlo. De verdad que no me mueve otra razón.

Y cuarto, en cuanto a lo de que te deseaba…

— Se terminaron los cinco minutos - anunció Leyenn.

— No es lo que tú piensas -continuó Anoth-. Lo único que yo quería…

— Se acabó - cortó ella tajantemente.

— Déjame explicarte…

— No.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con acostarme contigo! -gritó Anoth exasperado-. Leyenn, me insultas y te subestimas pensando así. Eres joven, atractiva, inteligente, simpática, diplomática - bueno, hoy igual no mucho- y de buen corazón. Cualquier hombre que se precie y te conozca ha tenido que sentirse atraído por ti. ¡Y no me refiero de esa forma enfermiza en la que lo hace Steil Gae Garton y que tanto ha envenenado tus relaciones con los hombres! Me refiero atraído por tu risa y por tu brillantez, me refiero a querer conversar todo el tiempo contigo y ser bendecido con escuchar tu risa. Cualquiera se conformaría con eso, Leyenn, pensar en acostarse contigo es algo que va más allá de nuestras posibilidades. - Por supuesto esto era mentira, pero se trataba de ser galante, no sincero.

— Bonitas palabras, lástima que no pueda creerte - comentó la nigaltareña, aunque había un poco menos de dureza y algo más de comprensión en su voz.

Dijo convencida aquellas palabras y convencida estaba de que no podía confiar en él, pero la estaba mirando de una forma tal, que lo único que podía sentir era cómo le hormigueaban las venas y palpitaba el corazón. De repente sentía unas ganas terribles de besarle ¡en medio de todo el gentío! ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¿Dónde quedaba su sensatez?

Dando muestras de su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió bajar los ojos como despedida y se dirigió hacia los veleros de nuevo, aunque sus piernas parecían adheridas al suelo.

— ¿Puedo saber a dónde vas? - preguntó Anoth extrañado. Por un momento había vislumbrado una brizna de esperanza.

— A saludar al capitán de nuestro equipo y a darle suerte, por supuesto. - De repente sonrió radiante. Pensar en aquello la protegía de ideas extrañas.

— ¿Conoces al capitán nigaltareño? -se sorprendió él-. ¿De qué conoce a ese pánfilo, candoroso, niñato…?

— Buenos días, hermanita - saludó el mencionado capitán acercándose a ellos con paso alegre.

— Buenos días, Rácrid - respondió ella besándole en la mejilla, pero mirando significativamente al dimarense.

Anoth puso cara de circunstancias.

— Rácrid, Rácrid Gae Serott -reconoció. Leyenn asintió-. Vale, creo que me marcharé antes de meter aún más la pata. Además, creo que mi tripulación me necesita. -Esbozó una sonrisa algo tonta-. Si me disculpan.

— ¿Quién es ese? - le preguntó estupefacto Rácrid a su hermana cuando el dimarense se hubo alejado.

— Anoth Berylian - respondió sucintamente ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Rácrid clavó la mirada en el nombrado con una expresión pintoresca.

La competición de vela era una antigua y muy importante tradición para Nigaltare y Dímar; una muestra pacífica de su rivalidad.

Hace eones, unos 3000 años ha, Nigaltare y Dímar, cuando éste era un poderoso ducado, comenzaron una guerra cuyas razones se han perdido en la oscuridad de los tiempos. Tras décadas de imperio de Dímar sobre Nigaltare, este reino consiguió echar a los dimarenses de sus tierras. Se desencadenó otra guerra, pues los nigaltareños atacaron Dímar con la intención de apropiárselo. Pero Dímar, que era un ducado libre, juró lealtad al rey del reino de Fithar y, a cambio, éste les ayudó con su ejército. Aunque Dímar repelió a los atacantes y los nigaltareños se quedaron en su reino, su hostilidad mutua era tal, que dos barcos de las respectivas tierras no podían cruzarse sin luchar y hundirse mutuamente. Para acabar con esa enemistad, el duque de Dímar Axel VI y el rey de Nigaltare Rodarc III, firmaron un tratado de paz. Para reforzar este acuerdo, se casó al hijo menor de Axel (pero heredero del ducado, pues su hermano denegó de sus derechos), Anoth, con una sobrina de 16 años de Rodarc llamada Leyenn. Resultó que la unión fue fructífera, esto es, salió bien y el nuevo duque Anoth II decidió crear esta competición de vela para canalizar la rivalidad entre dimarenses y nigaltareños.

La carrera era muy simple: se comenzaba en el puerto de la tierra ganadora el año anterior, se avanzaba hasta el puerto contrario, se viraba allí y se terminaba el recorrido en el punto de comienzo.

Obviamente aquel año se comenzaba en Dímar porque su embarcación había vencido en la competición anterior. Casualmente, en aquella ocasión también fue Anoth el patrón.

El dimarense observaba orgulloso su velero. Brillaba al sol como una gema, con sus colores azules y plateados que contrastaban con los verdes y dorados del nigaltareño. Con sus 12 metros de eslora y sus más de 1000 kilos de peso, flotaba con irreal ligereza sobre el calmado mar. La vela mayor estaba desplegada y los cinco tripulantes (sin contar con él) preparados en la cubierta. Llevaban todos puestos sus chubasqueros azul marino y blanco y sus albarcas de agua.

Sólo faltaba por subir Anoth, pero éste, como capitán, debía realizar antes un acto ritual.

— El patrón del "Dragón de Dímar", en nombre de toda su tripulación, le saludo - anunció ofreciendo su mano a Rácrid Gae Serott.

El joven se la estrechó con una mirada muy circunspecta. Anoth sospechaba que Serott, el padre del nigaltareño, habría hablado peor de su persona de lo que pensaba. Era obvio que no era el individuo favorito de aquella familia.

— El patrón del "Tormenta de mar", en nombre de toda su tripulación, acepta sus saludos -respondió Rácrid-. Que tenga suerte.

— No es suerte, somos mejores - arrojó Anoth.

En la expresión de Rácrid se leyó todo el desagrado que ese comentario le producía.

— Tendréis que serlo -señaló-, porque en Nigaltare hay tormenta y, teniendo en cuenta el nombre de nuestra embarcación, los nigaltareños somos expertos en esta clase de situaciones.

— Se lo recordaré cuando me vea pasar primero por la línea de meta - se chuleó el dimarense.

— No siempre se gana, Anoth Berylian -recordó Rácrid-. No siempre podrá vencer.

Anoth se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, mientras atisbaba ligeramente los fríos ojos de Leyenn mirándolo. La joven no sabía que de esa manera lo animaba más aún.

Resonaron profundas las trompetas dimarenses con forma de caracola.

Las dos embarcaciones salieron del puerto izando en el mástil la bandera de su categoría. Aún no era el comienzo de la carrera, sólo se acercaban a la línea de salida: una línea invisible en el mar, limitada por dos claraboyas. Pero ésta era la parte más emocionante e importante de la competición: las dos embarcaciones debían luchar por lograr la mejor posición y viento para comenzar, sin traspasar la línea de salida.

Se dio una segunda señal de las trompetas. Se izó una segunda bandera con una "P". Los dos veleros comenzaron a quitarse el viento mutuamente, el barco nigaltareño aprovechaba su mayor velocidad y fuerza, mientras que el dimarense se aprovechaba de su mejor maniobrabilidad. Así que una y otra vez se veía al "Dragón de Dímar" virar y pasar por delante del "Tormenta de mar", sin lograr mantenerse a barlovento.

El público gritaba entusiasmado mirando la pantalla holográfica gigante que retransmitía la regata.

Anoth descubrió dramáticamente, y demasiado tarde, las verdaderas intenciones de Rácrid. Mientras el "Dragón de Dímar" viraba una y otra vez por delante del "Tormenta de mar", éste seguía rumbo empopada hacia la línea de salida. El "Dragón de Dímar" volvió a girar el timón y se lanzó con rumbo de ceñida hacia estribor.

— ¡Vamos a rebasar la línea de salida! - avisó el táctico calculando la distancia con los ojos muy abiertos.

Anoth juró por lo bajo y en décimas de segundo tuvo que decidir lo único que podía hacer para evitar quedar descalificados.

— ¡¡Virada en redondo!! ¡¡Virada en redondo!!

Los marineros tuvieron que pasar rápidamente las escotas a estribor y el "Dragón de Dímar" frenó su avance drásticamente, haciendo un dramático giro para no rebasar la línea de salida. Justo entonces sonó la última señal de trompetas y se lanzó una flecha explosiva que estalló en el cielo. El "Tormenta de mar" superó a los nigaltareños mientras se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Rácrid.

¿Pero no se suponía que el chaval era un inocente y un cándido? ¿Hace cuánto que no veía Leyenn a su hermano?

El "Dragón de Dímar" volvió a tomar el rumbo hacia empopada, virando a favor del viento, pero ya habían perdido gran parte de sus posibilidades de victoria.

Para mayor desgracia, la brisa cambió y tuvieron que seguir la marcha arribando, con lo que el "Tormenta de mar", al estar por delante, tenía todas las posibilidades de robarles el viento si los dimarenses se acercaban demasiado, cosa que no parecía muy probable.

Como única posibilidad de remontada, tenían abrirse para coger el rumbo de empopada, pero de esa manera se alejaban mucho de su trayectoria.

Anoth pensaba seriamente en esa alternativa, cuando una sombra oscureció el mar sobre su cabeza, un súbito ventarrón azotó su cara y la embarcación comenzó a saltar como si estuvieran montados en un potro salvaje. Acababan de llegar a las cercanías de Nigaltare, donde furiosa golpeaba la tormenta y el viento arreciaba con saña. Apenas era audible la voz del joven, incluso gritando con todas sus fuerzas, y sus manos parecían agarrotadas de frío en el timón.

El oleaje era tremendo, en vez de mar, el agua parecía una cadena montañosa. Las velas flameaban indefensas.

— ¡No arriéis el foque de balón! - ordenó Anoth, al ver a sus marineros maniobrando con las escotas.

Le miraron estupefactos, pero obedecieron sin rechistar.

Mientras, el "Tormenta de mar" hacía honor a su nombre y dominaba la situación como si no pasara nada.

La costa de Nigaltare ya se vislumbraba borrosa, asemejándose a un brumoso fantasma, cuya sola visión ya daban escalofríos.

La boya que señalaba el viraje parecía un solitario farolillo en la penumbra.

Anoth apretó los dientes, era lógico que de seguir así no ganarían la carrera, así que un plan suicida no era tan mala idea, pues no tenían nada que perder (aparte del barco y sus vidas, claro).

— ¡¡Escuchadme bien!! -gritó, irritando aún más su garganta, haciéndose escuchar sobre la lluvia y el oleaje-. ¡¡Vamos a hacer una virada por avante y luego viraremos en redondo sobre la claraboya, muy ceñida a ella!!

— ¡¡Nos cruzaremos en el rumbo del "Tormenta de mar"!! -señaló el táctico- ¡¡Chocaremos!!

— ¡¡No!! ¡¡Parará!! - aseguró Anoth, esperando que Rácrid fuera la mínima parte de sensato que su hermana.

El "Dragón de Dímar" consiguió suficiente arrancada abriendo el rumbo y orzó cuando Anoth puso el timón a la banda. De esa manera se disponía a virar por avante (contra el viento).

— ¡¡Largad la escota de foque!! -ordenó a los atareados marineros-. ¡¡Dejad suelta la escota de la cangreja!! ¡¡Presentad el foque al viento!! - Así conseguía abatir la embarcación hacia sotavento.

Ahora ya tenían el viento por estribor. Iban justo de frente contra el "Tormenta de mar", que había abierto su rumbo para virar sin problemas. Iban a arremeter contra su babor.

— ¡¿Pero qué truenos pretende?! - exclamó alarmado Rácrid, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. Ellos llevaban ventaja, pero los dimarenses no parecían dispuestos a parar. En milésimas de segundo vio el choque, su barco partiéndose por la mitad y a los marineros intentando mantenerse a flote entre la salvaje marejada-. ¡¡Virada a estribor!! -ordenó dándose cuenta de que no podría dirigirse a la boya sin chocar-. ¡¡Todo a estribor!!

El "Tormenta de mar" se alejó de la claraboya mientras el "Dragón de Dímar" se dirigía a ceñirla. Ahora tenían el viento de popa.

— ¡¡Pasad las escotas a estribor!! - guió Anoth.

La embarcación ciñó y consiguió volver a tomar la navegación de bolina (con el viento a babor) , mientras dejaba atrás a los nigaltareños.

Los dimarenses del barco y los del puerto, soltaron la misma exclamación de júbilo. Los nigaltareños meneaban la cabeza, abatidos.

En favor de Rácrid y el "Tormenta de mar" hay que decir que no se rindieron, no se dieron por vencidos ni siquiera cuando se veía claro que no podían ganar. No les dieron un momento de respiro a sus contrincantes.

Cuando el "Dragón de Dímar" cruzó la línea de meta, el suspiro de Dímar fue unísono. Sonaron las trompetas con forma de caracola de forma más alegre que la simple ceremonialidad.

La expresión de Anoth y sus marineros era la de orgullo y completa alegría. El rostro de Rácrid, en cambio, sólo transmitía desaliento. Leyenn intentó apoyarlo con la mirada, pues sabía que era un chico muy sensible (y no podía creer que los dimarenses hicieran una maniobra tan vil).

Los seguidores de Anoth lo envolvieron en un abrazo colectivo y todos los tripulantes fueron llevados sobre los hombros hacia el podio donde esperaba la copa de la victoria. El dimarense la enseñó en alto y el sol brilló en ella convirtiéndola en un faro plateado.

Y sin embargo, toda la alegría de Anoth se esfumó cuando vislumbró al abatido Rácrid en brazos de su hermana que lo consolaba cariñosamente. Miró la copa y aquel premio le pareció, de repente, repugnante. Culpable, habló con su tripulación sobre una idea que se le había ocurrido. Sus hombres titubearon, pues aquella victoria les había costado bastante, pero aceptaron porque a ellos también les pesaba la conciencia ligeramente.

Rácrid observó asombrado y suspicaz al joven dimarense cuando éste se plantó a su lado con la copa entre las manos.

— Ha sido una espléndida competición - opinó.

— Sí, creo que sí - admitió Rácrid encogiéndose de hombros.

Anoth tragó saliva. Aquello era muy duro para su orgullo dimarense. Luego miró a Leyenn y su desconfianza lo espoleó del todo.

— Es costumbre que al vencedor de la regata se le acepte un favor como premio a su victoria. -No dejó de mirar a Leyenn, sólo hablaba para ella-. Hay una petición que quiero hacer.

La joven nigaltareña comenzó a enrojecer. Temía que aquello fuera con ella. El que no haya sido un poco ególatra alguna vez que levante la mano.

— Pido, bueno, pedimos todos nosotros, que acepte esta copa… y la victoria - reveló Anoth entregándosela a Rácrid.

— ¿Cómo? - exclamó éste anonadado.

— Todos han visto la carrera -explicó el dimarense-. Nuestra maniobra no ha sido muy… _limpia_. Yo ordené una operación suicida y a punto estuvo de costar las dos embarcaciones, sino llega a ser por su buen juicio. Merece más el premio el capitán que ha salvado la vida de sus marineros que el que las ha puesto en peligro.

Rácrid lo miró muy serio, con los ojos oscurecidos por la gravedad.

— No puedo aceptar la copa.

— No la acepta, es suya -aseguró Anoth-. Esta victoria es de Nigaltare.

Rácrid vaciló, titubeó su mirada entre sus hombres y, cuando vio su seguridad, cogió la copa.

— Así será - sentenció solemne.

Y de repente todo el frente nigaltareño estalló en alegres exclamaciones. Y los dimarenses se unieron a ellos y, por un momento, su rivalidad desapareció.

Anoth observó satisfecho a Rácrid llevando la copa en alto mientras sus compatriotas lo aclamaban. Vio la expresión sorprendida y grata de Leyenn. Y notó otra cosa: la mirada de Serott Gae Geroj. El antiguo representante nigaltareño y padre de Leyenn, vigilaba a Anoth con sus serios ojos marrón almendra. Luego miró a su hija y de nuevo posó sus ojos en el dimarense. Había una gran reprobación en esa mirada y Anoth supo que tendría que dar un enorme paso para superar ese obstáculo.

"_¿Por qué?_, le pregunté, _¿por qué querías ganar el corazón de Leyenn por problemático que aquello fuera?_". Recordaba que había dicho que no quería meterla en sus problemas porque era muy peligroso. Anoth sonrió, de esa forma enigmática y melancólica en la que él sabía, y me respondió que era más peligrosa la situación que se daba entonces (con Leyenn conociendo su verdadera personalidad y Karassian vigilándola como un halcón) a que estuviera con él. Porque así, al menos, él podría protegerla todo el tiempo. Aunque sólo había un modo de que ella estuviera junto a él y que aquello ocurriera sería un milagro.

Bueno, los milagros pasan.

------------------------------------------------

Lo verdaderamente importante del solsticio de verano era la noche de Beltane. Esa fiesta pagana en la que se encendían enormes hogueras y los jóvenes (y no tan jóvenes) bailaban a su alrededor al son de antiguas melodías con sus trajes tradicionales puestos.

Pero, sin duda, lo más famoso y especial de la fiesta era el triptei. El triptei era una baya de color rojo chillón que sólo daba fruto esa noche y cuya consumición afectaba considerablemente a las personas. Dicho de otra manera, era una especie de droga psicotrópica. Después de todo, era la noche de Beltane, la más corta del año, llena de misterio y pasión; la fiesta de la fecundidad. Si no fuera por los métodos anticonceptivos (píldoras o inyecciones cuya duración podía ser de meses), muchos niños habrían sido concebidos en Beltane por culpa de los tripteis.

En la playa de Dímar (se celebraba allí porque en Nigaltare siempre llueve), nigaltareños y dimarenses bailaban al son de las trompetas dimarenses con forma de caracola, tamboriles, flautas y violines.

Anoth y Leyenn seguían, cada uno en una hoguera separada y en compañía de sus compatriotas, el ritmo. Al dimarense le encantaba esa noche, porque todo el mundo era tan libre como debiera y Avalón estaba más cerca del mundo terrenal. La nigaltareña sentía en Beltane una extraña sensación, como si no controlara su vida.

Uno de los jóvenes de la fiesta llegó con una cesta llena de tripteis recogidos hacía unos minutos.

Anoth, sin duda para olvidar todos sus problemas, tomó uno. Más tarde tomó otro para asegurarse y después, lo remató con un tercero. Rápidamente comenzó a verlo todo ensoñadoramente borroso y le pareció volar.

Mientras tanto, Leyenn rehuía todos los tripteis que le ofrecían (era una joven muy responsable), menos el que le echaron en la copa de vino que sí aceptó (¿con amigos como esos para qué necesitas enemigos?). La nigaltareña notó algo redondo y no líquido en su paladar, pero se lo tragó de todas formas. Fue como si de repente le abrieran las entrañas y sintió un calor inapagable y un mareo indescriptible (como si hubiera pillado la gripe, vamos). Su razón dejó de funcionar en ese momento y las hormonas tomaron el mando.

En cambio, Anoth aún mantenía el control de sus ideas, aunque era un control muy ínfimo. Se había alejado de las hogueras y miraba el negro mar y escuchaba su rumor tan conocido por él. Algún día, muchos años más tarde, miraría aquel mar (aunque desde los acantilados) con la misma sensación de soledad y desamparo, sintiéndose apartado del mundo. Y una misma mano en su espalda lo sacaría de su estado.

Se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con el increíblemente iluminado rostro de Leyenn. No pudo evitar tomarlo entre las manos, era tan precioso, tan puro, tan perfecto (si ya lo exaltaba estando normal, lógico es pensar su exageración estando drogado). Sintió que todo él se endurecía.

Sin una palabra, Leyenn pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa del joven y acarició su pecho; le hormigueaban las puntas de los dedos. Los oscuros ojos de Anoth se clavaron en ella y a la nigaltareña le recorrió un escalofrío de puro deseo por la espalda. Anoth correspondió a ese deseo besando el blanco cuello de la nigaltareña (¿he mencionado ya lo bien que se llevaban sus feromonas?). Leyenn se pegó más a él.

— Por favor - le susurró al borde de la desesperación. Menos mal que sólo había tomado un triptei…

— En las cabañas de la playa - consiguió pensar Anoth concentrándose en la oreja de Leyenn.

El joven se refería a unas cabañas que antiguamente habían pertenecido a "externos", pero que ahora se encontraban deshabitadas pues el número de "externos" había disminuido. Ahora se utilizaban para otras cosas en la noche de Beltane.

Ni siquiera se acordaban de cómo pudieron llegar hasta allí, sólo me dijeron que en un instante estaban al lado de las hogueras y al instante siguiente se encontraban en una cabaña, mientras Anoth, manteniendo a Leyenn apoyada en la pared, intentaba quitarle el vestido a la joven. Recordaban, eso sí, que las cuerdas que ataban sus ropas resultaban un engorro, no veían nada con claridad y el desatarlas les costaba demasiado esfuerzo y concentración. Más o menos fue el "_coge por aquí…_", "_espera a que suelte el…_", "_agarra del…_", "_ten cuidado con…_" típico del sexo con prisas.

Se dice que el triptei lo único que hacía era exacerbar el deseo sexual de la gente. Si eso era así me imagino la pasión con la que se entregarían Anoth y Leyenn.

Cuando, ya en el suelo (no había cama), Anoth se puso encima de la joven (por lo menos así creía recordarlo él), no pudo soportarlo más y le confesó:

- Te quiero. Te quiero desde que existo.

Y luego las palabras ya no fueron necesarias.

-----------------------------------------------

— ¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó Leyenn, en el suelo, mientras miraba exhausta y temerosa a su amante.

Anoth, sentado en una rústica silla de madera, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

— No lo sé, pero no creo que podamos seguir con nuestra vida _normal_… yo, por lo menos, no podré - respondió aplacando el súbito deseo que le comenzaba a ascender desde el vientre.

Leyenn no replicó, se quedó mirando fijamente el pecho del joven, pues le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos. Después apartó la vista al recordar el calor de aquel pecho.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta - habló al fin.

Anoth tragó saliva desesperado. Quería decirle que al carajo con aquello, que él quería poseerla de nuevo (son palabras textuales suyas), pero no se atrevió al ver la frialdad de ella.

Leyenn se levantó de un salto, molesta y enfadada por aquello, y comenzó a vestirse de nuevo. Todavía recordaba que, un poco antes de que se le pasara el efecto de los, bueno, vale, _el_ triptei, ella se había abandonado descansando en los brazos de él. ¡En los brazos de un hombre que, se suponía, detestaba!

— Esto es estúpido -declaró haciendo chirriar su voz por la contrariedad-. Olvídate de lo ocurrido o de lo dicho. Será mejor actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿No me has escuchado antes? ¡Yo no podré! -gritó conmocionado Anoth-. ¿Por qué quieres olvidarlo?

Leyenn clavó una fría mirada en el representante fitharense.

— ¡Porque no puede ser! -respondió dura-. Tú eres un "Pirata de la Libertad", un mentiroso, un impulsivo, un soñador… ¡por no hablar de tu fama de mujeriego! Me ha costado demasiado llegar hasta donde estoy, para ahora echarlo todo por la borda sólo por un revolcón.

Anoth la miró como si fuera otra persona.

— Leyenn… -consiguió vocalizar horrorizado-. No puedes hablar en serio.

— ¡Por supuesto que hablo en serio! - respondió ella indignada.

— ¡Yo te quiero! - gritó Anoth incapaz de admitir que la única mujer que había amado se le escapaba de las manos.

— ¡Me quieres! -contestó Leyenn gritando a su vez-. ¿Me quieres? Dudo que conozcas esa palabra, Anoth. Me quieres… y yo va y me lo creo.

— Te lo juro por la memoria de todos mis antepasados. -Y solemnemente hizo la señal del juramento, besando sus dedos índice y medio-. De verdad que te quiero, Leyenn.

La joven no se calmó.

— ¿Y qué? Puede que me quieras, sí, pero me quieres _hoy_. ¿Y mañana? ¿Sabes si me amarás mañana? Es más, ¿sabes lo que harás mañana? Porque eres el colmo de la inestabilidad y la improvisación…

Anoth estaba desconcertado.

— ¡No, no sé lo que haré mañana! -confesó intentando hacerla comprender-. Sólo sé que hoy _te quiero_ y que todos los días que te quiera los aprovecharé al máximo. No sé lo que haré mañana, porque estoy demasiado ocupado aprovechando el hoy contigo.

Leyenn pareció dudar momentáneamente. Después recobró la frialdad. ¡Aquel chico era Anoth Berylian!

— Pero algún día dejarás de amarme y me abandonarás. Entonces mi deshonra será la burla de todo el Consejo Mundial.

Anoth contuvo las lágrimas, desesperado.

— ¡Entonces cásate conmigo! - le pidió.

Leyenn se quedó tan sorprendida que no pudo contestar.

— No te prometo una vida de ensueño, un lecho de rosas o una luna de miel continua -prosiguió Anoth-. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amor cuanto dure.

Esta vez, el momento de debilidad de Leyenn fue más largo, pero consiguió sobreponerse. Si al menos consiguiera olvidar quién era en realidad…

— Y cuando te canses de mí, buscarás una amante, con lo cual mi deshonra será mucho mayor - ironizó.

— Los votos del matrimonio son sagrados para mí, Leyenn. Puedes estar segura de que nunca te haría eso, ni aún estando muerto de deseo.

La nigaltareña lo miró con una mezcla de dureza e indecisión.

— Si no por amor, Leyenn, cásate conmigo por pragmatismo -cambió de argumento Anoth-. Tú has visto de lo que es capaz Karassian, tú has visto lo que ha hecho con Lórener. No puedo… no _podemos_ permitir tal cosa. Y también sabes que el _único_ que lo puede detener soy yo. Pero no puedo sobrellevar esta carga yo solo, necesito apoyo, _tu apoyo_, Leyenn. Además, si nos casáramos sería como si Dímar y Nigaltare se unieran y acobardaría a Karassian, aparte de darle serios quebraderos de cabeza. Y… y… tú podrías vigilarme.

— Qué bien, ahora haré de madre, amante, camilla y tratado diplomático - volvió a ironizar ella.

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Leyenn se dispuso a salir de la cabaña, incapaz de seguir de pie sin llorar.

— Te quiero, Leyenn - habló él cuando ella abrió la puerta -. Te necesito, te deseo. Todo lo que tengo lo ofrendo a tus pies.

— No te pongas romántico Anoth, no te sienta bien - bromeó amargamente la nigaltareña.

Tras eso, salió de la cabaña dando un portazo.

Anoth escondió su rostro entre las manos. "_No llores, no cambiarás nada llorando_" se dijo, pero el vacío que sintió ante él sólo lo entristeció más.

¿Creéis de verdad que el Destino permitiría que aquello terminara así?

Bueno, pues no.

La sulfurada Leyenn se encaminó con paso rápido hacia las hogueras. Llevaba el cabello alborotado, las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos chispeantes y el vestido medio desatado. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer ¡y menos aún con quién! No había sido una violación, ella, aunque drogada, deseó en cada momento que lo que estaba sucediendo ocurriera. De hecho, si era brutalmente sincera consigo misma, le había gustado. ¡Pero de ahí a aceptarlo quedaba un trecho! Y para rematarlo, él le había pedido en matrimonio. ¡En matrimonio! No tenía constancia de que Anoth se hubiera prometido jamás a nadie, lo cual la desconcertaba aún más. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Sus razones, sus simples razones para casarse, eran apoyo y luchar contra Karassian. ¡Estaba obsesionado con el alnemniense! Sí, ella también sabía que era un ser despreciable y sus técnicas rastreras e ignominiosas, sólo había que ver lo que le hizo a Lórener, ¡pero esa no era razón suficiente para casarse! ¡Y además, la mitad de la culpa de lo sucedido a su amiga era de Anoth! Ni todo el amor que el fitharense parecía sentir por ella era capaz de cambiar el hecho de que eran diametralmente contrarios, por mucho que se atrajeran físicamente.

Vislumbró una sombra que se acercaba por el oscuro y solitario camino que conducía a las hogueras. Al poco rato descubrió la claridad del cabello de aquel joven que avanzaba y su inhumana palidez. Los ojos eran negros y brillaban astutos.

— ¡Representante Gae Serott! -exclamó Karassian ligeramente irónico-. Qué sorpresa encontrarla aquí.

"_Y una mierda sorpresa_" pensó la nigaltareña. Algo en su interior le decía que la había estado espiando.

— Veo que se ha alejado de la fiesta -continuó él sonriendo-. ¿Qué la ha _impulsado_ a hacerlo, si puedo preguntárselo? ¿No hay suficiente _diversión_ en las hogueras?

Leyenn dudó: ¿le respondía, lo insultaba o simplemente le partía la cara?

— Me sentía un poco mareada y pensé en echarme un rato en una cabaña, lejos del alboroto.

— ¿El triptei le ha sentado mal? - preguntó Karassian con expresión inocente, pero tono sarcástico.

Uno de los nervios del cuello de la joven se puso tan tenso como una cuerda de arco antes del tiro. Su mente era un remolino. ¿Quién le había metido el triptei en la copa ? Es más, ¿lo que había tomado _era_ un triptei?

— Debe de tener unas ideas muy maquiavélicas, representante Karassian -replicó aparentando serenidad aunque le sudaran las palmas de las manos-, yo no tomo tripteis.

— Oh, eso espero, porque la Junta de Moralidad ya ve con suficientes malos ojos esta fiesta. Como para además, que una representante tome tripteis - señaló el alnemniense -. Ni qué decir sobre acostarse con hombres estando drogada. Sobre todo con un compañero.

La brillantez de Leyenn sacó lo mejor de ella.

— No sé lo que ha tomado, representante, pero no voy a acostarme con usted.

Karassian soltó una suave risa.

— Es usted muy graciosa -admitió-. No, no quiero acostarme con usted. Al menos hoy; no me gusta acostarme con mujeres que lo han hecho con Anoth Berylian.

— No sé de qué me habla - masculló ella apretando los puños.

— ¿No sabe por qué no quiero acostarme con usted o que usted se ha acostado con el representante Berylian? -chasqueó la lengua produciendo un sonido de negación-. Muy mal hecho. Aunque predecible: Anoth se tira a la joven nigaltareña; poco profesional, pero predecible. No creo que su monarca se lo tome muy bien. ¡Vaya y su padre aún menos! Menuda deshonra, toda su familia quedará marcada.

Leyenn contuvo las lágrimas. Su estúpida actuación traería graves consecuencias. Tal vez no la destituyeran del cargo, pero aquel hecho estigmatizaría su vida y la de los suyos para siempre. Su hermano, que estudiaba para ser miembro del C.S., jamás alcanzaría ningún cargo público por la deshonra que ella llevaría a _toda_ la familia.

Aquello jamás hubiera ocurrido si tuviera un noviazgo con Anoth (ironías de la moral de entonces), pero no era el caso, sólo se había tratado de un revolcón, un estúpido revolcón.

— Representante, su tono suena a amenaza -advirtió-. Algo poco diplomático dado su cargo y dada su falta de pruebas y—

— ¡Leyenn! - gritó a sus espaldas Anoth, que corría hacia ella con aspecto alterado.

Había dejado de llorar y sólo pretendía arreglar las cosas. Como siempre era muy oportuno.

Sólo vestía calzoncillos y sobre ellos los pantalones desatados que él sujetaba con una mano para que no se cayeran. En cuanto vio a Karassian, se paró congelado en el sitio. En su expresión se leía la más completa de las desolaciones.

— Karassian - articuló débilmente.

Leyenn lo miraba enfadada, traicionada y a punto de echarse a llorar. Él le devolvió la mirada exteriorizando su lástima. Karassian observaba la indumentaria del fitharense muy significativamente.

— ¡Representante Berylian! -saludó-. ¡Me alegra verle! ¿Qué hace aquí? No, no me lo diga: usted también ha sufrido un mareo y ha decidido descansar en una de las cabañas. -Sonrió a la pareja-. ¿Los dos han descansado en la misma?

Anoth, aunque asustado por la situación de Leyenn, avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia el alnemniense y se encaró con él.

— Bonita boca, aunque desmesurada para mi gusto. Parece mentira que puedas lanzar esas acusaciones sin ton ni son. Es una calumnia y no tienes…

— ¿Pruebas? -concluyó irónico él-. Veréis, he aprendido bien la lección. Para hacer una acusación debo probarla primero. Bien, por si mi palabra no fuera suficiente, el honrado ciudadano Han apoyará mi testimonio. Ah, y también tenemos otro chico, alguien que encontramos por aquí y estará encantado de ayudar… ¿cuál era su nombre?… ¡Ah, sí! Steil Gae Garton.

Anoth escuchó la exclamación de Leyenn y el acelerarse de su respiración.

— Palabras - siseó.

— Claro, claro - asintió Karassian sacando un aparato electrónico de su bolsillo -. No hay nada como una prueba física.

Encendió el artilugio y apareció una pequeña pantalla holográfica. En ella se enseñaba a Leyenn y Anoth haciendo el amor.

La nigaltareña comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente. El fitharense se acercó a ella y la abrazó con ternura y ella se agarró a él como un naufrago a una tabla.

Karassian silbaba alegre mientras veía la película.

— Jo, y parecía tonta - murmuró.

Anoth tuvo el impulsó de abalanzarse sobre él y desfigurarlo a puñetazos, pero se contuvo. No podía soltar a Leyenn; no podía abandonarla.

— No caerás sola - le susurró al oído estrechándola con más fuerza entre sus brazos -. No te dejaré sola.

Leyenn se relajó y se pegó más a él.

— Seguramente no grabaste lo ocurrido al final, pues no estarías tan contento - señaló mirando con fiereza al alnemniense.

— Oh, ¿lo hicisteis _otra vez_? - inquirió Karassian sinceramente sorprendido.

Leyenn soltó una exclamación de dolor. El fitharense le acarició el cabello con ternura.

— Eres todo delicadeza, Karassian -comentó entre dientes-. No, no me refería a eso…

— Ya decía yo. Era imposible _una vez más_.

La nigaltareña se revolvió en brazos de Anoth como si todo le repugnara.

— ¡¿Quieres dejarlo ya?! -gritó éste-. Es obvio por qué estás soltero.

— ¡Ja, también tú!

— No por mucho tiempo, Karassian -afirmó Anoth-. Es eso lo que iba a decirte: Leyenn y yo estamos prometidos.

Leyenn contuvo el aliento con la cabeza enterrada en el pecho del fitharense. Aquello no le estaba ocurriendo a ella.

Karassian parpadeó varias veces con rostro impertérrito.

— Me temo que tengo problemas de sordera, ¿el qué has dicho?

Anoth sonrió confiado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no le asustaba; como tampoco le asustó la primera vez. Hincó una rodilla en el suelo mientras miraba a la nigaltareña.

— Leyenn, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La joven lo miró de hito en hito, como si no comprendiera sus palabras. De no haber estado tan angustiada, le hubiera parecido el gesto más bonito que nadie había hecho por ella. Pero en aquel instante, todas sus ideas eran un revuelo de confusión y sólo podía pensar en la cara de su padre; la expresión que pondría si se enterara de que iba a casarse con Anoth. Comparó esa cara con la que pondría si sabía lo del "simple revolcón" y decidió.

— Ya te he respondido antes, Anoth. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Él se levantó de un salto y volvió a abrazarla como si fuera el hombre más feliz del mundo.

— Creo que voy a vomitar -murmuró Karassian-. Si me disculpáis… - Y se alejó con paso rápido, pero ligeramente tambaleante.

Mientras, Anoth aprovechaba el tener que aparentar felicidad ante el alnemniense para besar apasionadamente a Leyenn. Ella correspondió al beso con una ardor que no creyó capaz sin estar drogada. Evidentemente esto le llevó a recordar que por eso se había creado todo el problema.

— ¡Cómo te odio! -gritó rabiosa incapaz de controlarse-. ¡Mi orgullo, mi vida, a la basura _por tu culpa_! ¡Es culpa tuya! ¡¡_Todo culpa tuya_!! ¡Tuya, tuya, tuya, tuya…! - Y comenzó a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho al fitharense.

Anoth se dejó golpear sin mover un músculo. En el fondo se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido, aunque no lo hubiera podido evitar hiciera lo que hiciese. Y la verdad es que le dolió dejarse pegar, porque la joven lanzaba unos puñetazos muy precisos.

— ¡Es tu culpa! -gritaba ella-. ¡Desde que te conozco todo ha ido mal! ¡Desde que vi tu maldita cara las cosas no han hecho más que torcerse! ¡Tú y tus malditas mentiras! ¡Tú y tu maldita…! - Se le quebró la voz y cayó de rodillas agotada.

Anoth no intentó reconfortarla mientras lloraba, esperó a que ella se recuperara por sí sola. Leyenn logró por fin tranquilizarse: se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miró al chico.

— Sería tan fácil culparte… -susurró temblorosa-. Tan fácil decir que todo es culpa tuya… Sería fácil… y también falso.

Anoth la miró sorprendido.

— Mira, no digo que no seas culpable, ni que te haya perdonado, pero… pero todos tenemos nuestra parte de responsabilidad: Karassian, Han, Ilam, Lórener… incluso yo.

— Siento lo ocurrido - dijo Anoth con voz lastimera.

Leyenn se encogió de hombros.

— No más que yo. Tú al menos… tú al menos querías casarte. -Le echó una mirada desconfiada-. Porque querías, ¿verdad? O no era más que otra de tus tretas…

Anoth la acalló posando un dedo sobre sus labios. Se agachó ante ella y le colocó el flequillo detrás de una oreja. Había en su ademán algo tremendamente tierno, casi fraternal.

— Quería casarme contigo. Y aún lo deseo -afirmó-. Te quiero, Leyenn.

— Pero yo a ti no - respondió ella apenada.

La expresión de Anoth era triste, pero, en el fondo, esperanzada.

— No me importa -contestó seguro de sí mismo-. Yo tengo amor de sobra para los dos. Lo único que quiero es protegerte y que nada malo te ocurra. Estaré a tu lado, siendo tu marido, para llevar a cabo esa misión. Y cuando la haya llevado a cabo y mi protección no sea necesaria, dejaré que te divorcies para que rehagas tu vida.

— Anoth… - musitó ella sin aliento por la sorpresa.

— En estos momentos te encantaría creerme, ¿verdad? - supuso él ligeramente irónico.

Leyenn bajo la cabeza abatida. Aún era demasiado pronto para perdonarle y demasiado pronto para adentrarse en sus propios sentimientos.

— Haremos un contrato prematrimonial - decidió él.

La joven sonrió a su pesar.

— Obligada o no, Anoth, seré la mejor esposa que se pueda ser. Mientras esté casada contigo no te defraudaré ni traicionaré. Lo juro.

— Y yo… no tendré secretos contigo - logró decir el fitharense carraspeando molesto.

Se abrazaron porque, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez, no había ni rencores, ni temores, ni mentiras entre ellos.

Así trabaja el Destino.


	8. capítulo 8

— ¿Estoy bien? preguntó Anoth arreglándose el cuello de la camisa.

— Esa es una pregunta retórica - replicó Leyenn con una mueca, pero pronto cambió su expresión y alisó la solapa de su prometido con aire despistado.

Los dos se encontraban en una pequeña pero lujosa antesala del Palacio de Sirpa, esperando la audiencia con el rey de Fithar. Era inevitable que al ser representantes informaran de su unión a sus respectivos monarcas. El rey nigaltareño no le dio excesiva importancia, simplemente informó de los conocidos inconvenientes de su matrimonio a través de un secretario. Desafortunadamente para la pareja, el rey fitharense exigió inmediatamente una audiencia real.

Así que es obvio el estado de nerviosismo de los jóvenes. Ninguno de los dos estaba sentado, pese a las innumerables sillas de la estancia. Anoth resoplaba dando ligeros saltitos y abriendo y cruzando los brazos al aire.

— Anoth, párate quieto, me estás poniendo nerviosa - masculló Leyenn entre dientes.

— Qué suerte, yo ya lo estoy - intento bromear él.

Leyenn le pegó en el pecho con el dorso de la mano.

— Espero que no se te ocurra hacer eso delante del rey -comentó Anoth frotándose el torso-. Debemos dar la imagen de pareja feliz decidida completamente a casarse. Yo puedo hacerlo, pero a ti no te veo muy dispuesta - agregó con voz preocupada.

— Tranquilo, estoy dispuesta.

Leyenn se mordió el labio inferior porque sabía que esto no era cierto. Lo del matrimonio la estaba matando, sólo pensar en la cara de Karassian y en todas las barbaridades que diría sobre ella si no se casaba la afirmaban en su decisión. Además, cuando Anoth la miraba con todas esas luciérnagas de ilusión revoloteando en sus ojos, le era imposible la idea de fallarle. De alguna forma ese amor le hacía sentirse culpable.

La puerta de la estancia se abrió y entró por ella el chambelán real. Como resultaba típico en los hombres que ostentaban su cargo, era un hombre petulante, condescendiente, de voz engolada y con la punta de la nariz mirando hacia arriba. Un típico chambelán, vamos, si lo sabré yo.

— El rey os espera en el salón - informó -. Le honrarían si comieran con él.

— Por supuesto… claro… cómo no -balbuceó Anoth, poco acostumbrado a balbucear. Leyenn le pellizcó en un costado-. ¡¿Eh?!… ¿Tú qué dices, querida?

— Estaremos complacidos - respondió Leyenn con una sonrisa más falsa que una moneda de chocolate.

— Síganme, por favor - dijo el chambelán en un tono de voz que convertía lo dicho en orden.

El trío avanzó silencioso por el largo pasillo que separaba la antesala del salón real. Se pararon en frente de las dos grandes puertas flanqueadas por soldados fitharenses cuyas picas se cruzaban para impedir el paso.

— Esperen aquí hasta que se les anuncie - indicó el chambelán y entró en el salón.

Anoth y Leyenn se intercambiaron una nerviosa mirada. El fitharense dibujó una sonrisa alentadora.

— A pesar de todo, me alegro de que esto esté ocurriendo y de que estés a mi lado - susurró.

Leyenn lo miró y dudó en sus labios decir lo mismo, pues en aquel preciso instante, inexplicablemente, es lo que ella también sentía.

— ¡Su Majestad, el representante de nuestro excelentísimo reino Anoth Berylian y su prometida, la representante del ultramarino reino de Nigaltare Leyenn Gae Serott! - interrumpió el momento con su anuncio el chambelán.

La pareja se miró decidida e hinchó el pecho. Justo antes de entrar, en un acto reflejo y calculado, Anoth cogió la mano de Leyenn y ese contacto produjo un centenar de excitantes calambres en su columna vertebral.

Así pues, jóvenes, con toda una vida por delante, prometidos y cogidos de la mano, los vi yo por primera vez. Aquel era un gran momento para mí, ya que mi padre había pedido expresamente que yo y nadie más lo acompañara en esa comida que seguramente no volvería a repetirse en generaciones porque era muy extraño que dos representantes decidieran casarse.

Así que allí estaba yo, a mis tiernos cinco años, en mi primera comida oficial, más nervioso y tembloroso que un flan de huevo o una gelatina, pero con todas mis fuerzas concentradas en disimularlo, porque alguien de mi posición no podía estar nervioso, un príncipe de Fithar no debía translucir sus emociones y yo era un príncipe de pura sangre, el próximo rey de Fithar: Banthar X. Ni idea entonces de las vueltas que daría la vida.

Me pareció que hacían una pareja perfecta, los dos tan guapos, tan inteligentes, con tanta clase y personalidad. Me enamoré de la dulce Leyenn y envidié al sinvergüenza Anoth.

Además, por muy nerviosos que estuvieran, desplegaron todo su encanto al saludar a mi padre e incluso cuando tuvieron que encorvarse ligeramente para hacerlo, lo hicieron con un magnífico disimulo. Porque si he de ser sincero (y juré que lo sería), mi padre era un hombre que superaba la treintena, ligeramente alopécico (bueno, vale, quitemos lo de "ligeramente") y tirando a bajito. Obviamente no tenía ninguna enfermedad genética, pero no se había retocado mucho más su herencia, ya que se solía pensar que una estirpe real era algo, si no sagrado, sí muy importante y, como tradición, no se hacía.

Luego me saludaron a mí y yo sentí desplazarme a un país maravilloso cuando Leyenn se acercó a mí e hizo una corta pero bonita reverencia; llevaba un perfume tan agradable y característico, que si en alguna rara ocasión vuelvo a olerlo, mi mente evoca ese momento preciso. De igual manera, se grabó en mi mente la mirada de Anoth: terriblemente segura, aunque melancólica en el fondo, brillando de tal manera ese sentimiento en la profundidad de sus pupilas que parecía como si a duras penas estuviera reprimido.

Mi padre no se amedrentó por la compostura de los jóvenes, era un rey y como tal, sabía empeñar su papel a la perfección. Así que con regia voz les conminó a que les acompañara al comedor real (y a mí me hizo un gesto para que mantuviera la barbilla bien alta).

Una vez acomodados, el rey Banthar IX hizo honor a su fama de conciso y sincero y entró en materia:

— No os lo toméis a mal, por favor, pero… ¿qué clase de droga psicotrópica tomaron en Beltane? Porque tal vez deberían esperar un tiempo a que se les pasara el efecto y pensarse un poco más su decisión.

A Anoth, que cuando mi padre comenzó a hablar estaba bebiendo, se le salió el vino por la nariz y apenas tuvo tiempo de tapársela con la servilleta. Leyenn se encontraba demasiado atónita para hacer gesto alguno. Y yo (ahora claro, soy mayor y entiendo lo que quería decir, pero entonces era un niño) miraba a los contertulios sin comprender absolutamente nada.

— Sus palabras son muy sorprendentes y muy poco… _ortodoxas_, pero comprendo su reacción teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias -consiguió decir Leyenn tras el primer momento de estupor. Miró a su prometido que, con el rostro congestionado, seguía tosiendo alarmantemente-. Estoy de acuerdo en que nuestro compromiso parece prematuro y muy… _sospechoso_ tras Beltane, pero puedo asegurarle que nuestra decisión hace tiempo que estaba tomada.

Anoth sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente intentando controlar la tos.

— No intente engañarme, jovencita - replicó mi padre sonriente -. Conozco más del mundo de lo que parece, he estado más allá de los muros de mi palacio. Hay pocas razones para una decisión tan precipitada. Bien… ¿para cuándo es el bebé?

Anoth casi se ahoga de veras. Mi padre comenzó a preocuparse en serio y llamó a uno de los lacayos para que ayudara al pobre joven. El sirviente no pudo más que estirar los brazos del fitharense como para darle aire y agacharle la cabeza. Leyenn fue a su lado con expresión ligeramente atribulada. En esos momentos quería a su prometido muy vivo, aunque sólo fuera hasta la boda; después, si quería, podía morirse. Le acarició la espalda y la sien como haría una madre y aquello pareció tranquilizar al joven.

— ¿Estás bien? - preguntó susurrando.

Anoth asintió, reprimiendo otra tos.

— No te preocupes, no me moriré por esto - bromeó en tono suave y de repente, en sus ojos, pareció brillar toda una constelación de brillantes estrellas. Leyenn no pudo sostener aquella mirada e, incorporándose, volvió a su sitio.

Podía ser un niño, pero hasta yo comprendí que Anoth amaba de forma profunda y desesperada a esa mujer. Los sentimientos de ella, en cambio, eran mucho menos claros.

— No estoy embarazada, Majestad -prosiguió la conversación Leyenn. Aquella cuestión la había preocupado al principio, pero tras asegurarse de que los dos habían tomado sendos métodos anticonceptivos y hacerse unas veinte pruebas de embarazo, pudo dormir tranquila -. Puede comprobarlo, si lo desea.

Mi padre tenía una expresión extraña, más astuta, más… amable. Sonreía suavemente. Algo había cambiado en él.

— Me fiaré de su palabra, representante Gae Serott.

Los sirvientes trajeron el primer plato.

— Bueno… -continuó mi padre poniéndose la servilleta sobre las rodillas-. Ya que tenían esta boda tan… _planeada_, supongo que habrán ponderado muy seriamente las consecuencias que tal enlace significa.

Anoth y Leyenn se miraron. Habían hablado bastante sobre esa cuestión.

— Será un matrimonio puramente personal -habló él-. Como representantes no habrá alianza alguna y no comentaremos los secretos de nuestros respectivos reinos entre nosotros.

Tanto ellos como mi padre sabían que eso no era cierto.

— ¿Y los problemas que puedan derivarse de una discusión de trabajo fuera de él? - inquirió Banthar IX.

— Eso entraría dentro de nuestra vida privada y, por lo tanto, con todos los respetos, Majestad, es asunto nuestro -respondió Anoth-. Pero si le tranquiliza, le puedo asegurar que firmaremos un acuerdo prematrimonial en el que dejaremos muy claros los límites entre el ámbito privado y el público.

— ¿Y vuestros bienes? - siguió el interrogatorio mi padre.

— Separados - replicaron los dos a la vez.

— ¿Y el piso?

— A medias - contestaron a coro.

— En resumen, que lo único que os convierte en un matrimonio es que compartís la cama y que ella cambiará su apellido.

Leyenn levantó la vista impetuosamente.

— Ehhh… no -corrigió Anoth mirándola-. De hecho, Majestad, Leyenn seguirá manteniendo su apellido, aunque le agregará "de Berylian" al final.

— Leyenn Gae Serott de Berylian -murmuró el rey sopesando cómo quedaba-. Realmente queréis que éste sea un matrimonio casi inexistente.

— Nooo… -negaron al unísono meneando la cabeza-. Simplemente detestamos la publicidad -explicó Leyenn con sonrisa algo tonta-. Conque sólo los _necesarios_ sepan de nuestro compromiso mejor.

Mi padre arqueó una ceja mosqueado. Aquellos dos escondían algo.

— ¿Ya se lo han comentado a sus respectivas familias? - quiso saber.

— No, aún no - respondió la nigaltareña en tono más bien incómodo y vacilante.

— ¿Y cuándo lo piensan hacer? - preguntó mi padre sorprendido.

— En cuanto nos dé su consentimiento para la boda, Majestad - aclaró Anoth.

Banthar IX se rascó su poco poblada cabeza.

— Oh, sí, claro, _casi_ lo olvidaba. -Miró divertido la cara expectante de ambos-. ¿Sabéis en lo que os metéis, muchachos?

La pareja meneó la cabeza apesadumbrada.

Mi padre rió estentóreamente.

— Bien, si es así os doy tooodaaa mi bendición.

Por alguna razón, su ironía quitaba las ganas de casarse de uno.

-------------------------------------------

Leyenn bajó vacilante del pequeño carro. Sus piernas temblaban a causa del nerviosismo y su rostro estaba pálido como el de una muñeca de porcelana; el aire frío no ayudaba a resolver esa cuestión.

— Y este es mi hogar, ¿qué te parece? - presentó Anoth con grandilocuente ademán.

La joven observó la pintoresca y entrañable casa de dos pisos erigida justo al borde del enorme acantilado de Dímar. No era muy grande, aunque parecía tremendamente acogedora. Aquel no era la cabaña original de los Berylian, donde Anoth nació, sino que había sido construida hace poco gracias al dinero que éste ganaba como representante y a los innumerables hilos que movió (ahora entendía la nigaltareña por qué vivía en un piso inadecuado a su posición; la mayoría de su sueldo había ido a parar a la construcción de aquella casa).

— No está mal -opinó Leyenn-, me esperaba otra cosa más…

— ¿Rústica? - aventuró Anoth.

Ella asintió, aquella era justamente la palabra.

— ¿Qué, entramos? -sugirió el joven-. Mis padres estarán empezando a impacientarse.

Leyenn cerró los ojos, por muy nerviosos que estuvieran jamás lo estarían tanto como ella. Cuanto más tiempo transcurría, en vez de estar menos nerviosa, su angustia era cada vez mayor. La audiencia con el rey Banthar había transcurrido con normalidad, incluso placenteramente, tras el primer momento de tensión, pero aquello le había dado una oficialidad aplastante al compromiso; ya no había marcha atrás. Y luego estaba lo de Lórener. Cuando le contó a su amiga todo lo que le había ocurrido, ésta pasó por todas las emociones imaginables: emoción por la competición de vela, sorpresa (enorme) e incluso alegría (aunque oculta) por su escarceo con Anoth, tremenda indignación por la trampa de Karassian y, al final, una gratificante comprensión por la solución que había tomado la pareja. Se lamentó mucho por no haber estado con ella en Beltane (¿alcohol y drogas para una embarazada? mejor no), pero se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo tranquilizándola y prometiéndole que todo iría bien (aunque tanto su situación como la de ella pendieran de un hilo muy, muy fino). El apoyo de Lórener era inestimable, pero no ayudó a tranquilizarla, ya que aún quedaba lo más difícil: decírselo a sus padres. Leyenn le había mandado un mensaje por ordenador contándoles la noticia del inminente enlace; no podía hacerlo mirándoles a los ojos. Luego le había aconsejado a su prometido que les dejara un par de días para que lo asimilaran (si el fitharense llega a hablar con su padre en esos momentos, éste le hubiera matado) y Anoth opinó que deberían cenar con sus padres; al parecer el joven ya se lo había contado y se lo habían tomado muy bien. Leyenn accedió a cenar con ellos, lo que nunca pensó es que aquella cena iba a hacerse en casa de los Berylian, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que no fuera en un restaurante. Pero los padres de Anoth eran "externos" y tenían costumbres diferentes; era por eso que la nigaltareña estaba tan nerviosa.

El fitharense llamó a la puerta mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de su tiritante prometida.

— ¡Ya voy yo! - gritó una voz masculina desde el interior.

Les abrió un hombre alto y delgado de mediana edad. Leyenn se dio cuenta de que tenía un extraordinario parecido con Anoth: el mismo porte esbelto, cabello cobrizo y enigmática presencia. Aunque aquel hombre poseía unos rasgos ligeramente más toscos y menos aniñados y, sobre todo, ostentaba unos extraños ojos negros de rojos írises. La nigaltareña se quedó mirándolos de hito en hito.

— ¡Papá! -saludó Anoth abrazando a su progenitor. Luego se giró hacia ella-. Papá déjame presentarte a mi prometida: Leyenn Gae Serott. Querida, éste es mi padre: Rass Berylian.

— Encantado de conocerla -cumplimentó el hombre estrechando la mano de la joven. Se fijó en que ella no dejaba de mirarle totalmente estupefacta-. Soy un ruj - informó parpadeando.

Los rujs eran un pequeño pueblo que vivían en los pantanos del sur de Fithar y eran famosos por tener los ojos de extraños colores.

— Pero yo pensé que los rujs… - comenzó Leyenn vacilante, pero pronto se calló.

— ¿Que los rujs ya no existían, que todos habían desaparecido tras la Gran Guerra? -terminó él-. Soy el último que queda. -Leyenn se dispuso a hacer una pregunta-. Es una larga historia -cortó Rass-. Ahora, por favor, pasad, la cena estará lista en unos minutos.

La pareja entró en la cálida casa y se acomodó en el salón. Los abrigos fueron colgados en el perchero y Rass les ofreció alguna bebida que ambos rechazaron amablemente. Leyenn se acomodó en el sofá y disfrutó del ambiente místico que le otorgaba la tenue iluminación a la estancia. La preferencia por poca luz era algo que Anoth compartía con su familia. Él se giró hacia ella y le sonrió quedamente, como si leyera sus pensamientos.

— Cariño, ven, los chicos ya han llegado - llamó Rass dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Se escuchó un agitado murmullo y suaves pasos se acercaron hasta que apareció la menuda figura de una mujer. Era extraordinariamente bella, delicada, luminosa, frágil y etérea. Llevaba el suave cabello castaño claro suelto sobre los hombros, enmarcando el tierno rostro ovalado, cuya palidez sólo era rota por los sonrosados labios y el verde hoja de unos enormes y alargados ojos. Resultaba tan perfecta, sin una arruga, peca o un ligero atisbo de ojeras, que a Leyenn se le paró la respiración. También era tremendamente joven.

— Oh, tu hermana es preciosa - le susurró a Anoth, incapaz de esconder su admiración.

Él la miró curioso y sorprendido, para luego esbozar una mueca divertida.

— No es mi hermana, es mi madre - aclaró.

Leyenn se quedó boquiabierta.

— No me dijiste que tu padre se había casado dos veces - acusó.

— Y no lo ha hecho -afirmó el joven-. Ella _es_ mi madre.

La nigaltareña pestañeó incrédula.

— Imposible, es _demasiado joven_ - razonó.

Por un momento la expresión de Anoth se oscureció.

— Mamá -saludó rápidamente abrazando a la mujer-, quiero presentarte a Leyenn Gae Serott, la preciosa y sufrida joven que ha accedido a convertirse en mi esposa. Leyenn, ésta es mi madre: Thaia Berylian. Leyenn dice que eres demasiado joven para ser mi madre - agregó en tono más bajo y malévolo, como si revelara el más terrible de los secretos. La nigaltareña le pegó en el brazo con saña.

— ¡Anoth! - se indignó.

El joven reía a carcajadas, aunque tenía un amonestador ojo puesto en su madre. Cuando Leyenn volvió a girarse hacia ella se llevó una ligera sorpresa: aquella mujer parecía haber envejecido de repente, incluso su aura etérea había disminuido.

— Eres muy amable, niña, pero no soy tan joven - replicó Thaia.

Leyenn sonrió cohibida porque no supo hacer otra cosa.

— Aunque me alegro de que mi hijo haya elegido por esposa a una muchacha tan cordial y encantadora como tú - prosiguió la mujer.

La débil iluminación disimuló el rabioso rojo en las mejillas de la nigaltareña.

— Gr-gracias - logró articular bajando la vista.

— Oh, y modesta además -sonrió Thaia-. ¿Dónde has conseguido esta joya? -Anoth se encogió de hombros-. Realmente no te la mereces. ¿Cómo te dejaste convencer para casarte con este sinvergüenza?

Leyenn dio un ligero brinco sorprendida, mientras Anoth se ponía serio y reprendía a su madre con la mirada.

— ¿He dicho… algo malo? – quiso saber Thaia, inocente.

La joven se recuperó extraordinariamente rápido dada la situación (estaba espabilándose a pasos agigantados).

— No… no ocurre nada. Es sólo que… ¡bueno! Anoth es un chico estupendo, amable, divertido, ingenioso, educado, impetuoso, sacrificado y… tiene un gran futuro por delante, así que no sé qué _no podría_ ver en él. Y tampoco puedo saber por qué los demás no lo ven, no entiendo que se extrañen por nuestro compromiso. ¡Anoth es un gran partido!

Estas palabras incluso sorprendieron a la joven. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía su prometido le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

— ¿No es maravillosa? - preguntó alucinando.

— Creo que tendría que haber venido en otro momento - se lamentó una irónica voz femenina.

Leyenn se desprendió con celeridad del abrazó de Anoth y miró hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso. Plantada allí con aire indolente se encontraba una atlética joven de castaña cabellera y rojinegra mirada. Al segundo, el reconocimiento azotó la consciencia de la nigaltareña.

— ¡Tú! -exclamó. Rápidamente se giró hacia Anoth-. ¿Esa es tu hermana?

— Sí, me temo, ¿por qué? -El fitharense clavó su mirada en Ansea-. ¿Acaso os conocéis? No deberíais - masculló.

— En realidad no nos conocemos lo que se dice conocerse - especificó tranquilamente su hermana llegando a su altura.

— La pillé en mi piso -explicó Leyenn controlando su indignación-. Aunque luego desapareció misteriosamente.

— ¿De veras? -se sorprendió Anoth con voz aguda. Luego se inclinó hacia su hermana-. No se me había notificado - siseó.

— ¿Para qué preocuparte con naderías? Total, no parecía realmente importante el contártelo, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que un día pudieras casarte con ella - razonó Ansea.

Anoth se tapó los ojos con una mano en expresión abatida. Entonces recordó algo que le alegró.

— Lo cual significa que he ganado la apuesta - señaló sonriente.

— ¿Apuesta? - se extrañó Leyenn.

Ansea iba a responder, pero su hermano le tapó la boca a tiempo.

— Apostó a que nunca me casaría - acotó.

La mirada de Ansea era irónica a más no poder.

— Anoth… - barboteó Leyenn peligrosamente.

— Debes perdonar a mi hijo -medió Thaia-, tiene tantos secretos en los secretos que hasta a él se le olvidan. Le costará algún tiempo, pero acabará por revelártelos _todos_.

Anoth sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente ante la súbitamente seria mirada de su madre.

— Eso espero… - murmuró la joven.

— Vamos, vamos, se supone que debéis empezar a pelear _después_ de la boda, no antes -bromeó Rass-. Sentémonos a cenar, seguro que con el estómago lleno lo veis todo de distinta manera.

Decir que la comida era abundante es quedarse corto: allí había alimento para todo un _ejército_.

— ¡Mamá! -se indignó Anoth-. Sobrará casi todo.

— No te preocupes, cariño, tu padre y yo ya nos comeremos los restos - tranquilizó ella.

— Durante un mes - gruñó su marido en tono apenas audible.

— ¿Y tu hermana? -le preguntó sorprendida Leyenn al dimarense-. ¿Acaso no vive aquí?

— Es una larga historia… -suspiró Anoth-. Te la contaré… otro día. -Su prometida le dirigió una incisiva mirada-. _Mañana_. Mañana mismo te lo cuento. Prometido. - Y luego sonrió como diciendo "¿me perdonas?".

Leyenn meneó la cabeza vencida.

Cuando la nigaltareña probó el primer bocado, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para no escupirlo; era una comida muy fuerte.

— Es todo "natural" - explicó Thaia al ver su reacción.

— Pero yo ya he comido platos "naturales" - se extrañó Leyenn bebiendo un trago de vino (y reprimiendo las ganas de expelerlo tras notar su sabor).

— Lo sé querida, pero en la Ciudad jamás usan especias "naturales" y aquí sí - arguyó la mujer.

— Por lo que sus platos nunca sabrán como los de casa -aumentó Rass-. Retocan todos esos alimentos para "mejorarlos", pero les quitan todo el sabor. Y luego tiene que agregarle innumerables mejunjes para que sepan _a algo_, que nunca es a lo que deberían saber. Cuanto más meten la mano en la genética, más la fastidian.

Anoth mantenía la vista baja, aunque había asentimiento en su expresión. Leyenn comprendió el extraño ideario del joven, con unos padres como esos…

— Tranquilo papá o te dará un ataque y tendremos que llevarte al hospital y los médicos te harán tragar todo tipo de fármacos - bromeó Ansea.

Anoth le metió una patada por debajo de la mesa.

— ¡Auch, bestia! - gritó su hermana.

— Niños por favor, en la mesa no - conminó Thaia severa señalando a Leyenn.

Y de repente en la mesa se escuchó un insólito sonido: la argentina risa de la nigaltareña.

— Mi hermano y yo somos iguales - explicó a los asombrados comensales mientras reía.

Tras la cena, Leyenn preguntó muy tímidamente por el "tocador de señoras".

— Arriba, al final del pasillo a la derecha - informó Thaia.

Cuando salió del baño, la joven pasó por una habitación que le llamó la atención. Parecía como si nadie la utilizara: estaba asombrosamente limpia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con holoposters de grupos musicales y deportistas famosos (como el campeón de esgrima Scaran Moute) y alguna que otra chica de ropa ligera también. En las estanterías, ordenadamente colocados, se encontraban algunos hololibros y varias maquetas de barcos. En el escritorio, en vez de la consola de juegos acostumbrada, se encontraba la olvidada maqueta de un barco por hacer. Leyenn se acercó a la mesa y se imaginó al joven Anoth trabajando con esmero en el modelo mientras veía el azul mar por la ventana. Una involuntaria sonrisa apareció en sus labios al representar la escena.

— Es la habitación de Anoth - cortó sus divagaciones Thaia -. Bueno, mejor dicho _era_. La trasladamos a la nueva casa tal y como se encontraba en la antigua. -Se acercó al escritorio y cogió con cuidado la maqueta-. Le encantaba modelar embarcaciones mientras observaba el oleaje. También le gustaba ir de pesca con su padre y nadar y correr y todo eso, pero hacer maquetas era como su vía de escape a la vida que llevaba.

— ¿Cree que lamenta no haber llevado otra clase de vida, una más normal? - preguntó Leyenn espontáneamente.

— No… no, siempre se ha sentido… _especial_ por haber nacido donde lo hizo. Tal vez tras todos esos viajes… o cuando comenzó a trabajar como representante del Consejo Mundial en Neutral, su personalidad decayó un poco. -Miró a la joven con perspicacia-. Pero ahora, contigo, vuelve a sentirse _especial_.

Leyenn desvió la vista y la dirigió al oscuro mar, mientras algo en su estómago se encogía de culpa.

— Es una buena chica - opinó Rass Berylian sacando a su hijo del mundo de los sueños.

Anoth se encontraba en el piso de abajo, en el ventanal que daba a los acantilados. Por capricho la casa había sido construida tan cerca del borde, que cuando uno se asomaba a esa cristalera parecía flotar en el aire por encima de la rompiente.

— Lo sé, es estupenda - asintió el joven.

— Pero no te ama - afirmó su padre.

Anoth lo miró por unos segundos, dudando entre mentirle o no. Al final, meneó la cabeza.

— No, es cierto.

— Problemas con Karassian, ¿verdad? -intuyó Rass. El joven lo miró molesto-. Descuida hijo, no te preguntaré qué ocurrió, no quiero acosarte. No debe de ser algo excesivamente agradable si os ha llevado a los dos a esta situación.

— ¿Mamá lo sabe? - preguntó Anoth, su mirada perdida en el infinito.

— Por supuesto, antes incluso de que nos llamaras para contarnos lo de tu compromiso ella ya percibía dificultades -asintió Rass-. Ya sabes que a tu madre no se le puede ocultar nada. Sangre de Oberón…

Anoth sonrió a su pesar.

— Pues es una buena actriz - advirtió.

— Tu prometida también.

— ¿Acaso es eso malo? - inquirió Anoth levemente molesto.

— No… _por ahora_. -Rass observó a su hijo con severidad-. Lo más fácil es el principio, Anoth. Al comienzo todo es perfecto y todo parece poder ser llevado adelante. Ahora mismo debe de ser como un sueño para ti el estar tan cerca de la mujer que amas. Pero todo tu amor, todas tus esperanzas acabarán por golpearse contra la dura realidad.

— Yo la amo y—

— La amas _ahora_, pero llegará un día en el que eso no será suficiente. Es imposible que puedas soportarlo por mucho tiempo. ¿Sabes lo que es, amar y entregarte a una persona y no recibir nada a cambio?

— Me da igual - afirmó Anoth tajante.

— Como te he dicho antes, hijo… _por ahora_.

Anoth apretó los labios en una fina línea de tozudez.

— ¿Qué le has hecho al pobre? - acusó Thaia a su marido acercándose a los dos hombres.

— Nada, mamá. Sólo me daba unos consejos… _prematrimoniales_ - mintió el joven.

— Creía que eso se daba muchos años antes - bromeó Ansea entrando en la conversación.

— Estos eran otra clase de consejos, hermanita - replicó Anoth despeinándola para hacerla rabiar.

— Como los que su prometida le da, tenemos que irnos, es ya tarde - anunció Leyenn.

Anoth abrazó a su padre ligeramente y a su madre muy fuerte.

— Ten mucho cuidado por el camino - aconsejó ésta preocupada.

— Ni que se fuera a perder - ironizó la nigaltareña.

— Siempre está igual cuando salgo de esta casa, tanto si voy de viaje como si vuelvo a Neutral siempre le acosan las preocupaciones - se disculpó Anoth.

— Anda, como todas las madres dimarenses - afirmó Ansea encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Todas? - se sorprendió Leyenn.

— Se debe a una leyenda muy tonta - explicó Ansea girando sus ojos al cielo en expresión agobiada.

— No es tonta -negó Anoth con mirada reprobadora. Luego se dirigió a su prometida-. Se dice que el "Hijo del Dragón", ya sabes, el duque de Dímar Anoth II que se casó con Leyenn… Bueno, se dice que su hermano se casó con una princesa ustraiense y que el primer hijo de la pareja desapareció misteriosamente. Por eso, todas las madres dimarenses se preocupan tanto por sus hijos.

— Una estupidez, ¿verdad? - insistió Ansea como si fuera obvio.

— Creo que mi madre me contó algo sobre esa princesa ustraiense -comentó Leyenn ignorando a la joven-. Se cuenta que su madre era un hada o algo por el estilo, ¿no?

— Lo dices en un tono muy cínico. ¿Acaso no crees en las hadas? - preguntó Thaia curiosa.

— ¿Bromea? Me considero una persona seria y racional.

— Hay cosas que ni siquiera la razón puede comprender - reflexionó Rass con aspecto tenso.

— Sí, sí, será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que "algo raro" ocurra - decidió Anoth rápidamente empujando a su prometida hacia la salida y poniéndole la chaqueta sobre los hombros.

— Ha sido un verdadero placer - se despidió ella educadamente.

— Nuestro también, niña - aseguró Thaia.

— Bueno, papá, mamá, ya nos veremos en la boda o incluso antes, en los preparativos. -Dirigió a su hermana una seria mirada-. Ya hablaré contigo… _pronto_.

— ¿Eso cuándo es? - preguntó Ansea divertida.

— En cuanto hayamos visitado a los padres de Leyenn - informó él.

A la nigaltareña le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, aunque no de frío.

--------------------------------------------------

Los nigaltareños no son famosos por su hospitalidad (más bien lo son por su mala uva), así que Anoth no esperaba una acogida muy _cálida_. Sobre todo porque Leyenn no dejaba de revolverse en el asiento.

Estaban en un restaurante, esperando a los padres de la nigaltareña. La pobre por fin había conseguido reunir el coraje suficiente para llamarles. Al holoteléfono respondió su madre, que era, al parecer, la que más tranquila estaba. Afortunadamente para la joven, ni la regañó, ni le preguntó qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, sólo escuchó serenamente la confirmación del compromiso por los labios de su propia hija y después, los emplazó para aquella cena.

Leyenn tragaba saliva, al menos aquello era un lugar público, no le montarían una escena en un sitio público. Anoth posó una mano sobre las suyas entrelazadas y le sonrió con afecto.

Justo entonces apareció la familia de la nigaltareña; se asemejaba a una comitiva real. Serott, ceñudo y serio, iba a la cabeza. Detrás suyo Yarenn, con rostro ligeramente desmejorado. Cerraba el grupo Rácrid, marcando su cuadrada mandíbula por tener los dientes excesivamente apretados.

Al levantarse, Leyenn reprimió unas ligeras arcadas mientras intentaba que sus piernas no flaquearan.

— Pa-papá, me a-alegra verte -saludó titubeante-. Y por supuesto a vo-vosotros también. -Se giró rápidamente hacia Anoth-. Bu-bueno, creo que ya lo conocéis, pero qui-quiero presentaros a mi… a mi… a m-mi _prometido_ Anoth Berylian. Anoth, mi padre Serott Gae Geroj, al que creo que ya conoces del C.M.; mi madre, Yarenn Gae Geroj y mi hermano, Rácrid Gae Serott, al que recordarás de Beltane… quiero decir, de la carrera de vela.

— Mucho gusto, es un verdadero placer - saludó el joven dándole la mano a cada uno.

— Es un placer verle de nuevo, representante Berylian - habló Yarenn intentando superar la descortesía de los demás.

— Oh, por favor, llámeme Anoth -pidió él-. Al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia.

Mala elección de palabras. Si Serott hubiera tenido un cuchillo hubiera trinchado al fitharense como a un pavo.

— Es cierto -asintió Yarenn-. Y aunque sea pronto para decirlo… bienvenido a la familia, Anoth. - Abrazó al joven cariñosamente.

— Gr-gracias - balbuceó el joven.

— Sí, felicidades, Anoth - se unió a las felicitaciones Rácrid palmeándole el hombro.

Serott no se unió a ellos. Seguía con su acerada vista fija en su futuro yerno. Yarenn le pegó un "suave" codazo en las costillas.

— Se más amable - advirtió en voz baja, pero tono peligroso.

— Señor, sé que no es fácil, pero… - titubeó Anoth intentando mostrarse lo más complaciente que podía.

— No me digas lo que debo hacer, Berylian -cortó el hombre adustamente-. Tú no.

— Papá, por favor… - rogó Leyenn, las lágrimas a punto de derramársele.

— Cariño, ya basta -conminó Yarenn-, vas a hacer que la niña llore.

— Mejor ahora que cuando la cosa no se pueda arreglar - masculló Serott sin dejar de mirar a Anoth.

El joven iba a replicar furiosamente cuando les cortó un camarero.

— ¿Los señores desean ya la carta? - preguntó con esa voz serena y ligeramente solícita de los camareros, como si nada ocurriese (no creo que el muchacho estuviera _tan_ ciego, así que supongo que llegó justo en ese momento para evitar disputas).

Hay muchas cosas que me dan miedo, pero he llegado a la conclusión que nada puede dar más pavor que aquellas cinco personal sentadas a la misma mesa cuando estaban "a malas".

— Leyenn… nos sorprendió tu… _compromiso_ -rompió Yarenn el gélido silencio-. Es bastante… repentino.

— _Sospechosamente_ repentino - puntualizó Serott, hiriente.

Leyenn se encogió temerosamente de hombros ante el tono de su padre, pero consiguió sobreponerse. Al fin y al cabo lo estaba haciendo _por el bien de ellos_.

— Siento que os lo pareciera, aunque en realidad no fuera así -respondió hinchando el pecho-. No-nosotros… Anoth y yo… la verdad es que hace _bastante_ que salimos juntos—

— ¿Perdón? - cortó Serott estupefacto.

— Bu-bueno, no hace _mucho_… - aclaró rápidamente ella.

— Creo que hará ya unos cinco meses - ayudó Anoth estrechando la mano de su prometida.

Serott hizo cuentas, eso era un poco después de que su hija llegara a Ciudad Neutral. Sus músculos se tensaron. Sucio embaucador de inocentes niñas…

— Incluso una relación de cinco meses… resulta _mínima _para un compromiso - adujo Yarenn con cierto brillo astuto en la mirada.

— Ya lo sé… _lo sabemos_… pero nos pareció lo más lógico.

— ¡¿Lógico?! - volvió a cortar Serott.

— Dada la fama de Anoth… - comenzó Leyenn, aunque se calló al no poder afrontar la mirada de su padre.

— Mi fama de mujeriego es públicamente conocida -tomó la palabra el joven-. Aunque a Leyenn no le importara y supiera ver más allá de esa fama, la verdad es que yo sabía que ésta repercutiría en su honor más tarde o más temprano si nuestra relación se diera a conocer. La quiero demasiado para que eso le ocurriera por mi culpa. Así que hicimos lo más conveniente para nuestra relación y su honor.

Serott soltó un bufido despreciativo.

— Seguro que fue lo más conveniente… sobre todo para ti, muchacho - comentó mordaz.

— Papá… - exhortó Leyenn empezando a enfadarse.

— No te preocupes, cariño, sólo son palabras, ya estoy acostumbrado. -La miró con decisión-. Yo sé que te quiero y no necesito la aprobación de nadie para convencerme.

Eso dolió… sobre todo a la propia Leyenn.

— Oh, ya veo, así que te vas a convertir de la noche a la mañana en un ciudadano ejemplar y nosotros debemos creerte -replicó Serott severo-. Con una casa, una mujer, un honrado estilo de vida… ¿También entran niños en la estampa?

Tanto Anoth como Leyenn se quedaron de piedra; no habían hablado de tal posibilidad.

— Sí, ¿qué me decís de los niños? -inquirió Yarenn alegre mientras el astuto brillo de sus ojos aumentaba-. ¿Pensáis tenerlos?

Anoth titubeó, parecía como si estuviera reprimiendo algo muy doloroso para él.

— Bueno, a mí, personalmente, me gustan los niños y me gustaría tenerlos… _algún día_, pero eso es algo que debe elegir Leyenn.

La joven lo miró incierta. El resto de comensales esperaba sus palabras.

— Y-yo… la verdad es que… ahora es un poco _pronto_, con mi trabajo y todo eso. Esperemos un tiempo a ver qué pasa, ¿vale?

Anoth bebió de su copa para disimular la súbita expresión de dolor en su rostro. Yarenn lo miraba sagaz.

— Sí, esperemos un poco para ver lo que pasa - respaldó Serott ceñudo.

— Tu hermana me dijo que estudiabas para ser miembro del C.S., Rácrid - cambió de tema Anoth.

— Sí -respondió el muchacho sonriente-, estoy en ello. Mis profesores dicen que con mis notas tengo mucho futuro. Si no pasa nada _raro_, claro.

Leyenn tragó con dificultad. No importaba el tema del que hablaran, al final algo perturbador se colaba.

— Cariño, ¿vienes al tocador de señoras un momento? - indicó Yarenn a su hija levantándose suavemente de la silla.

El baño estaba vacío, así que mientras se miraba en el espejo, la mujer pudo entablar la seria conversación madre-hija. La cual era lo que verdaderamente temía Leyenn.

— ¿Y bien? - comenzó Yarenn mientras se retocaba el pintalabios.

— ¿Y bien qué? - se sorprendió la joven.

— ¿ A qué viene todo esto? -inquirió su madre. Leyenn titubeó-. No irás a hacerme creer que de verdad te casas por amor.

— ¡Mamá!

— Oh, por favor, no te hagas la indignada, Leyenn -exhortó Yarenn-. Soy una mujer casada, jovencita, una mujer que ha estado enamorada, pero por encima de todo soy tu madre y _sé_ que no lo amas. -Su hija bajó la vista en aceptación-. Así está mejor, niña. ¿Y bien?

Leyenn soltó un largo suspiro y le contó a su madre el porqué de aquel enorme lío. Ella la escuchó en relajado silencio.

— Y eso es todo - concluyó la joven.

La mujer asintió suavemente y volvió a observar el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo.

— Nunca pensé que Anoth fuera tan sacrificado -susurró-. Pobre muchacho…

— ¿Pobre muchacho? ¡¿Él?! -se enfadó Leyenn-. ¿Y _yo_ qué?

Yarenn la miró irónica.

— ¿_Tú_? ¿Qué vas a sacrificar tú? Déjame que te recuerde que te vas a casar con uno de los solteros más codiciados del mundo y que él abandona ese status para casarse con una joven que ama hasta el dolor y con la cual jamás tendrá una familia. ¿Has pensado en eso?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Acaso estás ciega, Leyenn? ¿No has visto la expresión de dolor cuando se ha mencionado el tema de los hijos? Él quiere una familia, pero sabe que nunca la tendrá contigo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso, se te ha ocurrido pensarlo alguna vez?

Leyenn bajó la cabeza avergonzada. No, nunca pensó en lo que sacrificaba Anoth, sólo se había revolcado en su propia autocompasión. Jamás hubiera supuesto que él tenía sus propios sueños. Todo aquello estaba empezando a volverla terriblemente culpable.

— ¿Y qué pensáis hacer con vuestra vida en común? - cambió, más o menos, de tema Yarenn.

Leyenn la miró perpleja.

— La cama, cariño - explicó ella.

La joven enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello, pero no dijo nada.

— Porque habréis hablado de ello, ¿verdad?

— Bueno… la verdad es… que no.

— ¿Se puede saber de qué tormentas habéis hablado vosotros dos durante todo este tiempo?

— Más que nada del contrato prematrimonial y la repartición de los bienes - respondió Leyenn poniéndose seria.

Yarenn comenzó a reírse. Su hija la miraba estupefacta.

— Sólo es… sólo es que yo _conozco _cómo fue tu relación con Steil y, sinceramente cariño, si yo fuera tú, me habría preocupado mucho menos por detalles insignificantes como el dinero -explicó sonriente-. Realmente me gustaría saber cómo vas a resolver _esa_ cuestión.

— No hay nada que resolver -replicó Leyenn cortante-. Este es un matrimonio de conveniencia, nada más.

— ¿De veras? Bonita teoría, pero debe ser llevada a la práctica.

Dejando a Leyenn con una expresión aturdida, volvieron al comedor. Allí les esperaba un espectáculo bochornoso: Anoth y Serott discutían (si bien en voz no muy alta) y estaban a punto de llegar a las manos, mientras Rácrid los miraba atónito sin poder reaccionar.

— Con todos los respetos, señor, usted no es nadie para meterse en nuestra relación - decía Anoth con mirada ardiente.

— ¡¿Qué no soy nadie?! -exclamó Serott, el rostro enrojecido por la rabia-. Soy su padre, muchacho. Leyenn es _mi hija_ y no permitiré que se case con un—

— ¡Padre! -cortó Leyenn en tono firme. Llegó hasta ellos y en un acto sorprendente abrazó a su prometido-. ¿Estás bien?

Anoth asintió sin habla de lo estupefacto que se quedó por la acción. Más estupefacto aún se quedó cuando Leyenn le besó en los labios; un beso dulce y apaciguador. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la joven para hacer las paces sin demasiados aspavientos por su infantil comportamiento.

— Padre, lo apruebes o no, Anoth Berylian es mi prometido. Ya no soy una niña, ya no soy "_tu pequeña_", aunque me gustaría tener tu aprobación para este enlace, la verdad es que no lo necesito. Es mi decisión, padre, y seguiré en ella.

— Sea - concedió Serott con voz profunda.

Y ya no dijo más en toda la cena.

A Leyenn le dolió, pero tuvo que asumirlo. Sus palabras eran ciertas: ya no era una niña. Era una persona adulta y como tal sus acciones tenían unas consecuencias. Había cometido un gran error, pero no permitiría que aquello perjudicara a su familia. Desde aquel momento tendría que vigilar su actuación para no dañar _a nadie_.


	9. capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

El acontecimiento de aquel año fue, sin duda alguna, la boda entre Anoth Berylian y Leyenn Gae Serott. Espléndida ceremonia en la que dos famosos representantes, jóvenes, guapos y sanos unían sus vidas para convertirse en un próspero matrimonio.

Es conocido el histerismo arrollador que se produjo entre las jovencitas cuando se enteraron de que el "soltero de oro" ya no iba a serlo más. También es conocida la gélida aprobación del Consejo Mundial al enlace (Anoth caía peor que una patada en la entrepierna a algunos miembros del Consejo; ni tengo que decir _a quién_ en particular).

Dios El Bueno, en cambio, no pareció compartir la opinión de los representantes, ya que el día de la boda amaneció con un sol espléndido y un cielo sin restos de nubes. Una maravillosa y cálida jornada de finales de verano, albores del otoño.

Los edificios de Ciudad Neutral resplandecían como el diamante, o por lo menos eso le pareció al radiante novio mientras se dirigía al templo buenista rodeado de su familia y escoltado por su padrino Calus.

El templo buenista era un pequeño y humilde edificio situado a las afueras de la ciudad. Era extraña su simpleza, ya que estaba emplazada en la más importante urbe del mundo, pero se decidió hacerlo así ya que en Neutral lo importante era el acercamiento de los distintos pueblos, no la religión. Es cierto que existía la llamada "Junta de Moralidad" que se encargaba de las cámaras de vigilancia, sin embargo, ésta era una organización que velaba por la moral y el civismo, no tanto por la religión buenista. La verdad es que la práctica religiosa era algo más bien privado; aquel templo se usaba para ocasiones especiales.

Como aquella.

El matrimonio era más que una unión meramente civil, para la mentalidad de entonces (como en la de ahora) era algo más profundo, más espiritual: la conversión de dos seres en uno. Era una unión de almas y, por lo tanto, se convertía en necesario que la ceremonia la oficiase un sacerdote buenista, amparado por Dios El Bueno. Personalmente no comprendo por qué se tiene que meter Él en la vida de dos personas, pero en fin…

Como mandaba la tradición, Anoth llegaba al templo antes que la novia. Miró aturdido el gentío que llenaba el interior; los invitados se contaban por cientos. Mientras avanzaba hacia el altar intentó sonreír con seguridad, aunque su interior se removía como gelatina. Saludó a los diferentes representantes, a los miembros del Consejo de Seguridad, a los reyes de Nigaltare y a mi padre y a mí. Cuando llegó por fin al altar, el sacerdote le palmeó un hombro con una comprensiva sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Estuvo esperando unos cinco minutos, pero fueron suficientes para que Anoth comenzara a formarse toda clase de paranoias en la cabeza. ¿Y si aquel no era el día? (valiente estupidez, porque si no para qué estábamos nosotros allí) ¿Y si le había pasado algo por el camino? ¿Y si había cambiado de opinión?…

El leve crujido de la puerta principal lo salvó de la desesperación. Leyenn apareció rodeada de luz, cogida del brazo de su ligeramente demacrado padre. Sonreía y parecía mucho más serena que su prometido, pero aquello era sólo una actuación: jamás en su vida se había encontrado tan nerviosa, el pavor llenaba su mente y casi era incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Sonaron los acordes del "Himno nupcial" de Nov Sagner y Serott escoltó con dignidad a su hija hasta el altar. Cuando tuvo que entregar la preciada joya al novio la dejó adelantarse, aunque sujetándola de un brazo. Anoth cogió la mano de Leyenn y dirigió a Serott una mirada circunspecta, ya que él seguía sin soltar a su hija. Ella miró hacia atrás sorprendida, Anoth tiró de ella con más fuerza y, cuando Serott al fin la soltó, se precipitó impulsada hacia adelante. Casi se cae de bruces al suelo. Afortunadamente Anoth la sujetó antes de que nada malo ocurriese. El sacerdote los miraba de hito en hito.

Los novios se recompusieron rápidamente y tomaron su sitio: erguidos delante del sacerdote, ella a la izquierda de él, cogiéndose de las manos. Aquella ceremonia era bastante tradicional, así que incluso había atuendos especiales para ella: en vez de los trajes ordinarios, los dos iban vestidos con atuendos de algodón blanco, y Leyenn, incluso, llevaba un vestido (ropa que las mujeres ya no usaban salvo en ritos o fiestas específicas) con una faja verde rodeándole la cintura en signo de fecundidad; contrastaba con la roja de Anoth, que simbolizaba la hombría.

Las palabras del sacerdote se elevaron y dispersaron por el templo en un interminable panegírico ritual que se repetía en todas las ceremonias matrimoniales. Todos escuchábamos sin escuchar con la cabeza gacha los versos religiosos y los ya desfasados sermones sobre la vida en común (digo desfasados porque se hacía mayor hincapié en la obligación de obediencia de Leyenn hacia su marido que en la necesidad de fidelidad de éste). Los novios se mantuvieron en respetuoso silencio hasta que les llegó la hora de jurar los votos matrimoniales; la voz de Leyenn fue suave pero clara, la de Anoth se rompía por su extremada y angustiada agudeza. Una vez jurados los votos, el sacerdote cogió la cinta ritual y ató con ella los brazos unidos de los jóvenes. La cinta era de seda y en ella estaban bordados, por las madres de los novios, todos los votos en hilo de oro; tras la ceremonia, se cortaba y a cada familiar y amigo importante se le daba un trozo en señal de respeto y buena suerte, quedándose los novios, cada uno, con un trozo.

Cuando los brazos de los jóvenes se hubieron unido, el sacerdote los bendijo y se dispuso a decir las palabras rituales para terminar la ceremonia:

— Y con el poder que me ha dado la Iglesia Buenista y vuestros respectivos reinos, yo os declaro marido y mujer. Que lo que Dios El Bueno ha unido no lo separe el hombre. -Tras esta arcaica y ya obsoleta frase, miró a los recién casados con ternura y una sonrisa casi pícara-. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

— Ya era hora - suspiró Anoth obedeciendo al sacerdote inmediatamente.

El templo estalló en sonoros aplausos y exclamaciones. Sólo tres personas se mantenían ajenas a la alegría: Serott, Han y Karassian.

Los novios salieron del edificio inundados en pétalos de flores y corrieron (para evitar que les echaran aún más) hacia la carroza nupcial con la intención de ser llevados a que les hicieran las holofotografías correspondientes mientras los restantes invitados iban al Hotel de Ciudad Neutral. Era costumbre (y éste día estaba lleno de ellas) que tras la comida, los recién casados "durmieran" en una cama que no era la suya, por lo que el banquete de bodas se solía hacer en un hotel para que luego la pareja pudiera subir a la Habitación Nupcial.

En fin, Leyenn y Anoth tardaron una eternidad en hacerse las holofotos (lo cual también era toda una tradición) y cuando se reunieron con los demás, tenían como la sonrisa plastificada en el rostro, como los rasgos fijados y la expresión de felicidad extrañamente inmutable.

Y se dio paso al banquete.

Es absolutamente increíble lo mucho que puede llegar a comer una persona. El banquete de bodas ( que hace honor a su nombre, todo sea dicho ) es un claro exponente de los límites a los que puede llegar la gula humana. En mi humilde opinión, nueve platos (¡_nueve_!) son excesivos y una completa pérdida de comida, ya que al final se deja más de la mitad sin comer. Por supuesto, entre plato y plato (y más tarde, a causa de la ingente cantidad de vino, entre bocado y bocado) no faltaba un "¡_viva los novios_!" o un "¡_que se besen, que se besen_!" que puede llegar a ser muy encantador en cualquier otra boda, pero que ni a Anoth ni a Leyenn les hacía la más mínima gracia.

Por cierto, hablando de los novios, sus sentimientos eran muy particulares. Desde la cena con los padres de la nigaltareña, los jóvenes habían llegado a una especie de tregua tácita: si bien Leyenn seguía sin amar a Anoth, al menos no parecía tan molesta y se metió de lleno en todos los preparativos de la boda como cualquier otra ilusionada joven. Anoth estaba realmente impresionado por la entereza con la que estaba llevando todo aquello. Leyenn estaba sorprendida porque lo de la boda no le parecía una idea tan terrible, tal vez porque los preparativos habían coincidido con las vacaciones del C.M. y, por lo tanto, Anoth ya no debía tomar su papel de representante amoral. La nigaltareña no quería ni pensar en lo que ocurriría cuando volvieran a sus respectivos puestos como representantes.

Tras la comida y antes del baile, los novios tuvieron que pasar de mesa en mesa para saludar a los distintos invitados (sí, ritual suele ser muchas veces sinónimo de ridiculez). Lo realmente interesante en esta parte de la fiesta era descubrir lo buenos actores que son los recién casados: tenían que ser simpáticos con todo el mundo y eso resultaba algo difícil, ya que no conocían ni a la mitad. ¡Y con qué educación recibían los jóvenes las tan manidas frases de felicitación de siempre! Realmente, no parecía en absoluto que esa misma felicitación la hubieran escuchado hacía menos de dos minutos. Aunque por supuesto, hubo personas que se desmarcaron del resto.

— Deberían prohibir hacer estas cosas - se lamentó Vergin -. Debería ser un delito universal desilusionar a tantas jovencitas al mismo tiempo.

— Se supone que debes felicitarnos - conminó Anoth fingiéndose indignado.

— Claro, la felicito _a ella_ -afirmó la rubia fitharense-. Tú eres un idiota por casarte, pero Leyenn es inteligentísima por llevarse tan buen partido. Enhorabuena chica, has conseguido lo que nadie.

— Gracias - respondió ella tensa.

Anoth no pudo reprimir una carcajada; había algo de humor patético y absurdo en todo aquello.

— Bueno, rubita, quéjate menos y disfruta de la fiesta.

— ¿Disfrutar de la fiesta? -exclamó ella dolida-. ¡¿Cómo voy ha disfrutar de la fiesta si no habéis invitado a Síal Nov Sensa?!

— ¿El rey de Alnem? -se extrañó Leyenn-. Le invitamos, pero no ha podido asistir… ¿Por qué?

— Entra dentro del plan universal de Vergin - explicó Anoth con una mueca divertida.

— El rey de Alnem es el único hombre de todo el mundo que merece la pena -puntualizó la fitharense-. Si algún día me caso, será con el.

— Pues buena suerte bonita, porque para cuando lo consigas… - se burló Anoth.

Vergin le pegó en la mano.

- Aguafiestas - lo reprendió.

A Leyenn le extrañó ver que su recién estrenado marido se tensaba al llegar a la altura de una de las invitadas: una joven de rasgos delicados y parda mirada huidiza que no hablaba con el resto de comensales y parecía fuera de lugar.

— Muy buenas, ¿se lo está pasando bien, señorita? - preguntó Anoth cortés.

— No es que no me alegre de que me hayas invitado al acontecimiento del año, Anoth, pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas a la cuestión de por qué me has invitado _a mí_ y no, por ejemplo, a mi hermana.

A la nigaltareña le sobresaltó que lo tuteara.

— Invitarla a ella no hubiera sido de buen gusto, ¿no crees?

Leyenn les miraba estupefacta; añadir nuevas inquietudes al embrollo de la boda no le hacía ningún bien a sus nervios. Afortunadamente, Anoth se dio cuenta.

— Oh, perdona cariño -se disculpó-. Déjame que te presente a Sithena. Yo… ehhh… salí con su hermana.

— Una temporada _bastante_ corta - puntualizó ella en voz muy baja, como si temiera ser oída.

— Sí, pero Sithena me cayó bien -explicó Anoth con sonrisa tonta-. Así que la agregué a la lista de invitados en el último momento. ¿No te importa, verdad?

— No… claro… -murmuró Leyenn ligeramente desorientada-. Encantada.

— Lo mismo digo -respondió la joven. Cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía ser forzada, sacada a duras penas de su escudo de timidez-. Enhorabuena… por el enlace.

— Gracias -cumplimentó Anoth con una ligera reverencia-. Ahora siga con el postre, por favor. Diviértase.

Sithena dirigió su mirada al resto de invitados con expresión descorazonada. El fitharense se reprendió en silencio; no había recordado la especial timidez de la joven.

— ¿Por qué la has invitado en realidad? - preguntó Leyenn susurrando mientras se acercaban a otra mesa.

— Shhhh… ya te lo explicaré luego -cortó él-. Ahora vamos a necesitar todas nuestras fuerzas.

La nigaltareña tuvo un momento de confusión, pero se le pasó rápidamente cuando vio a uno de los invitados sentados allí. Era Karassian.

— Vaya, vaya, si es la parejita en persona - saludó con expresión entre irónica y divertida.

— Representante Karassian - replicó Anoth con gélida voz.

— Os felicitaría y todo eso, pero sería muy hipócrita por mi parte. -Miró al resto de comensales sonriendo de oreja a oreja-. Siempre he pensado que la representante Gae Serott debería casarse con alguien mejor, alguien… como yo.

— Y yo desearía que ciertas personas desaparecieran de esta existencia, pero ya ves, la vida es injusta - respondió Anoth apretando los puños para no ir y partirle la cara.

Karassian demudó su expresión y puso la mano en el pecho como si le hubieran clavado una flecha.

— Anoth, esa rudeza me duele. ¿Acaso no me estás agradecido por _todo_ lo que he hecho _por ti_?

— ¿Hacer… por mí? - articuló el fitharense tan desconcertado que a punto estuvieron las palabras de salir como escupitajos-. ¿Pero de qué hablas? -Cogió la copa del alnemniense y la olió con atención-. Mira chaval, no sé lo que estás bebiendo, pero déjalo ya.

— Eres realmente despistado -acusó Karassian-. Todo lo que he hecho por ti, como esta fiesta, por ejemplo.-Se acercó a él para susurrarle: ¿O crees que ella se hubiera dignado a casarse con un patético despojo humano como tú si no hubiera sido por mi magnánima intervención?

Hay veces en las que las palabras pueden doler más que un latigazo, son más certeras, más… perdurables. El rostro de Anoth palideció y por un momento no fue capaz de pensar con coherencia, ni siquiera de levantar una mano contra el alnemniense.

— Vamos, Anoth, tenemos que comenzar el baile ya - advirtió Leyenn mientras le tiraba de la mano.

El joven se dejó guiar aunque fluctuaba entre la rabia y la desesperación.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? - le preguntó ella preocupada.

Anoth parecía estar a kilómetros de allí; las palabras tardaron en ser recibidas como si hubieran tenido que avanzar una gran distancia. Luego, cuando comprendió la pregunta, miró a su esposa con expresión desvalida, igual que un animalillo acorralado que sabe que va a morir.

— La verdad - respondió.

Leyenn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al considerar mejor el silencio. Para ser "el día más feliz de su vida", aquello no distaba mucho de los meses anteriores.

Pero al acercarse a la mesa principal vio al padrino de Anoth, Calus, charlando animadamente con Ena y eso la animó. Hacían una buena pareja, una que no había sido corrompida por mentiras, confusiones o bajas pasiones. Aunque claro, sólo eran buenos amigos, por lo que el "perturbador sexo" aún no había hecho acto de presencia.

— ¿Cómo lo llevas, flacucha?

O bueno, y también estaba Lórener.

— No del todo mal, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. -La joven observó el prominente (e imposible de disimular) vientre de su amiga-. ¿Y tú, cómo lo llevas? ¿El bebé te está dando muchos problemas?

Lórener dibujó una mueca resignada.

— No muchos, creo que le ha gustado la comida. -Luego miró al fondo de la sala, donde los músicos se preparaban para comenzar a tocar-. Pero ya verás cuando empiece la música. Está hecho un danzarín.

Leyenn rió con ganas. Aquellos meses habían sido duros para su amiga (sola, rechazada, insultada a sus espaldas), pero los había logrado superar gracias al incondicional apoyo de sus amigos (o sea, Leyenn) y a las infrecuentes (pero cálidas) citas furtivas con Ilam. Ahora todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba muy nervioso, pues muy pronto daría a luz (jamás he entendido el sentido de esta expresión).

— Mi alma ensalza su excepcional fortuna, señor - felicitó una profunda voz detrás de Anoth.

El joven se dio la vuelta y se topó con un encorvado camarero. Tenía el níveo cabello ligeramente desordenado, lagos bigotes y pobladas cejas, pero aún así, sus ojos claros eran reconocibles para él.

— ¡Ilam! - susurró Anoth espantado haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no subir el tono de voz.

El íssaro sonrió sin poder ocultar su diversión.

— ¿Qué dragones estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te has vuelto totalmente loco?

— ¿Acaso tu mente acariciaba la inhumana posibilidad de que mi cuerpo no estuviera presente en la jornada más solaz y cardinal del joven con quien estoy unido por sendas cadenas de amistad? - se indignó él.

Anoth simuló quitarse una lágrima.

— Oh, eso es _tan_ bonito… Ahora lárgate.

— ¿Acaso tu corazón no se regocija con mi presencia? - Ilam estaba espantado.

— Pues claro que sí y te lo agradezco -respondió Anoth intentando no llamar mucho la atención-. Pero, mi muy querido amigo, esto es muy peligroso para ti. No quisiera que te arrestaran por mi culpa.

Ilam le palmeó el hombro.

— Tu corazón derrama bondad, errante de esmeraldina mirada - afirmó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Lórener con una botella en la mano.

— Oiga, pare -pidió ésta cuando vio que le llenaban la copa-. No puedo beber vino, ¿no ve que estoy enbara… - Justo en ese momento miró a los ojos del camarero y se dio cuenta de quién era.

— Tal vez quiera discutir eso conmigo… en privado - respondió Ilam frunciendo el ceño al utilizar un lenguaje corriente.

Ilam se marchó y, a los pocos minutos, Lórener hizo lo mismo disimuladamente (aunque claro, la intención costaba menos que la práctica, ya que tuvo que acarrear con su sobrepeso y el dolor de la espalda intentando ser rápida y no hacer ruido con el movimiento de la silla).

— ¿A dónde va ahora esa mujer? - preguntó Serott asombrado.

— No sé… ¿dónde está Rácrid? - desvió el tema Leyenn.

— Oh, ha ido a preparar su sorpresa - informó su madre sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué sorpresa? - inquirió la joven, alarmada.

— Ya la veras - replicó Yarenn señalando una silla -. Ahora sentaos, por favor.

— No, mamá, tenemos que dar comienzo al baile.

— Aún no, cariño. Siéntate.

Leyenn obedeció mosqueada y vio (aún más mosqueada) a su hermano avanzar hacia el centro de la sala seguido de un grupo de jóvenes. Todos llevaban ropas tradicionales oscequianas, con esos ridículos pantalones de chillones colores para los chicos.

— Silencio, por favor. Si son tan amables guarden un momento de silencio -pidió Rácrid alzando la voz. El griterío disminuyó a un murmullo y luego desapareció-. Muchas gracias. -Carraspeó para aclararse la voz-. Cómo sabrán, yo soy Rácrid Gae Serott, el hermano de la novia. Hoy es un día muy importante, tanto para ella como para mí, y quería obsequiarla con algo muy especial. Es tradición en Oscequia, la tierra en donde nació mi madre, que se dance un tradicional baile que representa una antigua historia de amor: "La Danza del rey Serott y la reina Yarenn". –Sonrió, extremadamente divertido por la coincidencia de nombres-. Y ahora, con vuestro permiso, vamos a dar comienzo con ella.

Todos los bailes oscequianas son muy gráficos, como una representación teatral con música; intentan contar una historia a través de la danza. "La Danza del rey Serott y la reina Yarenn" es la más famosa de todas ellas y la única en Oscequia de tema romántico; las demás siempre se refieren a batallas o son danzas de la cosecha. "La Danza del rey Serott y la reina Yarenn" es célebre y querida porque cuenta el valor del amor y la amistad, de la perseverancia y la esperanza. Aunque la música es siempre la misma, se permiten ciertas variaciones en la misma al gusto de los músicos, al igual que se permiten pequeños cambios en la representación, pero una cosa es imposible de alterar: siempre debe haber una joven pelirroja para representar a Yarenn y un joven de castaños ojos y cabello para hacer el papel de Serott. Leyenn esbozó una ligera sonrisa, de hecho, sus padres se conocieron justamente por este mismo baile. Era una historia que ella jamás se había cansado de escuchar: cuando su padre estudiaba en la Universidad, fue invitado por un amigo a Oscequia, donde se celebraba la "Fiesta de la Cosecha", muy típica allí; iba a bailarse la "Danza del rey Serott y la reina Yarenn", en la cual su madre representaba el papel de la homónima majestad, sin embargo, en el último momento, (y por causas desconocidas) el danzarín que hacía de Serott enfermó y su madre, ni corta ni perezosa, cuando vio al entonces joven e inexperto nigaltareño lo convenció (cosa que no debió de costarle mucho, ya que era una mujer preciosa) para que bailara; su padre no bailó excesivamente bien dadas las circunstancias (ni siquiera era oscequiano), pero el "flechazo" fue momentáneo. En esa época Yarenn _tenía_ novio y aún así lo dejó para casarse con Serott, aunque, como era tan gran amigo suyo y al no querer romper su relación con él, siguió viéndole y le convirtió en su secretario y guardaespaldas personal; era tío Starron y que la joven recordara, siempre había estado junto a su madre cuidando de todos. Las habladurías sobre la relación entre Yarenn y Starron, aunque solapadas, eran persistentes, pero jamás se encontró nada que reprocharles (porque obviamente no había _el_ _qué_). Lo más curioso de todo era cómo logró Yarenn que dos hombres tan orgullosos como Serott y Starron no se mataran mutuamente: por supuesto no eran amigos, aunque había un acuerdo silencioso del que jamás habían hablado explícitamente por el que los dos se comportaban civilizadamente (es decir "yo no te intento asesinar por quitarme a mi novia si tú no intentas asesinarme por seguir hablando con ella"). El recuerdo de las frías miradas que se dirigían su padre y su tío hizo que Leyenn se preguntara, una vez más, por qué su madre había mandado a tío Starron a realizar un extravagante trabajo en el extranjero, por lo que él no estaba presente en su boda. A la joven le hubiera gustado presentarle tío Starron a Anoth, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad, siempre que lo llamaba, él estaba haciendo un encargo para su madre. Leyenn la miró de reojo, suspicaz. Si no la conociera mejor, hubiera jurado que lo hacía aposta.

El baile dio comienzo con las acostumbradas alegres notas. La danza escenificaba precisamente eso: una danza; una danza cortesana, para ser exactos. Los bailarines desfilaban ordenados en engoladas poses, con pasos lentos y estudiados. Entonces se daba paso a Yarenn: la joven pelirroja pirueteaba pizpireta entre las estáticas filas y, de repente, era cogida de la mano por un danzarín y juntos bailaban una música deliciosamente dulce, donde la armonía y la euforia se fundían en cada nota. Esta parte representaba la fiesta donde Yarenn (de apenas trece años) conoció a su primer marido, Geroj, joven rey de Oscequia y hermano de Serott; su romance y su boda. Luego irrumpía un frenético pasaje en donde un tropel de bailarines, todos ellos hombres, saltaban y se mezclaban confusamente, el bailarín que se suponía era Geroj se separaba de ellos, pero pronto era alcanzado y, en unos angustiosos compases, era derribado por el resto de los hombres. Seguía una conmovedora escena en la que la bailarina que representaba a Yarenn, en un precioso solo, debía expresar el desolador dolor sufrido por la pérdida de su marido. Súbitamente, el ritmo volvía a cambiarse y una estremecedora música acompañaba a uno de los bailarines que agarraba a Yarenn y la zarandeaba y mareaba, en un demencial baile. Pero, dentro de ese frenesí, unas nobles notas de cornamusa iban ganando terreno y otro fornido bailarín protegía a la joven de aquel maltrato. Este fragmento simbolizaba la segunda boda de Yarenn con el malvado duque Kerjun y la amistad y amor que le profesó el general de las tropas de éste, llamado Starron (el viejo refrán tiene razón: "_las coincidencias no existen_"). Y entonces llegaba un momento muy bello, una narración que la música conseguía expresar a la perfección, casi como si una mano divina hubiera ayudado al compositor. Comenzaba de forma confusa, con cuatro melodías diferentes tocando al mismo tiempo: una general sonando lejanamente pero que iba "in crescendo" (antigua expresión altaiense que significa creciendo o haciéndose más fuerte), una macabra música seguía la solitaria danza del bailarín Kerjun, otra plácida y melancólica que reflejaba la enternecedora danza de Yarenn y Starron y luego había otra melodía, una muy suave y triste que comenzaba con la irrupción de Serott en escena, allá a lo lejos. Sin embargo, poco a poco, Serott iba tomando protagonismo, mientras Yarenn se soltaba de Starron para, al final, llegar al lado de Serott y mezclarse sus temas en una nueva canción. Entonces, gracias a una asombrosa coreografía, todas las melodías se convertían en una y los demás bailarines volvían de nuevo a bailar, escenificando una batalla al son de recios compases. Era la "Guerra dimarense-zianiana" (donde el duque Anoth II consiguió levantar al mundo en armas contra Zian y derrotar a su pérfido rey, Karassian XIV) en la cual los oscequianos lucharon en favor de Anoth, mientras que el duque Kerjun enseñaba su verdadero rostro y traicionaba a los suyos aliándose con Karassian. Los danzarines pirueteaban diestramente siguiendo la vigorosa música y Serott se unía a ellos dejando sola a Yarenn, cosa que aprovechaba Kerjun para acercarse a ella y, en unas agudas notas de flauta que se elevaban en ese momento, cortarle el cuello simbólicamente. De repente, toda la música se paraba. Los bailarines se apartaban y formaban un corro alrededor de Yarenn y un quieto y estupefacto Serott que miraba su cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Este era el momento más trágico, donde la mayoría del público cogía disimuladamente su pañuelo mientras se sorbía los mocos con la mayor discreción posible. Del silencio, comenzaba a escucharse la suave melodía de una flauta acompañada por el arpa. Esta canción era la más conocida de toda la obra y no era extraño que la gente la silbara o tarareara de vez en cuando; sin embargo, ninguna voz humana era tan hermosa como las dulces notas de la flauta de madera oscequiana. Era una música sublime, tan maravillosa que el bailarín que representaba a Serott no tenía porqué bailarla, simplemente se dejaba llevar por ella. Cuando el joven se agachaba ante el cuerpo de Yarenn, la melodía volvía a cambiar y un furioso son acompañaba su salto hacia Kerjun quien, paralizado, no movía un músculo y era asesinado por Serott; había una parte de dolor y otra de victoria en aquel tema (al que muchas veces acompañaba algún que otro vítore). Luego, volvía a fluir la indescriptiblemente bella melodía de la flauta y con ella, Serott regresaba al lado de su amada. La abrazaba muy suavemente y aún con más delicadeza la apretaba contra sí, reprimiendo cortos sollozos. Y entonces, llegaba el mágico momento donde Serott besaba a su amada; el beso era acompañado por ensoñadoras notas del arpa y, milagrosamente, los ojos de Yarenn se abrían lentamente y la joven volvía a la vida. Era una parte muy fantasiosa y no podía corresponderse con la realidad, pero no importaba, era precioso y emocionaba a todo el mundo.

Las últimas notas de la flauta llegaron a su fin y el público estalló en entusiasmados aplausos. Pocas veces se podía ver una representación de la "Danza del rey Serott y la reina Yarenn" tan magnífica. Los bailarines acogieron los vítores con agradecidas inclinaciones. Leyenn se levantó emocionada de su asiento, saludando a su hermano quien, aunque sudado, mostraba una enorme sonrisa.

Por si alguien tiene curiosidad en saberlo, Serott (me refiero al Serott de hace 2000 años) fue coronado rey de Oscequia y se casó con Yarenn. Ambos tuvieron un hijo llamado Geroj y apodado "El que todo lo piensa" que se unió a las dos hijas anteriores de Yarenn fruto de su matrimonio con Kerjun: Lórener y Leyenn (aunque se dice que ésta no era hija de Kerjun, pero no merece la pena complicarse con esas antiguas habladurías que no nos llevarían a ningún lado).

Cuando los bailarines oscequianos abandonaron el salón (no sin que antes Leyenn les diera un beso a cada uno, pues muchos de ellos eran amigos suyos), la joven nigaltareña y su flamante y nuevo esposo se colocaron en medio de la pista y dieron comienzo al baile. Era tradición que los recién casados iniciaran la fiesta. Los dos tenían un gran sentido del ritmo, por lo que bailaban muy bien y además había gran química entre ellos, con lo que daba una inmensa alegría mirarles. Leyenn se reflejó en la mirada de Anoth y se sintió relajada por vez primera. Pero muy pronto su humor volvió a convertirse en melancólico, Anoth se había comportado como un verdadero caballero hasta entonces, _casi_ como un novio perfecto. Y era este _casi_ la que perturbaba su ánimo, ya que era imposible olvidarse de la verdadera barrera que los separaba: su pertenencia a los "Piratas de la Libertad". Se preguntó por primera vez muy seriamente qué hubiera pasado si Anoth no fuera un "Pirata de la Libertad"; ¿Le hubiera podido atraer entonces como persona? Ponderándolo de forma pausada, Leyenn se dio cuenta de que el Anoth en el que se había convertido el joven desde lo de su compromiso, era una personalidad que le gustaba; de hecho le atraía muchísimo. Lo mismo le ocurría con el Anoth que tuvo aquellas dos cenas con ella. ¿Sería aquel Anoth el verdadero o no era más que otra mentira, otro engaño? El corazón de la nigaltareña se endureció, no sería la primera vez que la engañaban. No podía hacerse ilusiones con esa situación, no duraría demasiado y pronto volvería el verdadero Anoth: el que le haría daño.

Y sin embargo cuando volvió a mirar sus preciosos ojos verdes, pareció que le dieran un bálsamo, pues su dolor se calmó y algo se agitó en el interior de su ser. Era una sensación muy extraña, parecían _mariposas en el estómago_.

Anoth sonreía, pero no era más que fachada. En realidad un enorme peso lo abrumaba; plomo líquido bajando hacia su estómago. Todo lo que pensaba que le haría feliz estaba entre sus brazos y, sin embargo, se sentía terriblemente desdichado. ¿Cómo va a alegrarte el tener el más precioso diamante de todo el mudo si sabes que ni es tuyo ni va a serlo permanentemente, sólo por un mísero espacio de tiempo? En cuanto todo se arreglara, en cuanto Karassian fuera derrotado, Leyenn se divorciaría de él. Por una vez (y que no sirviera de precedente), el alnemniense tenía razón: si no hubiera sido por sus traicioneras maquinaciones, Leyenn _jamás_ se hubiera casado con él, ni siquiera le habría dirigido la palabra. Anoth sintió una intensa furia en su interior, como un hierro al rojo vivo cuya quemazón se extendiera por sus entrañas. Deseó, en un desesperado segundo, que se tardaran años en vencer a Karassian.

Ya se sabe lo que dice el sabio refrán: "_Ten cuidado con lo que deseas… _".

Cuando finalizó la primera canción, los demás invitados se unieron al baile junto a los novios. En ese momento, Anoth observó un hecho aún más desmoralizador para su persona: Sithena, con grandes signos de aburrimiento y sentirse fuera de lugar, se disponía a abandonar la fiesta. Eso sí que no se podía permitir, si su último recuerdo de él era el de disgusto, le resultaría muy difícil conseguir un favor de la joven.

Leyenn sintió la extrema tensión en los hombros de su marido al tiempo que éste dirigía su mirada hacia todos los lugares con la desesperación brillando en los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando vio a un recién cambiado Rácrid dirigirse hacia su mesa. En un supremo esfuerzo, el fitharense se trasladó bailando hacia él, arrastrando consigo a la anonadada Leyenn.

— Eh, pssst… Rácrid - llamó al chico estirando su cuello hacia él.

El nigaltareño, que se estaba sirviendo un poco de vino, se dio la vuelta hacia él con expresión sorprendida.

— ¿S-sí? - balbuceó.

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? - preguntó Anoth sin elevar demasiado el tono de voz por miedo a ser descubierto.

Rácrid arqueó una ceja desconfiado. Bastante le había costado aceptar al fitharense en su familia tras todo lo malo dicho sobre él por su padre; no estaba preparado para tanta "familiaridad".

— Bueno… ¿de qué se trata? - inquirió suspicaz.

— En la mesa de allí -Anoth señaló burdamente hacia un impreciso punto a su izquierda-, hay una chica llamada Sithena. Si no es gran molestia ¿podrías invitarla a bailar? Al no conocer a nadie tengo la sospecha de que se aburre y no deseo un sentimiento parecido en ninguno de mis invitados. -Sonrió abiertamente con esa característica sonrisa seductora suya-. ¿Por favor?

Rácrid se le quedó mirando, la expresión cauta y la botella de vino a mitad de camino de la copa.

— Buenoessstábien… -murmuró vencido-. Pero me debes un favor.

Anoth asintió y gesticuló toda esa serie de gestos cuyo significado se traduce en "claro, sí, por supuesto, cuando quieras".

Rácrid se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se suponía estaba la joven. Sus pasos se volvían más plomizos a cada paso que daba; seguramente sería una joven muy fea a la que nadie quería invitar a bailar. Todas las desgracias le ocurrían a él. Cuando llegó a la mesa vio un par de invitados hablando entre sí y una joven de pie, con aspecto de dejar la fiesta. Rácrid se quedó boquiabierto: era una chica preciosa, tan menuda y frágil, de ojos tan grandes y pardos, piel tan dorada y aspecto tan sumamente desvalido; su corazón crujió casi físicamente.

— Ehh… ¿Alguna de ustedes es S-Sithena? - graznó su voz.

"_Oh, por favor, por favor, que sea ella…_"

La joven levantada se paró en el acto y se giró hacia él; tenía las mejillas arreboladas.

— S-soy yo… -tartamudeó con una voz fina e insegura-. ¿Q-qué es lo que quiere?

Rácrid soltó un suspiro de alivio; en ese preciso instante creía sin dudar en la existencia de Dios El Bueno.

— Anoth me ha dicho… - comenzó señalando hacia su espalda con ambas manos.

— L-lo siento, d-de verdad si le he molestado -habló de súbito ella, con la expresión desencajada por el temor-. N-no quería irme sin despedirlo, p-pero tampoco d-deseaba m-molestarlo… s-siento de veras…

Rácrid necesitó unos segundos para averiguar a qué se refería la joven.

— Oh, no, no, nada de eso -le cortó sonriendo amablemente-. Anoth no estaba molesto por su marcha. -Rió alegremente en una risa que a Sithena le pareció muy musical-. Él me ha pedido que la invite a bailar.

Sithena enrojeció aún más. Miró indefensa al alejado Anoth y luego a Rácrid.

— N-no querría que fuera una molestia…

— Créame, no lo es -afirmó él sacudiendo negativamente su cabeza con énfasis exagerado-. Quiero decir, es algo que deseo hacer, no es molestia alguna.

Hubo un momento en el que los dos se miraron sin decir palabra; el corazón latiendo muy deprisa y la respiración alterada.

— Bueno… -habló al fin Rácrid y a continuación hizo una airosa reverencia-. ¿Me concede este baile?

Sithena dejó el bolso encima de la mesa pensando súbitamente en lo mucho que aquel día se había alegrado.

— Será un verdadero placer - respondió asiendo el extendido brazo de Rácrid.

Yo los vi bailar. En verdad os digo, Rácrid se podría haber asemejado a una fuente por lo mucho que "babeaba". Cualquiera se pudo percatar de su sentimiento de atracción hacia la chica. Incluso Sithena pudo darse cuenta y normalmente aquello la hubiera molestado, pero la expresión del joven reflejaba tan sinceramente el embeleso que lo aumentaba en atractivo. Además, el atontamiento de Rácrid lo hizo súbitamente silencioso, siendo esto del agrado de Sithena, pues su timidez la habría hecho parecer desagradable y no era ésa su intención. Con mirarlo a los ojos ya era suficiente.

Leyenn observaba estupefacta a la pareja mientras Anoth reía quedamente. No era esa su intención y, sin embargo, aquel repentino hecho le facilitaba aún más las cosas. A veces incluso tenía suerte.

— ¿Me vas a decir ahora _quién_ es esa chica? - preguntó Leyenn, un poco irritada por el pasmoso cambio en su hermano.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Es Sithena. Salí con su hermana—

— Ya, ya, deja que cambie la cuestión. ¿_Para qué_ la quieres?

Anoth dibujó una mueca de molestia en los labios.

— Ni que fuera una cosa…

— Anoth… - se impacientó Leyenn.

— Está bien, está bien. -El joven soltó un largo suspiro al tiempo que miraba hacia el techo-. Ya sabes que mi principal preocupación es vigilar a Karassian…

— Querrás decir _tu_ _obsesión_, "querido".

— Si quieres que te lo cuente no me interrumpas, "cariño" -señaló él con sonrisa exasperada-. Bien… siempre mantengo un reducido grupo de espías que me informan sobre sus actividades en Zian. Uno de mis confidentes… -Anoth estiró el cuello como si tuviera problemas musculares-. Uno de ellos…

— ¿Sí?

— Uno de ellos descubrió algo importante y nos lo envió… - La voz del joven se apagó en ese punto.

— ¿El qué? -interrogó Leyenn ansiosa-. Vamos, sigue, no te atrevas a dejarlo en esta parte de la historia.

— Bueno… era… e-era una muestra genética - descubrió al fin el chico, resoplando a continuación como si hubiera estado levantando una pesada piedra.

— ¿Una muestra genética? -se extrañó Leyenn arqueando ambas cejas-. ¿Para qué quiere Karassian una muestra genética?

— A mí también me gustaría saberlo, pero desgraciadamente nadie de nuestro grupo es geneticista.

Su innata inteligencia heredada de sus padres sumada a los años de estudio dieron como resultado una rapidez extraordinaria en la comprensión de Leyenn.

— Ahhh… entiendo. Sithena es geneticista, ¿verdad?

Anoth sonrió orgulloso.

— Muy lista… Sí, estudió Genética en la Universidad y ahora trabaja como ayudante de laboratorio en una empresa farmacéutica.

— Pero, ¿por qué tantos rodeos y misterio? ¿No habría sido más fácil darle la muestra directamente a ella?

— Por supuesto. Y entonces Karassian habría descubierto nuestras fuentes y nuestros planes. Nos vigila muy de cerca.

— ¿Y por qué no enviarle la muestra por mensajería? -En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, Leyenn comprendió su error-. Ya claro, tendrías que poner tu nombre en el envío. -Otra idea relámpago acudió a su mente-. Oh, ¿y…

— ¿…por qué no darle a otro la muestra para que se la enviara a Sithena? -Leyenn sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente; justamente era eso lo que había pensado-. Lamentablemente esta opción extendería demasiado el grupo de personas conocedoras del secreto y esto resulta _peligroso_. -Miró a Rácrid y sus ojos brillaron-. Se me ocurrió que alguien inocente podría llevarle la muestra; alguien que no supiera lo que hacía ni conociera nuestra identidad o el secreto que llevaba.

Los ojos de Leyenn siguieron la mirada de su esposo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

— Ni se te ocurra, Anoth Berylian - afirmó tajante.

— Pero—

— No.

— No correrá peli—

— He dicho que no -repitió ella gravemente-. Deja a mi hermano fuera de esto.

Anoth claudicó. No quería discutir hoy; hoy no: era el día de su boda. Pero no se dio por vencido; la guerra aún no había finalizado.

Terminó la canción y Rácrid se vio desprendido del cuerpo de la delicada Sithena.

— ¿Qué…? - exclamó estupefacto.

La joven bajó la mirada, sus mejillas atractivamente sonrosadas.

— Lo siento… -susurró mordiéndose el labio inferior-. D-debo irme…

— ¿Irse? ¿Por qué? -Rácrid estaba espantado-. ¿Ahora no está aburrida, verdad?

Sithena levantó el rostro súbitamente.

— Oh, no… nada de eso -afirmó con un atípico tono tajante-. Ha s-sido realmente… _divertido_.

— ¿Entonces?

— De todas formas no… no podía quedarme mucho. De-debo volver al laboratorio. No nos… no nos dan mucho tiempo libre, ¿sabe?

Con una conmovedora expresión de abatimiento, Sithena se alejó de él.

— Por favor, permítame acompañarla - se ofreció el muchacho.

Sithena levantó una mano.

— No… ya-ya ha hecho suficiente por mí. Quédese aquí y… y disfrute de la fiesta.

Observando la silueta de la joven alejarse Rácrid pensó "¿_Qué fiesta_?".

Una mano se posó en su hombro. Cuando dio la vuelta se topó con el rostro de Anoth.

— Las mujeres siempre nos dejan con la misma sensación, ¿verdad? - suspiró el fitharense.

Rácrid contuvo la sonrisa; aún no se fiaba de Anoth Berylian.

Leyenn los miraba mientras iba al encuentro de su padre. De alguna forma, sospechaba que en realidad su marido no esperaba la reacción emocional de Rácrid. Aunque manipulador y subversivo, la naturaleza humana seguía deparándole grandes sorpresas. Por supuesto, ella sabía que Anoth no se había dado por vencido en su intención de utilizar a Rácrid para darle la muestra genética a Sithena, pero también era consciente de que jamás lo haría delante de sus narices, para molestarla o advirtiendo que ello la enfadaría; en ese aspecto era un hombre honorable.

Leyenn sacudió la cabeza: debía de estar volviéndose loca. Un ligero susurro comenzó a acariciarle los oídos y una extraña sensación, como una gélida niebla, se aferró a su columna vertebral.

Lejos de allí, en una distancia más amplia que la simple geografía, se daba comienzo a una antigua ceremonia.

La joven nigaltareña espantó los inquietantes estremecimientos y abrazó a su padre con enorme sonrisa.

— Padre amantísimo, ¿me concederíais este baile?

Serott había estado inquietantemente silencioso y meditabundo en las semanas de la preparación de la boda y durante la ceremonia misma, no sonrió ni una vez, pero al ver lo preciosa que estaba su hija y, sobre todo, lo radiante que se encontraba, una involuntaria sonrisa afloró a sus labios provocándole un ligero dolor los poco utilizados "músculos de la risa".

Leyenn no necesitó demasiado esfuerzo para llevarlo hacia la pista de baile (y eso que bailar con la madre de Anoth parecía dársele bastante bien). Su padre estrechó su mano derecha en el aire mientras la otra se posaba en la cadera de su hija. Leyenn soltó una limpia carcajada. Serott la observó extrañado y, por una vez, verdaderamente curioso.

— ¿Eres feliz? - le preguntó.

A Leyenn se le congeló la sonrisa en los labios, pero por muy incongruente que parezca, no supo en realidad qué responder. ¿Era feliz? Se había casado con un hombre que no amaba, aunque ese joven ahora parecía dulce y agradable y no aquel monstruo imaginado. Los dolores del pasado los sentía muy lejanos y el futuro, en cambio, prometedor. Inexplicablemente una apacible alegría la embargaba.

— Sí -respondió sonriente y siendo, sin quererlo, totalmente sincera-, sí que soy feliz.

Serott frunció el cejo, dolido.

— Oh, papá, ya sé que Anoth no te cae nada bien, pero no me hará daño. Estoy segura de que se comportará como un verdadero caballero conmigo. Es un muchacho dulce y atento y aunque en un primer momento pueda parecer incompetente y superficial, en el fondo es severo y melancólico. Lo único que necesita es una mujer que lo comprenda.

Las palabras salían de los labios de Leyenn sin tener la joven ningún poder sobre ellas. Simplemente, a un nivel subconsciente, sabía de su sinceridad. Al mismo tiempo, su "yo racional" desmentía categóricamente esos argumentos. Al parecer había diversidad de opiniones dentro de su misma persona. Era como desdoblarse en dos. Y la otra "personalidad" se inclinaba a tener mayor estima de Anoth.

— ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? -se extrañó su padre-. Yo me refería a Anoth Berylian…

— Sí, papá, Anoth Berylian, representante del Reino de Fithar, mi _marido_… y harás bien en recordarlo, porque no me gustaría escuchar ninguno de tus acostumbradas opiniones sobre él ahora que soy su esposa. - Serott apartó el rostro como si la mirada de su hija le quemara-. Papá, no te hagas el remolón y mírame. Mírame, papá. -Él obedeció, aunque a regañadientes-. Lo apruebes o no, lo cierto es que me he casado con Anoth Berylian y, por imposible que eso te resulte, no me hace desgraciada. Y me gustaría mucho que tú compartieras esta alegría. Porque papá, se supone que hoy es el _día más feliz de mi vida_.

Serott se perdió en la profundidad azul de los ojos de su hija y vio brillar todo una constelación de estrellas. ¿Acaso no es el mayor deseo de un padre ver a sus hijos felices? Aunque uno no apruebe el método utilizado sí debe, en cambio, acatar el resultado. Si Leyenn era feliz… ¿quién tormentas era él para aguarle la fiesta?

— Está bien… te doy mi bendición -claudicó con suave voz-. ¡Pero que ni se le ocurra llamarme "papá"!

Leyenn rió a carcajadas, haciendo peligrar el rimmel de sus ojos. No sabía qué le resultaba más delirante, si el miedo de su padre a que Anoth lo llamara así o imaginarse a Anoth llamándolo de tal manera.

------------------------------------------------

El baile se alargó horas, pero, como suele ocurrir en esa clase de ceremonias, nadie pareció darse cuenta. De todas formas, los serviciales camareros del hotel se encargaron de, educadamente, avisar a los novios el tiempo transcurrido y la necesidad de despejar el local (menos uno de los sirvientes, uno nuevo, con bigote y espesas cejas, que se fue con Lórener a discutir ciertos asuntos y desapareció).

Por lo tanto, Leyenn paró a los músicos, dio las gracias públicamente y después despidió a los invitados uno por uno. Anoth la acompañaba, pero la verdad es que no era una gran ayuda: estaba apático y algo melancólico desde su charla con Rácrid, ni siquiera las bromas de Ansea o las palabras de sus padres eran capaces de hacerle reaccionar. Cuando, con un nudo en la garganta y la espalda muy recta, despidieron a Karassian, Anoth se alejó al notar la sarcástica sonrisa del zianiano. Leyenn se enfadó por la actitud de su marido, pero a la vez se preocupó; aquello no era normal.

Los últimos en marcharse fueron sus padres. Obviamente la nigaltareña esperaba que Lórener estuviera muy lejos de allí, disfrutando de su amor; sintió una punzada en el corazón: al menos su amiga tenía amor. Un ardiente susurro le recordó:

— Si no tienes amor es porque no quieres.

Leyenn sacudió la cabeza con energía. Aquellas estúpidas alucinaciones se estaban volviendo inquietantemente pesadas.

— Adiós, hija, pásatelo bien - despidió su madre sonriendo pícaramente.

— Si quieres podemos quedarnos… - propuso Serott con cierta vacilación.

Leyenn dirigió su mirada al cielo.

— Papá, por favor…

— ¿Qué? - exclamó él a la defensiva.

Su hija lo empujó hacia la puerta con ambos brazos.

— Mejor no te digo nada. Ahora marchaos, los padres de Anoth os estarán esperando. -Sus padres obedecieron y Rácrid los siguió con cansinos andares-. Adiós a ti también, hermanito.

— ¿Eh? Ah, sí, adiós, que te lo pases bien - murmuró él, apenas fijando su vista en ella.

Cuando todo el mundo se hubo marchado y sólo quedaban las sillas desnudas, las paredes despojadas de las cintas decorativas y un extraño silencio sólo roto por el lejano ruido de los camareros y los músicos recogiendo sus cosas, Leyenn exhaló un profundo suspiro. Por fin estaba sola, por fin tenía tiempo para ella misma y para disfrutar de Anoth… ¡¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?! Vamos, por un día… Leyenn sintió un escalofrío, asustada por sus propios pensamientos.

Una suave melodía acarició sus oídos como una pluma o un pedazo de algodón. Era la música de un arpa dimarense, inmemorial instrumento compuesto por un diapasón unido a la consola por una columna curvada y cuyas cuerdas eran de metal. Bueno, no exactamente dimarense, en realidad era un arpa de la antigua Badonia, cuyos juglares eran famosos en todo el mundo, músicos que extendieron aquel instrumento por todos los reinos, incluidos los íssaros, aunque ellos no eran muy aficionados a él. Cuando Leyenn se dio la vuelta, en vez de encontrarse con uno de los músicos ensayando, como esperaba, se topó con la triste figura de Anoth tocando lánguidamente en una silla colocada en el centro de la sala. La muchacha sonrió a su pesar: el fitharense tocaba realmente bien y la melodía no le era del todo desconocida, ya que se trataba de "Raumice Osh Nocnor" una tonada bastante popular en Dímar y Nigaltare, aunque originariamente era de la isla de Irea. Las notas flotaban en el aire con dulce serenidad y melancólico dolor, de la misma forma en la que se decía que tocaban los legendarios "bardos" (músicos de Irea y Badonia), trayendo a la memoria viejos paisajes, antiguas luchas, olvidados amores… una música idéntica a la del día de su boda. No, un momento, aquel era el día de su boda y no había escuchado esa canción hasta entonces.

Leyenn masajeó sus sienes con los dedos, de repente tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Se sentía terriblemente mal: el estómago se le estaba revolviendo, le daban pinchazos al corazón y los ojos se le estaban nublando. Cuando los cerró, tuvo una súbita imagen de un corro de mujeres entonando una extraña melodía. Por debajo de todo aquel sufrimiento estaba la música de Anoth. Se dejó llevar por la suave melodía y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el dolor había desaparecido. Ante ella se encontraba la imagen de Anoth. Debía admitir, contra su estricta razón, que era realmente guapo y encantador y educado… y que le estaba haciendo un daño horrible. ¿Por qué el mundo era tan cruel con ellos? Tal vez, de no ser las cosas así, un día se hubieran topado en algún lugar o alguien les habría presentado, se habrían gustado, habrían quedado para otro día y, tiempo después, se hubieran casado sintiéndose los seres más dichosos de la tierra. Pero entonces no podía ser, con todas las desgracias que les habían ocurrido, demasiadas cosas les separaban. Realmente su propia autocompasión la asqueaba, ¿acaso se iba a quedar ahí, dejando a su vida destruyéndose sin hacer nada? Al menos podía lograr que aquella "farsa" fuera soportable.

Esa decisión le pareció razonable. Hinchó el pecho como un soldado ante la batalla y se dirigió a Anoth con grandes zancadas. El problema fue que a cada paso el incitante susurro que le atormentara desde hacía varias horas aumentaba y en su interior comenzó a fluir un candente río de lava. De alguna forma, y sin saber ella muy bien cómo explicarlo, el "vamos a hablar con Anoth para arreglar las cosas" se convirtió en un "no me iré sin besarlo".

Posó su mano en el firme hombro de Anoth. Éste levantó la mirada con un matiz asombrado en los ojos.

— Ah, Leyenn, eres tú. ¿Ya te vas a la cama? Bien… buenas noches. Yo me quedaré aquí un rato y después… después saldré a pasear por los jardines hasta el amanecer.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, en un desagradable ruido de negación.

— Mi querido Anoth, ¿crees que te vas a ir a pasear por ahí… la noche de bodas? No, no, tú vendrás conmigo, como es la tradición.

El fitharense parpadeó incrédulo.

— Leyenn, yo…

La joven selló sus labios con un dedo.

— Shhh… el tiempo de hablar no es ahora, mi amor. Ahora es tiempo de… _recordar_.

Lo levantó de la silla tirándolo por un brazo sin que él pudiera proferir palabra y lo guió escaleras arriba, como un faro al barco en la oscuridad.

Cuando llegaron a la alcoba, Anoth aún estaba anonadado, hechizado, sólo podía mirar su mano sujeta por la de Leyenn. Ella se soltó y dio unos pasos hacia adelante. Luego se giró. Anoth creyó que no volvería a respirar jamás. La estancia estaba únicamente iluminada por la luz de la luna que penetraba por el gran ventanal. Pero incluso en esa penumbra plateada, era reconocible la ardiente mirada de Leyenn, una mirada que no necesitaba palabras porque lo decía todo. Anoth no era capaz de pensar, sólo sintió una gran congoja, un terrible sentimiento de deseo y culpabilidad. E incluso miedo, porque aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. No pudo avanzar, así que Leyenn lo hizo por él. Lentamente, muy lentamente se quitó el vestido y se mostró ante él tal cual era. El joven buscó el aire rápidamente, sofocado de súbito. Leyenn no pareció notar sus dificultades, se dirigió hacia él con la seguridad reflejada en su andar y, tomando el rostro de Anoth entre las manos, lo besó tan profundamente como si quisiera entrar en él, aunque no llegó a resultar una profundidad molesta. Anoth se deleitó en el sabor de su boca, en la especial sensación de su lengua explorando su interior, en la cálida suavidad de los labios, tan dulces, tan dispuestos a amar. No podía estar ocurriendo, pero ocurría; Leyenn lo acariciaba por propia voluntad. Era tal su ilusión que no se percató en el característico murmullo del aire, como un incitante susurro femenino.

Lejos de allí, en una tierra separada del mundo mortal, oculta en la neblina de los sueños, una legendaria reina y sus mágicas hijas conjuraban viejos sentimientos.

Mientras Anoth dudaba entre seguirle el juego a Leyenn o salir corriendo de aquella situación que parecía demasiado bella para ser real, la joven nigaltareña seguía sumida en su particular ensoñamiento. Estaba haciendo aquello por propia voluntad, no podía, _no quería_ dejar de besarle, pero a su vez, veía todo aquello como si de una tercera persona se tratase, como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y viera a éste actuar; era como ser una extraña, una simple huésped de su cuerpo. Pero deseaba tanto besar a Anoth, lo había deseado desde hacía tanto... Él era su _marido_ y ya iba siendo hora de que ellos consumaran su matrimonio, después de tantos engaños, mentiras, miedos, equívocos... los acantilados de Nigaltare eran tan buen lugar para hacerlo, con el vivo oleaje en sus oídos... Pero ellos no estaban en Nigaltare y allí no había mar... era tan reconfortante sentir el cabello de Anoth acariciando sus mejillas... Un momento, Anoth no llevaba el pelo largo...

La vista de Leyenn estaba desenfocada, veía el ayer, el hoy y el mañana; la niñez, la juventud y la vejez de Anoth; el encanecerse de su cabello para volverse cobrizo de nuevo al instante siguiente. Sentía la emoción del primer amor, la comodidad de una relación duradera, la punzada del reencuentro... olía el mar, la hierba, el perfume de la habitación, las diversas esencias de diferentes Anothes entremezclándose... escuchaba el vigoroso oleaje, el hipnotizante susurro femenino que despertaba viejos recuerdos y la respiración, entrecortada, jadeante de ella misma... e incluso los latidos de su propio corazón. _Su corazón_, que había sido dañado tantas veces y sería partido tantas veces más. Se paró y se le quedó mirando fijamente. Amor, dolor y _él_, siempre él.

Anoth se sorprendió por la mirada de ella, tan insegura, tan inquisidora, flotando con tanto ardor el amor y la traición. Era una pregunta, pero él no sabía cuál. No tenía la respuesta adecuada a lo que fuera que fuese, no creía tenerla. O tal vez sí. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, como si hubiera estado al borde del abismo y se tirara al vacío sin importar lo que ocurriese. Había pasado tanto tiempo intentando que ella confiara en sus palabras... ya era hora de que sus actos hablaran por él.

Cuando Anoth tomó la iniciativa a Leyenn le recorrió un sentimiento de puro terror por la espina dorsal; todos sus miedos afloraron para paralizarle los músculos. Le aterraba el sexo, siempre le había aterrado, tan ignoto para ella, tan... _doloroso._ Aunque no encontraba a nadie mejor que Anoth con quien perder la virginidad... Pero si no era virgen... Sí que lo era, él sería el primero y el último... No, no lo sería, ni el primero ni el último, ya no era una colegiala con sueños estúpidos... Soñar era lo _único_ que había hecho con él... Sería lo único que haría.

De repente, una chispa de lucidez convulsionó el cuerpo de Leyenn e hizo que Anoth parara inmediatamente, viéndose rechazado por ella. La nigaltareña tenía los dientes apretados, la tensión, la extraña dualidad de pensamientos de aquella noche, le provocaban un dolor casi físico. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cama y Anoth a su lado, controlando su respiración, controlando sus impulsos. "_Mira sus ojos, se dijo a sí misma, mira el dolor, la desesperación en ellos_". La deseaba tanto, siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Ella era consciente de eso, como si lo leyera en letras brillantes en el aire. Pero también sabía que aquello sería su perdición y su salvación, su bendición y maldición, su peor dolor y mayor alegría. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

— Leyenn, no llores, por favor -rogó él entre susurros, acariciándole el cabello-. No quiero hacerte daño, _no voy a hacerte daño_. Jamás te lo haré, te lo juro.

Ella le abrazó y le permitió explorar su cuerpo, aunque vio su mentira, sintió el dolor que llegaría algún día, que aún no había llegado, pero que lo haría, tan profundamente que nunca lograría superarlo, la espina del abandono, de la traición. Vio y sintió todo aquello, pero aún así dejó que le hiciera el amor, porque no podía evitarlo, como no puedes evitar que una ola destruya tu castillo de arena.

Y cuando todo hubo acabado, cuando la razón dio paso al placer y éste luego a la relajación, Leyenn abrió los ojos de nuevo y una vez más vio a Anoth a su lado. Pero esta vez no había dualidad, ni susurros, ni suprema consciencia; sólo estaba ella, sólo Leyenn, la Leyenn de siempre, la Leyenn que se mordía el labio inferior para evitar transmitir los sollozos que le obligaba su conciencia mientras repetía una y otra vez la misma frase en su mente.

¡_Por Dios El Bueno, ¿qué he hecho?!_


End file.
